


Mafia

by monoxmoonchild



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts
Genre: AU, Fanfiction, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, M/M, Mafia AU, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Sope, Yoonseok - Freeform, bts - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, kpop, namjin - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, taekook, taekookmin - Freeform, taemin - Freeform, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 107,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monoxmoonchild/pseuds/monoxmoonchild
Summary: Jin is put into an arranged marriage by his parents, which happen to be the leaders of Seoul Mafia, to bring an alliance between the Seoul and Bangtan Mafia's. Jin is hesitant at first, knowing that Bangtan Mafia is one of the most feared in South Korea. He soon realizes that the members actually have a sweet side and are pretty cool, but fuck with one of them then you have to face them all and believe me that's not fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is one of my stories that I currently have going on Wattpad and I’ve decided to publish here as well.   
So I hope you like it!

Kim Seokjin woke up to the sound of people talking. He slowly got up and got dressed in a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket over it and black ripped jeans. He made his way out of his room and was met by the sight of his father talking to some unknown man. "Ah, you've woken up... Seokjin, this is Kim Namjoon, leader of Bangtan Mafia." Mr. Kim said as Namjoon held out a hand to shake Jin's. Jin has wide eyes, but showed his respect as he took a firm grip on Namjoon's hand to shake it. He knew who this was and what he was capable of, so why was he here? 

Jin looked at Namjoon and he would be lying if he said he wasn't checking him out. "Seokjin, we have had to arrange for you to get married. It is so that the Seoul and Bangtan Mafia's will have peace. Jin gave his father a wide eyed look as he processed his words. "I'm what?!" He asked and looked at Namjoon. "Jin, you don't have a choice..." he said and Namjoon sighed, although he lets off the vibe to be a ruthless killer, he doesn't want to focus Jin o marry him, but he knows it's not really in his control. "Father-" Jin was cut off by his father raising his hand slightly. "My office.. now." Mr. Kim ordered and Jin flinched slightly before slowly going to his fathers office. "My body guard will show you to the main room Mr. Namjoon.." Mr. Kim gave a fake smile before going to his office where Jin was. 

Jin was standing to the side waiting until he heard the door open, "Father, I'm sorry I-" Slap! Mr. Kim's hand landed on Jin's face with a loud smack that had Jin stumbling to the side. He didn't try to fight back in any way, knowing hat would only make it worse. "Seokjin, you will go into this marriage whether or not you want to." He said and Jin slowly nodded, wincing as his father slapped him once more. "Now go and talk to him so you're not completely strangers." He said and Jin slowly stood and walked out of the office and to where Namjoon was. 

Namjoon saw Jin and saw the red mark, "Are you okay?" He asked as he stood up and raised his hand to touch the red mark. Jin flinched away, thinking that Namjoon was going to hit him but stopped when he felt not a slap, but a gentle touch to his cheek. "Don't you want ice on that?" Namjoon asked softly, and Jin hesitated before nodding. Something immediately clicked in them and Jin didn't know what it was, but he felt safe in Namjoon's presence. 

Jin lead Namjoon to the kitchen where he let him put ice on the slap marks on his face. "Does he hit you like this a lot?" Namjoon asked quietly and Jin gave him a scared look before he nodded. "Jin.... I don't want to force you into this marriage.. I really don't... and I wish I could control it, but I can't..." Namjoon said and Jin furrowed his eyebrows. "You didn't negotiate this?" He asked and Namjoon shook his head, "Your father did.... he offered but didn't really give me an option... I had to say yes... but I'm not gonna lie... you are handsome..." he said and smirked, causing Jin to blush slightly. 

Later, they were called to the office, a shorter man joining in following Namjoon. "It's time to sign the papers.." Mr. Kim said and handed each a pen. Namjoon signed his name and Jin followed hesitantly. "Good... Namjoon, you may stay here tonight then you may leave in the morning... Jin, you will be leaving with him..." he said and it took everything Jin had not to y'all and fuss at his father. He would be leaving his home and family to live with people he didn't even know just because of an arranged marriage that he was forced into. Namjoon gave a sorry look to Jin, and Jin understood. "Namjoon, you may follow me..." he said and led him out of the room. 

Jin opened the door to a big room that seemed not to be used much. "You can sleep in here... tonight..." he said and turned to walk away but Namjoon stopped him. "Is there a bathroom that I can take a shower in?" He asked and Jin nodded. "The only one on this floor is the one in my room... but you can use it if you want to.. follow me.." he said and began walking. Namjoon followed, he honestly just wanted to be with Jin longer. He may have only just met him, but he already knew he would like Jin. He didn't like the fact that it was forced, and he honestly wanted to make Jin feel as comfortable with him as possible. 

Jin opened the big door to his room and pointed to the bathroom, "Towels, washcloths, and soap is already in there... if you need me, I'll be in here..." he said and Namjoon nodded before going into the bathroom. A few moments later, Jin heard the water turn on. He sighed and changed his clothes, laying down in his bed. He really was unhappy out this arranged marriage, and he didn't want to, but he knew he'd have his father to face if he didn't say yes, like he had a choice. Seokjin curled up in his bed and soon fell asleep. Namjoon came out of the bathroom and saw that Jin was asleep. He chuckled and went to leave, but didn't remember how to get to the room he would sleep in. He also remembered what happened when he was found wandering the place trying to find Mr. Kim. He was attacked by one of the guards. He didn't want that to happen again so he very quietly eased himself into Jin's bed, having to get rather close to Jin due to the fact that Jin was laying in the middle of the bed. He got comfortable and soon fell asleep. 

The next morning, Jin woke up to the sound of a guard yelling for him to wake up, not knowing Namjoon was in the room as well. Jin groan, "M'up..." he said and waited till he heard the sounds of feet leaving before he got comfortable again, and that was when he realized that he wasn't alone. He had two arms around his waist, a warm body pressed against his back, and the feeling of someone's breath on his neck. He didn't know how to react so he slowly turned in this persons arms to find Namjoon. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he was wearing his jeans from the night before. He noticed how many tattoos Namjoon had and didn't realize he was being watched until he looked up to see Namjoon's eyes on him. "Morning Jin-Hyung..." He said quietly, smiling a bit. For some reason, Jin couldn't find it in himself to try and get out of Namjoon's arms, in fact he wanted to stay there. He didn't know why though, since he had just met him yesterday and he was suppose to be this stone cold mafia leader who killed anyone who got in his way, but yet right now Namjoon was this soft, warm person. 

Jin blushed, "How come you stayed in here? I showed you your room for the night.." Jin said still in a hushed tone. Namjoon gave a quiet chuckle, "I forgot how to get to it... you have a really big house... and... I didn't want to be attacked for roaming around alone..." he said and this time is was Jin who chuckled. "I could have shown you.." he said and Namjoon shrugged, "You were sleeping and you were so cute I just couldn't wake you.." he said and Jin blushed at Namjoon's flirtations. He didn't know what it was, it he felt butterflies in his stomach when he looked up to see Namjoon looking at him. He looked away quickly and sat up, "We need to get up... it's gonna be a busy day..." he said and Namjoon sat up as well. Namjoon got up and reached for his shirt but was stopped by Jin. "You should wear a clean shirt at least... here.." he said and threw a shirt at Namjoon. "I'm going to get dressed and then I'll show you to my fathers office... I think he has something for me to do before I go with you back to Bangtan Mafia House..." he said and Namjoon nodded as Jin went into the bathroom to get changed. 

After getting dressed, Jin came out and then lead Namjoon to Mr. Kim's office. "Father, you said you have something for me to do?" He asked and Mr. Kim nodded. "Seokjin... yes I do.. I have one more mission for you before you go to be with Bangtan... Namjoon, you are welcome to stay here until Jin gets back.." he said as he handed Jin the paper that explain what he needed to do. Namjoon nodded, "I will call Bangtan and let my members know that I will be here until later today.." he said and Mr. Kim nodded. 

Jin left to get ready for his mission, when he had missions do you, he seemed like he changed into a different person. Seokjin was a soft, Motherlike person, but Worldwide Handsome was a killer with bloodlust in his eyes. Jin came walking down the hall; he had on black leather, skintight pants, a black tank top with a leather jacket over it. He had a holster with his gun in it, and a shaft with a knife both on his belt. He was wearing black gloves to leave no finger prints. Namjoon saw him and his eyes rows rose. He whistled, and went up to Jin. "Be safe... hot stuff..." he said and winked at him, who blushed ever so slightly. Jin was going to have to get used to Namjoon's forwardness. 

Jin went up to his father before he left and Namjoon saw the change in the way Jin was acting alright before he left. He new that the Jin he met yesterday was different from the one right now. Namjoon had picked up on many things so far about Jin. 

1) Jin was scared, if not, terrified of making his father mad, and most likely was or is abused by him. 

2) Jin was a big foodie, and he just knew that because of the way acted when he smelled breakfast. 

3) Seokjin had a different side to him when he was 'Worldwide Handsome' as people say. He could see bloodlust in Jin's eyes. 

4) Seokjin was very different than Worldwide Handsome.

7) Jin was easy to make blush, flustered, or embarrassed. 

8) Jin was extremely good looking. 

Namjoon nodded to himself as he went through what he learned. He made a mental note to ask Jin questions later. 

Jin left the Seoul Mafia House and began his mission. He was quiet when he did his missions. He had about one hundred and twenty two kills under his belt, but that never bothered him. Jin didn't take longer that about two hours to get his mission done. It was a messy one. He came walking through the front doors of the Seoul Mafia House and was met by two guards taking the papers from him and then he saw Namjoon and his father. Jin had a rip in his tank top and blood splattered all over himself. Namjoon's eyes went wide, "Oh my God are you okay!?" He asked and Jin looked at Namjoon. "I-" "He's fine... Now, go pack your stuff... it's time.." Mr. Kim cut Jin off, causing him to flinch slightly. Jin nodded before making his way to his room, Namjoon following him. "Jin? Are you okay?" He asked as Jin went to wipe the blood off of his face. "I'm.... I'm fine.." he said and Namjoon shook his head. "No you're not... are you hurt?" He asked and saw that Jin had a cut where the rip in his shirt was, a deep one at that. "Uhhh Jin, you are hurt. Let me help you..." Namjoon said and began to help Jin get his jacket and shirt off, which Jin didn't protest. He allowed Namjoon to help him, mainly because he was tired and honestly he wanted to be away from Seoul Mafia. He would admit it, but he wanted to get away from his father. 

Jin let Namjoon set him on the counter, "Ugh, Jin, this isn't good... I'll clean it and bandage it.. but you need stitches... I have a doctor at Bangtan House that can help when we get there..." he said and Jin nodded tiredly. Namjoon did just that and helped Jin pack. Jin had his body guards take his stuff to the van and Jin said his goodbyes before he got in the van. Jin was exhausted and laid his head on Namjoon's shoulder. "Jin, are you okay?" He asked and Jin nodded quietly as he slowly slipped off to sleep. "Can you drive a bit faster please... I need him to be checked out by my doctor.." Namjoon said to the driver, who nodded. 

They soon got to the Bangtan House and Namjoon shook Jin slightly. "Jin, We're here... I'll get my guards to get your stuff.." he said and they both got out, Jin holding his side where he was cut. Namjoon opened the door to the building and was immediately met by a hyper man. "Hyung!" He yelled and hugged Namjoon. "Hey.. guys come meet Seokjin-Hyung..." he said and everyone came to meet him. "Jin... This is Jimin, Taehyung, Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jungkook.... Guys this is Jin.." he said and everyone was eager to meet him. "Jimin, I need you to take a look at him... he has a cut on his side and it looked pretty bad.." Jimin nodded, "Follow me.." he said and Jin slowly followed. Namjoon saw how Jin was acting and decided to walk next to him, which was a good idea because that was when Jin's body decided to give out and he collapsed. Namjoon was quick to catch him. "Quicker Jimin..." He said and rushed to the medical room. "What happened?" Jimin asked as he check Jin out once he was laid on the table. Tae came in, worried. Everyone had just met Jin but they liked him. 

Jimin spent time sewing up Jin's wound and it turns out Jin was just really tired. So Namjoon carried him to his room and laid him in the bed. Namjoon went and talked to the others about how Jin was and who he was. He explained that he felt like there was something Jin hid from everyone. He also told them that he was already feeling like there was something between them, and that he liked Jin. Soon it was time for bed and Namjoon went to his room where he had Jin and saw that he was now awake. "How ya feeling? You kinda scared everyone.." he said and sat on the edge of the bed while handing Jin a bottle of water. "I'm okay... that kind of thing happens to me... a lot... but only after missions... I'll explain later..." he said and drank almost the whole bottle of water. 

Namjoon frowned, "Jin, believe it or not... I do care about you.. even though I just met you... but we are kinda sorta 'married' now... and I don't want you to be uncomfortable or feel like you have to hide things from me... I won't hide things from you... and I'm gonna be honest.. I think you are a pretty awesome person and I think we'll get along just fine..." he said and Jin blushed darkly. He almost choked on his water. "Are you just saying that or being truthful?" He asked, clearly he did have slight trust issues, but not too bad. "Jin, I'm telling the truth.." Namjoon said and gave Jin a warm smile. "Also... I hope you don't mind sharing a bed... we kinda don't have an extra bedroom.." Namjoon said and chuckled. Jin smiled, "Well... we are married aren't we... so I don't see a problem with it..." Jin said and laid down. Namjoon chuckled and laid down as well. "Goodnight Jin..." He said and smiled when he felt Jin's warmth cuddle into his side. He wrapped his arms around Jin and they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin is beginning to grow closer to the members of Bangtan, and he is enjoying his time already with Namjoon. He goes on his first mission with the group which ends in his finding out how much he truly was beginning to grow attached to Namjoon and the others.

Currently, Seokjin was in the kitchen making breakfast before everyone woke up. He and Namjoon had grown close in the past few days, and even had kissed a few times but nothing more. Jin was still trying to get use to the fact that now he was married.. sorta... Jin didn't have a problem with Namjoon, or the other members in fact, he just couldn't wrap his head around that he wasn't home anymore. Yes, he was happy to be away from his father, but he missed his mother and his siblings. He felt two warm arms wrap around him from behind and it snapped him out of his thoughts. "Morning, Hyung..." Namjoon said and rested his chin on Jin's shoulder. He and Jin were used to the skinship by now, so jin just smiled and handed Namjoon a piece of bacon, which he happily took. Soon, he heard the others begin to come into the kitchen. "Breakfast is almost ready.." he said as he was frying the last bit of bacon. 

They all sat around the table and ate breakfast in a comfortable silence until Jimin spoke up, "Namjoon-Hyung, don't we have a mission today?" He asked and Namjoon quickly got up to go to his office to get things ready as he had forgotten. "Yes, go get ready.." he said and Jin furrowed his eyebrows. He cleaned up then went to Namjoon's office, "Namjoon, what's it about? Can I help?" He asked and Namjoon looked at him. "I don't want you to get hurt... and its a raid... on the mafia of WannaOne... they've stole from us many times and now we are going for our attack..." he said and began young in his computer. "Namjoon, I'm going... I want to help and plus you know that it won't do bad for me to be there..." Jin said and walked around to Namjoon. "Plus... I don't want you getting hurt either..." he said and landed a quick kiss to Namjoon's cheek before walking out and to his and Namjoon's room to get ready. 

Jin got dressed in a black dress shirt that was well fit to him and black dress pants the same way(as in the outfit in the Description chapter). He styled his hair and came walking into the living room where everyone was. He stopped when he saw the way Namjoon looked at him, "What? Is my hair messed up?" He asked and Namjoon chuckled but licked his lips, "No... uhhh.. You just... look... really good.." he said and Jimin laughed at the way Namjoon was unable to speak. "Jin, you must be doing something right, because he's never been that way before.." He said after he finished laughing. 

Jin blushed slightly and looked away with a small smile. "Well... are we all ready?" He asked and everyone nodded. "I'll give to your positions when we get in the van.." Namjoon said and they grabbed their stuff and went to the van. "okay... Yoongi, you and Tae will pair up.. do some sniping then get down there and help Tae... Jimin, you follow Hobi and help him with finding what's ours.. you know what to do if caught.. Jungkook, you and Jin will go around and fight, kill, do whatever but don't let them get away.." Namjoon said and Jin looked at him, "What will you be doing?" He asked and Yoongi tapped Jin's shoulder, but Namjoon didn't answer. "He's got some beef with the leader.. which is where he will probably be.." Yoongi told Jin quietly. Jin nodded and moved to sit right next to Namjoon, their thighs and and shoulders touching. Jin laid his head on Namjoon's shoulder, as he could feel himself begin to change into Worldwide Handsome. He honestly hated that part of him, but he couldn't stop it no matter how hard he tried. One thing was for sure, he didn't have a panic attack after his last mission which meant this one might be bad. He sat back up so he wasn't leaning on Namjoon and looked straightforward. Namjoon looked at Jin, "You okay?" He asked and Jin nodded. Namjoon rubbed Jin's back and soon they were parking. 

Everyone got out and took who they were partnered with, Jin following Jungkook. They each had an earpiece to communicate with each other. "So Jungkook... who are we going for first?" He asked and Jungkook glanced at Jin and did a double take. "Uhhh... we are... going to head to the second floor and take down some body guards.." he said, looking at Jin once more. He saw something different about him. "Sounds fun..." he said and they began to go to the second floor. Once there, they both became very quiet. They saw a guard and slowly walked up behind him, putting on a seductive look. "E-excuse me.. sir... can you help me with something?" Jungkook asked and as the guard turned around Jungkook tried to hit him, but the guard swung first and landed a hard ouch to Jungkook's jaw, causing him to fall since it was unexpected. The guard made a run for it and Jin chased him. Jungkook got up and went to where he saw them run, only to find the guard on his knees and Jin behind him just beginning to slit his throat. Jin watched as the blood began to pour down his throat. "Good job!" Jungkook said and Jin winked at him. "Watch out!" Jungkook said and pulled out his gun and shot it right after Jin ducked. Jin turned to see another guard laying dead on the ground. Jin smiled, "Thanks.." then they heard Namjoon's voice through the ear price. "That was the first shot of the night... now people will be wondering so keep a look out... Yoongi, I need you to watch the fourth floor balcony... I'm leaning someone out and Tae will be waiting for you on the second floor once you help me.." He said and everyone listen and took their new rolls. 

Namjoon was talking to the Vice leader of the mafia and was leading him out to the balcony he had told Yoongi. "Don't you think?" Was all Yoongi heard and he shot, Namjoon smiled as the man fell to the ground. "Good job.. Now go find Tae and help him." He said and went back inside. Jin and Jungkook took down every guard they saw. Jimin and Hoseok we're currently take what belonged to them back to the van and soon everyone was meeting outside. It was very bloody and Jin saw everyone but Namjoon. "Where's Namjoon?" He asked and everyone looked around. They had set for the place to blow up as Namjoon ordered and it could happen any minute. "I don't know... He should be out.." Hoseok said and Jin panicked. "I'm getting him.." he said before running into the building, despite the others yelling for him to come back. He ran into the building and searched for Namjoon. "Namjoon!...... Namjoon!" He yelled and he could already hear the cracking of fire. "Namjoon!?" He yelled again, this time he was not Worldwide Handsome, he was Seokjin. He was getting worried, and at this point he was desperate. "Namjoon?" He once again called and he heard coughing so he ran to it and was disappointed to see a random guy, he grabbed him by the throat. "Where is he!" He growled and the man gasped, "I-I don't know.... Ch-check the office... down the hall." The man gasped and Jin threw him down before running to the room he said. 

Jin was surrounded by fire as he got to the room, he tried to open it but it wouldn't open, probably because Namjoon locked it to take care of what he had to do. "Namjoon!" He yelled and tried to kick the door down but it didn't work. "Jin?" He heard from the other side of the door. Jin smiled and for a second felt relief but then he heard a pained groan. "Namjoon, I'm gonna break the door down.." he said and heard a laugh, "Jin, that door... can't be opened when locked..." Namjoon said and Jin huffed before he took a few steps back and full force ran at the door, hitting it. He heard a crack and smiled before doing it a few more times. He grunted and did it one more time before the door opened. He ran in, "Namjoon?" He called and looked around the Smokey room. He saw Namjoon and ran to him, seeing that he was pinned down by a huge board that must have fallen from the ceiling. It was on his leg. "Namjoon, what happened?" He asked and Jin tried to lift the board. Namjoon groaned, "Jin, I already tried... it won't work.." he said and Jin groaned, taking out his ear piece to focus on Namjoon. He stopped and closed his eyes, mumbling something. "Come on..." he said and Namjoon saw Jin's eyes change. "Jin.." He said and next thing he new, Jin was lifting the board and had gotten it off just enough for him to pull his leg out. 

Jin slammed it back down once Namjoon was safe and then lifted Namjoon to his feet. Jin wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, which was returned. "Namjoon, I was so scared... I couldn't find you..." he said and Namjoon cupped Jin's face. "Thank you... so much... now how about we get out of this place..." he said and Jin nodded before he began to help Namjoon out. When they got out, everyone came running up, Jimin with two oxygen masks. "Jin! You found him!" Tae yelled and they all hugged the both of them. Jimin places the oxygen masks on them and they got in the van to go home. Jin was practically stuck to Namjoon's side the whole ride. He was clinging to Namjoon's arm and his head was laid on his shoulder. Jimin was next to them to make sure they kept their oxygen masks on. Jin had been with the Bangtan Mafia for about three weeks now and he honestly felt like he'd know them for years. The van stopped and they began getting out, Jin not letting go of Namjoon. Jimin took them to the medical room to check them out. "okay both sit on the table please...." Jimin said as he got his stuff out and ready. 

Jin and Namjoon both sat on the table and Jimin started with Namjoon. "you said he was pinned down by a huge board? I might have to take an x Ray... Namjoon take your pants off so I can see your leg... you are wearing underwear right?" He asked and Namjoon nodded before he began to take his pants off. Jin tried his best not to watch, but when he saw how muscular his thigh were he couldn't stop staring. "Hey Jin I think you're drooling..." Namjoon said, which it wasn't true to Namjoon's knowledge. He just said it to make Jin flustered, which it worked. Jin's face turned red and he looked away, Jimin smiled and laughed slightly while he looked at Namjoon's leg, that was bruised up. He pushed down on a particular spot and Namjoon jerked and yelped. "Ow!" He said and Jimin did it again. "What the fuck, Jimin!?" Namjoon groaned and Jin let Namjoon hold his hand. "Sorry I just have to check it out... I don't think it's broken... but you've got some pretty bad bruises..." Jimin said as he grabbed alcohol wipes to clean both Jin and Namjoon up. He also bandages up a few areas that they had gotten burned. 

Namjoon and Jin went up to their room after saying goodnight to the others. Jin sat on the edge of the bed as Namjoon put sweatpants on. "Namjoon, please don't do that again... You scared this shut out of me... I thought... i thought I lost you.." He said and Namjoon came over to him, standing in front of him. "Jin... I was so scared and I didn't know what to do... I tried to leave but when that board fell on me.. it made my earpiece fall out and I couldn't get to it.. I thought I was going to die..." he said and cupped Jin's face, who had a tear in his eye. "Jin, thank you for saving me.." he said and Jin pulled him into a deep, loving kiss and Namjoon slowly pushed Jin back onto the bed. 

Jin wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck, "Namjoon..... if you plan on doing what I think you're doing.. it's not good for your bruises..." Jin said as Namjoon began to kiss his neck. "Jin, I don't care... I want to do this... Jin, let me make love to you..." He said and pulled back to look Jin in the eye. Jin smiled and pulled namjoon down into another kiss. Namjoon slid his hands under Jin's shirt and leaned back to take it off. Jin did the same to Namjoon, running his hands along Namjoon's tattooed torso. He smiled slightly and allowed Namjoon to begin to unbuckle his pants. 

Once both were completely naked, Namjoon reached into his nightstand to grab a bottle of lube. "Namjoon... please.... please be gentle...." Jin said, suddenly nervous. Namjoon looked up at him, "You okay?... Jin... have you done this before?" Namjoon asked softly and leaned forward to be only a few inches away from Jin's face. Jin shook his head and let out a quiet 'no' and Namjoon kissed Jin softly. "Jin, don't worry... I won't do anything that you're uncomfortable with.... Tell me to stop and I will.." he said and caressed Jin's cheek as Jin nodded. Namjoon moves down and poured some lube onto his fingers, warming it up a little before he brought his fingers to Jin's entrance. "I'm gonna start with one okay?" He asked and Jin nodded. He gasped slightly when he felt Namjoon slowly push a finger in. Jin chewed on his lip as he adjusted to the new feeling. Namjoon moves his finger in and out of Jin until he was comfortable, "I'm going to add another okay..." he said and watched Jin's face as he gently added a second finger. Jin made a small noise at the stretch, but it didn't take too long for him to adjust and soon Namjoon was working Jin open with three fingers. Jin was whining and squirming, "N-Namjoon..." he moaned as Namjoon curled his fingers into Jin's prostate. 

Namjoon pulled his fingers out, earning a whine from Jin. "Jin, this is gonna hurt a little, but please don't hold back if you want me to stop..." Namjoon said and Jin nodded, pulling Namjoon down so their chests were flush. He wrapped his arms around Namjoon and his legs. "I'm ready..." he said softly and he felt Namjoon line himself up and begin to gently push. Jin bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering slightly. Namjoon immediately stopped, "How you doing?" Namjoon asked, and Jin just nodded. "Words, Baby... use words.." Namjoon smiled and kissed just below Jin's ear. Jin swallowed thickly at the pet name, "Good... I'm good.... you can keep going..." he said and his breath caught in his throat when Namjoon pushed all the way in, his hips flush with Jin's ass. Namjoon let Jin adjust, "You... you can move..." Jin said and when Namjoon slowly began to thrust his hips in and out, Jin immediately felt the pleasure take over the pain. He leaned his head back and let out a long moan, rolling his hips with Namjoon's thrusts. 

Namjoon sown up ever so slightly and angled his hips to hit Jin's prostate. Jin moaned loudly and dragged his nails down Namjoon's back. "N-Namjoon..." he moaned and Namjoon kissed at Jin's neck, sure to leave marks. He knew Jin was close when he felt Jin's body jerk. He pushed his hips all the way in and the grinded then, causing Jin to cry out in pleasure and his climax hit hard. Namjoon moaned and Jin's climax triggered Namjoon's. "Uhh... Jin..." he moaned and almost collapsed onto him. After a few moments, Namjoon pulled out and got up. "Where are you going?" Jin asked as Namjoon our on boxers. "I'm gonna get a glass of water and a rag to clean up.." he said and placed a soft kiss to Jin's forehead before leaving the room. 

When Namjoon got to the kitchen, he heard a whistle. "Nice job, Hyung... so I take it you tow really like each other.." Jungkook said, referring to the fact that he heard what was happening. Namjoon blushed and got a glass of water. "Yeah..." He said and ruffled Jungkook's hair before going to get a wet rag, making sure it was warm. He entered the room and handed the water to Jin, then preceded to clean Jin up. He kissed Jin softly and soon crawled in the bed with him. He laid on his back and Jin laid his head on Namjoon's chest, draping an arm on Namjoon's torso. "Namjoon, thank you..." He said and Namjoon rubbed his back. "For what?" He asked and Jin looked up at him. "Showing me that I do matter.... and that you do care...." he said and Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows, "Jin, even that first day I met you.. I knew that we'd click... I've cared about you since that day and you know what.. I think I love you.." He said and Jin raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He asked quietly and Namjoon places a softly kiss to Jin's head. "yes really.." he said and Jin smiled widely, kissing Namjoon affectionately. "namjoon..... I think I love you too..." He said as he brought a hand up to cup Namjoon's cheek. "And I love your tattoos..." he said and he moved his hand to trace some of Namjoon's tattoos. Namjoon smiled and grabbed Jin's hand to hold it. "Let's go to bed... we have a long day tomorrow...." he said and they shared one more kiss before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m adding summaries and Beginning/Ending notes to this story because on Wattpad you can’t lol but I’m doing it because it helps get a better grip and I eat closer to my readers   
Love you guysss


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Namjoon talk about Jin’s past, learning why Jin is the way he is and later go on to do things together with the members relating to Mafia stuff.

Jin woke up one morning to see Namjoon frantically pacing in the room. "Joonie? What's wrong?" He asked as he tiredly sat up in the bed. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, checking the time. It was 3:25a.m. He saw Namjoon stop, "I'm sorry if I woke you... I'm just trying to calm down... it's okay.." he said and Jin furrowed his eyebrows, squinting his eyes to look at Namjoon since the only source of light in the room was from the light of the moon coming in through the window. "Baby, come here..." Jin said softly, a few seconds pass then Jin heard Namjoon's quiet footsteps coming toward him. Jin was sitting in the middle of the bed against the headboard. He opened his arms and Namjoon sat down and cuddled into Jin's arms. "I just had.... a bad dream... is all...." he said and Jin nodded as he carded his fingers through Namjoon's hair. "Babe, you know you can wake me up when you have a bad dream... if you need me don't ever hesitate..." Jin said and placed a soft kiss to Namjoon's forehead. What Jin didn't know was that Namjoon had actually woken up because he was worried, and he didn't want to worry Jin this late at night so he told him it was a bad dream. Namjoon would tell Jin later definitely, just not now. 

Jin felt calmer nice he knew Namjoon was asleep, still running his fingers through Namjoon's hair. He moved them so the we're laying down and they were facing each other. He placed a gentle kiss to Namjoon's lips before he himself went back to sleep. 

The next morning, Jin woke up and he noticed it was very bright outside, signaling that it was late in the day. He must have slept in. Jin got up and immediately felt different, whining, he knew what was going to happen. He could feel it. Jin got up and put on some skinny jeans along with one of Namjoon's hoodies, but nothing under it. He made his way out of the room and into the kitchen, where he found Jimin. "Hey, Jin-Hyung! We left breakfast for you.. it's in the microwave so it stayed warm..." Jimin said with a smile and Jin nodded, getting the food. "Thank you, Jimin.." he said quietly. Jimin noticed how Jin was being a bit distant, and not hyper like usual. He sat down and ate, but to Jimin's surprise, Jin didn't eat much which was very unusual. Namjoon came in just as Jin got up. "Hey, Babe! How'd you sleep?" Namjoon asked and placed a soft kiss to Jin's temple. Jimin smiled at they way he saw the two, but noticed that Jin didn't react, just stared at the counter. Namjoon hummed and watched Jin as he put away the left over food he didn't eat. He glanced at Jimin and Jimin shrugged. "Jin, you okay?" Namjoon asked and Jin looked at him. "I-I'm fine... I just... uhh... I'm good..." he said and looked away. Little did Namjoon know that sometimes this is how Jin got before his panic attack's. He would seem depressed, but he wasn't, then he would get scared and his panic attack would come. 

Hoseok came in with his hyper and sunshiney self, "Hello!" He said and Jin jumped and looked around frantically. He moved towards Namjoon, now wanting his protection. "Namjoon..." He said quietly as he hid his face in Namjoon's neck. "What's wrong, Jinnie?" He asked and Jimin and Hoseok looked at each other before looking back at the two. "It's- it's... go-happening... I-Namjoon... I can't... stop it.... it's... gonna be bad..." he said, trying to explain that he was having a panic attack. He began to breathe heavily, which turned into hyperventilating. Namjoon's eyes went wide. "Jimin! Help us out please.." he said and went down with Jin as he collapsed to the floor. Namjoon cupped Jin's face, "Jin, baby, focus on me... breathe.. Jimin's gonna get you an oxygen mask..." he said and Jin nodded before tying to calm down, but this was one of his bad attacks. He whimpered and curled up as he tried to breathe. "N-Namjoon..." He whined and Namjoon hushed him. "Shhhh baby breathe.." he said and soon Jimin was rushing back with the stuff needed. Hoseok was right by Namjoon and Jin, trying to help. 

Jimin got to them, "Sit him up.. he'll be able to breath better.." Jimin days as he set up the oxygen mask. Namjoon gently sat Jin up, and he immediately leaned against Namjoon and curled up against his chest. He was shaking and gasping. Jimin placed the mask on Jin and then got out his stethoscope and a timer to listen to Jin's heartbeat. He placed the stethoscope against Jin's chest and became quiet to listen. Namjoon carded his fingers through Jin's hair and kissed his head, trying to calm him. Jin's body was tense and still shaking. Soon, Jimin pulled away, "His heartbeat is beginning to calm down... just stay here with him... I'm gonna get a bottle of water for him.." Jimin said and got up. Hoseok gently patted Jin's shoulder. "I'll let you to be.." He said and Namjoon nodded before Hoseok walked off, probably to go see what his boyfriend was doing. Though, Jin didn't know about any of the other relationships. 

Jin swallowed thickly and made a small noise as he attempted to get the oxygen mask off. "Jin, what happened?" Namjoon asked in a softly voice. He felt Jin take in a deep breath and soon began to calm down completely. "How about we go to our room and we can talk..." Namjoon suggested and Jin nodded. Jimin brought him a bottled water before they went to their room. Namjoon gently sat Jin in the bed, "How you ever had one of those before?" Namjoon asked and Jin nodded sadly. "Namjoon, I've got to tell you some stuff about me.." Jin said as he looked at Namjoon, who was kneeled down in front of him. Namjoon nodded as if for him to continue. 

Jin took a deep breath, "When I was little, my father was a loving caring man... but that changed when he became the leader of Seoul Mafia. He suddenly became more harsh and it started with him beating me and my siblings... then when my mother tried to stop him.. he beat her as well.. He started training me when I was five.. and when I was sixteen I became one of the most well known assassins known as Worldwide Handsome..or WH. I would be assigned missions and when I would come back my father would beat me... sending me into a panic attack.. my father trained me to be something I didn't want to be... Namjoon, the things I've done... I'm considered a phsycopath... I've tortured... and killed.. there are more than sixty bodies under my belt...and every time I do it.. I enjoy it.. When I found out about the arranged marriage, honestly I was happy to get out of that place... and when I'm here... with you.. and the others... I don't feel threatened.. or scared... in the time that I've been here... I've not had to deal with that other side of me except for when we went on that mission.. Namjoon, the only reason I was able to lift that board was because of my other half..." Jin said and Namjoon was quiet for a minute to take in the information. "Jin, I know I can't change you're past.. but I can assure you that you future will be better... I know how hard it is when you change... believe me... the person I am right now is not the same as RM... and I would wish that you never have to see RM..." Namjoon said, and Jin couldn't help himself as he pulled Namjoon up into a kiss, which Namjoon returned. 

"Oh, Jin, I forgot to tell you that we have to go to training today... we doing it about once or twice a month to either keep up or learn new fighting skills.. I wanted to know if you wanted to come.." Namjoon said and smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jin's torso and kissed him again. Jin chuckled and wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck. "Sure... maybe I can kick your ass.." he chuckled as Namjoon tackled him to the bed. "Not if I kick yours first.." he said and they began s pretty heated make out session, until a knock on the door. "Hmmm?" Namjoon hummed and Yoongi's voice could be heard, "Boss, it's time to go to practice or we'll be late.." he said and namjoon grunted. "Let's get ready... and you don't have to dress nice.. just sweatpants and a hoodie if you want.. which I just noticed you're wearing one of mine... mmm it looks nice on you..." he said and captured Jin's lips with his own. 

The kiss didn't last long, only a string on saliva connecting their mouths when he pulled away slightly. Jin leaned up to peck Namjoon's lips once more before they got up. Jin keeping on what he was already dressed in, and Namjoon putting on sweatpants and a hoodie. They went downstairs and saw everybody waiting. Namjoon put on a mask to cover his nose and mouth, handing Jin one. Jin noticed all the others had on one as well. "What's this for?" He asked and looked at Namjoon as he put it on. "We where them because instead of driving we are walking and we have to walk down the road that the Twice Mafia is. We have an agreement with them, also when we are anywhere near other mafia houses while walking we wear a mask so no one knows it's us.." Namjoon said and In nodded as the began to walk. 

Namjoon opened the door to the building for namjoon and the others before he himself walked in. Namjoon took his mask off and lead everyone to the room they always went to. "You made it!" The trainer said and Namjoon chuckled, "Hello, to you too, Sumu.." he said and the man, Sumu, bowed in respect as well as Namjoon. "So you have someone new... Who are you?" He asked and held a hand out to shake Jin's hands. "Seokjin... and I take you as Sumu.." Jin said and Namjoon stood behind Jin and wrapped his arms around Jin's waist. "Hello, Seokjin... wait... It's not.. Kim Seokjin is it.. son of Mr Kim of Seoul Mafia?" He asked and the look in Jin's eye gave it way. "Yes.. I am.." he said and Namjoon rested his chin on Jin's broad shoulder. "Well, it's an honor.." Sumu bowed and Jin did the same. "Well, lets get started.. I'll get my outfit ready.." he said and the members all got ready.." 

Namjoon and Jin stood by while Tae, Jimin, and Jungkook began to do the fighting with a dummy, the trainer showing them new techniques. "Alright... Now we'll do hand to hand combat training... Yoongi.. Hoseok you start on the dummies.. try what I was telling them... Namjoon and Jin.. one of you get gloves to hit.. one get gloves to block.." he said as he began with the hand to hand training. Jin grabbed the blocking gloves and Namjoon grabbed hitting gloves. "Hit me with your best shot.." Jin smiled and Namjoon giggled before he swung at the gloves Jin had on. Jin blocked and swung back a few times, telling Namjoon to duck. 

"Okay... Namjoon, I'm gonna do some hand to hand with Jin then I'll get to you.." Sumu said and called Jin over. The others were sitting down resting. Jin winked as Sumu explained what they would be doing. "Swing at me, grab me, throw me down... don't worry about hurting me because I'm wearing enough equipment to protect me... also put me in locks.. try to get out of locks I put you in.. got it?" He asked and Jin nodded, not saying a word. Sumu swung at him and Jin immediately dodged and swung back, hitting him. Sumu got Jin in a headlock. The others were watching as Jin grabbed Sumu's arm and flipped him, breaking Jin free of the headlock. Jin turned around and Sumu began getting up, being so quiet you couldn't hear him approach Jin. He reached to grab Jin, but in the blink of an eye Jin dodged and got Sumu in a headlock. "Okay... okay... we're done.." Sumu said and Jin let him go. Everyone was wide eyed by the whole thing. "I cannot teach him anyhting.. in fact he could teach me.. this man knows more than he lets on.." Sumu said and Jin smirked. Sumu and Namjoon had their hand to hand fight and Jin watched closely before getting up and whispering something into Namjoon's ear. Namjoon nodded with a smile then when Sumu swung at him he dodged it and swung back. They soon finished and everyone was saying goodbye. They put their masks on and walked home. "So Jin.. Yoongi and Hoseok are going out to get Yoongi's tongue pierced tomorrow and I was gonna go with them to get a new tattoo.. wanna go?" He asked and Jin furrowed his eyebrows. "Is Hobi getting anything done?" Jin asked and Namjoon shook his head. They were all in the living room hanging out. "I'm going so he can hold my hand.." Hoseok said and Yoongi visibly blushed. "Huh?" Jin asked confused and Namjoon laughed.

"Oh! I forgot.. he doesn't know.." Namjoon said and everyone chuckled slightly. "Yoongi and I are together..." Hoseok said and laughed as he saw surprise come over Jin's face. "And Jimin, Tae, and Jungkook are I a poly-something relationship.. the three of them... like.. uhh threesomes and shit..." Namjoon said, Jin looked at them all and raised his eyebrows. "Wow... I did not expect that... but.. heh.. that explains the moaning..." he said and laughed. They all blushed, "who?" Jimin asked and Jin giggled. "I've heard it from all the rooms..." H said and smirked, knowing that now it all made sense. "But... yeah I'll go... I may even get a tattoo.. I've been thinking about it for a while now.." Jin said and Namjoon made a happy face... "Oooo my baby might get inked up..." he said and leaned over to tackle Jin. "By the way speaking of moaning..." Jin said and got up to go to his and Namjoon's room, turning and making a 'come here' movement to Namjoon seductively. He heard a whistle, probably from Hoseok as Namjoon but his lip and got up to follow Jin to their room. 

Once in the room, Jin had already gotten his shirt off and was taking his pants and boxers off. Namjoon was not too far behind Jin, already getting his boxers off. He went towards Jin and grabbed him by the waist, clashing their mouths together. Jin moaned and pushed Namjoon backwards until he was in contact with the wall. He chuckled deeply, reaching down and getting his own and Namjoon's boxers off. He brought his hands back to Namjoon's shoulder and pulled him away from the way slightly. Namjoon bit his lip and watched Jin. Jin suddenly jumped and wrapped his legs around Namjoon's waist, attacking his lips. Namjoon held Jin up by his ass and squeezed slightly. He turned and pushed Jin up against the wall for support as two fingers pushed into Jin. "Mmph... Namjoon.." he moaned and Namjoon moved to kiss Jin's neck, making the old hickeys fresh again. 

Jin moaned as Namjoon prepped him, squeezing his legs slightly. Namjoon was soon lining himself up with Jin's hole, pushing the head against it but not penetrating, just to be a tease. "N-Namjoon... please..." Jin begged and let out a choked moan when Namjoon pushed in his member all the way to the hilt in one go. Jin three his head back, hitting it on the wall but it didn't phase him. Namjoon started off with an inhuman pace pounding into Jin, grunting and moaning. Jin was whining as he rolling his hips with Namjoon's thrusts, already nearing his climax. "J-Joonie I'm close.." he moaned and began stroking Jin's member. "Cum for me baby.." Namjoon whispered into Jin's ear and it was the last straw. Jin's body tensed and his eyes squeezed shut as he came, long thick ropes falling onto his and Namjoon's chest. Namjoon didn't last much longer, spilling into Jin. They were both panting and soon Namjoon pulled out and carried Jin to their bed, laying him down gently and kissing him before getting a rag to clean up. He then crawled in the bed and curled up with Jin, both facing each other. Namjoon kissed Jin's forehead, "Goodnight, Baby.." Namjoon said and he heard a small 'goodnight' from Jin then an even smaller 'love you'. He smiled and snuggled closer to Jin, who was now asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Jin may or may not get a tattoo   
But Namjoon will only be getting a small one   
You'll find out what it is in the next chapter  
Ooo I have some stuff planned   
And   
I might even have some Yoonseok smut or Taekookmin hehe  
Y'all know I love you  
❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin goes with Namjoon to get a tattoo, but after, they meet with another Mafia they have an alliance with. Jin gets the chance to prove his authority with Bangtan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guysssss 
> 
> How’s it going?

Namjoon was currently getting dressed as they were about to go to the tattoo and piercing shop. Jin whistled as he watched Namjoon get dressed and was sitting on the edge of their bed. He licked his lips, "Mmph... Look at you looking in the mirror at yourself... come play attention to me.." Jin whined and smirked as Namjoon slowly walked over to him. He suddenly pushed Jin back and pinned his wrists above his head. "Are you asking or telling?" Namjoon asked in a deep voice, slipping his hand under Jin's shirt to play with his nipple earring a whine from Jin. Namjoon smirked and took the advantage of Jin's bare neck to dive in. Both had totally forgotten they had the door open until Yoongi came walking in. "Namjoon, we're gonna be-" He immediately stopped when he saw the predicament the two were in. Namjoon chuckled at the blush that formed on Jin's face. "We'll be down in a minute.." he said and Yoongi quickly left, closing the door behind him. Namjoon turned back to Jin, "Now.. where were we.." He said and went back to kissing Jin's neck, his hand traveling down to Jin's jeans, which he unbuckled. 

Jin gasped when he felt Namjoon's hand slip into his boxers, "J-Joon..." he moaned and suddenly felt his jeans and boxers get pulled down to his ankles. He looked down only to find Namjoon's hand being replaced with his mouth. He moaned and bucked his hips up, but Namjoon held Jin's hips down. He sat there on his knees at the edge of the bed and took Jin all the way into his mouth until the tip pressed against the back of his throat. Jin groaned and reached down to grip Namjoon's hair. Namjoon hummed and it tipped Jin over the edge and he was spilling into Namjoon's mouth, who swallowed it all greedily and began crawling back up the bed. "Mmmm you taste good..." He said and kissed Jin. "Let's go before we're late.." Namjoon sat and began to pull Jin's pants back up. "What about you?" Jin asked and palmed Namjoon through his jeans. "Mmm.... we can continue when we get back... and believe me... you're gonna be so sore..." Namjoon said into Jin's ear, causing him to bit his lip. "Come on!" They heard Yoongi yell impatiently. Namjoon chuckled and kissed Jin sloppily once more beige they left. 

Namjoon held open the door to the parlor, "I'm getting a number seven tattooed in Roman Numerals on one of the open spots on my left arm.." Namjoon told the lady at the desk. She had multiple pricing and tattoos, was wearing a crop top, and shorts that showed her ass off. "I'm getting my tongue pierced.." Yoongi said, standing next to Hoseok. The lady nodded, "Okay well I'm the piercer that's in today and my name is Maggie... I'll tell the tattooist and get him up here... she said and motioned for Yoongi and Hoseok to follow her. The tattooist came up, "Follow me.. my name is Sim-zu and I'll be helping you out today.. what can I do for ya?" He asked and looked at the two. "The number seven in Roman Numerals here.." he had pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and pointed to where he wanted it. Jin had to stop himself from running his hand up Namjoon's muscular arm, biting his lip. "What about you?" He asked Jin, who winked at Namjoon. "That.." he pointed to a bulletproof vest with the letters BTS tattooed on Namjoon's shoulder. Namjoon widened his eyes, "Really?" He asked and Jin nodded. "I saw that all of you have one... I wanted one as well.." he said and Namjoon had to restrict himself from attacking Jin and taking him right there. 

Sim-zu nodded, "Alrighty... it's shouldn't take longer than at least thirsty minutes to do him...then I'll do yours.." he told Jin and began to get the stuff ready. In another room, Yoongi was sitting in a chair as Maggie makes his tongue. Hoseok has to admit, he didn't like another persons fingers in Yoongi's mouth. Maggie put the clamp on Yoongi's tongue and placed the needle at the bottom on the mark. "Take a deep breath for me.." She said and right as Yoongi took the breath she shoved the needle through his tongue. He winced slightly and glanced at Hoseok, and when he saw the glare he was giving Maggie he knew he didn't like her. She replaced the needle with the bar and screwed the ball on. "Alrighty, all done.. just remember to brush your teeth because that rids your mouth of bacteria and it will be a bit sore for about two or three days.. but if you have any other problems just come back and I'll help you out.." She said and Yoongi nodded before they walked to welder Jin and Namjoon were. 

Namjoon was currently sitting in a chair with his arm propped up and the tattooist was at work on the tattoo. Jin was watching intently, eyes wide as he would see just the slightest bit of blood. "We're done.. if you don't mind. We were gonna walk down the street and look at some of the stores and maybe get something to eat.." Hoseok said and Namjoon nodded, "Go ahead.." he smiled and they nodded before leaving. Soon enough, Namjoon's tattoo was done and it was Jin's turn. "Can I see yours to do his?" Sim-zu asked Namjoon, who nodded pulling his sleeve up. Sim-zu did a sketch of it before he got a new needle, new ink and cleaned Jin's arm. Jin kept his eyes on Namjoon the whole time, looking away every now and then when he would flinch.

Once Jin was finished, the tattooist put the bandage on and they paid and then left, walking down where Yoongi and Hoseok were. They saw Yoongi round an alley way and looked at each other with confused faces. They quickly went to go see if anyone was in trouble, but stopped when they saw Yoongi pinned against the brick with Hoseok's tongue practically down his throat. Jin immediately turned and walked away, Namjoon following. "That was... unexpected.." Jin laughed and Namjoon got a call, seeing that it was a private number he answered. "Hello?..... yes..... I'll meet you there with the others.." he said before hanging up. "We gotta go..." He said and grabbed Jin's hand before he ran back to where Yoongi and Hoseok were. "Guys! We got an interception.." he said and Hoseok cursed before they all began running back to the Bangtan House. 

Once there, Namjoon gathered everybody and they got in the van. "Can someone please explain what going on?!" Jin said, not understanding why everyone was frantic. "Another Mafia.. Got7 has called a meeting at a place we always meet.. and they would tell me on the phone, but they usually don't call us like this unless it's serious... Got7 and us have an agreement... is they are attacked we help.. if we are attacked they help... but they hardly get attacked.. so they usually just have to help us..." he said and Jin nodded, still trying to understand. He noticed everyone had their guns and knives on their belt and he was being handed the same. He put it on and got out of the van as Namjoon did. "Here... put this on.. and don't take it off unless I say.." Namjoon said and they all put on masks that cover their nose and mouth. Namjoon suddenly changed, now being a bit more possessive and now he seemed like he was actually the leader of Bangtan. He didn't have that soft vibe, he had a dominant one. He took Jin's hand and they began to walk into this wear house. "Jin, I need you to act like I am.. since I'm the leader of Bangtan.. and we are technically married.. that makes you the co-leader.. you have just as much power as I do.. Jin, I'm known as one of the most ruthless Mafia leaders in Korea and I don't want to have this title alone.. I want it to be known that you are my husband and that we share the same title as leaders of Bangtan Mafia..." he said and honestly that was one of the best things he's heard from Namjoon. He quickly stopped and turned Namjoon to face him. The other members were walking behind them but stopped when they saw Namjoon and Jin stop. Jin pulled down Namjoon's mask and his own to place a loving kiss to Namjoon's lips, which was returned. "What happened?" Jimin whispered to Hoseok. "I think he told him.." he whispered back and they all knew what it was. Namjoon had talked to them about it before and they knew that Namjoon really was in love with Jin. They smiled and soon they were back on their way inside. 

Jin was now changed as well, acting how Namjoon was and giving off a leadership vibe. Jin was standing right next to Namjoon as they lined up in front of who was known as Got7 Mafia. "Jackson... S'been a while.." Namjoon said, his voice almost an octave deeper than normal. Jin glanced at Namjoon and back to the said Jackson. "Yes, RM... but I didn't call to chat... I called because I have information I think you'd be glad to have.." he said and another member with the name BamBam on his jacket handed him papers. "I believe there is a mafia that is trying to take you down.. I haven't been able to find out who, but from what I've picked up. It seems that they are very good at what they do... I also have to ask you a question." He said and Namjoon nodded, "Thank you for your help.. and what is your question?" He asked and Jackson smiled, "Is it true that you have now gotten married?" He asked and Namjoon smirked, it being hidden by his mask. "Yes, I am.. This is Jin... better known as Worldwide Handsome, or WH." Namjoon said and looked at Jin, who kept his composure and looked at Jackson. "Wait, wait, wait... WH.... you mean the Worldwide known Assassin with over a hundred kills under his belt... Mmm, RM.." he said and Namjoon couldn't help the pride he felt for his Jin to be known so well. "Man, he's not so bad looking either.. if I could I would Man.." he said and Jin snarled before slowly walking over to Jackson, his hands behind his back and by the look Jackson gave, you would know he lost that cockiness right then and there. "Jackson.. is it? Well, Jackson... I truly don't think you know who you just said that to and about.. You've got some balls to say that right to my face and if it weren't for the fact that you had an agreement with Bangtan... I'd kill you right now just for the insult.. and yes, it was an insult.. Because even though you knew the power RM has you still talked that way about me right in front of him... Just remember that next time you make a remark like that you might not be so lucky.." Jin said and turned around to walk and stand next to Namjoon's side again.

Jackson swallowed thickly and looked at Namjoon, seeing the face he was making showed where he stood. He knew Jin had power and now he would be more wise. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it.." he said quietly and he almost missed the way Namjoon chuckled. Jin smirked and if it wasn't for these masks he would have kissed Namjoon just to show Jackson. Needless to say, Jackson now knew the authority Jin had along with Namjoon and now knew that his agreement was much more important. Not only did he have Namjoon to deal with, but he had Jin now as well. "This meeting is over... if you have anymore information let me know.." Namjoon said and he grabbed Jin's hand to walk out. "Will do.." Jackson said and his group left. Jin got in the car and Namjoon sat next to him. "Man, Hyung, That was cool!" Tae said and Jin chuckled slightly as he took of his mask. He noticed that when meeting other mafias they referred to each other as their Mafia name, and apparently Bangtan wore a mask as well. "Jin, that was hot.." Namjoon said and leaned over to kiss him. Jin immediately kissed back and smirked. "Hey, not in the car please.." Yoongi said and the others chuckled, Namjoon pulling away from Jin and smirking. He winked, "We still get to continue at home..." he whispered into Jin's ear and Jin shivered at the thought. He remembered what they had to pause earlier that day and he couldn't wait to get home. 

Once home, Jin and Namjoon were practically attached by the lips the whole way to their room. Namjoon pushed Jin into the room and down onto the bed, already having pulled both their shirts off. Jin groaned and worked Namjoon's pants off, doing the same to his own. Namjoon flipped them, "Ride me..." He said and Jin didn't waste anytime climbing into Namjoon's lap. He positioned Namjoon's dick at his entrance and slowly began to sink down onto it. "Mmm... Jin.." Namjoon moaned and gripped Jin's thighs, watching as Jin began to roll his hips. Jin leaned forward, connecting his lips to Namjoon's. He moaned when Namjoon bent his legs slightly and thrusted up to meet Jin's hips. Namjoon reaches between them and squeezed Jin's member slightly before stroking it in time with his thrusts. "M,close..." Jin moaned as Namjoon kept hitting his prostate. It only took a few more strokes of Namjoon's hand and a few more thrusts before Jin's was cumming on Namjoon's chest. Namjoon thrusted a few more times before he came as well. Jin collapsed onto him and Namjoon buckled before flipping them and pulling out. He grabbed a tissue and cleaned them up before positioning for them to be spooning, him of course being the big spoon. He wrapped an arm tightly around Jin's torso and kissed the back of his head. "Love you Jin.." he sis said and nuzzled him face into the Jin's hair. "Love you too, Joonie.." he said and Namjoon smiled at the nickname. "Jimin asked me if I wanted to to go with him to walk around tomorrow.." Jin said, holding Namjoon's hand as he closed his eyes. "Are you?" Namjoon asked and kissed Jin's head. "Mmhmm.." He hummed and soon was asleep. Namjoon smiled and went to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin wakes up and has some trouble with his inner side and Namjoon helps him out. They then hang out until it was time for Jimin and Jin to go out and spend time together. As they are out and about, Jimin goes and leaves Jin out by himself, but out of the blue something happens that none of them expected, especially since Jin was one of the best, if not, the best assassins in South Korea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyssssss

It was in the middle of the night, probably about two a.m. Jin woke up and was sweating so he quietly crawled out of bed, making sure not to wake up Namjoon. He went to the bathroom connected to the bedroom and looked in the mirror, immediately knowing what was wrong. He gripped the side of the counter as his breath began to pick up. "No... go away..." He said and looked down as he squeezed his eyes shut. He heard voices in his head saying things like 'Worthless... That's what you are.... you worthless piece of shit...' he whimpered, knowing it was WH(Worldwide Handsome for those that don't know). He felt tears brim his eyes as he squeezed the side of the counter harder. He sobbed slightly, "Go away!" He yelled, not knowing he was actually being vocal. He punched the mirror, breaking it and cutting his knuckles along with it. He felt WH begin to subside and he sank to the floor and soon Namjoon was running into the room. "Jin!?" He asked and saw him curled up in the corner of the bathroom sobbing. "Jin?" He asked and rushed to him. "What happened, Baby? Are you okay?" He asked and saw Jin's knuckles, gently grabbing Jin's hand and kissing them. "Jin, let's get you back to bed.." he said, knowing what was wrong. He understood because the same thing use to happen to him. 

Namjoon picked up Jin bridal style and carried him to the bed, laying him down gently. He climbed in the bed with him, letting Jin curled up on his chest. He wrapped his arms around Jin, kissing the top of his head. "It's okay Jin... I've got you..." He said and he felt Jin begin to calm down. He smiled slightly when he noticed Jin was asleep. He stayed up the rest of the night, worried that Jin would wake up again. He didn't like seeing Jin scared like that. Eventually, he saw the light of dawn coming through the window. He sighed and carded his fingers through Jin's hair. "Jin... wake up..." he said softly and caressed Jin's cheek. He heard a small noise come from Jin and he chuckled. "We never really got to have our first morning cup of coffee together without the others.. come on.." he said and began to get up. Jin rubbed his eyes and began getting dressed. Namjoon began walking down the hall to go downstairs o the kitchen. Jin was like a child, gently clinging to the back of Namjoon's shirt as they walked. Jin was not a morning person, let along the sun just beginning to come up. Namjoon chuckled and began the coffee. "Jin, you don't seem like you're to big on mornings.." he said and Jin nodded, walking over to Namjoon and leaning his head into Namjoon's shoulder. Jin was cute like this and Namjoon threatened to wake Jin up this early every morning just to witness how cute he was. 

Jin pulled away when the coffee pot dinged and Namjoon got two mugs. He poured the coffee and handed Jin a mug, who took it happily. "Come on.. I wanna show you something..." Namjoon said and began leading Jin to the back porch of the big house. He closed the door behind them as they walked out onto the patio. Namjoon sat in one of the comfortable chairs and motioned for Jin to come to him. He pulled Jin into his lap and he curled up, taking putting his coffee down. "Isn't the sky beautiful?" Namjoon asked softly and Jin nodded with a smile, "Yeah... it is.." he said and smiled as they sat there to watch the sunrise. Namjoon rubbed Jin's back and chuckled when he realized Ann was asleep again. He smiled and looked over when he saw Yoongi come outside. "Morning, Yoongi.." He said and Yoongi looked over and chuckled. "Morning.. He not a morning person?" He asked and Namjoon shook his head, "In fact, Yoongi I'm surprised you're awake.." he said and Yoongi shrugged. "I am too... But Hobi woke me up.." he said and Namjoon knew exactly what that meant. Hoseok was awake before Yoongi and couldn't keep himself from having fun with Yoongi. 

"Jin's gonna go out with Jimin today... I'm nervous because of what Got7 told us.." he said and looked at Jin. "Yeah... Hobi has been worried about me as well.. but I keep telling him I can fight if I have to.. but he's still protective.." Yoongi said and looked at the sunrise. "I mean I know Jin can fight... like I don't think even I could win a fight against him... but I'm still worried..." he said and Yoongi nodded then heard Hoseok call for him. "Gotta go.." He said and Namjoon knew exactly what was gonna happen. He chuckled and soon the sun was getting to be a bit hot shining on him. "Jinnie... baby, it's getting hot.." Namjoon said and Jin groaned, nuzzling his face into Namjoon's chest. He chuckled and just decided to pick him up. He carried him bridal style into the house and set him on the couch. Jimin was on the couch as well. "Hey, Hyung... Jin-hyung sleepy?" He asked and Namjoon nodded. "I'll wake him up when you're ready to go I just have to go get some work done in my office.." he said and Jimin nodded. "Okay.." He said and smiled when Jin curled up. It was still early, just around 10a.m. Namjoon went upstairs to his office. 

About an hour later, Jin began to wake up. He sat up and stretched as he yawned. "You're awake!" Jimin laughed and smiled at Jin, who chuckled and now actually looked like he was awake. He stood up, "When do you wanna go?" Jin asked and Jimin shrugged, "Whenever you're ready... but it's kinda hot outside so I suggest short sleeves..." he chuckled and Jin nodded. "Where's Joon?" He asked and Jimin smiled when he heard the nickname Jin had given him. "He's upstairs in his office.." he said and Jin began to go up there. He got to the office door and he realized he had actually never been in there. He knocked, "Joonie?" He called and heard a small sound that he thought was a happy/surprised sound. "Come in.." he heard so he opened the door and walked in. "C'mer beautiful.." Namjoon said as he turned in his desk chair holding out his arms. Jin walked over and straddled Namjoon's waist. He wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck and smiled down at him. "I really did appreciate you waking me up to see He sunrise with you.. it was beautiful.." he said and kissed Namjoon, who had a smile on his face. "I knew you'd like it.... but the view I loved the most was you.." he said and Jin blushed before remembering again he was supposed to be getting ready. "Joonie, I've gotta get ready.." he said but still kissed him, not wanting to pull away. 

Jin was having a hard time lately with himself, having to battle with the assassin in him. Namjoon pulled away and smiled, "Go have fun.." he said and rubbed Jin's sides before Jin pecked his lips once more and went to get ready. He put on a black playboi T-shirt with light blue jeans that were ripped on the knees. He went downstairs and met Jimin. "Ready?" He asked with a smile and began walking with Jimin. They weren't going to drive since it was such a nice day. "So, Jimin do you have any tattoos other than the BTS one?" Jin asked and Jimin nodded. "I only have one other one.. it Says 'Nevermind' and it's right here.." he said and motioned to the spot on his right under his arm on his ribs. "Really? That's pretty cool... I got the BTS tattoo yesterday.." Jin said and Jimin squeaked, "Really!? You're a part of us now!" He said and jumped on Jin when he hugged him. Jin chuckled and hugged back before they began walking again. They went to many places, stopped at a few food places, and just walked around. They had a fun time, "Hold that thought... I've gotta fun to the bathroom.." Jimin said and ran into the nearest store. Jin stood there and waited. 

A black van stopped behind him and someone came up behind him and placed a cloth on his mouth with a chemical on it to make him sleep. Jin's first instinct caused him to slam his head back into the person, which worked. He quickly turned and put his fists up. "Plan B!" The masked man yelled. Jimin was just beginning to come out of the store when he saw what was happening. Another man came out with a gun and shot it at Jin. It was a tranquilizer gun and Jin has no time to react before he was going unconscious. Jimin pulled his gun out as the men grabbed Jin and put him in the van. "No!" Jimin yelled as he shot at the van, but it was too late. He panicked and began to run back to the Bangtan House. Jimin came busting through the door, out of breath. "Jimin!? What the hell happened to you!? Where's Jin!?" Namjoon asked and Jimin tired to catch his breath. "They... they... showed up.. the ones who... are attacking us... they.. kidnapped him.... I tried shooting... but it was too late..." he said and Namjoon's whole demeanor changed. "What?" He asked in a low tone. "Namjoon, they took him... they shot him with a tranquilizer.. I saw him trying to fight.." he said and everyone in the room was stunned at the information. Namjoon was furious, he had made sure to let all Mafias know that Jin was not to be messed with. He had told Got7 to warn others. 

Namjoon turned and walked away, heading for his office. Jimin and Hoseok followed, wanting to know what he was going to do. "Call Got7... Tell them that Jin has been taken.. Tae, I need you to hack security cameras in town.. Jimin, tell Hoseok to do the calling..." Namjoon said as he sat at his desk. They all knew this was no longer Namjoon.. it was RM. Tae went to his office, Jimin went to tell Hoseok then went to Tae's office to help. Namjoon got on his computer and began searching. He was looking at every mafia he knew and even ones that he knew didn't exist anymore. He growled, thinking about what they could be doing to his Jin. 

Jin woke up on his knees in a dark, concrete room. His arms were attached to chains on the ceiling, holding his arms out. "Oh, you're awake...So, I'm going ask you a few questions..." he heard a voice say, and Jin did everything he could to try and get WH to come out but he wouldn't. He looked up as the man walked out in front of him. It was hot, he was sweating and honestly he just wanted to go home. The shackles were hurting his wrists. "Bite me.." Jin said and he man laughed, "You better watch your mouth.. because maybe I will... but that's not what I'm here for right now... I know your in Bangtan and you know things I don't.. so I want your information.." he said and Jin scoffed. "You really think you can get information from me?" He asked and the man shrugged, "I mean... You aren't the only one I plan on kidnapping... but I do have my ways... and I've never met someone I couldn't make talk.." The man said and Jin just smiled. "Well here I am.." he said and earned a hard punch to the jaw. He hung his head and spit out the blood from his lip. "Ya! I will make you talk!" He said and right about then Jin felt a hard, stinging crack against his back and he knew it was a whip. It wasn't just any whip, it was meant for torture, not for fun you would have in bed. Jin held back his yelp when he get another one, then another, then another. He was hit about six times before they decided to leave, he didn't know why but he was thankful. Once the door was shut, he sobbed as he could still feel the sting of the whip and a little blood trickle down his back. 

Namjoon had been able to get into the security cameras due to Tae's help. Jimin told him where they were standing and Namjoon clicked on that footage, rewinding it and watching it. He saw Jin standing there then a black van pulled up, he growled as he watched and paused the video. "There's only three Mafias I've known to use the cloth trick... WannaOne.. Block B... and Exo... but Exo hasn't been active in almost five years... so I don't think it's them..." Namjoon said, the others nodding. "We'll look into the others Boss and tell you any information we get.." Jimin said and left the office, Tae following. They all allied Namjoon Boss when they knew it was RM. Namjoon went back to watching the camera footage. 

Jin was still chained up and he looked around. He was sweating like there was no tomorrow since the room was concrete. He panted, pulling against the chains to maybe find a weakness. He whined when the shackle dug   
into his wrists and jumped when the big door to the room opened and the man who had whipped him earlier walked in. "Well hello... you gonna talk today?" The man asked and Jin didn't even know it was a different day. He whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So why do you think Jin wasn’t able to fight back?   
Maybe it was because he was drugged.   
🤷♀️😂


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin suffers while he is held captive and tortured, but soon his members come through for him. Tae feels bad, feeling that he could have helped him through the time he was with him in the hell hole, but Jin assures him he’s happy that Tae had even come for him. The others raid the place in the need to save Jin and settle Namjoon’s rage at him being taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just uploading this randomly since I’ve got twenty-eight chapters of it on wattpad

Jin didn't know how long he'd been here, all he knew was that it was hot and he wanted to got home, wanted to see Namjoon and the others. He had been whipped, and hit, and pushed around for hours. They finally took the chains off of him and he was currently curled up against the wall. He was shaking and he didn't know when he'd stopped crying. He kept cursing himself for being like this. He was Kim Seokjin, Worldwide Handsome, but he wouldn't come out and help no matter how much he tired. Jin sobbed as he heard the door open. A man came in and set down a bottle of water. They wouldn't feed Jin, but they would bring him water. Jin waited until the man was gone before he crawled over and grabbed the water bottle. He opened it and practically chugged it. He was drenched in sweat and blood from where the whips would cut open his skin. Jin curled back up and cried, wishing he could see his friends and curl up with his husband. He missed them. 

Namjoon growled, "Why is this taking so long!?" He growled and leaned back in his desk chair. Hey had called the two Mafias they were suspicious of but neither seemed to be doing anything at the moment, just taking care of their Mafia. Tae came running in to Namjoon's office along with Jungkook, Hoseok, and Jimin. "Boss, I did it... I made a GPS device small enough that it is undetectable.." He said and Namjoon raised his eyebrows. "If you did that because of what you said then it's not an option... I'm not letting any of you purposefully get kidnapped.." he said and Tae pouted. "Boss, I'll do it.. it's the only way we'll find Jin-Hyung.." he said and Jungkook frowned. "Boss, I have to admit.. I don't want him to do it, but it seems like a good idea.." Jungkook said and Namjoon sighed, rubbing his hand down his face. "Tae, don't let them hurt you... now get it hooked up to my computer and phone.." Namjoon said and Hoseok went to inform the others of the plan. Tae hook his GPS device up to Namjoon's computer and phone. "I'll go get ready.." he said and left to get ready for his plan. 

Tae went to the door, "Remember, don't come right away.. wait for about six to ten hours so they don't get suspicious... Wish me luck!" He said and gave Jungkook and Jimin a kiss before leaving. He went to a bench that wasn't very close to the Bangtan House and waited, playing on his phone and listening to music. He waited for a few hours and began to walk when he saw a black van. He heard footsteps behind him and didn't try to fight too much when the man put the cloth to his face. Soon, Tae was unconscious and only began to wake up when he was being taken to a room. Jin whined when he saw the door being opened, but stopped when he noticed another person being shoved in. The person fell to the floor and then the door was closed. Jin was hesitant until he heard a soft. "Jin-Hyung?" He smiled and threw himself at the boy, who he now recognized as Tae. He sobbed. "Hyung! Oh my God! What happened!?" He said as he felt how sweaty Jin was but he was horrified when he noticed there was blood as well. "Jin, what did they do to you?" He asked and Jin just sobbed harder. Tae moves them so he was sitting against the wall and Jin had curled up in Tae's lap. "They... whip me... hit me... they don't feed me... Tae, I'm so scared..." he said as he was shaking and crying. "It's okay... they're gonna find us.." Tae said and played with Jin's hair. 

Jin yelped when the door opened. He cried out as a man began to roughly take him away from Tae, another holding Tae back. "Ahhh... don't want your friend hurt do ya?" The man holding Tae taunted. The other male brought Jin over to the chains and chained him up the way he had been. Jin cried and looked at Tae, since he was facing him. The man holding Tae kept him almost on the other side of the room as if not to let him be able to have the slightest chance to help Jin. The loud sound of the crack of a whip was heard along with a whimper from Jin. He looked away from Tae, who was trying to get out to the mans hold. "Hyung! Stop hurting him!" Tae yelled and it broke his heart when he heard the broke sound that came from Jin when he was whipped one more time. The man who was whipping Jin left and the man holding Tae let him go but they didn't take the chains off of Jin. Tae immediately ran over to Jin and cupped his face. "Jin! I'm sorry! I tried to help.." he said and wiped Jin's tears. "It's okay... it's okay.." Jin said and was so close to passing out. He let himself hang by the chains. "Jin, I'm gonna try and get the chains off of you.." Tae said and began to look at the chains, seeing the type of lock it had. He sighed,then brightened up and began to take one of his earrings out. He began picking the lock, which took longer than he expected. He suddenly got on off and Jin almost fell if it wasn't for the other chain holding his other arm. Tae went to work on the other one, soon getting it undone. Tae held Jin up and just hugged him, careful of his back. 

Namjoon looked at the time, seeing it had been seven hours since they watched the GPS stop. "Alright, let's go! I'm not waiting any longer!" He said and everyone else got their guns and knives. Hey go run the van and followed the GPS. Namjoon was kissed, knowing that they had taken two of his group, even if the second one was planned. Namjoon frowned when the stopped outside of a huge building. He discussed a plan with the others and they began their mission. Namjoon leading, his gun in hand. Tae and Jin jumped when they heard gunshots. "They're here.." Tae said and Jin just curled up in his arms. Suddenly the door was being opened and Jungkook came in. "Hyung!? Oh my God!" He said and went over to them. "Tae help me get him out. Most of them are dead.." He said and Jungkook and Tae stood up and supported Jin with one of his arms around Tae's of there necks and the other on Jungkook's. They began to walk him out, "Jin, you're soaked..." Jungkook said and they walked. Jin looked up and saw Namjoon, who had a man pinned against the wall by the throat. He positioned a knife at the mans throat and shoved it through. Jin noticed it as the man who would whip him. He whimpered when he saw Namjoon shoot another man. Jungkook and Tae tried to get him to keep walking, but Jin weakly pushes himself out of their arms. He took all his strength and stumbled over to Namjoon, "Joon.." he whispered and Namjoon immediately snapped out of being RM and looked at Jin. He caught him right before Jin fell. "Jin!?" He picked him up, careful with him back after seeing so much blood. 

"Let's head out! Everyone's dead!" Namjoon said and everyone began making their way out. Hoseok gasped when he saw Jin, as well as Jimin and Yoongi. They all rushed to the van. "Jimin, take a look at his back." Namjoon said and sat Jin up in his lap as they were driven to the Bangtan house. Jimin decided he would cut off Jin's shirt. He looked at the many wounds and welds from the whip. "This doesn't look good... Boss, I need to take him to the medical room as soon as we get there.." he said and Namjoon nodded and kissed the top of Jin's head. "It's okay Jin... I've got you.." Namjoon said and surprisingly, Jin was very calm. "Joonie...." He said and pulled away, looking int the seat behind them where a cooler usually was. He reached, ignoring the pain, and opened the cooler. Yoongi and Hoseok, who were in the back seat where the cooler was, looked at Jin then realized he was trying to get a water. Jin gave a small smile and got two waters. He straightened up in Namjoon's lap and chugged both water. "Jin, Baby, did they give you anything to eat or drink?" He asked and Jin shook his head as he finished the second bottle. "Just one water.." he said and curled back up in Namjoon's lap. 

Once home, Namjoon carried Jin in, taking him to the medical room. Tae hugged jungkook tightly, hiding his face. He began to cry and Jungkook rubbed his back. "What's wrong, Tae?" He asked and Tae pulled away to look at him. "I was there for some of the whipping and I couldn't do anything about it.. I had to watch them hurt Jin-Hyung..." he said and Jungkook wiped Tae's tears. "Why don't we go and see how he is?" He said and they went to the medical room. Jin was laying on his stomach with Namjoon sitting on the table with him. Jin had his head in Namjoon's lap. Jimin was cleaning out some of the cuts. "They aren't as bad as I thought they were... all the blood and welds made it look terrible, but it's not.." Jimin said as he leaned the last one. "I do have to stitch the deeper ones though.." he said and Jin nodded, "Go go ahead Jiminie." He said and gave a smile, Jin wasn't as scared and shook as everyone had expected him to be. Namjoon ran his hands through Jin's hair. "What I'm gonna do it give a shot into each cut that needs to be stitched, which there are one, two.... five so it won't take long. The only thing is that I can't inject the needle outside the wound.. I have to do it in at least two places inside each wound.." Jimin said and Namjoon frowned but Jin just smiled. "It's okay Jimin... I'll be fine.." he said and Jimin just gave a small nod before he went to get everything. "You sure, Jin... it will hurt a little.." Namjoon said, knowing all too well what it feels like.

Jin nodded, "I'll be fine, Joonie.." he said and smiled. Jimin came back and put the stuff on a smaller rolling table. He had the stitching thread, needle, shots, and was putting on a mask and gloves. "Ready?" He asked as he picked up one of the shots and squeezed it to make sure no air was in the needle. "Yep.." Jin said, "Alright... gonna feel a pinch..." he said and went to the first wound he had to stitch up. He spread open the wound a bit then injected the needle in two different spots. Jin flinched and nuzzled his face into Namjoon's lap. Jimin waiter a few minutes then poked at the wound. "Do you feel any of this?" He asked and Jin shook his head, "no.." he said and Jimin nodded. "Alrighty.." He said and got the needle and stitching ready before he began. Jungkook and Tae walked in. "How's everything going?" Jungkook asked and when Tae saw Jin's back, he had to walk out. Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows and Jungkook motioned that it was okay. "Everything's going good.." Jimin said and numbed up the second wound. Jungkook looked at Jin's back. "It doesn't look as bad as I expected.." he said and Tae walked back in, it being obvious that he had cried. His eyes were red and puffy. Jimin glanced up at his boyfriends and frowned when he saw how Tae was. He finished up the last wound. "Alrighty, all done!" He said and Jin began to sit up. He felt much better now that he didn't have blood or open wounds. He put on the shirt that had been brought to him and looked at Tae. He hopped off of the table and walked over to Tae. He wrapped his arms around Tae tightly and Tae hugged back but was careful where he put his hands. "It's okay Tae... please don't be upset that you couldn't help me... it's not your fault.." Jin muttered so quiet that the others in the room barely heard it. Tae cried silently as he hugged Jin. "I know... I just feel like I could have done something..." he said and Jin shook his head and pulled away to look at Tae. "Tae, you did all you could have done... I thank you for even doing what you did.." Jin said, having been told that Tae volunteered to be kidnapped to save Jin.

Tae smiled and wiped his eyes, nodding at Jin. He could see that Jin was very tired, "Come here.." Tae said and took Jin to Jin and Namjoon's room. "You need to get cleaned up.. I'll help you.. since you can't get your stitches wet I can wash your hair over the edge of the tub and believe me if Namjoon-Hyung were to do it.. he'd get water all over the place.." Tae chuckled and Jin did as well. "Thanks Tae.." He said and crouched at the edge of the tub as Tae instructed. Honestly, it felt good when said massages the shampoo and conditioner into his hair and the warm water was nice, but soon enough it was over. Tae ruffles the towel in Jin's hair to dry it and chuckled. "Thanks for letting me do this... it makes me feel better.." Tae said and Jin smiled. "Tae... you... you saw a part of me... that I don't allow anyone to see... Namjoon has only seen me like that once... but it wasn't that bad... Tae, I don't let just anyone see that part of me.." he said and Tae stood there and tilted his head slightly. "Really? I didn't really think much about it.. but that was mainly because I would've been the same way.." he said and finished drying Jin's hair. "The only person who saw me like that all the time was my mother... but that is in my past and I've moved on from that.." he said and Tae could see it in his eyes that he still thought about it. Tae hugged Jin, smiling slightly. "Thank you.... for being one of us.. and allowing us to be your friend..." Tae said and soon the heard Namjoon walk into the room. "Jin?" He asked and they both walked out. "I washed his hair over the edge of the tub for him.." Tae giggled and Namjoon smiled widely. "Good... cause if I did I would have broken something.." he laughed and so did Tae and Jin. "Well... I'll let you two have some time together.." Tae said and patted Jin's shoulder before leaving. 

Jin smiled at Namjoon and quickly went to him and wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck and kissed him. "I missed you so much..." Namjoon said and Jin moved so he was hugging Namjoon. "Joonie... lets get changed and cuddle.." Jin said, that was all he wanted at the moment was to lay in his husbands arms and feel protected. Jin changed into sweatpants, as well as Namjoon and they curled up in bed. Jin laid his head on Namjoon's chest. "Joonie, I didn't know if I was going to see you again... I was so scared but when I saw Tae I knew you were coming.." he said and smiled. Namjoon kissed the top of Jin's head. "Jin, there wasn't a minute.. not even a second that I wasn't think about you.. or making a plan to find you.. Jin, I love you, and I never want to lose you.." Namjoon said and Jin smiled. "I love you too, Joonie.." he said and yawned. "Get some rest baby... you need it.." Namjoon said and Jin was soon asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I’m really enjoying Ao3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Namjoon go on a mission together, that mission going in a direction which has Namjoon revealing how he truly feels for Jin. Jin truly learns the authority he has in Bangtan and he loves the way Namjoon is about him. Bangtan begins to grow even more so than before Jin joined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo this is good

Jin had a few hard days after he was kidnapped and saved, but he didn't let anything stop him from having fun and spending time with the others. He was currently cuddling with Namjoon on the couch watching a some show. He had already gotten his stitches take out and was grateful because they were aggravating. He rolled so his back was facing the tv and he was facing Namjoon. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Namjoon. "Tired?" Namjoon asked and Jin nodded. It well well passed 1am and Namjoon chuckled before getting up and carrying Jin to their room. He laid him down and turned off the light before he crawled in bed and wrapped his arms around Jin, who was already asleep. He smiled and kissed the back of Jin's head and soon went to sleep. 

In the middle of the night, Jin woke up and saw that he had about six missed calls and five texts all from the same person, his father. He read the texts then got out of bed, sure not to wake Namjoon. He called his father. "hello, son..." Mr Kim said and Jin sighed. "Father... what do you need?" He asked and rubbed his eyes. "There is a Mafia Leader who has been trying to ask me about you... I told him that you were now a part of Bangtan.. but he insists.. Son, he wants to make an agreement.." he said and Jin yawned. "Father, tell me the address and name... I'll arrange a meeting..." He said and hung up the phone with nothing more had to say to his father. He received a message with the address and number of the man wanting to meet with Jin. He just sighed at laid back down, curling up in Namjoon's arms. Jin went back to sleep, but woke up again in the morning early and decided to make breakfast, as well as make the call to the man who wanted to meet him. He had the phone between his ear and shoulder as he fried eggs. "Hello... This is Kim Seokjin... You wanted to meet with me?" He asked and there was a low laugh, "Yes, Mr. WH... I wanted to meet and see if we could make an agreement.. But I can't talk about it on the phone.. Has to be in person.." He said and Jin sighed. "Tonight.... at 5:30pm... Where?" He asked and he practically heard the mans smile. "My Mafia House..." He said and Jin nodded. "Fine.." He said them hung up, he set his phone down and went back to cooking. He felt to warm arms around his waist and a chin on his shoulder. "Who was that?" He heard Namjoon's morning voice say. "A Mafia Leader.. wanting to meet to make an 'Agreement'.... I want you to come.. but hide... don't let him know you're there and if something happens you'll be there... I'll discuss plans later... I have to meet him at his mafia house at 5:30pm..." 

Jin and all the others ate breakfast and Jin took Namjoon to their room to discuss the plan. "So, I'll go in and you'll be their.. I could say you're my body guard and you would wear a mask. I would go into the room for the meeting, and you would go outside through another door... I know this Mafia House very well.. I've been there with my father many times... you would find the window to the room we're in and climb up to it and wait... I will give a signal when to come in.." Jin said the plan after they had discussed it many times. Namjoon nodded, "I will wait for your signal.." Namjoon said and smiled as he kissed Jin's cheek. Jin smiled, wrapping his arms around Namjoon's neck. "We've got some time between now and then.." he said and smirked when Namjoon grabbed his hips, obviously knowing what Jin meant. He kissed Jin deeply and laid him on the bed. They ended up having a lot of sex before having to go. Jin was dressed in black dress pants and a white dress shirt tucked in. The pants showed off the curve of his ass and the white shirt showed off his frame. Namjoon wore black jeans with a black skintight longsleeve, both showing of his body. He topped it with a black face mask to cover the lower half of his face so he wouldn't be noticed. 

They left for the Mafia House, Jin had his gun and knife hidden and Namjoon had his equipment. They sat next to each other in the van as always. Jin knew who this man was and he knew what this man was capable of. Was he scare? Not even a little. He knew that this woman was known to be touchy, and didn't like to keep his hands to himself. Jin smiled to himself as he thought. The van stopped and Jin smirked as he got out. "I'm gonna call you Joon as if that's your full name... and you have to act like one of my bodyguards... lets go.." he said and they both got out. Namjoon walked beside Jin, looking around like a bodyguard would and he stood slightly in front of Jin as they waited at the door. "Ahh, you made it!" They heard a voice say then the door was opening and a man not too much shorter than them was standing their. "Who's this?" The man asked and Jin sighed. "Protection... now let's talk.." Jin said, now meaning business. Jin was very good with making deals and arranging agreements. He was a feared assassin and anyone wanted an agreement with him or with any Mafia he joined. No one wanted to be on Jin's bad side, and it was the same for Namjoon. "Come in.. Come in.." the man said and began leading them to his office room. "Joon, Wait out here.." Jin said and made a signal with his hand that told Namjoon it was time for him to begin his part. The door to the room shut behind Jin and the other Mafia Leader. 

Jin sighed, "Kim-su, what did you wan to talk about?" He asked and the said man turned around with a dark look. "Seokjin.. You are one of the most feared assassins in South Korea.. matter of fact, you are the biggest assassin... it would be nice to have a close... close agreement with you..." Kim-su said a smirk. Namjoon made his ties, got ready, and began climbing up the wall once he found the window to the room they were in. He was about halfway and was slowing down to be quiet and listen. Jin narrowed his eyes at the man, knowing exactly what he meant. Kim-su smirked and walked around Jin to a table holding a two glasses of wine, but he didn't get them. He turned around and began checking out Jin's body. He walked up behind Jin, brushing his body against Jin's. Jin growled lowly and made fists with his hands. He didn't want to do anything to the man until Namjoon got up there. Namjoon was just getting to the window when he heard a smack. He looked and saw a stunned Jin and the man was moving from out behind Jin, who threw his fist at the mans face. Jin saw Namjoon and winked, which was his signal. Namjoon swung and crashed through the window. He was pissed, knowing that this man just slapped Jin on the ass. He gripped the man by the throat at took his mask of. "How dare you touch what's mine!?" He growled as RM began coming out at the sight of Jin being touched by this man. 

Kim-su's eyes widened at the man in front of him, "R-RM... Wh- I-I didn't know.. I swear!" He said and Jin huffed and leaned down. "You should have thought about it before you just decide to slap someone on the ass..." he said and Namjoon growled, "Not just anyone... You pervert... Kim Seokjin.. WH.. my husband!" He growled and lifted the man off his feet by his neck. He began choking and Jin smiled at the sight. "You've got some nerve to think you can just touch him.." he growled and brought him over to the window that he came in through. Jin followed, "Sorry, Kim-su... but you're not getting that agreement.." Jin said and winked. They were only on the second story and Jin knew what Namjoon was going to do. Namjoon looked back at Jin, who gave a nod and Namjoon tossed the man out of the window. Jin hummed and watched as Namjoon jumped and he followed. They both knew what ways to land in order not to get hurt. Namjoon walked up to the man, "Now, we're gonna let you live.. which you should take as a very special privilege... especially after what you did... But I have conditions.." He said as Jin walked up and Namjoon wrapped his arm around Jin's waist. "Yes! Yes! Anything!" Kim-su said as tears streamed since his fall had broken his legs. Namjoon chuckled at his eagerness, "You're not gonna tell anyone about what happened here... all you'll say is that you slipped and fell through the window.. Second, I want you to be the one to spread the word.. that WH, of Seoul Mafia, is now the co-leader of Bangtan Mafia along with RM. I want you to spread the word... tell people that we are to be feared.. for you know what happens when you're on out bad side..." He said and Jin smirked as the man nodded, "I will tell them.. you are the most feared of South Korea.. I'll make sure..." he said and nodded. Namjoon nodded, "good.. Now, if you ever try that again... You will be dead.." he said and left it at that. He and Jin shares a kiss then left. 

Jin and Namjoon couldn't help themselves as they began to make out in the van on their way home. Jin smirked and ducked down behind the seat, unzipping Namjoon's pants. Namjoon tensed up, taking in a deep breath. It took everything Namjoon had not to moan when he felt Jin's hand around his hard member. He looked down and watched Jin take him into his mouth. Namjoon leaned his head back against the seat and tangled his fingers in Jin's hair. Jin smirked and took Namjoon in until the head of his dick hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around Namjoon and closed his eyes as he resisted the his gag reflexes. Jin noticed Namjoon's breath hitch and he began to bob his head. Namjoon tugged Jin's hair and bit his lip, trying not to moan. He was already close and he furrowed his eyebrows, bucking his hips. Jin sucked slightly, knowing Namjoon was already so close. He hummed slightly, knowing it would drive him crazy. Namjoon tensed and pulled at Jin's hair as he suddenly came. Jin swallowed everything then leaned back up and kissed Namjoon, quickly putting his members back into his pants and zipping them up. Namjoon hummed and panted into Jin's mouth. "We're here.." the driver said and Jin smirked before they both got out. Jin and Namjoon walked inside, and Yoongi came up to them. "You have a few emails that need to be responded to." He said to Namjoon who nodded and pulled Jin to his office. 

Namjoon sat down at his desk and turned on his computer. "Mmm... Other mafias I have agreements with..." he said and furrowed his eyebrows. "Except one.. This one is from Seoul Mafia..." he said and Jin furrowed his eyebrows. "Why wouldn't father send you an email?" He asked and Namjoon shrugged. "It says he has to talk to you..." Namjoon said and looked up at Jin. Jin had noticed something different in Namjoon since the night he told Jin about being a co-leader. It wasn't a bad different, it was a good different. He noticed that Namjoon seemed to be more protective over Jin and one of the meetings they had recently, Namjoon had asked Jin what he thought about different ideas and he would always let Jin's idea be the one they used. Jin had also heard Namjoon say to the other mafia leader that Jin was not to be messed with and he over heard Namjoon use a nickname for him, something like 'my princess'. Jin smiled at the thought and didn't realize Namjoon was talking to him until he felt Namjoon's hand on his thigh. "Hmm?" He hummed, still thinking about the nickname he heard Namjoon refer to him as. "I asked if you wanted me to reply.." Namjoon and smiled at Jin's cuteness. "No.. it's okay.." he said and Namjoon nodded, rolling back to his desk and exited out of the email and turned his computer off. "Whatever you want.." Namjoon said and smiled at Jin. 

Jin smiled, "Joon... Do you have a nickname for me?" He asked, wanting to know if it really was the nickname Namjoon had for him. "Yeah... Jinnie..." he said, not wanting to say the other one in fear Jin wouldn't like it. Jin chuckled and shook his head. "No.. I mean the other one... that you called me back at the last meeting we had..." he said and Namjoon blushed darkly, looking away. "Princess..." he mumbled almost inaudible. "Louder.." Jin smiled and leaned forward in his chair. "I call you my princess..." he said, still not looking at Jin. Jin smiled widely and got up, walking over to Namjoon and straddling his waist, making him look up at him. "I guess that makes you my prince.." he said and kissed Namjoon deeply. 

Namjoon wanted others to know that whatever Jin wanted, he would get. That even meant if he wanted someone to die a curtain way, or even a snack that he would have to go to the store to get, Namjoon would do it if Jin wanted it. That was what made them so feared and powerful. Whatever Jin wanted, Namjoon did. Jin wasn't making Namjoon do anything, Namjoon just simply wanted to do things for 'his princess'. They loved each other, and it began to spread like fire as to who they were now and what they were willing to do. Like Namjoon had asked, that mafia leader did tell people what Namjoon told him to say, and it was affective. Mafias wanted to make agreements so they wouldn't stand the chance of getting on Bangtan's bad side. People fear the Bangtan Power couple, and the members in along with them. Bangtan became one of the biggest Mafias in Korea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like this one?   
I did  
Lol love you guys


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon is concerned because of the way Jin leaves every night wearing all black. He’d be gone for a few hours and come back. Namjoon is scared as to what it could mean so he follows him one night and the reasons for Jin’s actions are surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you’re gonna like this one

Jin woke up in the middle of the night and slowly got out of bed, going to the dresser and quietly getting clothes. He hwent to the bathroom and got dressed. He was wearing a skin tight black longsleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, black shoes, and a black mask like thing that covered his face from the nose down along with his neck. He put on black gloves and grabbed his knife and gun. Jin looked over at the sleeping figure in the bed and gently caressed his face before he climbed out of the window. It was around 4:35am that Namjoon rolled over and woke up, noticing Jin wasn't there. It was still dark outside and he heard the window open, looking over and seeing a figure wearing all black climb through. Namjoon watched the person go to the bathroom and turn the light on. The man took off his mask and Namjoon saw it to be Jin. He furrowed his eyebrows, but quickly acted like he was asleep when Jin came into the room. He heard ruffling around and after a few minutes the bathroom light shut off and he felt Jin climbing into the bed. Namjoon felt Jin cuddle up into him and he went to sleep, Namjoon following. The next morning, Namjoon didn't ask Jin about it since Jin didn't even know Namjoon was awake. Jin didn't even act like it happened, but Namjoon began to wonder when it happened the next few nights. Jin would dress in the all black outfit and leave, be gone for about three to four hours and come back. He always climbed through window and Namjoon had to admit, Jin was good at being sneaky. 

It was the middle of the day and all the members of bangtan were sitting at a meeting table with a big CEO manager. Namjoon was in the middle, Jin to his right and Yoongi on his left. Next to Jin was Tae and Jimin, next to Yoongi was Hoseok and Jungkook. Jin was leaning against Namjoon slightly and they were holding hands. "So would you be interested?" The manager asked and Namjoon sighed. "You want me to be co-owner of your company? And what power would I have?" He asked, obviously knowing he had the upper hand. Jin smirked and flared at the guy. "Yes, you would become CEO... and being that in everyday lives.. everyday people don't know about your being a Mafia Leader although your face and name Is well known... for people who don't know you as a mafia leader.. they could know you as one of the biggest CEO's in South Korea if you take the offer.." the man said and Namjoon looked at Jin, who was squinting his eyes. Jin gave a small nod, which Namjoon saw and smiled. "I accept... but.. You know what happens if what you say that I get doesn't happen." Namjoon said and the man nodded and his face turned pale at the thought of what could happen. "I'll immediately get everything ready for you.." he said and began getting up. "Meeting is over!" Namjoon said as everyone began to get up and Yoongi and Hoseok began to lead the others out. 

Jin was walking when he phone began to ring and he answered, "Hello?.... yes.... fine... Goodbye.." he said and Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows, but got in the car once Jin got in first. He put an arm around Jin's shoulder as they went home. "Jin, what do you want for dinner?" Namjoon asked and Jin smirked before looking over at Namjoon and whispering into his ear. "You.." He said and Namjoon visibly tensed. He swallowed thickly and it wasn't unknown as to what the two were talking about. Jimin visibly cringed and Yoongi's eyes widened slightly. They all began to hope the ride would soon be over because they knew how shameless Namjoon and Jin were. They had once walked into them having sex on the back patio and it did even phase them, they just kept going. Jin laid his head on Namjoon's shoulder, but was secretly licking and kissing Namjoon's neck. Namjoon bit his lip and squeezed Jin's thigh. Jin moves his hand to begin palming Namjoon through his pants. "Jin..." Namjoon whispered as a warning. He closed his eyes and his legs tensed up a bit. Hoseok's eyes widened and he pressed his lips together in a thin line. Since he and Yoongi were in the seats right behind the driver he told the driver to go faster. Everyone was relieved when the van stopped. Namjoon and Jin got out, Namjoon pushing Jin inside and into their room. He pushed Jin down onto the bed and took off his shirt and pants before climbing onto the bed and hovering over Jin, who was squirming slightly and biting his lip. 

Namjoon smirked and put a hand on Jin's chest to hold him down. He leaned down to kiss Jin, but stopped an inch away from Jin's lips to tease him. Jin whined and reached up to hook a hand behind Namjoon's neck. "Joon..." He said and tired to lean up, but Namjoon held him down. He whined and wrapped his legs around Namjoon's waist, grinding up into Namjoon's crotch. Namjoon groaned and couldn't keep teasing Jin. He wanted this just as much as Jin did, he just liked the way Jin acted when he could get what he wanted. He leaned down and took Jin's lips in a rough kiss, grinding his hips down into Jin's. They both moaned at the friction and soon Namjoon was undressing Jin. Namjoon grabbed lube and pushed two fingers into Jin. It wouldn't take much to get him opened up since this is definitely not their first time anymore. Namjoon soon lined himself up with Jin, but didn't push in to again tease. Jin whined, "Joo-ah!" He was cut off by a moan when Namjoon's hips suddenly snapped forward. He smirked and began with a quick pace, fucking into Jin hard and fast. Jin moaned and ran his hand up Namjoon's back, stopping to hold on to his shoulders. "Joonie..... close..." was all he managed to get out, before he came. Namjoon moaned and his climax followed soon after. They both panted and Namjoon reaches over to get a fissure to clean up before he laid down next to Jin and cuddled into him. "Mmm.... love you, Joonie.." Jin said as he began to fall into sleep. Namjoon smiled and kissed the back of Jin's head. "Love you too, Jin.." Namjoon said and they both fell asleep. 

Namjoon groaned softly as Jin got up in the middle of the night. Jin gently ran his fingers through Namjoon's hair until he calmed down again. Jin went to the bathroom and dress in his all black attire and left through the window as he had done the past few nights. Namjoon woke up as Jin came through the window, entering the room. He again played as if he was asleep and watched as Jin quietly shut the window and went to the bathroom. Namjoon saw Jin strip to his boxers and when he turned the light in the bathroom off and began to make his way to the bed, Namjoon closed his eyes and let him cuddle into him. The next morning, Namjoon woke up first and decided he would wake him up by kissing him. "Mmmm.." Jin groaned and Namjoon smiled as he ran his hand down Jin's side and got to his boxers. He hooked his fingers under them and snapped the fabric onto Jin's skin. "When did you get these on?" He asked as he placed soft kisses to Jin's cheek. He acted like he didn't know about anything that he had been witnessing in the night. "Mmmm... got up to go to the bathroom and decided to put them on..." Jin replied, his eyes still closed. He was tired and he seemed to be after every night he would go out. Namjoon had to admit, he was worried and didn't know what Jin was doing while he was out. He couldn't help but think about the worst cases. Maybe Jin was going out to see someone, what if he didn't like Namjoon anymore. Namjoon pushes those thoughts aside and continued kissing at Jin's cheek and neck. 

Namjoon chuckled and let Jin get some more rest as he got dressed and went to check his computer and answer emails and do some work. Jin soon got up and got dressed, going to Namjoon's office. He said down on the couch in the office and watched Namjoon. "Joonie.... come cuddle me.." he said and laid down on the couch. He heard Namjoon chuckle and couldn't hold back a smile himself. Namjoon glanced over his shoulder, "I have one more email..." He said and Jin whined. "Nooo... Cuddle me.." he whine and sprawled out on the couch. Namjoon chuckled and couldn't resist. He got up and went over to Jin and laid down, laying his head on Jin's chest and wrapping his arms around Jin's torso. Jin smiled and rested his hands on Namjoon's back. "Was that so hard.." he said and smiled as Namjoon laughed softly. "You know I'll do anything for you.." Namjoon said and smiled. Jin hummed and it was true. He knew Namjoon would do anything, and he meant anything, for Jin. Jin would do the same for Namjoon, and he plans on letting Namjoon know that soon. 

That night, Namjoon had decided he would follow Jin to where he had kept going. He had everything ready, his clothes, gun, knife, everything. He made sure to stay awake and when he felt Jin begin to stir awake and he played asleep. Namjoon watched as Jin got ready. He had to admit, this outfit Jin had been wearing was hot. Namjoon waited until Jin was out of the window until he began getting ready. He was quiet as he did that same thing Jin did. He made sure to watch where Jin went and he was surprised that Jin did everything by foot. He made sure to stay pretty far behind and out of sight so Jin wouldn't know. Namjoon was good at this kind of thing, it was like second nature for him, but he also knew how good Jin was so he had to be extra careful. His jaw dropped when he saw that Jin was going to the Seoul Mafia House. Jin climbed in through a window and Namjoon waited a good few moments before doing the same. Namjoon noticed how quiet and vacant it was. He knew that this was where jin kept coming now, but why? He heard a faint scream and decided to follow it. He rounded a corner and saw Jin with a knife to a guys throat. Namjoon didn't see Jin's father anywhere around, and he didn't care to. Namjoon watched closely as Jin tortured the man, getting information. He noticed that Jin had a special way of doing his work. Namjoon actually found it hot though. He mentally slapped himself and focused on what he was doing. He heard one last word from Jin's mouth then he heard the sound of the knife plunging into the mans chest. Namjoon knew that sound all too well. He decided the begin approaching Jin. Jin wiped the knife and quieted slightly when he felt the presence of someone else. He heard the slight footsteps and quickly turned once the person was behind him. He had the knife ready to strap but instantly stopped with wide eyes as he looked at the man before him, "Joon?" He asked and Namjoon nodded as he quietly took the knifed from Jin, putting it down. "Joon, why are you here?" He asked and Namjoon shrugged. "Jinnie... I could ask you the same thing... I know you've been leaving the last few night... I know about you climbing out of the the window.. being gone for a few hours.. then coming back..." Namjoon said and Jin just stared at him with wide eyes. "Jin, Don't think I'm mad.. because I'm not... I just wanna know... why?" He asked and Jin sighed and about that time Mr. Kim walked in. "Ah, I see you've finished... and you have Mr. Namjoon with you..." he said and Jin went to say something but was hushed by Mr. Kim. "Well done.. did you write down information you obtained?" He asked and Jin nodded. "Yes, Sir.." He said and Namjoon glanced at Jin before glaring at Mr Kim. 

"You know where it's at.." Mr. Kim said and Namjoon didn't know what he meant but Jin obviously did, for he began walking and grabbed Namjoon's wrist to lead him, "Jin, what are we doing?" He asked and Jin just kept going until he got to a room and grabbed an envelope. He stuffed it into his pocket and then began to head for the room with the window he climbed in through. Once out and on the ground, Namjoon grabbed Jin's wrist to stop him from walking. "Jin, tell me what's going on please.." He said and Jin looked at him. "Joonie... I didn't want to tell you because I knew you wouldn't like the fact of me doing work for my father.." he said and Namjoon nodded. "You're right.. I don't.. because he hurt you.." Namjoon said and Jin nodded. "I don't want to do it just as much as you don't want me to... but Joon.... the reason I'm doing it... is because.... Because I'm saving the money he pays me..." Jin said and looked away, resisting Namjoon when he tried to get Jin to look at him. "Jinnie... money for what? You know you don't have to worry about money.. especially with us.." he said and Jin sighed before looking Namjoon in the eye. "Joon, the reason I was saving money... was because I wanted to have our wedding... I want to get married... the real way..." he said and Namjoon honestly could help it as he feared up. He huffed Jin tightly, "Jinnie.... I love you so much.... so much.." he said and Jin smiled as he hugged back. He knew that it meant a lot for Namjoon. Jin had been wanting this for a while now, but he did t know how to approach the situation. "Jin, we can make that happen... Whenever you want... Whenever..." Namjoon said Jin nodded. They shared a soft, passionate kiss before going home. Namjoon and Jin laid in bed that night, talking about how they wanted a really wedding and rings. They were happy together and wanted to prove it. They fell asleep that night, wrapped up in each other's arms happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that coming?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon gets to finally begin as the biggest CEO in South Korea, but there are some boundaries and rules he has to make so people will understand where he is in authority.

Namjoon answered his phone as he sat in his office, "Hello...." he said and noticed it was the manager who was giving him the opportunity to be a huge CEO. "Yes, when do you want me to come in?" He asked and right about that time, Jin came in. He was wearing regular skinny jeans and a light blue button up shirt. Namjoon hummed, "I'll be there in ten.." he said then hung up. Namjoon stood, "I gotta go to the company and get introduced... Come with?" He asked and Jin sighed, "I would... but remember how I've been working for my father... I have one more to do... but I'll be home when you get back..." he said and kissed Namjoon who nodded. "I won't be long..." he said and kissed Jin before going to get ready. Namjoon wore a suit, wanting to look formal. He knew all the people in this company knew who he was, and even if they didn't know exactly who he was they knew he wasn't someone to just run over and act how you want. Namjoon walked in, looking at the manager. "Ah! Mr, Kim, you made it! I would like to show you to your office... and I'll get the word out that you are now ready to meet if that's alright.." the manager said and Namjoon nodded as he was lead to where his office was. They were currently on the tenth floor. 

Namjoon sat at his new desk and set his computer up the way he wanted and it didn't take long for people to find out the pose he had. Namjoon was over everyone in the building. "Mr. Kim, I would like you to know that today is not a full day... and since you are now CEO you don't have to be here all the time. You can have set work days if you want and set times, but you don't need to be here all the time, even on your set days. I'm your assistant, Min Lee.. And if you need anything, push the call button on the office phone and hit five and it will come straight to me and I'm happy to bring you anything you need. The ground floor associate will ring you when you have visitors and you can set rules on curtain things if you'd like... if you have anymore questions don't hesitate to call me..." She said as she held he clipboard. Namjoon nodded, "I'm actually going to go home today and I'll come back tomorrow.. I will let you know when I'm here... thank you.." Namjoon said with a smile and she nodded before Namjoon left. He had been at the company for about three hours since he had to be shown around, meet everyone, and know what he had authority over. 

Namjoon drove home and walked inside, immediately greeted by the others. "How did it go?" They all asked and Namjoon smiled. "It went well.. I'm literally over the whole building and I'll put in that you guys are aloud to visit whenever and you don't have you be ringed up.." he said and they all celebrated for this was big for the Bangtan Mafia. They were excited. Namjoon noticed Jin wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Anyone seen Jin?" He asked and they shook their heads. Right about that time, the door opened and a bloody, sweaty, panting Jin came inside. "Jin!?" Namjoon called and Jin smiled. "I'm fine... just.... tired... he said and sighed. Namjoon and Jin went to their room where Namjoon helped Jin get cleaned up and he noticed Jin had a few cuts on him and he was limping slightly. "Jin, what's wrong?" He asked and noticed a hole in the jeans of Jin's left thigh. "I may have gotten shot... but don't worry I took the bullet out..." he said and Namjoon growled, "Jin, you could've gotten seriously hurt doing that.." he said and finished cleaning Jin up. "But I didn't..." Jin said and smiled before wrapping his arms around Namjoon's neck and kissing him deeply. 

Jin and Namjoon made their way to the bed, Namjoon gently laid Jin down as he kissed his neck and grinded against him. He slid his hands under Jin's shirt and pulled it off, slipping off his own. Jin tangled his fingers in Namjoon's hair and smirked. Once Namjoon had gotten them both completely naked, Jin pushed Namjoon off to the side so he was laying on his back. Jin quickly sat up and swung his leg over so he was straddling Namjoon. "Mmm... feeling bossy yeah?" Namjoon grinned as he squeezed Jin's thighs. Jin just winked and leaned down so he was right next to Namjoon's ear. He bit Namjoon's earlobe and then licked a line down Namjoon's neck from right under his ear to his collar bone. Namjoon groaned and slid his hand up Jin's thighs to his hips. Jin reaches behind himself and grabbed Namjoon's dick, pumping it a few times before he lined Namjoon up with himself. He leaned back and planted his hands on Namjoon's chest as he sank down onto Namjoon's member. He began to roll his hips, Namjoon grinding up to meet Jin's hips. Jin moaned and bit his lip, leaning down to kiss Namjoon. Namjoon began thrusting up into Jin, causing Jin to get louder. He leaned back and grabbed the headboard, grinding his hips with Namjoon's thrusts. He wasn't going to last long. "Namjoon...." he moaned and threw his head back as Namjoon began to pump Jin's member. Jin cried out as he came, Namjoon following soon after. Jin slowly lifted himself off of Namjoon and reached over for tissues to clean up. Jin didn't bother getting off of Namjoon, he just laid down on his arms and was happy. "Joonie..... I love you.." He said and smiled as he laid there with his head on Namjoon's chest. "I love you too, Jinnie... so much more than you know..." Namjoon said and kissed the top of Jin's head. Jin fell asleep listening to Namjoon's heartbeat, it being a comforting sound to him. He smiled as he slowly slipped away into slumber. Namjoon had tried to sleep, but for some reason couldn't. He just stayed up and caressed Jin's back and hair as he slept. 

Namjoon began to get up when he saw the sun rising. He got dressed in black dress pants and a white button up shirt. He tucked in his shirt and put on his shoes, "Joon? What are you up for?" Jin slurred, rubbing his eyes. Namjoon walked over to Jin and cupped his face. "I'm gonna go in to the company today... why don't you come in a bit later? Get some more sleep.." Namjoon said softly and kissed Jin's forehead. Jin nodded and went back to sleep as Namjoon left. Namjoon walked through the sliding doors of the huge building and was immediately greeted by his assistant. "Mr.Kim, good morning! Would you like anything to drink.. eat?" She asked as she followed Namjoon to his office. "Coffee would be nice.. black please.." he said as he stepped into the elevator. "Got it!" She said as the elevator doors closed and Namjoon was sent up to his office. He sat at his desk and began to look at different emails he received. Namjoon knew by the way employees looked at him that he was very much respected. A lady walked into his office and laid a paper down onto his desk. "Mr.Kim, the ground floor front assistant is here... the new one.. I told her about you and that you would be seething up rules later... She will ring you when you have someone who wants to see you.. and until you set rules she will follow company set rules unless you tell her otherwise.. Oh! And I got you're coffee!" She said as she set the coffee on Namjoon's desk. "Thank you!" He said and took a sip of his coffee. He didn't think much about the rules he would set due to the fact that he was currently trying to wake up more. "If you need me you know what to do.." she said with a smile and walked out. Namjoon received a text and looked at his phone, seeing that it was Jin. 

Jin:  
Hey, what floor and room are you so I know when I want to come? 

Namjoon:  
10th floor room 308 it's to the right after you get off the elevator and my office is pretty big ;)

Jin:  
Oh? There a couch? 

Namjoon:  
Of course! <3

Jin:  
Hmmm I'll see you later;) love you 

Namjoon:  
Love you too, Princess:3

Namjoon hummed as he types out his text. He loved calling Jin princess and wanted everyone to know. Jin was his princess and no one else's. Namjoon was brought out of his thoughts by an email. He opened it, seeing that it was about welcoming him as one of the biggest CEO's. He leaned back in his seat, soon having someone knock on his door. "Come in." He said and a man and Namjoon's assistant came in. "Mr.Kim, I've come to discuss business..." the man, who namjoon noticed as a Mafia Leader, said and sat down. He was part of Big Bang Mafia. Namjoon nodded, gesturing for him to sit on the couch. "I'm listening.. Ms. Lee, you may leave..." He said to his assistant, who smiled and left. She closed the door behind her. It must have been a few hours since the Mafia Leader came to speak with Namjoon. 

Jin came walking through to doors of the big company. He had put on black pants and a black button shirt on. He began to walk to the elevator when the lady at the front desk called out to him. "Sir, who are you here for?" She asked and Jin went to the desk. "Kim Namjoon.." He said and she typed on her computer. "He's busy right now.. What's your name?" She asked and Jin sighed. "Kim Seokjin.." he answered and she typed in her computer. "I can't let you go.. he's busy and I follow a policy.." she said and Jin growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Miss, I'm going up there... he won't mind if it's me.." he said and she frowned. "Sir, you can't go. I'm sorry, but you'll have to come up another time.." She said and Jin had enough. He growled and began walking to the elevator. She called for him, but once he was in the elevator she call security. Jin hit the tenth floor button and grumbled as he waited. Once he was to the tenth floor, he began walking to the room he saw 308 on and as soon as he got to the door he flung it open and right about then a security guard grabbed him from behind and he growled. The lady from the front desk was with the guard. Namjoon was sitting back in his desk chair and watched with wide eyes at what was happening. Jin punched the guard then quickly went over to Namjoon and plopped into his lap. Namjoon immediately could tell Jin was stressed and pissed. He wrapped his arms around Jin's waist. "What's going on here!?" He asked as he looked at the guard and the lady. "Uhh... Sir, he... He came up here while you were busy.. I tried to stop him.." she said and Namjoon growled as he stood, gently setting Jin in his chair. He walked over to the guard and the lady and they could see the anger in Namjoon's eyes. "Listen, If he wants to come to me... busy or not.. tell him where I am.. Hell, escort him! He's my husband and whatever he wants he gets! Understand?!" He yelled and the lady nodded and the guard as well. The mafia leader whom Namjoon was speaking with stood. "Well, I will be leaving... let you get sorted out.." he said and Namjoon nodded as the man left. Jin sat in Namjoon's desk chair and watched as Namjoon was angry. "Now let me make myself clear.. If you ever try to do anything close to making my Jinnie upset it will be the end of you.... put hat in your damn rule book.." Namjoon said and turned away from them, going back so he could sit in his chair and Jin in his lap. "Yes Sir.." the lady said and Namjoon nodded before shewing then away. "You okay, Princess?" He asked and Jin nodded as he leaned in and kissed Namjoon softly. "Mmmm they pissed me off..." Jin said and chuckled as he nuzzled his face into Namjoon's neck. "I know baby.... do you want anything to drink?" He asked and Jin nodded. "Coke.." He said and Namjoon nodded as he grabbed the office phone. "Mrs. Lee, Jin wants a coke..." he said and Jin heard her answer with an 'Of course' and Jin just curled up in Namjoon's lap as Namjoon began to type on his computer. He typed down his new rules in an email to ever computer in the building and he would also make sure they wouldn't forget. 

‘Those who are aloud to come to my office without being rung up

Kim Seokjin   
Min Yoongi  
Jung Hoseok  
Jeon Jungkook  
Kim Taehyung  
Park Jimin

Ask for their name and if that is one of them, learn who they are. Don't ask me permission to send them up, let them come. Especially Jin, in fact treat him the same way you treat me. Jin is my husband and I expect him to get whatever he wants when he wants. The others as well they are to be treated highly and don't question what they do. As for anyone else, if they don't have one of those six names, ask me first. 

Kim Namjoon’

Namjoon finished writing the email and sent it to everyone in the building. Namjoon looked up when his assistant came in. "I got two just in case!" She said and handed them to Namjoon. "Thank you! Tell the front desk lady not to let anyone up unless it's those who are on the email... but tell them to knock on the door first.." He said and Mrs Lee nodded. "Will do!" She said before leaving and Jin opened his coke and took a long sip of it. Namjoon smiled and leaned in to kiss Jin's neck. He licked a long strip from the collar of Jin's shirt in to his ear. Jin choked on his drink and coughed. He looked at Namjoon and laughed as Namjoon acts like he didn't do anything. Jin smirked then got up and went over to the door. Namjoon leaned back in his chair and watched him, confused. "What are you doing?" He asked as Jin locked the door. Jin took off his shoes then went to the couch that was in the office. He smirked and unbuttoned his shirt but didn't do anything else. He laid on the couch seductively with one leg off of the couch and the other bent slightly. Namjoon swallowed thickly at the sight and saw that Jin had closed his eyes. Namjoon stood up quietly, taking off his shirt and unbuckling his pants. He made sure Jin couldn't hear him as he approached. Namjoon suddenly pounced onto Jin and attacked his lips. Jin groaned and quickly moved to run his hands up Namjoon's bare back. Jin groaned as Namjoon's tongue entered his mouth, mapping it out. He reached down to pull Namjoon's member out and stroked him. "Joon..." Jin moaned as Namjoon slipped Jin's pants off as well as his boxers. Namjoon slid his own pants off and placed two fingers at Jin's entrance. "Mmm.. Joon... can't wait.. just fuck me.." He said and Namjoon sighed. "I don't want to hurt you.." he said and Jin whined. "I'll be okay... please..." he begged and wrapped his legs around Namjoon's waist to pull him closer. "It'll hurt..." Namjoon sighed, not wanting to hurt Jin. Jin just nodded, "Not for long..." he said then smirked. "Here..." Jin said as he began to stroke Namjoon's member until pre-cum had bean to collect. Namjoon groaned, "What are you doing?" He asked and Jin then spread pre-cum about Joon's member then on his own entrance. "There... lube.." he said and Namjoon had to admit it was a good idea. It may not be the best but it would work. Namjoon panted slightly as he lined himself up with Jin and slowly pushed in. 

Jin let out a long, drawn out moan at the feeling on Namjoon filling him up. He immediately began to move his hips and Namjoon began thrusting. "Joonie..." Jin moaned as he raked his nails up Namjoon's back. Jin knew he wouldn't last long at the rate Namjoon was going. He leaned up and kissed Namjoon as he stroked himself along with Namjoon's thrusts. "Not gonna last long.." Namjoon said and Jin nodded as he moaned, his body tending as he felt his climax near. Namjoon groaned as he felt Jin clench around him. "Cum for me, Princess...." he said and Jin cried out as he came. Namjoon followed and waited a few minutes before pulling out. Jin whined and jumped when he heard a knock on the door. Namjoon and Jin both scrambled to get their clothes back on. "Uhhh... C-come in.." he said as he stood to get things back to normal. Yoongi opened the door and walked in, "Hey... I-" he stopped when he saw that Jin was on the couch and was still panting slightly. "Did... I interrupt something?" He asked as he awkwardly turned to Namjoon, who shook his head. "No... Oh, by the way how did the front desk lady act?" He asked, curious as to how she acted. "She asked me who I was here to see and for my name and as soon as I told her she immediately gave me the floor and room number and I was asked numerous times if I wanted anything to drink or eat on my way.. She also looked scared..." he said and chuckled. Namjoon chuckled and glanced at Jin who smiled. "Anyway... I came because Hoseok wanted to know if you wanted the choreo to that song tonight or tomorrow..." he said and Namjoon froze. "I.... Uhhh..." he glanced at Jin and then Yoongi got it. "But I think he still had something to add to it... so I'll go help him with that..." he said and quickly walked out. Namjoon sat in his desk chair. "What does he mean?" Jin asked and got up to walk over to Namjoon. "Oh... it's... it's nothing..." Namjoon said and Jin sat in Namjoon's lap. "Joonie... I love you.." He said and decided he wouldn't give Namjoon a hard time. "I love you too Jinnie..." he said and kissed Jin softly.

Jin smiled, "I wanna go to one of those little places that have all sorts of chocolates..." he said as he laid his head on Namjoon's shoulder. "Then there we shall go... I'll call one and we can go... but for now... we can go home.. and I gotta do some Mafia work... if you want you can help me.. after all you are the co-leader..." Namjoon said as he and Jin stood. They began walking out of the office, Namjoon locking the door. He and Jin said goodbye to Namjoon's assistant then left and went home to the Mafia House. Everyone was there, just hanging out. Namjoon went to his office and Jin followed. Jin furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Namjoon put on headphones. He sat in the couch and watched as Namjoon clicked away at the screen. About fifteen minutes later, Namjoon removed he headphones and leaned back in his chair and covered his face with his hands, sighing. Jin noticed Namjoon was stressed, and he didn't ask why because he knew Namjoon would just brush it off. "Joonie... Come here..." Jin said as he was laying on his back on the couch. Namjoon glanced at Jin, but didn't hesitate to go over to Jin. Jin guided him to lay on the couch with him. Namjoon's upper half on Jin's torso and his lower half between Jin's legs. Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jin's torso and laid his head on Jin's chest as Jin played with Namjoon's hair. "I love you, Joonie...." Jin said softly as he felt Namjoon relax and he smiled. He moved a hand to rub Namjoon's back, gently applying pressure and he didn't miss how Namjoon's breath slightly hitched at the way Jin's hand worked into his shoulder. Jin got an idea. "Get up..." he said and Namjoon groaned and Jin chuckled. "Trust me... Come on..." he said as they both began to get up. Namjoon having to be pulled by Jin. 

Jin closed the room to their room as they entered. He smiled, "turn the lamps on and take your shirt off... change into sweatpants..." he said and Namjoon did as he was told, wounding what Jin had in mind. Jin himself changed into sweatpants and a grey T-shirt. "Okay... now lay on the bed... on your stomach.." Jin said and chuckled when Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows. Jin went to the bathroom and grabbed the lotion he knew Namjoon liked. He noticed Namjoon didn't have his head facing him. He smiled and dimmed the lamps down a bit then went to the bed. Namjoon felt the bed dip down as Jin got on it and soon he felt Jin straddle his butt. He was still confused as to what Jin was doing. Jin rubbed his hands up and down Namjoon's back a few times before he pours some lotion onto his hands and rubbed them together to warm it up a bit. 

Jin gently began kneading his hands into Namjoon's back. Namjoon realized what Jin was doing and he was soon squeezing his eyes shut and holding back groans. Jin smiled and worked his hands into Namjoon's upper back. He heard Namjoon groan lowly and moved his hands a bit lower. Namjoon smiled and soon Jin was finished. Namjoon rolled over and pulled Jin into his arms. "Mmmm I love you so much..." he said and Jin chuckled as he cuddled with Namjoon. "I love you too..." He said and they both fell asleep, both happy and comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun lol   
Hope you liked it   
<3<3<3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon takes care of Jin while he’s sick, and later Namjoon goes on a lone mission. Jin finds out Namjoon’s is being held captive and goes to save him, but ends with him being hurt and doing the only thing he could think of to make sure Namjoon is okay.

Jin woke up in the middle of the night and groaned as he was sweating, but he was cold. He sat up, gently removing Namjoon's arm from his waist. His shirt was clinging to his body and his sweatpants as well from how much he was sweating. He began panting as he also felt that his hair was clinging to his face. He felt nauseous, "Mmph.. Namjoon.." he whimpered and glanced at him before he quickly began to scramble to get out of the bed. He went to the bathroom and didn't even bother turning on the light. He fell onto his knees in front of the toilet and began throwing up. He coughed and had stopped long enough to pull his shirt off. He flushed the toilet and groaned. Namjoon stirred awake and noticed Jin wasn't in the bed. He heard the toilet flush, but didn't worry about it until he heard a gag then coughing. He got up, "Jin?" He asked and went into the bathroom, turning the light on and gasped when he saw Jin on the floor leaning against the toilet. "Jin, are you okay?" He asked and kneeled down and rested his hand on Jin's bare back. "Jin you're burning up.. I'm gonna go get a thermometer..." he said and quickly did just that. He came back to find Jin on the bed curled up. He sat on the bed and rubbed Jin's back as he placed the thermometer in Jin's mouth. When it beeped, he took it and frowned. "102.4.... Jinnie... I'm gonna go get an ice pack and medicine..." he said and Jin nodded before Namjoon went. 

Namjoon soon came back to find Jin sitting up and groaning. "What's wrong?" He asked and Jin just panted and wiped sweat from his forehead. "Too hot.." he said and pulled the blanket off of him. Namjoon gently placed the ice pack against Jin's forehead and it calmed Namjoon down slightly to see Jin's relieved expression. "I'm Gonna go get Jimin... Hold this to your head please..." he said and Jin laid back down and held the ice pack. Namjoon places a gentle kiss to Jin's forehead before he left the room. He was quiet when he went into the room, and luckily Jimin was on the end of him, Tae, and Jungkook cuddling. "Jimin... Can you please help me.." he said and Jimin groaned but nodded. He never was one to say no when one of the members needed help with even the slightest things. Jimin slowly got up and smiled when Tae moves to hug Jungkook while they slept. Jimin sleepily followed Namjoon out of the room. "Can we stop by the medical room for you to get some stuff... Jin is sick and I don't know what it is.." he said and Jimin nodded before quickly going to get some stuff. "What are his symptoms?" He asked as they went up to the room. "He's sweating and is hot one minute and cold the next.. he threw up a few times which is how I woke up.. he's running a fever.." he said and Jimin nodded as they entered the room. "Okay, Hyung, I need you to sit up and tilt your head back.. I need to swab your nose to test for.. The flu... or a virus.." he said and Namjoon helped Jin sit up. Jin groaned and tilted his head back. He want really all with it, but quickly became alert when he felt the cue tip in his nose. He yelled and pulled back and Jimin chuckled. "How will you know what it is?" Namjoon asked as Jin frowned and laid back down, curling up against Namjoon. Jimin places the end of the cue tip in a liquid and set it down to wait. "If it turns purple he's got the flu.. If it turns a pinkish color then he's got a virus.. it only takes about five minutes..." Jimin said and Namjoon nodded and about six minutes later Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows. "What if it doesn't change color?" He asked and Jimin looked at it confused. "Hmm... That means he's not sick... Jin, I think you got food poisoning..." He said and Jin opened his eyes. "I did eat at some cheap fast food place yesterday..." he said and Jimin nodded. "That means it should be gone by tomorrow... It's a good hung you're not sick sick.." he said and smiled. Namjoon gave a soft smile as well, happy to know Jin didn't have the flu or a virus. Jimin soon said goodnight and went back to bed and Namjoon curled up with Jin. "How are you feeling?" He asked and Jin shrugged. "Better than earlier.." he said and snuggled into Namjoon's chest. 

A few days later, Jin was pacing the floor while Jimin, Hobi, and Tae sat on the couch. "Hyung, I think everything's fine.. it's only been two hours.." Jungkook said, Namjoon had a mission to take care of that he insisted Jin stayed back because it was 'Too dangerous and he didn't want him to get hurt'. Jin didn't like not knowing where or what was happening. He paced and paced until Jungkook came up to him and put his hand on Jin's shoulder. "Hyung... please.." he said and Jin decided to listen and he sat down. They watched tv and Jin could help but worry. He kept looking at his phone hoping for any text or call or anything from Namjoon. "Have any of you heard anything from Joon?" He asked and they shook their heads. Jin sighed and stood up, going to his and Namjoon's room. He dressed in the black outfit he had worn when he would go out to do missions, which was also his signature outfit for when he was WH or doing assassin work. He came back out, the others looking at him and he saw the way their jaw dropped, knowing what he was wearing. "Jin-Hyung... wh-what are you doing?" Jungkook asked and stood up. Jin looked at him, still having not put on his mask. His phone began ringing and he saw it was Namjoon's caller ID. "Hello?" He asked, worried and growled when it wasn't Namjoon's voice. "Ah! Seokjin, we have your... Husband.. If you want him alive you will do as I say.. Come to the address I will text you." Was all the man said before he hung up. Jin growled and suddenly grabbed something, not caring what it was and threw it. He yelled and then looked at the others. They looked terrified. "They have him." Was all he said before receiving a text and he looked at it before he grabbed a gun and knife. He made his way to his car, ignoring the others' protests. "Hyung! Wait!" Was all he heard before WH took over and he began his drive to the address texted to him. He was going well over the speed limit. It had been a while since WH had made an appearance. Jin stopped the car and got out, not even bothering to put on his mask. He didn't miss the look he got once the man who he assumed was the one who called him gave when he saw Jin's outfit. "Seokjin, follow... And if you try anything.. I have a button and if I push it.. Bye bye Namjoon." He said and smirked at the hurt look that passed through Jin. 

Jin followed the man, a scowl on his face and he growled when he was brought to a room with a big screen showing a live video of Namjoon. Jin growled when he saw blood on Namjoon's face and body. "Don't worry.. He's not dead.. Yet." The man said and he flinched slightly at the growl Jin let out. "What do you want.." He asked not so nicely and the man hummed. "I want an arrangement.." he said and Jin groaned as the man stepped closer. Jin stood straighter making himself taller than he already was, and he was a good few inches taller than this man. "What type of arrangement?" He asked and the man could tell this was WH he was talking to, and it was hard to get through to WH. "Our Mafias... We could be one big mafia..." he said, and Jin huffed. "If you're referring to Seoul.. I am part of Bangtan.. Not only that. I am Co-leader. So no." He said and the man frowned. "It could still work. We could work with Bangtan as well." The man said, getting closer to him. Jin smirked and got an idea. "And how would you like this to work?" He asked, going with it for his own plan. "We could... You know... Be together.." the man said as he got even closer to Jin. "Hmmm... Well... That idea could work.." Jin said and suddenly he pulled out his dagger and stabbed the guy. "But I don't like anyone who tries to hurt Joonie.." he whispered into the mans ear before pulling the dagger out and watching as he dropped to the ground, the so called button dropping as well. Jin acted quick and began killing the guards who came at him. One fell to the floor and pushed the button. Jin felt the building shake and he looked at the screen, seeing that Namjoon was still tied to the chair and Jin gasped, knowing what was happening. He made a run for it, trying to get to the room Namjoon was in. The building was falling, crumbling down. Jin was still WH and he was focused on getting to the room Namjoon was in, so focused that he he didn't realize his phone fell and he had dropped his knife. He felt the building beginning to give way and he was opening doors and crashing them open until he found one that wouldn't open. He heard a groan and a whine come from inside and he growled, leaning back and kicking the door in. Namjoon was barely conscious as Jin came in and began to untie him. "Jin..." Namjoon said softly and Jin nodded. "I'm here Joonie.... let's go.." he said and began walking out with Joon. He was still WH, which was probably why he was able to do this without getting to worried. He got Namjoom down to the third floor and the building was only getting worse. He grabbed Namjoon's phone and called Hoseok, still trying to get out of the building. "Hello!? Hyung!?" Hoseok answered and Jin grunted as he got to another flight of stairs. "Come... Arghhh!... to the address I send... please.." he said and hung up, quickly sending the address. 

Jin quickly began to try and get them outside. Namjoon couldn't hold himself up on his own anymore, still out of it from the drugs the man had given him. They both fell, Jin trying to hold Namjoon. "Joon-ah, please!" He said and began trying to drag him. Jin wasn't WH anymore. He saw a bedroom and began to go to it. It was big and he wasn't able to move Namjoon anymore. They were in the middle of the room. Jin grabbed a blanket and put it under Namjoon, wrapping it around Namjoon's legs. Stuff was falling, the walls were crumbling and Jin was scared. He groaned and right before the room caved in, Jin used his own body and draped himself over Namjoon, covering him. The whole building began to go down and Jin yelled, covering Namjoon. Everything went black. Namjoon began to open his eyes at the sound of yelling. He heard his name and Jin's name being called, now knowing it was Hoseok's voice. "Namjoon! jin!" He yelled as they looked around at the devastation. "O-ver here.." Namjoon tried and thankfully it was enough for Hoseok to hear. "Oh my God!" He ran over and saw that there was a big piece of rock. Namjoon looked around and realized, Jin was on him and was covering him. The rock was on Jin. "Guys come help me! Oh my God!" Hoseok said and all the other members came, swearing and gasping. "One! Two! Three!" Hoseok counted and they all lifted, trying to get the rock off of them. "Again! One! Two! Three!" He said slowly they got the rock off. Namjoon groaned and quickly sat up, gently looking at Jin who was now on his side, curled up, and unconscious. "Jin! Jin, please wake up!" Namjoon yelled and Jimin quickly came over. "Alright, move! Move! I need to look at him." Jimin said, and honestly the others had never had Jimin like this before. Jimin quickly ripped Jin's shirt and saw that there were scratches and bruises all over him, but he was breathing. Namjoon saw Jin's chest move with each shallow breath. He's alive. Jin was alive. 

Jimin grabbed a stethoscope out of his bag and listened to Jin's heartbeat then moved it all over Jin's chest, ribs, and back. "What are you doing?" Namjoon's asked and Jimin looked at him. "Listening for any grinding... so far I don't hear any.. which means in his back and chest there is nothing broken. We need to get him back home. I need to put him on a proper oxygen mask, IV, and heart monitor." He said and Namjoon gently picked Jin up. He felt something wet on Jin's head and he frowned, noticing it was blood. "Jimin! His head!" He said and Jimin quickly looked. "Shit.." he mumbled and signaled the driver to go faster. They got home and rushed Jin inside to the medical room, it was quite big. Jimin put Jin on an oxygen mask, IV's, and a heart monitor. He then began to examine Jin's head. "Looks like it's just a flesh wound.. but I imagine he was hit pretty hard by something hard and that's the reason he is unconscious. I need a full body X-ray.." he said and Tae began the help with getting Jin ready. Tae was qualified enough to know what he was doing and what was wrong. He always helped Jimin with medical work that was as bad as this. They laid Jin on the X-ray table and Jimin pushed the button, getting the X-ray and they moved him back to the hospital bed, Jimin having already cleaned Jin up. They set him up on the machines again and cover him with a blanket. Namjoon quickly came in, "How is he? What's wrong?" He asked and stood next to the bed, seeing that Jin still hadn't woken up and that he had a bandage wrapped around his chest. "He's okay, Namjoon... The X-rays only showed some bruising. His back and chest bones are bruised pretty bad, but nothing is broken. It's amazing.... But for now he just needs rest... let me look at you." Jimin said and Namjoon shook his head, "No, I'm okay.." he said and Jimin said. Yoongi came in. "Namjoon... you matter just as much as Jin-Hyung... please let Jimin-ah check you out.." he said and Namjoon waited a few moments before nodding. He stood up and placed a soft kiss to Jin's forehead before following Jimin to the exam room. He was told to change his clothes and Jimin check him out. Namjoon had a few pretty bad cuts on his arms and legs, which Jimin bandages, but he wasn't hurt too bad. "He used his body to protect me.." Namjoon mumbled, looking at the floor. "Jin loves you Namjoon.... He did the only thing he could think of to keep you safe.." Jimin said and began to lead Namjoon back to the room Jin was in. "But he could have died.." He said and sat in the chair next to Jin's bed, holding Jin's hand. "But he didn't.. Now... Namjoon you need rest.." he said and Namjoon simply just got in the bed with Jin and laid next to him. Jimin sighed and left the room. He came back every so often to check on them, only finding that they were both asleep each time. It went on like this for at least a day. He knew Jin and Namjoon both were very tired and needed rest, especially since the drugs they had giving Namjoon for his pain would knock him out. Jin still hadn't woke up, but Namjoon did and only left to use the restroom, not even eating. Namjoon was sitting at the edge of Jin's bed, and began to sing. He didn't like the way he sounded, but Jin had told him many times he liked it when Namjoon sang, so that's what he did he sang.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and jin spend some time healing after him saved him. They all relish in the fact that their Hyung is okay and bond as a group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!

Namjoon was sitting at the edge of Jin's bed, holding his hand. It had been almost three days since Jin had come to save Namjoon, and he still hadn't woken up. Namjoon hadn't eaten in any of those days, only drank some water and showered. He felt like he would mentally break down, he was tired and wanted Jin back. That's when Namjoon's heart fluttered, he thought he heard Jin's voice, but told himself it was his imagination because Jin's in a coma. Yes, Jimin diagnosed Jin day he had a coma and that the rock may have hit him harder than they thought. So Namjoon told himself he was dreaming because of how much he wanted Jin to wake up. Namjoon had his head rested on his forearm on the bed and he furrowed his eyebrows when he heard Jin's voice again. He felt his heart stop when he heard what was said next. "Joonie?" He heard Jin asked and he quickly looked up and involuntarily let out a sob as his eyes locked with Jin's. His body moved on its own as he quickly got in the bed and was straddling Jin's. He cupped Jin's face and kissed all over it. "Jinnie... Oh my god.. I love you so much..." he said as he spread his affection, tears rolling down his cheeks. Jin moves his hands to rest on Namjoon's sides. "I love you too...... Joonie... what happened?" He asked and right about that time, Jimin walked in and gasped. "Hyung!? Oh my God! You're awake!" He said and came over, immediately checking Jin's vidal signs. Jin looked confused, "Namjoon, what happened?" He asked and Namjoon gently rested his forehead on Jin's shoulder. "Jin.... You were in a coma..." he said and Jin frowned. "How long?" He asked and Namjoon stayed put, not wanting to let go of Jin. "Three days... I was so worried you wouldn't wake up... Jin, you.... You risked your life.... to save me.." Namjoon's said and Jin felt the wetness of his tears on his shirt. "Joonie... You know I'd do anything for you... That man called me and told me he had you... I honestly didn't care what he had to say... I immediately came and he pushed this button and the building began to fall. All I remember is covering you with the blanket then with my body and crashing... then it went black..." Jin said and Namjoon finally pulled back to look at Jin, his face red and slightly puffy from crying. "Jin, I woke up and heard Hoseok and the others calling for us... they found us and helped out.. Jimin said that you didn't break anything, but when that rock hit the back of your head it put you in a coma..." He sand and Jimin had just came back, all the others following. "Hyung, what Namjoon means is... the pain and trauma your body went through caused you to go into a coma so your body could rest and heal... most people who get hit that hard usually are out from a few weeks to months... or even years... You are awake after three days... You are very lucky... and I'm glad to see that everything is going well.." Jimin said and Jungkook walked up. "Hyung, you scared us all pretty bad... we didn't know where you were or what to do.. I'm happy you're okay.." he said and Jin smiled as the others all came and group hugged. Namjoon laid next to Jin on the bed. "We'll give you two some time..." Hoseok said and they all walked out, Jimin making sure to check everything before leaving. Namjoon smile, "I love you so much..." he said and Jin smiled before thinking. "Joonie..... I heard everything...." he said and Namjoon looked st him. "What do you mean?" He asked and Jin looked st him and smiled softly. "While I was in the coma... I heard everything..." he said and Namjoon blushed, remembering how he had sang to Jin. "It sounded really good... And honestly... It calmed me... I was mentally awake but I could wake up... I listened to everything you told me... sang.... I love you, Namjoon..... So much.." he said and wrapped his arms around Namjoon, ignoring his soreness.

Namjoon buries his face in the crook of Jin's neck. "I love you... so much Jin..." he said and Jin smiled before he kissed the top of Namjoon's head. "I love you too... that's why I saved you... Man... I slaughtered those guards... they didn't even stand a chance... once they showed me that live video of you tied to the chair and I saw blood on you.... I lost it... I killed every single one of them.." he said and Namjoon pulled back to look at Jin. "Damn.... I fucking love you so much.." Namjoon said and kissed Jin softly, cupping his face. Jin smiled against Namjoon's lips and soon he tried sitting up. Namjoon helped him to sit at the edge of the bed. "I'm hungry... and I'm tired of being in this bed.." he said and began to get up, wincing and he yelped when he moved a certain way. "Jin, you should lay back down.." Namjoon said and Jin frowned before grabbing onto Namjoon's shoulder. "Walk.." He said and Namjoon sighed but listened. Jimin had already taken out Jin's IV. They went out into the living room where the others were. "Hyung! Why are you up!? You need to be laying down!" Jimin said and quickly stood, going over to him. "Jimin, it's okay... I wanted to get up.." he said and Jimin frowned. "Hyung, your whole back is bruised and cut up.. You just came out of a coma.. You need to be resting.." he said and Namjoon looked at Jin, knowing Jimin was right. Jin nodded, "I know... I just... Wanted to come out here and be with you guys..." he said and looked down. He remembered what they would all would come in and say to him while he was in the coma. Jin moves to begin alto sit down on the couch and when he stopped and made a sound of pain, he didn't expect all the others to immediately jump in and help him. He smiled and could hide how red his face got. "Thank you.." He said and smiled. Jungkook and Jin usually always would pick and play fight with each other. They guessed it was the oldest and youngest just showing their love for one another. Jin wasn't expecting it when Jungkook came over and sat down and hugged him gently. Jin hugged back, feeling that Jungkook buried his face in Jin's neck. They all had grown so close in the last few months and they were all family. Jin patted and rubbed Jin's back, feeling the wetness of Jungkook's tears in his shirt. "It's okay, Kookie..." he said quietly and Namjoon just sat on the couch next to him. 

Jungkook sniffled, "I didn't know if you were going to be okay, Hyung.." he said quietly and hid his face more in Jin's neck. Hoseok, Yoongi, Tae, Jimin, and Namjoon all watched, knowing that Jungkook was beaten up about it. He had been the one to try and get Jin to wait so they could get a game plan, before he just went not knowing what he was getting into. Jin just hugged Jungkook, knowing that the ladder was upset yet happy Jin was okay. Jungkook soon pulled away and wiped his eyes, looking at Jin. "Sorry.." He said, referring to the wetness. "Kook, there's nothing to be sorry about.." Jin said and smiled at Jungkook. "Hey, who wants to hear a joke?" Jin asked, deciding he would try and lighten the mood. "Sure.." He heard a few say and he began laughing as he thought of his joke. "Wh-what color... Is a hamburger?" He asked between laughs and the other smiled. "Burgundy! Burgundy!" He said and all that was heard was his windshield wiper laugh and the others began laughing as well. They knew Jin had a thing for dad jokes. After a bit, Jungkook stood. "I'm gonna make some Ramen... who wants some?" He asked and everyone raised their hand. "Okay.." He said and went to the kitchen. They all hung out and joked and laughed. Jin played off all of his pain, trying to make everyone feel better about it, but there was one person he knew he wasn't even fooling. He glanced at Namjoon who was watching him intently. Jungkook brought everyone's bowl of ramen and sat down himself. They all began to eat, Jin digging in since he hadn't eaten. Namjoon watch him, half worried and half just admiring him. He had nothing but love in his eyes when he looks at Jin. 

"Well, I think Yoongi and I are gonna go to bed... it's been a long day..." Hoseok said as he and Yoongi stood, Yoongi stretching and saying goodnight before they walked to their room. Jin nodded, "I'm tired too.." he said quiet. He wasn't one to admit how he truly felt in front of those he knew were worried. Namjoon stood and gently helped Jin stand up. "Goodnight Hyung!" Jimin said as Jungkook and Tae we're asleep cuddled against him. Jin smiled and followed Namjoon to their room, having to go a bit extra slow on the steps. He let Namjoon help him change and he laid in the bed. Namjoon could tell Jin was a bit down so he smiled and plopped down in the bed next to him. "Jinnie... I love you so much." He said and booped Jin's nose, causing him to squeak and smile. "You're so cute!" He said and cuddled Jin's side cutely. Jin smiled and ran his fingers through Namjoon's hair. "Jin, how do you feel?" Namjoon asked, more in a serious tone. Jin shrugged, "I'm fine.." he said and Namjoon sat up looking into Jin's eyes. "No, Jin.. Honesty.." he said and Jin's eyes faltered and he looked away. "I..... It hurts... But what's hurts the most is not my body... Namjoon, I almost lost you... and I didn't know what to do... Then I could hear everything that was said while I was in that coma... Everything.." He said and his eyes found Namjoon's again. Namjoon listened, knowing what Jin was talking about. "Joonie.... I can't tell you.. how much you mean to me... and I am sorry for the way everything happened... i tried so hard to get us out of there.... B-but I couldn't.. I c-couldn't..." Jin said as he teared up and Namjoon wipes a stray tear on Jin's face. "Shhhh...." He said and left a soft yet loving kissed to Jin's lips. "Jin, you did everything you could... Don't blame yourself for what happened... We are both alive because you came and saved me.. that's all that matters.." Namjoon said and Jin wrapped his arms around Namjoon, pulling him in for a tight hug. They hugged and Namjoon whispered sweet things to Jin until they both fell asleep. 

The next few days were rough, Jin's bruises and cuts had began to finally heal which was the worst part. He was really sore and couldn't do too much do to all the bruised bones he had. Namjoon was slightly sore, but hid it so he could help Jin. Jimin was always there to check up on Jin and see how everything was going. It was early in the morning and Jin was up and despite his pain, cooking breakfast. He made sure not to wake Namjoon up. Jin saw that the sun had risen and he was just begin the last part of breakfast. He was humming and cooking when he felt two hands on his waist. He jumped and yelled before quickly turning around only to find Namjoon and his sleepy smiled looking at him. "Yah! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He said and tried rn his best to hide the pained groan he wanted to let out at his fast movement. Namjoon lifted his hand and tilted Jin's chin up before kissing him softly. He smiled against Jin's lips and cupped his face, making sure he put as much love as he could into the kiss. Jin let out a soft, content hum as Namjoon kissed him. He relaxed immediately and his posture softened, causing his body to relax and he wasn't in as much pain. Jin pulled away so that there was only a few centimeters between them. "God I love you..." He said and smiled before pecking Namjoon's lips and turning back around to finished cooking, which only took another twenty minutes. Namjoon was right there, his hands either on Jin's waist or his shoulders the entire time. 

Jin soon finished and went I go wake everyone up. "Yah! Get up! I made breakfast!" He yelled as he knocked on Jimin, Tae, and Jungkook's door. He heard a groan then moving around and a sleepy Tae opened the door. Jin smiled and ruffled Tae's hair before going to Yoongi and Hoseok's room. "Get up! Breakfast is ready!" He said and chuckled when he heard a whine, probably from Yoongi, then the sound of walking and Hoseok and Yoongi came out of the room. Jin went back to the kitchen and set out the plates. He sat down as well as everyone else and smiled when they all began to eat. He enjoyed moments like this, all of them at the table eating. He felt Namjoon lean against him slightly and he turned his head to kiss Namjoon's temple. He finished eating first and got up to begin cleaning the dishes. Namjoon soon finished and went in to help Jin. The rest sat at the table and talked. "How are you feeling? You looked like you were in a little pain." Namjoon said and rested his chin on Jin's shoulder as he back hugged him. Jin shrugged, "I'm better than yesterday... the bruises are beginning to go away... and I'm not as sore... Jimin said he wanted to check me out later... He wants to see how well everything is healing.." he said and Namjoon nodded, turning his head and he began kissing at Jin's neck. Jin leaned his head back and to the side slightly, closing his eyes. He missed this intimacy with Namjoon since he really hadn't been able to because of everything that happened. He relished in the feel of Namjoon's softly lips on his neck and nibbling at his earlobe. Namjoon's hands were gently rested on Jin's hips and he smiled against Jin's neck. "Feel good?" He chuckled and placed more open-mouth kisses to Jin's neck. Jin nodded slightly and hummed, leaning back against Namjoon. "Do you have to work today?" Jin asked quietly and Namjoon shook his head. "Not If I don't want to.." He answered with his lips pressed against Jin's neck. "Good... cause.. I just want to have a lazy day with my husband.." Jin said and didn't even worry about the rest of the dishes as he led Namjoon to the couch in the living room. Jin saw Yoongi in the love seat and he and Namjoon sat on the couch Namjoon laying back with Jin laying on him. Jin smiled and leaned forward to kiss Namjoon. 

They began to make out, but that's all they did and it was slow. They were content with this and each knew it. Yoongi glanced over as Hoseok walked in and Yoongi made a cute noise as he held his arms out and he and Hoseok cuddled on the love seat. Namjoon and Jin's make out session lasted a bit longer before Jin pulled away and smiled before laying his head on Namjoon's chest and they laid there just enjoying each other's embrace. The others came in and they all stayed in the living room cuddling and watching tv. All days was spent this way. There was nothing that they had to do and they all enjoyed being able to be home with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m literally updating these chapters from copy and paste off my wattpad so


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hairy when a curtain someone whom Namjoon thought was gone suddenly appears and is now working with Jin’s father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another one😂

It had been a few weeks and Jin was feeling much better. He was often jumping around to make the others laugh and hype them up after a mission that he wasn't able to go on. He was finally well enough for him and Namjoon to have fun and Jin couldn't be more thankful. He heard the door open and a sweaty, panting Jungkook walked in with the others following him. Jin jumped and made a funny noise. "Yah! You took forever! I didnt know what to do with the whole house to myself again." Jin said as he did other things and he laughed when the others giggled. He liked cheering them up like this. "Yah! Namjoon! Get your ass in here and let me kiss you!" He said as Namjoon entered the house. He ran up to Namjoon and acted like he was going to kiss him, but instead he stopped right before then ran in the opposite direction. "Catch me!" He yelled and Namjoon laughed before running to chase Jin. "It's good to see him this way again.." Hoseok said to Jimin and he nodded. They liked their Hyung happy and energetic, even when they were exhausted. 

Namjoon chases jin until they were out on the backyard patio and Jin was at the edge of the pool. He was holding his arms out his his head back and his eyes closed. Namjoon took the chance and tackled Jin into the pool. They breached the surface, laughing and coughing. Jin wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck and gave him the kiss he said he wanted to give him. Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jin's torso and smiled. "I'm so glad to see you like this.." he said and Jin smiled. "Well, it feels better to be able to act like myself without hurting.." he said and splashed Namjoon before jumping out of the pool and running inside, despite the fact that he was dripping wet. Namjoon got out and chased him, not expecting to finding him laying naked in the bed waiting for him. He was sprawled out with his eyes closed. Namjoon bit his lip and closed the door and began to undress as he walked up to the foot of the bed. He swallowed thickly and slowly began to climb up the bed, running his hands up Jin's smooth, muscular legs. He began to kiss at Jin's inner thigh and he smirked when he heard Jin's breath hitch. 

Jin held back a moan when he felt a hand on his member. He kept his eyes closed and bit his lip. Namjoon kissed up to Jin's hip and began stroking Jin's member. Jin suddenly moaned when he felt warmth and wetness engulf his cock. He looked down and moaned at the look namjoon was giving as he took Jin's cock into his mouth. Namjoon sucked slightly and a shiver went down his spine at the sound Jin made. He took Jin in all the way, closing his eyes to focus on not gagging. He began to bob his head and he hummed when he felt Jin's fingers in his hair. "Na-Namjoon...." Jin moaned and bucked his hips. Namjoon smirked and held Jin's hips down, dipping his tongue into the slit. Jin let out a broken moan and threw his head back. "Joonie! I'm... Im close..." He said and his body tensed as his orgasm approached. Namjoon hummed and bobbed his head, rubbing Jin's thigh. Jin let out a breathy moan then tugged Namjoon's hair as he came. "Joonie..." he breathed and panted as he came down from his high. Namjoon hummed in appreciation and crawled up so he was over Jin. Jin opened his eyes just in time and realized Namjoon was right over him. He shivered when he watched Namjoon swallow. Namjoon brought his thumb up to wipe the corner of his mouth then licked his thumb. He kept his eyes locked with Jin's the whole time and leaned down and kissed Jin deeply. Jin moaned as he tasted himself on Namjoon's lips and grabbed his shoulders, suddenly flipping them. Jin took control of the kiss and began to grind on Namjoon's lap. He reached behind himself and prepped himself, wanting to just surprise Namjoon. He soon lined Namjoon up with himself and sank down on him, causing Namjoon to let out a low groan. Namjoon involuntarily thrusted his hips up, causing Jin to moan and they soon began to move together, Jin grinding and Namjoon thrusting yo into him. It didn't take long until they both came, panting and Jin lifted himself off of Namjoon then collapsed next to him. "Mmmm..... I love you...." Jin said and cuddled up to Namjoon. "Love you too... If this is how you're gonna greet me every time you stay home when we go on missions... then damn.." he said and chuckled as him hummed. "Do you have to go to the company tomorrow?" He asked and Namjoon sighed. "Well.. I haven't gone in a while so I guess I probably should..." he said and wrapped his arms around Jin, both just cuddling as the only thing shining in on them was moonlight. "I'll come see you in the morning when I wake up.." Jin said and Namjoon smiled before they both went to sleep. 

The next morning, Namjoon woke up and quietly got dressed. He didn't want to wake Jin so he simply wrote a note and kissed his forehead before leaving to go to the company. Namjoon walked through the doors and was instantly greeted by his assistant. "Mr Kim! It's good to see you! Can I covet anything? Coffee... Water... Soda?" She and Namjoon nodded. "Coffee.. Thanks.." he said and made his way up to his office. He sat at his desk and was happy when his coffee was brought to him. He did some work and had clients come in. He was already a bit stressed with some stuff, but when his office door opened and the main person he wanted to see cane in he immediately leaned back in his desk chair and held out his arms. "Jinnie!" He said as the said man came in and set a bag down. He went over to Namjoon and plopped down in his lap. "I took care of those meetings you had set... The others were there of course..." Jin said and Namjoon nodded as he kissed Jin's head. "Good... Thank you... So how's You're day been?" Namjoon asked and Jin smiled before pecking Namjoon's lips. "Boring... But.. I brought you food.." he said and grabbed the bag. Namjoon opened it a saw his favorite food, Black Noodles. His eyes lit up and he dug in. "They're so good..." he said as he ate them and Jin chuckled. "I made them.." he said and Jin looked at him wide eyed. "You made them!? They're amazing!" He said and continued eating. "Yeah... I learned the recipe.." he said and smiled as Namjoon finished eating. Namjoon set the bowl down and wrapped his arms around Jin. "I love you so much.." he said and smiled as he kissed Jin's neck. "I love you too... But I can't stay.. I still have one more of those meetings..." he said and Namjoon whined. Jin laughed softly, "I'll text you when it's over.." he said and kissed Namjoon before standing up and picking up the bowl and bag. "I love you.." He said as he went out of the room. Namjoon did a finger heart and went back to work as well. 

Namjoon looked up when his office door as being opened and two men walked in, both wearing masks and sunglasses. "Who are you? And why are you in my office without being buzzed up?" He asked, authority high in his voice. The two men looked at each other and chuckled before one took off his mask and glasses. Namjoon growled and stood, angrily walking over and slammed the man into the wall, his hand gripping the mans throat. "Now.. Namjoon.. You don't want to treat your father-in-law like that now do you?" The other man said and namjoon growled before looking at him. "Who let you up here?" He snarled and the man laughed. "Simple... we just said we were family... and they let us up with no problem.." he said and Namjoon was still choking Jin's father. "Now... lets get to what we came here for..." the other man said and began to take off his mask and sunglasses. Namjoon's eyes widened at who it was. "I killed you..." he said and huffed as he let Jin's father go. "No... You thought you did.. But truth is... You just couldn't kill your father.." He said and Namjoon had to stop himself from pouncing. He was angry and scared. His father was the only one that could easily bring out Namjoon's bad side, and not just RM, but the RM Namjoon strives to keep away. He hated that part of who he was because that RM caused him to do thing he couldn't stand. He would hurt those who Namjoon loved, caused him to do thing he would never do to them. 

"Son, We have something for you... well not you... RM to do.." Namjoon's father said and Namjoon slowly turned and tensed as he walked away from them and to the other side of the room. Jin's father fixed himself and smirked at Namjoon. "Since I'm not there to keep Jin in his place... Your father said you would be a great person to choose..." He said and Namjoon turned to look at them. "What you do does not help Jin in any way... You abuse him! And he does not do anything to in any way deserve it! And if you think I'm going to do anything to hurt Jin then you are sadly mistaken!" He said and honestly he feared what could happen if he slipped to that RM. it had been a long time and he was afraid. "Oh but are you wrong... Jin wouldn't be who he is if I didn't do what I do... and if he doesn't get the discipline he needs... then he will be terrible.." Jin's father said and Namjoon growled. "Son, you know what to do.." Namjoon's father suddenly said and Namjoon did, he knew exactly what his father meant. "No! I will not do this! It was hard to get him to leave me alone and I am not letting you bring that back!" He said and tried he damned best not to cower when his father took on a more serious look and stepped closer to Namjoon. "Namjoon! Don't make me force you, Boy!" He said and Namjoon tried not to shake. His father always knew how to do it even though Namjoon tried so hard. "No! I will not hurt Jin!" Namjoon tried although he knew how his father would react. He sighed and looked and Jin's father then shrugged. "Alright I guess you caused this.." he said and quickly punched Namjoon, making him fall to his knees. He grabbed Namjoon by the hair and made him look into his eyes. Namjoon tried to look anywhere but his fathers eyes, that was what triggered him. "Look at me son..." he said and Namjoon growled as he tried to stop the feeling. He could feel it happening. It usually was the overall fear he had of his father that caused this, especially when he had him in this sort of position. Namjoon hated this, he tried to fight the urge that bubbles up in him. "Look. At. Me." His father said and slapped Namjoon. Namjoon felt himself be taken over by the part of him he had tried for so long to keep hidden away. He felt RM take over. When he looked back at his father the look in Namjoon's eye was terrifying. Everyone who knew Namjoon and knew this RM would know that was who he was at the moment. "Good.." Namjoon's father said and stepped back towards Jin's father. Namjoon stood up and fixed his suit before looking at his father and Jin's. The anger that was now in his eyes was fierce. "Get out of my office before I skin you both alive." Namjoon said through gritted teeth. He may be the bad RM but he still hated his father and anyone who worked with him. "We should go now..." Namjoon's father said to Jin's and they both walked out. There was a difference in the way Namjoon and RM were. RM had a look that would send shivers down your spine and not in the good way, and he would do things just to make Namjoon mad. RM was just Namjoon in a daze that he couldn't snap out of, like WH and Jin. He used his computer to email saying he was leaving work. Once he hit send he stood up and began to make his way out of the building. Namjoon went out to his car and began to drive. He smirked to himself as he thought about what to do. 

Warning: okay it's gonna get Really intense so read at your own risk   
(Trigger Warning)

Once home, he got out and went inside. As soon as he entered the house he began removing his tie and he walked slowly through the house as he did. Yoongi and Jungkook saw him and noticed something off, but it didn't click yet. "Hey, Hyung." Jungkook said and furrowed his eyebrows when Namjoon kept walking and taking his suit jacket off. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows and just as Namjoon began to go upstairs, it dawned on him and he suddenly realized who it was. "Oh my god... Hoseok! Oh my god! Namjoon! Come back here! Don't you dare mess with him!" Yoongi yelled as he began to run after him but once he got upstairs Namjoon was just closing the door to his and Jin's room and locked it. Hoseok came running, "Yoongi, what's wrong?" He asked and Yoongi desperately tried to get the door open but it was no use since for some reason Namjoon had locked both locks. "It's RM... And not the good one.." he said and Hoseok's eyes widened. "Ah hell!" He said and dragged Yoongi downstairs to try and talk about what they could do to try and snap Namjoon out of it. 

Namjoon locked the door and saw Jin was folding clothes, "Hey Joonie.. You're back earlier than I expected.." he said and chuckled but gasped when he was slammed up against the wall and was roughly being undressed. "Joon... What are yo- mmm.." he was cut off by the rough feeling of Namjoon's thigh pressed between his legs. Namjoon was only in his dress pants now and he had gotten Jin down to the same thing. Jin tried to run his hands up Namjoon's sides, but grunted when his arms were slammed hard back down and hit the wall. Jin didn't think much of it, but he didn't know why Namjoon was being this rough since he was never this rough before. Jin whimpered slightly and tried to move but was slammed back into the wall. "Namjoon... What's going on?" He asked and yelped when he was suddenly thrown onto the bed and his pants and boxers were yanked off. Jin was moved so that he was on his hands and knees facing the headboard. Namjoon got on the bed behind him and slapped him on the ass, causing Jin to yelp in pain at the sting. Jin didn't understand why Namjoon was being this way. "Jo-Ah!" Jin yelled out as another hard slap landed on his ass. He looked back at Namjoon and noticed the different look in his eye, but wasn't able to really dwell on it do to the feeling of Namjoon member suddenly being pressed against his hole. "Namjoon, Wait.. I haven't been-" Jin tried but was suddenly letting out a loud whine/cry at the feeling of being stretched without any type of prep. He ducked his head slightly with his eyes squeezed shut as he took sharp breaths. He whined when Namjoon pulled out a bit. "Namjoon, it..Ah!" He yelped as Namjoon suddenly began to snap his hips forward. Jin was letting out noises but they weren't of pleasure. Jin reaches back to try and stop Namjoon by grabbing his hip, but Namjoon grabbed Jin's wrists and threw his arms forward. "Hands on the headboard." Namjoon commanded and Jin grunted at the way Namjoon sounded. It wasn't Namjoon, and he Now was trying to figure out what was going on but he was having a hard time. Jin tried yet again to reach back and he gasped in relief when Namjoon's movement stopped. He felt Namjoon lean over him and grab his wrists, placing them on the headboard. "I said hands on the headboard." He said and suddenly slapped Jin's ass again. 

Jin cried out as Namjoon began to thrust roughly into him again. Jin didn't know why Namjoon was being so rough and Jin wanted it to stop because it didn't feel good. It hurt. "Namjoon... S-stop... Stop..." he said and when Namjoon's thrusts only got harder, Jin tensed up and reached back again. "Namjoon! Stop! It hurts!" He tried and suddenly Namjoon snapped out of it and immediately pulled out. He suddenly realized what RM had made him do and he backed away, putting himself in the far corner of the room. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry.." he kept repeating and curled up in the corner of the room. Jin was breathing heavily and collapsed down onto the bed. He reached back behind himself and unconditionally held his ass, his instincts causing him to try and stop the burning. Right about that time the door was kicked in and Yoongi and Hoseok came running in. "Hyung!? What happened?" Yoongi ran over to Jin and covered him with the blanket while Hoseok spotted Namjoon in the corner. "Jin, are you okay?" Yoongi asked, wiping Jin's hair out of his face. "Yeah.... yeah.... I'm fine.." He answered and Yoongi sighed. "Jin, whatever he did... that wasn't Namjoon. Please understand that... It was RM... but it wasn't the RM you saw that day on a mission... This RM is bad... but he hasn't been that RM in so long... it must have taken something really big to get him to loose control..." Yoongi said and Jin nodded. "I know... I kinda realized it wasn't Joonie when he began to slap my ass....I know it wasn't him..." he said and Yoongi nodded. 

Hoseok walked over to Namjoon, "RM.... Or Namjoon..." he asked and when Namjoon looked at him, Hoseok could tell it was Namjoon now. "Good... Get dressed..." he said and handed Namjoon some clothes. Jin sat up and put on the boxers Yoongi gave him and looked at Namjoon. Jin had to admit, he was nervous Namjoon would loose control again, but he wasn't going to blame Namjoon. Jin knew what it was like to loose control to the part of you that you hate. So Jin didn't hold anything against Namjoon. He loved him too much. "Joonie... It's not your fault..." he said and stood slowly, his ass hurting. Namjoon was standing as well but when Jin began to walk to him, he tensed. "I'm sorry... Jinnie... I'm so fucking sorry..." he said and there was no words to explain how sorry he truly was. Jin got to Namjoon and reach up, a hand cupping Namjoon's cheek. "Joon... I know you couldn't stop it... it's okay... I'm not mad at you..." he said and Namjoon suddenly hugged Jin tightly, hiding his face in Jin's neck. "I'm so sorry jin... You know I would never treat you like that.... I'm so sorry..." Namjoon kept saying and Yoongi and Hoseok both stayed to make sure both were okay. "It's okay Joonie... It's okay..." Jin said as he rubbed Namjoon's back.

Yoongi walked over, "We've gotta talk..." He said and Namjoon looked at him before nodded and tightening his arms around Jin. "Namjoon, let's talk about this..." Jin said and Namjoon nodded as they pulled apart. As they walked downstairs, Namjoon was walking behind Jin, holding onto his shirt like a child. Namjoon always acted this way once he snapped out of being RM. "Everyone to the meeting room!" Hoseok yelled and everyone made their way. Jin sat down, wincing slightly and Namjoon sat next to him curling up against him slightly. "Okay... So we need to ask you a few thing Namjoon... This is pretty serious." Hoseok said as everyone sat down. Namjoon nodded, "What happened? Namjoon, you haven't been that way in a very long time.." Hoseok asked and Namjoon shrugged. "I know... I tried... I tried so hard... to keep him away.." he said and Jin wrapped his arms around Namjoon, sensing how afraid he was. "What caused it? You were really good at controlling it.." Tae asked and Namjoon looked up at them, fear in his eyes. "My father.. H-he showed up... Jin, he was with your father... They wanted this to happen.. My father must have told Jin's what I could do while I was RM... He said since he wasn't able to keep you in your place.. he wanted me too... I tried to tell them now.. but it didn't work... I couldn't control it.." He said and the others stared wide eyed. "Namjoon, but you killed him... That was who you killed that night Jin ran back into the burning building to save you.." Jungkook said and Namjoon nodded. "I know... I remember watching him die.. or so I thought..." Namjoon said and Jin growled. "My father has no right to come to you... and make you do things.." he said and tried not to let WH out. "They knew that I would hurt you... Jin, I've done things I wouldn't think about doing... I've hurt them.. I've done things to them... things I would never forgive myself for..." Namjoon said and Jin looked at the others with a look of question. 

Hoseok nodded, "Jin, RM is.... Has done things to us... We knew it wasn't Namjoon... and we tried to help.. RM has done things to us similar to what he just did to you... he's also tortured us..." hoseok said and Jin watched as Jungkook tired not to think about it. Jin noticed that Namjoon cringed at the thought. "Of course... we all forgave him... Knowing he couldn't control it... It goes the same for all of us... we all had to learn how to control that part of us.." Jimin said as they all thought. "Guys... how do you control it... That part of you.." Jin asked and Namjoon for the first time they had been sitting there sat up and looked at Jin. "It took a lot of time... we had to take a lot of time to learn what to do and how to do it... Jin... why do you ask?" Namjoon asked and they all turned their attention to Jin. "I..... I can't control myself... And it scares me..." he finally said and Namjoon nodded. "I understand... Jin, we can help you.." Namjoon said and smiled before he kissed Jin's cheek. "We also had side affects when we couldn't control it.. but once we learned how.. those side affects didn't happen.." Jungkook said and Jin made a face a realization. "Mine is as you can tell.. clingyness and I have really bad nightmares and stuff like that after..." Namjoon said. "Mine was I would get really sensitive and emotional.." Jimin said. "I would get really tired.." Jungkook said and Yoongi and Hoseok chuckled. "Ours were almost the same.. I would get clingy like Namjoon and Yoongi would want to be with me all the time but would want to be touchy or anything.." Hoseok said and they looked at Tae, waiting for him to say him and they had an amused look, knowing what it was. "I... I would get really horny...." Tae app said and hid his face with a blush. Jin chuckled and nodded. "I guess mine is panic attacks... really bad ones.." He said and they all nodded. "Why don't we get some take out and watch a movie... I feel like we need to do something to help lighten everything up.." Jimin said and surprisingly they all agreed. So that was what they did. They are Take Out and watched a movie until they all fell asleep in the living room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not doing summaries anymore   
I’m too lazy to come up with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||NOT EDITED||

Jin woke up in the middle of the night to sound of whining and rolling around. He turned on the bedside lamp and noticed Namjoon was the one doing it. He was also sweaty and looked unhappy, but he was asleep. Jin noticed Namjoon was having a nightmare and he remembered it being a side effect of RM. Jin reaches over and shook Namjoon gently, only earning a whimper and a scared look from Namjoon, but he was still asleep. "Joonie.... wake up..." He said and Namjoon yelled out as he quickly sat up and was breathing heavily. "It's okay, Joonie.... It was a nightmare.." Jin said as he gently grabbed Namjoon's shoulder. He turned and looked at Jin and nodded quickly before he turned and they both laid down facing each other, Namjoon curled up into Jin's chest. "I love you, Joonie..." Jin said as he rubbed Namjoon back. "Love you too, Jinnie..." he said quietly and Jin felt him began to calm down and he smiled. "I'm coming in to work with you tomorrow..." Jin said and Namjoon pulled back slightly to look at him. "You don't have to... It's okay..." He said and Jin smiled. "Joon, I'm coming to work with you... I'm gonna put some people in their place..." he mumbled the last part but Namjoon heard it. He smirked, thinking it was hot. 

The next morning, they were both getting dressed in black dress pants and Namjoon put on a white button up, while Jin wore a black button up. They both left and as they mwalked in, they were greeted by Namjoon's assistant and both said they wanted coffee. "There is a really big gang meet today between three of the biggest mafias in Korea... and we happened to be number one... it is at 6pm and we will be leaving here at 3pm so we have enough time to go home... get ready and go to the place we are meeting... it usually is held at a really nice hotel that is rented out completely by the CEO in charge of the meet... we will stay two night and leave the next morning after the second night..." Namjoon said as he and Jin went up to Namjoon's office. Jin nodded, "I've been.... When Seoul Mafia was big... we were invited... but I was really little so I don't remember much and I was with my mother for most of it.." He said and Namjoon hummed as he sat in his desk chair. Jin bit his lip as he stood at the door still. "I'm gonna go talk to some people... I'll be back in a bit..." he said and Namjoon looked up at him and he could see the sudden change in Jin's eyes, there was a bit of anger. He nodded, knowing what Jin was going to do. Jin walked over and turned Namjoon's chair to face him, grabbing his face and kissing him. Right as Jin began to pull away, the door opened and the assistant came in with coffees and Tae was walking in behind her. He chuckled slightly when he realized that Jin and Namjoon had just finished a make out session and the assistant smiled and walked out. "I'll be back.." Jin said and walked out, smiling at Tae. "What's he doing?" Tae asked Namjoon, who shrugged. "I really don't know.. he said he's gonna talk to people/workers and put them in their place... I can only assume he means what happened the other day..." Namjoon said as he typed on his computer. Tae nodded and sat on the couch in the office. He was going to hang out for a bit.

Jin walked down to the front desk lady and smiled at her. "Hi... Can I speak to you for a moment.." Jin asked and noticed how she acted when she noticed who it was. She immediately nodded and followed him, no questions asked. He brought her to a room that wasn't well lit and was empty and locked the door. "Sit.." He said and she did. "Now... I wanna know a few things..." he said and and looked at him with slight fear. She was one of the employees who knew very well about Namjoon and Jin's backgrounds and who they were. "Either you didn't get the memo of Namjoon's rules or you aren't really working for Namjoon... Which one is it?" Jin asked as he walked around the room, looking very mad and intimidating. "Oh, Sir, I would never go against Mr Namjoon... I was told not to let anyone up unless it's you or on of the others that he gave the names of..." She said, scared of what Jin was going to do. "Then why did you let two unknown men go to his office? They caused a lot of problems with my husband and I... You know how many consequences should come with that? If it weren't for the fact that we were still in a public place right now... and I don't know he reason you did it... You know what you'd be right now?" Jin asked as he leaned on the wall and looked at her. "D/dead?" She asked in a small voice. "Bingo! But I wanna know... why did you let them up?" He asked and watched as she began to think back on it. "I-I told them they couldn't go up... But they didn't listen.. they said they were family.. I tried to stop them.. But they got in and locked the door before I could get there and I did knock.. But no one answered... And we aren't allowed to have a key to Mr Namjoon's office... his rule." She said as she looked at Jin. "Hmmm.... I don't know if I can believe you... But you know exactly what could happen if any thing like that happened again right? And I like to see the fear in the eyes of those who know.." He said and a dark grin played on his face. "Yes, Sir! I will try much much harder next time... I promise!" She said as she thought about what would happen if she let anything like that happen again. "Good... Now... I'll get a few more security guards to stay at the front with you to help you... But if it happened again... You know what will happen..." he said and opened the door and left. He went back up to Namjoon's office and went in. Namjoon saw the way Jin looked a bit satisfied. "What's up?" Namjoon asked an Jin went to sit in his lap sideways. "Mmmm.... I love to see the fear in people's eyes when they know their consequences..." he simply said as he leaned back. Namjoon cradled Jin in his arms and if he were standing up, they way him was in his lap would be bridal style. He noticed and watched at Jin slipped out from being WH. "Talk to who you wanted to talk to?" He asked and Jin nodded as he leaned his head on Namjoon's shoulder. "Also... about three more security guards need to be placed in the lobby where the front desk is..." He said and Namjoon didn't even hesitate before he was typing on his computer to do just that. Tae was sitting on the couch and smiled at how Namjoon would do anything for Jin. He had also noticed that Jin had slipped away from being WH once he was in Namjoon's arms.

"I'll go help get stuff ready for today... if you want.. Jimin and I can go ahead and load up so that way the only thing left would be your stuff..." Tae said as he stood and Namjoon looked at him with a smile. "Of course... it's 1pm now and we'll leave here around 3pm so we can get our stuff and go.. Tell everyone to bring some of their nicest clothes.. and you guys know what that means..." Namjoon said as Tae nodded and Jin stayed curled up in Namjoon's lap. "See ya in a bit!" Tae said and left. Namjoon did a bit more typing on his computer and Jin actually began to fall asleep in Namjoon's lap. Namjoon looked at the time seeing that it was already now 2:45pm. He sighed and leaned back in his desk chair and noticed he had to hold Jin so he wouldn't fall. He chuckled softly when he noticed Jin was asleep. He smiled and caressed Jin's cheek softly before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Jin's forehead. He decided he didn't want to wake jin up yet so he quietly buzzed for his assistant. She came in less than five minutes. "Yes S- Oh... Sorry.. You wanted me?" She asked in a more hushed tone once she realized Jin was asleep. "Yes, can you call Hoseok and ask him to come here please? I need him to drive us home and I'm not waking him up yet.. I'm going to carry him.." he said and noticed the way his assistant smiled. "Of course! You guys are so cute!" She whispered and he blushed slightly as she left to call Hoseok. 

Within almost fifteen minutes, the door to Namjoon's office opened and Hoseok came in. "You called... Oh.." he said and smiled as Namjoon gently stood up with Jin in his arms. When Jin stirred slightly, he immediately stopped and pressed his lips against Jin's forehead, humming slightly. He had come to find out that it helped Jin calm down when he was either having a nightmare, restless, or if you weren't wanting to wake him up. Namjoon had done it on a few occasions and realized the way Jin would immediately calm down. Hoseok had to admit it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. "Can you and my assistant go ahead of me and tell everyone to be quiet and if they wake up Jinnie... The consequences aren't good..." He asked and Hoseok nodded with a smirk, knowing Namjoon would be pissed if they woke up Jin while he carried him to the car. Hoseok took Namjoon's assistant and they went. Namjoon waited until his assistant came back to get him, "Mr Jung is waiting and telling others who didn't know.. follow me..."She said with a soft smile and Namjoon began to follow her as he carried Jin bridal style with his head tucked into the crook of Namjoon's neck. As the got off of the elevator and into the lobby, Namjoon spotted Hoseok at the door and began walking. A lady came walking in from a meeting room and apparently didn't know about Namjoon carrying his sleeping husband. "Sir, I have you-" She was immediately cut off by Hoseok's hand on her mouth as he and Namjoon both shot her death glares. She immediately realized and the fear in her eyes honestly made Namjoon want to smile if it weren't for his sleeping husband making a small noise. He looked down at Jin and hoped that he wouldn't wake up, and when he didn't, Namjoon waited a few minutes before looking at the woman again and the began walking. Hoseok opened the door and Namjoon took Jin outside to the car, which was big enough that it was easy for Namjoon to get himself and Jin in the car. 

When Hoseok parked the car at the Bangtan House, he looked lovingly down at Jin and caressed his cheek. "Jin, Baby.... got to wake up so we can get packed and ready..." he said and Jin stirred softly before his eyes cracked open and he gave a slight smile to Namjoon. "Mmm... when did we get here?" He asked and sat up. "I carried you from my office and to the car... now we got to go inside and get ready.." he said, happy Jin never actually woke up and was able to sleep well. They all got out and went inside, Namjoon and Jin going to their room. "What did you mean earlier when you told Tae about the clothes?" Jin asked as he and Namjoon grabbed to suitcases. "Oh... Yeah.. When we go t these things we always wear nice clothes.. but not like your regular stuff... I'll help you pick out some stuff and you can borrow some of mine if you'd like..." Namjoon said and Jin nodded, just going with it. He and Namjoon pack, well, more like Namjoon since he picked out Jin's outfits.

"Alright! Let's go!" Namjoon said as he and Jin put their stuff in the van. Everyone began to come out and get in, sitting down. It was about a two hour drive so everyone got comfortable, cuddled up against their boyfriends. The driver made sure everyone was in and had everything before he began driving. "Jin, don't forget you have as much of a day in every decision as I do and the other members. In fact.. some decisions I will most likely ask you first.." Namjoon said and Jin nodded before placing a soft kiss to Namjoon cheek and laying down with his head in the crook of Namjoon's neck. The van was rather spacious and they each had enough room to be comfortable. They all slept the whole way and when they got there the driver opened the window to the cab where they were. "We're here!" He said and everyone began to wake up and get their stuff. They were told their rooms and got the keys as the driver got their bags. It was around 9pm and they went up to their suit. "Okay, one room has two twin bed and the other has a queen bed. Jin and I will have one of the twin beds, Yoongi and Hoseok have the other twin.. Jimin, Jungkook, and Tae you guys have the queen since the three of you won't fit on a twin.." he said and everyone nodded before taking their bags to their room. It was like a big apartment only much much nicer. There was a kitchen, a living room, and of course the two bedrooms, with a bathroom in each. Jin and Namjoon changed into their night clothes and laid down, Yoongi and Hoseok doing the same. "We gotta get up early in the morning.." Namjoon said as he wrapped his arms around Jin. "Love you.." Jin said softly and nuzzled his face into Namjoon's chest. They heard Yoongi and Hoseok talking quietly for a few more minutes before the room was silent and they were all asleep. 

The next morning, Tae came into the room. "Alright! Time to get up! We've got a lot to do today!" He said and jumped on Jin and Namjoon. They groaned and Tae laughed before doing the same to Hoseok and Yoongi. Jin sat up and looked over, seeing that Yoongi was wrapped up in Hoseok's arms. He was use to seeing Yoongi act big and bad, but seeing him all cuddled up in Hoseok's embrace made him look so small and he couldn't help but smile. Namjoon sat up and ducked his head into Jin's neck, kissing it slightly. "I can't wait to see you wear the outfits I picked... Gonna look hot..." He said as Jin blushed slightly before turning and kissing Namjoon softly then getting up. He saw Namjoon get up and get their bags, pulling out a few outfits. "We have three different meetings.. and we will wear different outfits for each one." He said and finished laying out his and Jin's outfits. Jin walked over and Namjoon pointed to one of the outfits. "That's the ones you'll wear first... let's go into the bathroom and get dressed." He said and they both grabbed their outfits and went into the bathroom. Jin walked out first, looking down at himself as he took in what he was was wearing. He liked it, and the feeling it gave him. He turned around as Namjoon came out and whistled. "Looking good Joon!" He said and saw that Yoongi and Hoseok were still in bed. "Yah! Get up! Don't make me pull you out!" He yelled and Namjoon chuckled as Jin walked over and grabbed Yoongi by the ankles and pulled him almost hallway off the bed. "Yah! Get up!" He said as Yoongi and Hoseok finally got up.

Everyone was waiting out in the living room and Namjoon got an email. He checked it and nodded, "Everyone! We are going to meet with the first Mafia. We will go down to the breakfast room and eat. Then, we will be escorted to the meeting room. Everyone act your best and stick close." He said and everyone nodded before they began their way down to the breakfast room. They sat down and a lady brought them their breakfast. "So we have three meetings then we will go to bed and leave in the morning.." He said and they began eating. Once they were done, they began to follow the escorter. "Okay... You know what to do.." Namjoon said as they neared the door and they all nodded before taking on a certain posture and look. "We call each other by our mafia names from this point forward." Namjoon said and Jin suddenly realized what Namjoon meant by everything. He didn't take long to follow along and they enter the room and heard a few gasps, probably from people who didn't expect them to be one of the Mafias. 

Yoongi was wearing what is in the picture above, minuses the hat and mask. He had platinum blond hair with an undercut that hadn't been shaved in a few weeks. 

Jungkook wore an all black suit with a turtleneck and his red-brown hair was styled in a messy-like manner. 

Tae wore a mostly dark blue outfit with his vibrant blue hair straightened and shiny. 

Hoseok wore black skinny jeans with a white T-shirt that had wholes in it and hung low on his chest and a leather jacket over it. His brown hair was messy. 

Jimin wore black skinny jeans along with a black button up shirt with red hearts and flowers on it. His blond hair was wave and soft. 

Namjoon was wearing an all black attire with a soft fabric shirt that was cut in a V low on his chest and it buttoned the rest of the way. He had a thick, black, fabric choker on his neck, and his silverish hair was styled like in the picture.(the hair colors won't always be the same as in the picture)

Jin wore a mostly black attire with his button up shirt having white designs. He had his black hair slightly messy, but mostly styled. 

Namjoon smirked as he stood in front of the meeting table, three members on either side of him. He gave a look at the mafia members sitting beget him and Jin had to admit it was hot. "Wanna 1..... It's been a while...." Namjoon said and took a seat, the others follow suit. "Well... RM... Still look good... Better actually." The leader said and stood, Namjoon giving a distasteful look. Jin growled slightly and Jisung raised his eyebrows, looking at Jin. "Who's he?" Jisung asked and Namjoon stood as well. "That's WH... Worldwide Handsome.. The most worldwide know assassin in Korea and happens to be my husband." Namjoon said, slight anger in his voice. Jin didn't miss the hurt look in Jisung's eye when Namjoon said that and he narrowed his eyes. "Ahh.... I know WH... Feared assassin... Son of Mr. Kim of Seoul Mafia..." He said and looked at Jin, giving a nasty grin. "He's not to bad himself..." He said and it was Namjoon's turn to growl. "Touch him and you won't see another day.." Namjoon said and at those words, two of the Wanna 1 members stood, probably the body guards of the group. "Sungwoon... Daniel... It's okay... RM... You don't have to worry about me touching your precious little toy.." Jisung said and Jin growled and quickly stood, WH trying to take over. He growled as he leaned forward and got in Jisung's face. "Watch what you say... It will cost you.." Jin growled so low it could almost not be heard, but Jisung heard it and he honestly got a bit scared at the sight of Jin so angry, knowing what Jin was capable of. Namjoon put his hand on Jin's back. Jisung didn't say anything, just leaned back a bit and waited for Jin to move away. Jin huffed and turned to stand behind the Bangtan members who were sitting down. Jin was pacing back and forth behind them. Namjoon and Jisung did a little more talking and Jin helped make certain choices and decisions. Jin was trying his best not to let WH take over or it wouldn't be good. Namjoon noticed Jin was having a hard time so he decided to cut it short. "We're done here. He said and the others stood before they began to get escorted to their room. "We have an hour.. Wanna 1 will go meet with other Mafia then we will... then the last meeting will be all three Mafias meeting.. Neither Mafias know what mafias are here. I didn't know it would be Wanna 1... they didn't know it would be us.. We won't know the second one until we meet with them..." Namjoon said as they stepped on to the elevator. Once to their suit the escorter stopped. "I will be back up here to get you when you will meet the other..." He said before leaving and they all went into their suit. Jin immediately broke, "Joon, I need you to help me... I don't know if I can hold back.." He said and Namjoon looked at Jin with innocent eyes before suddenly understanding. The others noticed Jin was having a hard time. "What can I do?" Namjoon asked and Jin thought for a minute and frantically began to take Namjoon to their room. He really didn't know if it would help, but he was going to try. 

Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows and looked back at the others and they shrugged. Once in the room, Jin began to strip them and lead them to the bathroom. "Let's take a shower yeah?" He asked and Namjoon could tell he was desperate because he didn't want WH to take over. Namjoon helped get them stripped and turned on the water. He had a feeling as to what Jin wanted. When the water was ready, they got in and Jin immediately grabbed Namjoon's face and kissed him roughly. "Namjoon... I need you to fuck me.... Hard and fast..." Jin said and Namjoon knew he couldn't back out of this. Jin didn't know if it was going to work but when Namjoon turned him around and he felt two finger push into him, he knew it would help. He groaned as Namjoon worked him open. "Okay... Jin... tell me what you want... I don't want to hurt you..." Namjoon said as he pushed his member up against Jin's entrance. Jin braced his hands on the wall and moaned as Namjoon pushed in. "Joon.... Fast." Was all he needed to say before Namjoon began thrusting fast, but not too hard. He was nervous to hurt Jin. Jin didn't understand how this worked, but he felt WH slip away and he was more himself. He moaned and once he was calm enough and knew he wouldn't have to worry about WH. He reached back and put his hand on Namjoon's hip to still him. Namjoon listened and Jin moved so that Namjoon pulled out and he turned and jumped into Namjoon's arms, wrapping his arms and legs around him. He reached back and lined Namjoon back up with him and he felt Namjoon push his hips up and push Jin up against the wall. "Don't has to be rough now....." Jin said and Namjoon nodded before kissing Jin and slowly thrusting up into him. They both soon came and finished their shower before drying off. "Thank you..." Jin said and kissed Namjoon gently. They went into the room to get ready for the next meeting.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||NOT EDITED||

Namjoon and all the members of Bangtan began to get dressed for the second meeting. They had all planned to wear sort of the same outfit for he second meet. They all met in the living room and waited for the escorter to come get them. When they heard a knock on the door, they went out and followed. Jin kept glancing at Namjoon and winking, biting his lip, and giving seductive looks. Namjoon smirked and slapped Jin's ass as they walked. Jin bit his lip and right as they approached the door, he leaned over and left one open mouth kiss on Namjoon's lips, not even giving him time to kiss back before he pulled away. The door was opened and they walked in. 

Yoongi was wearing all black with a leather jacket and a mask that he pulled under his chin. His platinum blond hair stuck out around the cap he was wearing. 

Tae wore leather skin tight pants with a leather jacket zipped up and his blue shiny hair still straightened. 

Hoseok wore all black as well with black combat boots and his brown hair straightened. 

Jungkook wore black ripped jeans with a white T-shirt tucked in and a leather jacket. His hair straightened and round glasses. He didn't have the mask though. 

Jimin too, wore all black plus a leather jacket and he had dark sunglasses and his blond hair was now straight. 

Jin wore a slightly oversized leather jacket with his black hair sticking out of a black cap he wore. 

Namjoon looked exactly the same as the picture. His hair, skin, clothes, everything 

Namjoon saw who they were meeting with now and tensed up as his eyes landed on the leader. He swallowed thickly and quickly made his way to the table.. but this room didn't have a table or seats so they just had to stand. "Well well... RM... It's been.... two years? Right?" The leader asked as he took a few steps forward. He was tall and wasn't bad looking. "Zico..." Was all Namjoon said as he stood straighter and made a face to look intimidating. But apparently it didn't work well with 'Zico'. Yoongi leaned close to Jin. "This is Block B Mafia.... We know them pretty well..." Yoongi whispered to him and Jin nodded before completely turning his focus to Namjoon and Zico. "So I don't have anything to discuss with you... but we have to talk for at least an hour... S'what they told me... So... Namjoon.. How's it been?" Zico asked and Namjoon tensed up at hearing Zico call him by his real name. Jin growled, know they weren't suppose to call each other by their real names when meeting. "It's RM to you." Namjoon said in a deep voice. Zico smirked and licked his lips before visibly checking Namjoon out, "So let's talk!" He said and Namjoon growled and turned around to walk a little bit. Zico quickly looked at Namjoon's ass and whistled. Jin growled and Namjoon snapped. He quickly turned around and went to Zico, grabbing his throat and pushing him up against the wall. "I am not yours to mess with and you sure as hell will never get it again.. I have a husband and he happens to be in this room." Namjoon growled and Jin furrowed his eyebrows slightly but quickly let that go as he focused on if he needed to step in. Zico chuckled deeply and ran his hand up Namjoon's stomach. Namjoon growled and pulled away before slamming his fist into the wall next to Zico's head. "Try that again I won't miss." He said and quickly went over to Jin and pulled him so they stood against the far wall. Namjoon's other members did the same thing. 

Zico bit his lip, "You know... I always thought it was hot when you got all mad and violent.. That was one thing I liked about you RM." He said and Jin felt Namjoon tense up again and he growled. Zico finale took a look at Jin and smirked. "WH.... Best know as the most ruthless assassin in Korea... Namjoon how did you end up with him?" Zico asked and Namjoon's other members began to get irritated and slightly moved closer to Namjoon and Jin. Jin growled, "I'm his husband and you should watch how you act. If you know who I am then you know what I'm capable of." Jin said rather calmly and moved to be a bit closer to Zico, who had his attention completely on Jin now. "Mmmm I know exactly what you're capable of..." he said and his eyes raked across Jin's body as he checked him out. "Good... Then maybe you know what I will do to you if you touch him like that again.." Jin said, referring to the way Zico ran his hand up Namjoon's body. Zico just bit his lip and turned to walk to his other members. Jin went back to Namjoon and placed his hand on the back of Namjoon's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Zico turned slightly and saw, looking away slowly with slight sadness, but he hid it quickly. Jin pulled away and winked at Namjoon. "Suga... How about we play a game.." Zico asked and Yoongi looked at him with a stink face. "Spin the bottle... Only with a knife..." Zico asked and Yoongi huffed, rolling his eyes and remained in his body guard position. All the other members served as body guards in situations like this, but the main one was Yoongi. 

After a while, they had all spread out a bit and Namjoon was walking around while Jin was talking to Jimin. Some of Zico's members were talking as well. Namjoon turned and was sort of in his mind and not paying attention, but when he felt a hand on his butt he at first thought it was Jin and when he turned he saw Zico, he growled and swung his fist but was surprised when Zico grabbed his wrist and twisted it so it was behind Namjoon's back. Jin growled and came up behind Zico, wrapping his arm around his throat and holding tight. He leaned down next to Zico's ear and Namjoon quickly turned and watched. "I told you not to touch him like that.... And what did you do... You did..." Jin said as he tightened his arm. Zico's two body guards tried to come but he held up his hand. "Namjoon why don't you tell him about all the fun we had.." Zico said and chuckled before coughing. Jin growled so loud that not only could Zico feel it rumble on his back, but the others heard it very clearly. He suddenly moved to be in front of Zico with his hand on his throat and he slammed him to the floor while holding his throat tightly. "This is your last warning.." Jin said and let go of Zico's throat before grabbing Namjoon's hand and walking over to where the others were. The door to the room and Bangtan's escorter walked in. "I will take you back to your room now if you'd like. You have an hour until the final meeting.." he said and They quickly followed, Namjoon holding Jin's hand tightly. 

Once in their room, everyone was much calmer and Jin stripped down until he was just in pants. Namjoon walked into the room, Yoongi and Hoseok following. Jin groaned and stretched his muscles slightly. "I can't wait till this is over..." He said and Namjoon nodded as he took off his leather jacket and untucked his shirt. Yoongi and Hoseok had gone into the bathroom to get changed. "Joon.... Who was he... To you?" Jin asked as he sat on the bed and watched Namjoon strip to his boxers and put on the suit pants for his next outfit. He sighed, "He and I... Use to sleep together... But I never really liked him... It was RM that went to him not me..." Namjoon said and sat on the bed as well. Jin leaned over and laid his head on Namjoon's shoulder. "Ohh... That makes a lot of sense... But you know if he tries anything else he's dead.." Jin said and Namjoon chuckled. "I agree..." he said and Jin smiled. They heard the shower turn on in the shared bathroom and they looked at each other with knowing faces. "We still have... forty-five minutes... Let's take a quick nap..." Jin said and honestly it was because he was in the mood for cuddling. Jin changed into the pants he was going to wear and they both laid down still shirtless and Namjoon set an alarm on his phone and they both took a nap. When the alarm went off, Namjoon and Jin both tiredly got up and dressed. They all waited for the escorter and were led to the final place which seemed to be a big fancy dinning place. 

Yoongi wore this(got lazy and the picture literally describes it but the hair color is the same as in the first descriptions)

Tae 

Hoseok

Jungkook 

Jimin 

Seokjin

Namjoon 

They were immediately greeted by the CEO head of the whole thing. "Ah! Hello! You made it! Let's get started then!" The CEO said and lifted his wine glass and tapped it a few times getting everyone's attention. "Everyone! This is the last meeting.. But it's not really a meeting since you already covered that. This is like an after party of something. Enjoy yourselves! Also, you may leave whenever you'd like after food is served..." He said and everyone went back to doing what they were doing. Namjoon took Jin over to a corner of the room and the others followed far but not too far behind to make sure to be there if something happens. Jin and Namjoon found a quiet spot and Namjoon pushed Jin up against the wall and they began a heavy make out session. Yoongi and Hoseok wandered off but not far just in case they were needed and the other three did the same. They all stayed in sight of Namjoon and Jin. After a bit, a voice was heard over the intercom and it said to take seats because the dinner was getting ready to be served. Jin and Namjoon took a few more minutes before meeting with the other members and taking a table. When they sat down, waiters came and began setting plates and bowls down, everyone had the same thing. There was a bowl of Black Noodles and a side plate of Kimchi Fried Rice. Namjoon smiled as he saw the noodles and got excited. Jin chuckled as they began to eat. "After we eat, let's go up to our room..." Namjoon said and everyone agreed, not wanting to be around the other mafias. They all ate and soon began to get up once everyone else did. They headed for the exit and was stopped by Zico and his members. "Where ya going so soon?" He asked and Jin growled. "To our room." He said and pushed past him, the others following. They were grateful that Zico didn't try to stop them again or follow them. It was ruled not to follow the other mafias to their room. 

Once in their room, they all changed into comfortable clothes and got ready for bed. It was a long day and they were tired and happy to leave the next morning. They all went to bed and the next morning got their stuff ready, packed up, loaded into the car, and left. The trip home didn't seem as long and once they stepped foot in the Bangtan House, they ordered take out and watched tv. "Well... I'm not going to work tomorrow or the next day... But I do have missions... we will look into them tomorrow and plan for them... They are big ones.." Namjoon said and they all listened as he told them. "But for now... we can all relax... And do what we want until then..." Namjoon said and they all smiled and it seemed they all had the same thing in mind as they all began to get up and go into their rooms. Jin taking Namjoon. "Mmmm.. Jinnie... You know how much I love you.." Namjoon said as he laid Jin down gently on the bed and kissed at his now bare chest. "Show me Joonie..." Jin said as he pulled off his pants and boxers, Namjoon's following. Namjoon smirked and left a soft yet deep kiss on Jin's lips. They were slow yet so passionate by the time Namjoon was pushing in. Jin had his legs wrapped around Namjoon's waist and his arms running up and down Namjoon's back as he thrusted deep and slow into him. They didn't take long until they were both cumming, moaning each other's names. Namjoon soon pulled out and laid next to Jin. "I love you Jin...." He said and draped his arm across Jin's chest, laying his head on Jin's chest as well. "Love you too Joonie..." Jin said and wrapped his arms around Namjoon as they both fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||NOT EDITED||

Jin didn't know what was going on. He was scared. He screamed as he saw his father coming at him with fists in the air ready to hit. He moved away, "Jin!" He heard his fathers voice saw and he felt hands on him, and he tried to react by squirming and swatting at the hands. "Jin! Wha- Jin!" He suddenly heard not to be his fathers voice and the hands he was swatting at were not trying to hit him. He suddenly opened his eyes and saw Namjoon's worried and concerned face. "Jin are you okay? What was that?" Namjoon asked and Jin looked around confused. It seemed so real. He was dreaming? "You were having a nightmare..." Namjoon said and Jin looked at Namjoon and slowly nodded before the fear he had got to him and he shook slightly. Namjoon wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest. "What happened?" He asked softly and kissed Jin on the top of his head. "It.. It was my father... He was hitting me... and I was trying to get away... It seemed so real.." Jin said and curled up in Namjoon's arms. Namjoon knew Jin had fallen asleep because he had slowly relaxed from being tense. He kissed Jin's forehead and soon went back to sleep himself. 

The next morning, everyone was in the living room barely awake and Namjoon was walking around. "Okay... This is going to be a raid... We are taking back what's ours and whoever gets in our way dies...." He gave a small chuckle and Jin smirked. "They stole from us... now we are getting our revenge.. we warned them and they didn't listen and everyone knows what happens when people don't listen to us.." Namjoon said and everyone was now awake. They all knew what Mafia Namjoon was talking about. They had down many things to Bangtan that they were warned about, even by other Mafias. "They haven't seen us in many years so I fount they remember what we look like... We looked different when they did all this to us.. They are having a banquet and there will be many people there.. But most of the people there are those who work for the Company tied with that mafia. Our attire will help us blend in but those who are part of the mafia will notice we dressed differently.." Namjoon said and everyone understood how they were suppose to dress with just those words. "Everyone go get ready and I will give you your positions on the way." Namjoon said and everyone quickly got up to get dressed. 

They all grabbed their equipment and headed out to the van. "Jungkook you will be the playboy.. Flirt with guests and even members of the mafia.. take them away from the crowd and if they recognize you or try anything kill them... Yoongi and Tae work together to get information and find our stuff... kill if recognized or attacked... Jimin and Hoseok will keep watch... as well as kill and protect... If there are any innocent then protect them.. Jin is with me... they're will be innocent people who have no idea what's going on and that is because these people want to have them killed if they are found out... Most Mafias do that.. we all know we don't... we will all have earpieces to communicate and everyone report back to me..." Namjoon said and they all nodded in agreement and got ready as they pulled into the parking place. 

They all got out and formally made their way in. Jin walked with Namjoon and they all split up to their duties. "We will go to the main headquarters..." Namjoon said as they walked through the crowd. Jin had a few knives hidden in him, one in his belt, one strapped to his chest under his shirt, one up his sleeve strapped to his arm. He also had a gun in his belt. Namjoon had a knife in his belt and a gun. They got through all the people and began to walk down the halls to find the big office. Jin was walking right next to Namjoon but felt something. He glanced at Namjoon, who looked at him. Jin slowly pulled out the dagger from his belt and Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows and jumped when Jin suddenly turned and grabbed someone by the hair. Jin held the knife to the mans throat and put him on his knees. Namjoon raised his eyebrows and then chuckled. "Well... We had a follower.." Namjoon said and Jin smirked as he got in the man's face. "Why were you following us?" He growled and Namjoon smirked as he was now the RM he can control. Jin was still Jin, but he didn't know how long that would last. "I'm a body guard... I was watching you.." He said and Jin hummed. "Not anymore.." Jin said and plunged the knife into the man's throat. He watched the life leave his eyes before pulling the knife out and straightening up. Namjoon smirked and bit his lip before they began walking. 

Jungkook was leading a man that knew was one of the members of the Mafia and once in the room, the man began to kiss at and put his hands all over Jungkook and Jungkook internally cringed, but had no choice until he had a good opening. The man pushed Jungkook up against a wall and Jungkook had pulled his knife out. Right as the man opened Jungkook's shirt, he immediately saw the Bulletproof tattoo and looked up at Jungkook in surprise. "Next time you should consider when someone warns you..." Was all Jungkook said before he pushed the knife into the guys back and severed his spinal cord. It was a quick death and right as the guy fell to the floor. The door opened and Jungkook saw Yoongi and Tae walk in. Jungkook wipes his mouth and made a disgusted face. It was part of his job and it was what he signed up for, but this was before he got with Tae and Jimin. He didn't like doing it now, but it was one of the most effective ways to get information. He fixed his shirt, "This is the room with all the stuff..." He said and Yoongi nodded before going to a closet. Jungkook had turned on the earpiece so whatever the guy said would be heard by the others. Jungkook walked up to Tae and kissed him. "He tasted like smoke.." Jungkook whined and Tae chuckled as he kissed Jungkook. "You taste way better.." He said and Tae laughed when Yoongi fake gagged. "Come help me find it.." Yoongi said and they both went to help. 

Namjoon and Jin were in the main office where the leader usually was and waited. Jin was sitting in the desk chair and Namjoon was standing next to him, leaned against it when the door opened and the leader walked in. He had a man with him. "Hello..." Namjoon said in a rather deep voice. The leader jumped, "Who the hell are you?" He asked and walked over to the desk. Jin stood and smirked, WH trying to take over. "Seems like you've done some things that deserve some acknowledgement.." He said and Namjoon looked at Jin. "What the hell is that suppose to mean? I've done a lot of things." He said and Namjoon smirked. Jin and Namjoon both looked at each other before opening their shirts to show their Bulletproof tattoos. "You... Namjoon.... How.." The man furrowed his eyebrows and Jin smirked before reaching across the table and grabbing the man by the collar and yanking him forward. The man with him pulled out a gun but Namjoon had already pulled his out and shot the guy. His gun had a silencer on it so no one but them could hear anything. "You stole from me... Lied to me... But what's worse and what is giving you the worse consequences is that you slept with me to do it.." Namjoon said and Jin's eyes widened, not knowing that was what happened. He quickly went around the desk and looked the man in the eye, still gripping his collar. Namjoon saw how Jin's eyes had darkened, but glanced down as he saw a knife being pulled and it wasn't Jin. "Jin!" He said just in time and the leader had just thrusted the knife at Jin's abdomen and Jin moved quick enough not to be stabbed but it still cut him. He winced and Namjoon growled lowly and took the knife from the guy. "How dare you even try to hurt my husband..." Namjoon growled and ran the knife up the guys back before pushing it in and dragging it down, leaving a long deep cut down his back. Jin smirked and looked at Namjoon as if for permission and when Namjoon nodded, Jin immediately put the guy on his knees and moved to stand behind him. He pulled out his own knife. "Now... Say bye bye.." Jin said right before slicing the man's throat from ear to ear. Namjoon smiled, "Let me see.." He said and went up to Jin, untucking and lifting his shirt to look at the cut. It wasn't bad. He kissed Jin softly before they all went and met up and left. They went back home. 

A few days later, Jin was walking around the house, Namjoon, Hoseok, and Yoongi weren't home claiming to be helping Namjoon at the company but it was way past usual time that Namjoon would stay. Jimin was running around getting stuff and Jin was confuse. He came out with a bag and blindfold. "Follow us.." Jungkook said and Jin frowned, "Why? I'm waiting for Jo-" "Hyung... Just follow.." He said and Jin huffed but listened and as soon as they were in the car Tae blindfolded Jin. "What the hell?" He asked and heard them laugh. They drove and Jin was very very confused as to what was happening. They stopped the car and lead Jin to a room. "Here.. Get dressed.. But don't take the blindfold off.." Jimin said and Jin didn't know what was going on so he just listened. Once dressed, Jimin finished straightening the clothes out. He unbuttoned a few buttons on Jin's shirt and he moved away. "Hey!" He said and Jimin huffed. "Come on.." He said and Jin sighed, Jimin grabbing his arm and leading him. "Okay... Jin... When I take this off... Don't make that angry face you always do.." Jimin said rather quietly and Jin huffed. "Like that.." Jimin said and giggled. Jin heard doors open and he furrowed his eyebrows and now was slightly holding onto Jimin, not knowing what was going to happen. He heard small whispers and then hands up at his head. He jumped away slightly and swatted at who was touching his head. "It's just me..." Jimin said trying not to laugh and all the sudden the blindfold was off and what Jin saw, he didn't know how to react other that frozen in surprise. 

The first thing Jin saw was a large room and Namjoon was standing in the middle at the opposite end of the walkway Jin was at the beginning of. Jin looked down at himself and saw he was wearing a white suit. He looked at Jimin who was smiling wide. "Come on..." He said and all Jin could do was follow he was still in shock. Jimin began to walk him down as music played. It was a wedding, not only that, it was his and Namjoon's wedding that he wanted to happen so bad. He looked around and saw familiar people and people he didn't know. He looked straight at Namjoon who was standing with his hands in front of him wearing a regular suit. Yoongi and Hoseok were standing next to him. Jungkook and Tae were on the other side where Jin would stand. Jimin lead Jin to stand in front of Namjoon and all Jin could do was give the most surprised yet loving look to Namjoon. He couldn't help it, but tears were in his eyes. "Hey Jinnie..." Namjoon whispered and smiled softly and Jin just smiled and gave the smallest laugh. It was the only thing he could do. Jimin moves to stand with Jungkook and Tae. 

There was a priest standing in the middle of where Namjoon and Jin were and he told them to take each other's hands. Jin looked down at their hands, tears rolling down his face as the priest had Namjoon repeat after him. Then when it was Jin's turn he struggled but said it and Namjoon gently grabbed Jin's chin and made him look at him. "I love you..." He mouthed and Jin smiled and did it back. "Each take a ring. Namjoon, you go first.. Repeat after me.." The priest said and Namjoon took the ring and put it on Jin's finger and repeated the vows. Jin did the same. "I now pronounce you Husbands... You may kiss..." The priest said and stepped away so he wouldn't be in view of any pictures took by the photographer. Jin reaches up and cupped Namjoon's face before pulling him in to a deep and passionate kiss. The crowd whistled and yelled and clapped. After Jin pulled away, he smiled at Namjoon and they walked back down the aisle, the other members following. Namjoon lead Jin the the place where the reception would be held. "Namjoon.... I can't.... I can't believe this..." Jin said and wiped his eyes as he couldn't help but tear up more. 

Namjoon stopped and the others went in first to get everything ready for the grooms. "Joonie... I... I wasn't expecting this..." Jin said and Namjoon kissed him. "I wanted to surprise you.." He said and Jin smiled and they heard their names. "Mr Kim Namjoon and Seokjin.." They heard Yoongi say and they began to walk in and about halfway Namjoon stopped. Jin looked at him confused. "Let's watch as they have their first dance.." Yoongi said and Jin looked at Namjoon as he turned to face Jin and rested his hands on Jin's hips. Jin instinctively wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck and as the slow music began to play they swayed back and forth. Jin smiled and laid his head on Namjoon's shoulder as they danced. Namjoon pressed the side of his face against Jin's. They danced until the song was over and they smiled as they were called to open the champagne. Jin held it and Namjoon popped it opened. The other Bangtan members each opened a bottle as well, Hoseok managing to break off the cork but they got it. They spent time and ate and had fun. "Guess what..." Namjoon said as he sipped his champagne. "What?" Jin asked, "We're on a honeymoon cruise..." Namjoon said and Jin looked at him with a surprised look. "Really!?" He asked and smiled and Namjoon nodded. "Yeah... we have the whole deck floor to ourselves... you and I will have of course the honeymoon sweet... The others will stay but all these people will leave... there's a really big pool on the deck and in our suit there's a smaller one so it's private.." Namjoon said and Jin kissed him. "I love you, Namjoon." He said and hugged him. The other members assumed that Namjoon had told Jin and they smiled. 

"The others' rooms are right with ours and they all connect to a huge living room and our suit is so big we will definitely have our privacy.. and during the day they will all do their own thing while we do ours... if they need us they will come get us and same goes for us... It is a four day cruise.." Namjoon said as they stood and began to say goodbye to those who had to leave. They were close to their room so they went in and Jin stopped Namjoon while they were I the living room. They had taken off their suit jackets. "Joonie... We don't have many romantic moments... We've been together for a while and the only time we've had any sort of dance was our first dance tonight... Let's have a second.." Jin said and Namjoon smiled at how Jin was acting. He loved it and was more than glad to oblige. "Good thing this place is meant for this.." Namjoon said and grabbed a remote and hit a button and it dimmed the lighted so it was dark but lit as if it were candles and slow romantic music began to play. Jin at first cupped Namjoon's cheeks as Namjoon's hands rested on his hips and he kissed Namjoon ever so gently. Jin then moved to wrap his arms around Namjoon neck and he pressed his face into the crook of Namjoon's neck. Namjoon smiled and wrapped his arms around Jin's torso and rested his head on Jin's shoulder as they swayed slowly back and forth. Hoseok opened the door, but was quiet enlightened that he wasn't heard and he immediately stopped and took in the sight before him before smiling lovingly at the two and leaving them be. He of course went and told the others how adorable they were. Jin and Namjoon didn't even know Hoseok had came or left. They were in their own world enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms. "It's official, Jinnie... We're officially married..." Namjoon said as they hugged and danced slowly. Jin smiled and played with the hair at the base of Namjoon's Head. "I know... Joonie... You have no idea how happy I am... I've wanted this.. For... a while now... I can honestly say that it couldn't have happened any better.. I loved it... The whole shock of it... I love it... I love you.. so much...." Jin said and tightened his arms. They stood there and danced for who knows how long, but they took the time to be slow and loving to one another in the moment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||NOT EDITED||

Jin and Namjoon were chasing each other around the whole of their floor on the cruise boat. They were wearing their swim trunks and Jin had decided to get playful. They ran out to the pool that all the members had access to, and all the others happened to be sitting in the lounge chairs around it when Jin came running out with a smile on his face and jumped in, swimming to he other end. Namjoon was right after him, chasing Jin. Jin climbed out and waited until Namjoon was almost out of He pool before he took off again, laughing. Namjoon sighed, but laughed as he chased. The others smiled and watched as Namjoon chased Jin back into the building of the deck. "Seems like their having a good time... They deserve it.." Jimin said and went back to laying in the sun. Hoseok and Yoongi were laying together on a big towel. Jungkook and Tae were in pool chairs like Jimin's. 

Jin stopped in the center of his and Namjoon's huge room and turned around. He laughed loud when Namjoon came running in and tackled him to the floor. Jin was on his back and Namjoon was on him. He smiled and ran his fingers through Namjoon's drying hair. "That was fun.." He said and Namjoon smiled as he leaned down to kiss Jin, who was reaching to take off their swim trunks. Namjoon smirked and grinded against Jin once they were both bare and reached to tease two fingers at Jin's hole. Jin moaned and threw his head back as he wiggles his hips when Namjoon easily slid two fingers in. "Joonie..." He moaned as Namjoon working him open and soon he was lining himself up. Namjoon pushed in slightly so that just the head was in and Jin whined, tightening his legs around Namjoon to hopefully get him to push in, which worked because he suddenly pushed in all the way and Jin let out a loud moan. They didn't care that they were in the middle of the floor of their room. They were just enjoying themselves on their honeymoon. As Namjoon thrusted into Jin, he became very gentle as if he would break him if he was too hard and suddenly picked Jin up, moving them to the bed where he kissed Jin passionately and thrusted into him slow and deep. 

Jin moaned and raked his nails up Namjoon's back. He was close and right before he came, he pulled Namjoon down so their bodies were flush and held Namjoon's head right beside his own. "I love you... I love you so much..." He said and moaned as he came, Namjoon following soon after. Namjoon kisses Jin's neck and smiled, "I love you too, Jinnie.." He said and soon pulled out to lay beside him. They cuddled close to each other and fell asleep. 

All too soon, the cruise was over and they were on their way off the huge boat. "That was fun... I really enjoyed it.." Jin said as he held Namjoon's hand with one hand and the other held his bag. They were now getting out of the van in the driveway of Bangtan House and Jin was facing the van while Namjoon was getting out and suddenly a man bumped into Jin. "Sorry..." He said and kept walking. Jin furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to Namjoon. It was then that he realized that the man had taken his phone and wallet. Jin shoves his bag into Namjoon's arms and took off after the man. Namjoon raised his eyebrows and watched in shock at how fast Jin ran. The man had began to run as well, but Jin quickly caught up and dived at the man. He brought him to the ground and punched him as he got what was his back. "Try it again.. I'll kill you.." Jin said as he showed the now scared man his gun. 

Jin got up and began walking back to Namjoon and the others who were in shock as well. "Damn! I didn't know you could run like that." Yoongi said and Jin shrugged. "What can I say... I was trained to be the greatest assassin in the world.." He said and it was true, he was said to be the best assassin in the world. Namjoon chuckled and kissed Jin's cheek. "Yeah... Damn I love you.." He said and they walked inside. Jin smirked at Namjoon and winked, licking his lips. "Mmm.... Joonie... Follow me.." He said and Namjoon listened, smirking. Jin got them to their room and turned around, wrapping his arms around Namjoon's amnecka dn kissing him deeply, Namjoon's hands finding truer way to Jin's hips and pulling his shirt off. They undressed each other, barley breaking their lips apart. Namjoon pushed Jin back until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he gently laid Jin back on the bed, their lips not leaving one another. "Jin.... I... Wanna try something.." Namjoon said as he ran a hand down Jin's body, squeezing the flesh of his hips. 

"Mmmm.... Whatever... You wanna... do.. Joonie.." Jin said and raised his hips up into Namjoon's and moaned sofly. "Okay... Get of your hands and knees..." Namjoon said and Jin didn't waist time doing so, getting on his knees and resting on his elbows. He felt the bed dip behind him as Namjoon got on the bed with him. He felt warm hands on his hips then they squeezed as he bit his lip. "You look so pretty like this, Jinnie..." Namjoon said and leaned down to kiss Jin's ass cheek before gently squeezing and groping his ass. Jin groaned lowly and looked back, his eyes licking with Namjoon's and he moaned at the look in Namjoon's eyes. "You ready?" Namjoon asked in a low voice and Jin felt Namjoon's hot breath fan across his ass. He nodded, "Y-yes..." He said and jolted slightly when he felt something hot and wet against his hole, and a hand holding one of his cheeks. He looked back and moaned at the sight, but moaned again when he felt something prone at his hole, which he now knew as Namjoon's tongue. He moaned as Namjoon's tongue licked and soon pushed into him. "J-joon..." Jin moaned and dropped his head at the new feelings. 

Namjoon rubbed and squeezed Jin's ass as he ate him out, moaning and making the most naughty noises as he did so. He reached up and ran his hand along Jin's spine, then down to his stomachs to his chest and he began to pinch and play with Jin's nipples. "Ah~Joon..." Jin moaned and arched his back which gave Namjoon more room to lick into him. Jin rested his head on his forearm, his other hand moving to find Namjoon's where it was still pinching and twisting his nipples. Jin was a moaning, panting, sweaty mess and he grabbed Namjoon's hand and squeezed it. They liked to hold hands on intimate moments, it was kinda their thing now. Namjoon smiled as he sucked on Jin's rim and used his thumbed to rub the back of Jin's hand. Jin humped his back and arched it again, moaning. He was close and when Namjoon's free hand began to pump his member he lost it, cumming all over the sheets with a loud drawn out moan. Namjoon smiled and pulled away, rubbing Jin's ass. "Do you think you can take a little more?" He asked softly and stood on his knees behind Jin. 

Jin hummed and nodded, rolling his hips slightly and moaned softly when he felt the head of Namjoon's dick press against his hole. "Ready baby?" Namjoon asked and rubbed the small of Jin's back. He smiled when Jin nodded and slowly pushed in. He knew Jin was tired, but he could tell Jin wanted more and that's what he was gonna give him. Jin moaned when Namjoon began to thrust into him. Namjoon reached forward to grab the headboard as he snapped his hips forward and moaned lowly as he felt himself hit Jin's prostate. "A-ah! Namjoon.." Jin moaned and rolled his hips with Namjoon's thrusts. He was already close and so was Namjoon. Jin reaches down and stroked himself as Namjoon pounded into him. "Ugh.. Namjoon... I'm.. C-close..." Jin moaned and relished in the fact that the only sounds heard were skin slapping, moaning and whining, and the panting of the two. Jin moaned loudly as he came and clenched around Namjoon, triggering his orgasm as well. 

The two grunted and plopped down, Panting. "Mmm.... Fun.." Jin said and sat up, stretching. Namjoon smirked and ran his hand up Jin's back. Jin's phone began to ring and he reached to answer it. It was his burner phone used only for assassination calls. "WH, What do you need?" Jin answers and Namjoon raised his eyebrows. "Mmmm.... How much.... Okay... Yes... You have my word.... Since when have you heard that I won't get it done... that's what I bought.... I may not be alone... When.... Okay... Goodbye..." Jin said and hung up, looking at Namjoon. "Wanna go on an assassin trip with me?" He asked and Namjoon shrugged. "Sure.." He said and smiled; he hadn't ever gone with Jin on one of his assassinations so this would be fun. "I have to be there by 7pm... Get done as quick as I can... And then meet with caller..." Jin said as he stood up to get dressed, wearing his signature all black attire and Namjoon doing the same. 

Namjoon told the others what they were doing and he address so if anything happened, they could come and help. "Be safe.." Jimin said and hugged both Namjoon and Jin before they left. Jin had his guns and daggers and Namjoon had his. "This is going to be fun.." Jin said as he loaded a gun. Namjoon smirked and kissed Jin's cheek. "Do you know hand signals?" Jin asked and Namjoon nodded. "Good... that will be my way of telling you where to go and what to do..." He said and Namjoon nodded, "Sounds good to me..." He said and continued to drive until they got to the destination. "Okay... Let's do this.. He told me where it was that his target was so I need to get what he wanted and meet him... He will be at the hotel on the second address and we will clean up and then meet him.. Then go home.." Jin said and Namjoon nodded as they grabbed their stuff to go and begin.

Namjoon followed Jin quietly down the halls, crouching to hide and kill. Jin was on one side of a wall and Namjoon was on the other, looking st Jin as he signaled him to wait there. Namjoon loved how serious and sneaky Jin could get and honestly it was a turn on. Jin quietly went into the room and signaled Namjoon in and the man they were looking for was in his bed asleep. Jin told Namjoon to have a fun out and ready while Jin got a dagger and held it at the man's throat. "Psst.... Wake up..." Jin said in a deep, threatening voice. The man jumped but quickly stayed still after noticing the knife to his throat. Jin asked where the Jin He was looking for was and the man quickly showed them. Jin smiled and acted like everything was gonna be okay, but sliced the guys throat and chuckled. It had only taken about thirty minutes to find everything, and Jin and Namjoon were on the way to the hotel. 

Jin had blood on him from slicing the guys throat so he took a shower and came out only wearing boxers and a robe. "Ready?" He asked and Namjoon nodded then furrowed his eyebrows. "My clothes have to dry... I washed them.. so I'm wearing this until then.." He said and Namjoon nodded. Jin went over to the bed and put his leg up, lifting the robe to show his thigh. He strapped his dagger to his thigh and Namjoon whistled and Jin chuckled. "Let's get this over with..." Jin said and pecked Namjoon's lips before grabbing what he had to retrieve for the caller and they walked out and to the room where they were told to meet. Jin was standing and Namjoon was sitting. "Well... You did it.." The caller, Who Jin recognized as Lee Jimusung, said as he came in. "I told you I get things done, Lee..." Jin said, a scowl on his face. "Oh, we're going by last names now.. okay then Mr Kim..." Jimusung said and stood in front of Jin. "So... You... Came in a robe.. Hmmm...." He said as he raked his eyes over Jin and Jin looked at him in disgust. 

Warning: It may be sensitive to some readers so read at your own risk. Don't say I didn't warn you. 

"Oh... why Jin... Don't look at me like that.. After all that time we had..." Jimusung said and Jin personally tried not to gag and Namjoon raised his eyebrows. "Oh... Think about it.." He said and reached up to caress Jin's cheek before Jin slapped his hand away. Namjoon went to jump up but Jimusung snapped and three guards were holding Namjoon down and two were grabbing Jin and making him to sit on the floor as well. "Now Jin... You didn't tell... Him.. About us? Or what you used to do?" Jimusung asked and Namjoon growled as Jimusung got in Jin's face. "Jin here use to fuck.. Or get fucked... To get what he wanted... Say he was on a job to get something from me.. He would let me fuck him to get it.. We kept in contact for such a long time... Sadly, it ended about two years ago..." Jimusung said and Jin growled. "No... You fucked me to your own pleasure.... Not mine..." He said and grunted when he felt his arms being tied together behind him and Namjoon was being done the same way. 

Jimusung smirked, "But you sounded like you liked it.." He said and Jin growled and jerked his arms to try and get free. It was no use, since Jimusung knew so much about Jin he could easily constrict him and immobilize him. Namjoon tried getting free as well, but it didn't work since there were three body guards holding him as well. "Well... Let's see how much you still like.. After.. You do want your money right.." Jimusung said but right when Jin was gonna respond, a ballgag was latched around his head and in his mouth so he couldn't talk. Namjoon growled and cloth was tied around his mouth but not put in. Namjoon growled and kept his eyes on Jin and Jimusung. He kept trying to get free as best he could. Jimusung slowly reached into Jin's robe and ran his hand up Jin's inner thigh, but stopped when he felt the dagger. "Oh.. Now Jin... Still don't trust me?" He asked and took off the knife and strap all together. Namjoon growled as he watched Jimusung run his hand up Jin's inner thigh. Jin squirmed and tried to get away when Jimusung's hands went further up to his boxers and palmed him. Jin bit down on the ball gag in his mouth and growled, moving his hips away and kicking his legs. "Tie him up.." Was all Jimusung said before standing and whispering something into the guards ear and walking out. Namjoon growled and continued his efforts to get free. Jin squirmed when the guards began to wrap ropes around his legs and arms, making him look like he was about ready to be bound up like a mummy only his legs were bent. Jin whimpered as he knew what was coming. He knew his man well, what he liked to do, whether it hurt his victim or not. He knew this man had amazing ways of bondage and making sure you can't get away. 

Soon, Jimusung came back in with a bunch of different things. Jin's eyes widened as he looked back and saw. "Okay... Let's see here... What should I start with..." Jimusung said and grabbed a bottle of oil. He reached over and grabbed scissors then gripped the rim of Jin's boxers and cut them off. Namjoon began to loose it. He didn't like anyone seeing his husband naked or even touching him the way Jimusung was right now. He growled and Jin whined as Jimusung spread oil on Jin's ass, thighs, and abdomen. "Jinboy... You ready for this..." Jimusung said with an evil smirk and Jin shook his head quickly, whining. Jin winced and squirmed, pulling at his restraints as he felt something cold and hard push into him and stretch him further than what he was use to. He squeezed his eyes shut and tensed his body, causing him to spasm slightly in pain. Namjoon tried to call out to Jin and was pulling his own restraints s hard it was making marks and even cutting the skin.

"It's a metal butt plug.. Have you ever seen one before.. Well... Jin has.." Jimusung laughed evilly and grabbed something that had a switch to turn it on and a wire that connected a wand to it. Namjoon growled and made a hard attempt to get free, almost standing up, but the guard shoved him back down. Jin was panting as drool dripped from his chin due to the ball gag. He whimpered when he heard the switch flip. His eyes went wide and he looked at Namjoon, who had gotten the cloth away from around his mouth by rubbing on his shoulder. "What the hell is that!?" He growled and was trying to keep RM away. "Mmmm... This is what always got me... I love the way it affects... Electricity.." Jimusung said and Namjoon's eyes widened. "Don't you dare." He growled. Jin was breathing heavily and whined. Jimusung turned a knob on the machine and neared the wand to Jin, gently touching Jin's hip with it as if he was deciding to make it stronger or not. Jin's body jerked and he made a strangled noise as he was shocked. 

Namjoon growled and was literally clawing at the restraints to try and get free, his body trying to give in to RM. Jimusung turned up the knob a bit then touch Jin's ass check with it. Jin whined and squeezed his eyes shut, pushing the side of his face into the carpet. He whined and whimpered as Jimusung grazed the wand across Jin's ass, hips, and thighs. His body was jolting and spawning, but once certain area made Jin scream and his fingers and toes curled as he felt tears prickle his eyes. "Stop! Or so help me.." Namjoon growled and was scared as he watched his husband get treated this way. He whimpered and got extra pissed when that certain area made Jin react like that. Jimusung has touched the wand to Jin's cock. "Mmmmm..." Jimusung hummed, "Know why I used a metal but plug..." He asked and looked at Namjoon. "To do this.." He said and touched the wand to the end of the pug, causing electricity to run through Jin. He cried out and his body spasmed. Namjoon while no one was looking, took his phone out and sent an SOS message to the others. He almost couldn't due to his hands being tied but managed. Namjoon saw this happen to Jin and he growled, finally letting RM take over and he suddenly stood, swinging his arms and hitting the guards. He managed to get his knife and cut his wrists free then stabbed the guards and all that came at him until there were no more. 

Namjoon growled and turned to look at Jimusung, anger filling his eyes. "You fucked with the wrong man.." He said and lunged, tackling him to the floor. The only problem was hay when he did this, the wand landed but was still touching the plug so Jin was still being shocked. Namjoon was punching and beating Jimusung. "N-namjoon.." He heard a weak voice say and he saw what was still happening to Jin. He quickly went over to him and grabbed the wand, moving it away from Jin. "Hey Baby... It's okay... I'm here.." He said and gently rubbed Jin's side and right about that time, Jimusung came behind Namjoon with the wand and shocked him before putting him in a headlock and dragging him away. Namjoon growled and right then was when the door was kicked in and the others came in, Yoongi and Hoseok immediately going to help Namjoon and Jimin ran to Jin, "Oh my God! Hyung!" He said and since he was practically a doctor it wasn't nothing him to see Jin naked, but the others made sure not to look. Jin was almost out of it, his eyes dazed and his body shaking. "Jimin... Look.." Tae said and was pointing to the machine and wand used. Jimin gasped, "Oh no... Kook, hand me a knife.. I have to cut him free..." Jimin said and Jungkook did just that, but more bodyguards came in and all the others had to fight them off as Jimin began to cut Jin free. He didn't know about the plug yet and Jin's robe was cut up. Soon, all the bodyguards were dead and Namjoon ran over, landing on his knees. "Jin... Jin, It's okay.." He said and gently placed his hand on Jin's hip. "Oh.. Uhh.. Jimin..." He said and pointed to the plug, to which Jimin's eyes widened. "He used it to shock Jin... I'm gonna take it out.. I know you're a doctor, but I'd rather you not watch please..." Namjoon said and Jimin nodded understanding and looked away. "Thanks..." Namjoon said and gently pulled out the plug. Jin was in a daze, not responding to them. Hoseok came running with a blanket, "I got it from the other room.." He said and handed it to Namjoon, who wrapped it around Jin and picked him up bridal style. 

"It's okay Jin.... I've got you..." Namjoon said softly to him and kissed his forehead as he got in the car and they took him home. Jin woke up in a room and groaned. He moved and notice a weight next to him and he turned his head to find that Namjoon was laying in the bed with him. He smiled, "Hey, Jinnie.. How ya feeling..." Namjoon asked and Jin smiled. "Fine... Just a bit tired.." he said and rolled to face Namjoon. "Good... Jimin said you were okay but you were just gonna be tired.." Namjoon said and Jin smiled as he reached up to caress Namjoon's cheek. "I love you... and Thank you.. For helping.." He said and right then Jimin came in. "Oh! You're awake! That's great! Hyung, You Guys can go to your room if you'd like... I just wanted to wait till Jin Hyung woke up.." He sis fans Namjoon nodded and looked at Jin, who was already getting up. "Thank you Jimin..." Jin said and hugged him and they walked out into the living room then to their room. Jimin told everyone he was awake and okay. Jin and Namjoon went to their room and went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||NOT EDITED||

Jin was in the middle of making breakfast when it hit him.. like a bus.. He whimpered and dropped the plate he was holding, he himself falling to his knees. He began hyperventilating as memories flashed at him like a big screen. Jungkook came walking in at the sound of the plate breaking, and he gasped when he saw Jin on his knees covering his ears rocking back and forth. "Hyung!? What's wrong?" He asked and quickly went o Jin's side, resting his hand on Jin's back. E immediately picked up on what was happening. "Namjoon!" He yelled, knowing Namjoon was the only one who was able to keep Jin calm when he had panic attacks. Namjoon came running, "wha-Jin? What's happening?" He asked and was immediately at Jin's side. "It's a panic attack.." Jungkook said and went to get Jimin as Jin began getting worse. Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jin. "Shhhh... It's okay.. I'm here.." Namjoon said and rocked hem and Jin shook, hyperventilated, and whimpered. Jin was having flashes of what had happened just two days ago with that mission he and Namjoon went on, flashbacks of his father and things he made him do. Jimin soon came with an oxygen mask and a stethoscope. He placed the mask on Jin then pressed the stethoscope to his chest and watched his watch, timing Jin's heartbeat. As Namjoon whispered sweet and loving things into Jin's ear, he slowly began to calm down and his breathing and heartbeat became slower until he took the mask off. "J-Joon..... We... Need to t-talk..." Jin said quietly and glanced at Namjoon. Jimin nodded, "take him to your room and talk.. Talking helps.. plus if he wants to.. Then it's probably okay.. But if you need me, yell.." Jimin said and Namjoon nodded before walking Jin up to their room and sitting him on the bed. 

"What is it, Jinnie?" Namjoon asked as he sat across from Jin and held his hands. Jin swallowed a few times, looking around at the floor frantically but he wasn't panicking. "It's about.. Me... My past... with my father... Joonie.. Remember our first time making love.." Jin said and finally looked at Namjoon, who nodded. He knew what it was leading to, because he wanted to ask jin about this. "Remember when you asked if it was my first time.. and I said it was.." Jin asked and Namjoon nodded once again. "I'm so sorry, Joonie... I lied... The truth is I was scared... M-my father use to make me sleep around with people he had beef with to get something from them. I didn't have a choice... Everyone who fucked me did it for their own pleasure not mine... It was painful... And when I met you I knew you wouldn't hurt me... So when you asked if it was my first time I nodded because... I knew you would be gentle... I was so use to being pushed around and treated like a whore... I was so scared to be hurt again.. Then you helped me forget that.. that night we first made love... You helps me forget that pain.. And emptiness...." Jin said with tears in his eyes at the thought. Namjoon reaches up and thumbed away the tears in Jin's eyes. "Baby, I'm not mad at you... I'm glad you told me... And I understand that you were scared and I also thank you for knowing that I would never hurt you intentionally... Jin, When He was doing that to you... I couldn't do anything but watch.. as You suffered and all I could think about was I wished that it was me.. Not you... You didn't deserve it..." Namjoon said and Jin smiled and sniffled before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Namjoon. "Thank you.. i love you so much Joonie..." Jin said and Namjoon smiled. "I love you too jin... and no matter what.. I will always protect you..." He said and Jin smiled. "Joonie... I can't stop it if more attacks come... It's my mind playing with me.. And it scares me until I have them..." Jin said and Namjoon smiled and tucked a strand of Jin's hair behind his ear. "And if they come.. I'll be here to help you.. And So with the others.." Namjoon said and kissed Jin softly.

Jin chuckled, "Joonie.. I love your dimples.." Jin said and poked one of Namjoon's dimples. He blushed and tried to hide his face in Jin's neck. "Ahhhh..." He whined and Jin chuckled. "I can get you back..." He said and Jin huffed. "How?" He asked and Namjoon smiled and pulled back. "I love the way the tips of your ears turn red when you get attention... Or when I say cute things to you in public.. Or in private like right now.." Namjoon said and smiled when Jin's ears turned red. "See... Like that.." Namjoon said and smiled brightly. "Damn, I love you Kim Seokjin." Namjoon said and Jin blushes profusely. "I love you too, Kim Namjoon." Jin said with a smile and kissed Namjoon softly. 

Jin's phone began to ring and he answered with furrowed eyebrows seeing the number. "Hello?" He asked and he heard a scream and the way he reacted had Namjoon worried. "Jin, what's wrong?" He asked when Jin stood up with an angry yet sad and scared expression. "Let her go. Now." Jin said and was making a fist with his hand and closed his eyes with his eyebrows furrowed. Namjoon heard a gunshot and he hated the way Jin flinched and suddenly had a heartbroken expression. "Did you just kill her?" Jin asked with such authority in his voice it didn't match his facial expression. Jin's eyes shot open and he hung up the phone, his face suddenly angry. Jin began to change into a loose, white button up shirt and dark jeans. He grabbed his gun and suddenly Namjoon was changing too. "Jin, what happened? What's going on?" He asked and followed him out of their room and soon out of the building. 

Namjoon followed Jin as he walked down the sidewalk. "Jin.. Tell me" he said and when Jin looked at him he knew it wasn't good. Jin had tears in his eyes, but he was pissed. When Namjoon saw that they were going to the Seoul Mafia he knew something wasn't good. "It's my father..." Was all Jin said and as they approached the door. "Stay back... Please... I don't want you to get hurt... Just watch my back please..." Jin stopped to try and stop his tears. "Please..." He said and Namjoon frowned. "Jin... I'm gonna be close enough to help... but I'll respect what you want me to do.." Namjoon said and Jin smiled softly, giving Namjoon a soft kiss before goin in quietly. Namjoon followed, but made sure to stay behind enough so he wouldn't get caught or anything. 

Jin quietly went in and he saw his Mother sitting in a chair, crying. "Eomma?... Are you okay?" He whispered and she shook her head as if to tell him not to come. "Where's Oppa?" He asked and slowly began to walk in and she got more violent trying to tell him not to come. She could see the anger in Jin's eyes and she gave a sad look. "Eom-" He was cut off by getting hit and he fell to his knees, but quickly reacted. He began swinging back, landing hits and getting some himself. He saw his fathers face and he didn't know what to do. His memories and fear took over and he froze, his father getting the best of him like he always did and began beating Jin. He fell to his knees as he was hit over and over again. Jin's mom was crying and when Mr Kim hit Jin a certain time and he whimpered, she threw herself at him. "Get off of my son!" She yelled and Mr Kim slapped her then put Jin down and he fell to the floor. Mr Kim went after Mrs Kim and Jin tried to get up, but was still trying to regain his senses. 

Jin saw a knife in his fathers hand and his quickly began to try and get up, but the moment he saw the knife plunge through his mother's chest, he lost it. "Eomma!!!!" He yelled and saw he mouth 'I love you' to him. He growled and grabbed his father by the shirt and yanked him back, dragging him and them punching him with all his might. Jin was kissed and let his anger override him and didn't realize he was pinned against the wall until he could breathe. "J-joon..." He said, not even sure he could hear him at this point. His father was choking him and he was just beginning to go out when he saw a familiar face and his father was off of him. He fell to the ground and was gasping. He looked up and saw Namjoon holding his father and he growled before pulling out his knife, standing up and plunging it into his Fathers heart. "This is something I've wanted to do for a long time... You sick, unhuman bastard." Jin growled and twisted the knife before pulling it out and watching the life leave his fathers eyes. He immediately looked over to where his mother was laying on the floor and ran to her. 

"Eomma? Eomma!" He said and pulled her into his arms. He didn't know what to do and began crying. "Keep fighting, Jinnie..." She whispered in a broken breath and caressed Jin's face before she passed away. "Eomma? Eomma.... No... Please..." He said and cried as her hand fell. "No!" He yelled and cried out in agony at the pain of his mothers death. Namjoon dropped Mr Kim's body and heard Jin yell out and went over. His jaw dropped when he saw what happened. Jin's mother, no matter what, was always there for him. She took care of Jin when he was sick, hurt, or after panic attacks. She cared for him after his father would beat him senseless. For a long time, until Jin met Namjoon and the bangtan members, Jin didn't trust anyone but his mother. Now she was gone, and Jin couldn't deal with it. He rocked back and forth as he held her in his arms and cried. 

When Jin felt Namjoon's hand on his back he immediately threw himself into Namjoon's arms and cried, gripping onto Namjoon's shirt. "I've got you... I've got you..." Namjoon whispered and kissed the top of Jin's head as he rocked them. "I called Yoongi... They're on the way..." Namjoon said and just held Jin and frowned when he looked at Mrs Kim's body. He knew how much she meant to Jin and it broke his heart to see this happen. "Namjoon?" He heard Yoongi yell. "Over here.." He said sadly and Yoongi came with the others and he heard the gasps. He looked at Jimin and Jungkook and nodded at them and they knew what to do. They began to clean up and Namjoon stood with Hoseok's help and he carried Jin out. "Eomma... What about her.." Jin asked quietly, hiding his face in Namjoon's chest. "It's okay, Baby... Hoseok and Yoongi will take care of her.." Namjoon said and pressed his lips to Jin's forehead, holding them there for a few seconds. Jin sighed as he calmed down slightly and hooked his hand behind Namjoon's neck.

Namjoon got in the van with Jin in his lap and shit the door. Jin looked out the window and saw Hoseok and Yoongi carrying what he expected to be his mother's body ever so carefully. He snuggled himself into Namjoon's neck and sniffled, sighing. "Thank you for helping Namjoon..." He whispered and the rest of the day was sadly spent preparing and planning the funeral for Jin's mother. 

Jin was a mess. It was the day after his mother was killed and he honestly wasn't okay. He was calling people and making plans. "The funeral is Monday...." Jin said and rubbed his face, sighing. Namjoon came over and rubbed Jin's back. "Baby, maybe you should eat..." He said and Jin looked at him and leaned against him. "I'm not hungry..." He said and stood to wrap his arms around Namjoon's neck while laying his head on Namjoon's shoulder. "Jin, you haven't eaten since yesterday morning... nor have you slept.. You need both.." Namjoon said and rubbed Jin's back, kissing the top of his head. Jin sighed and nodded, "Okay...." He whispered and closed his eyes, letting Namjoon sit him down and get food. Jin really was tired and he had been ignoring it until now. Namjoon came back with the food and Jin tried to eat but he was too tired. "Here..." Namjoon said and gently took the chop sticks from Jin and began to feed him. Jin looked at Namjoon and gave a soft smile. "Thank you..." He said and ate until he was full, then Namjoon cleaned up and gave him some water. "Let's go to bed yeah?" He asked and Jin nodded and stood up, but didn't get to walk because Namjoon was already picking him up and carrying him up to their room. 

Namjoon helped Jin change and then changed himself. "I love you jin..." He said and wrapped his arms around Jin, pulling him to his chest. "I love... too..." Jin mumbled, out like a light. Namjoon smiled and kissed Jin's head, making sure Jin was comfortable as well as himself before going to sleep himself. They slept the entire night and not until Jimin came in the next morning did they wake. Namjoon woke up first. "Mmm?" He hummed and Jimin smiled. "Breakfast.." He said and Namjoon nodded before Jimin left. "Baby.... Let's go eat breakfast... Okay..." Namjoon said and Jin stirred before slowly opening his eyes. "Mmmmmm Okay..." He said and smiled at Namjoon before leaning up to peck his lips. Jin got up and surprisingly was very energetic. They went downstairs and ate them Jin hummed. "I'm gonna take a shower..." He said and Namjoon winked, "Might join you.." he said and Jin smirked before walking off. 

Jin turned on the water and waited till it was nice enough and stepped in.(it's a big big walk in shower) He stepped under the warm spray of the water and let in ru down his body. He looked down at himself, surprised that most of his bruises and scratches were gone. Jin began by washing his hair and body. Once he finished that, he just stood there with the warm water running down his body. Jin heard the door open and shut, but he didn't say anything about it thinking it was Namjoon. He heard the shower door slide open and he moved forward a bit and felt a hand rest on his hip then lips pressed to his own. He kissed back and moved back as he was pushed and gasped when his back hit the cold tile wall. He furrowed his eyebrows, feeling something different/off about the way he was being kissed. 

Jin opened his eyes and gasped as he suddenly tried to pull away, but was pinned. "Namjoon!" He yelled loudly and wasturned around and felt his arms get tied behind his back. He noticed the man was fully clothed and he tried to see who it was. He was being dragged out of the shower and screamed when he was dragged to the window. Namjoon came busting through the door with a gun and saw Jin being dragged. Namjoon aimed the gun and was aiming for the man's chest, but quickly stopped when he saw and put him in front of him. Jin winked and elbowed the man who slipped on the wet floor and brought Jin with him. Namjoon aimed and fired and at first it was such a clear shot that he didn't even have to worry about Jin getting shot, but the man grabbed Jin and was able to at least pull Jin's leg into range. The bullet went clean through Jin's thigh and the man's chest. Jin cried out, but realized the man was shot and he reached and grabbed the gun from Namjoon before shooting the man multiple times in the chest. 

Namjoon had a surprised look and immediately went over to Jin. "Baby, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I can't believe I did that.." Namjoon said and looked at the wound in Jin's leg. "Baby, it's okay... You didn't mean to... but..." Jin said and stood Namjoon up before he began stopping him. He pushed Namjoon into the shower and began to kiss him roughly. When he had Namjoon up against the wall, he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Namjoon's waist. "Jin... Baby you need Jimin to look at your leg.." He said and couldn't help but to hold Jin up. "It's okay, Joon... I need... I need something to pull me back to reality... Olease... Or I could have a panic attack..." Jin said and ran his fingers through Namjoon's now soaked hair. "Please..." He said and Namjoon gave another concerned look before he gently put Jin up against the tile wall. 

"Okay.... But tell me if I need to stop..." He said and Jin smiled sweetly before kissing Namjoon softly and he smiled when he felt Namjoon's fingers at his entrance. He leaned his head back against the wall and moaned when two fingers pushed into him. "J-joon.... Get on with it.. I need it fast..." He said and he wasn't lying. This is the only thing he's found that could stop some of his panic attacks. Namjoon nodded and quickened up his pace with getting Jin opened up. Jin moaned and tugged at Namjoon's hair, who soon was lining himself up with Jin. When he pushed in, he was gentle and sweet. Jin moaned and smiled as he pulled Namjoon's head into his neck. He began thrusting and was very gentle and honestly was just making love to Jin. "Jin... I'm gonna get down okay.." He said and Jin just nodded, pressing his lips to the top of Namjoon's head. 

Namjoon put his hand on the wall and slowly got down on his knees, still holding Jin as he sat back on the shower floor with Jin in his lap. Jin moaned and rocked his hips as he and Namjoon rocked back and forth. Namjoon's hands were on Jin's hips, sides, thighs, and just running all over Jin's body. He moaned softly as he leaned up and kissed Jin softly. "I love you..." He said and Jin smiled lovingly at Namjoon. "I love you too.... Thank you... For this.." He said and moaned lowly, tipping his head back. Namjoon smirked and pushed Jin's hips down with his own and kissed at Jin's collarbone. "I love you so much, Jin..." He said and laid back, pulling Jin with him. His legs were bent so he'd fit but it wasn't much of a squeeze with how big the shower was. Jin went with him, laying his chest flush with Namjoon's and he felt Namjoon's hands cup his ass then began to thrust up into him. Jin moaned and pressed his cheek against Namjoon's as he whimpered and moaned into his ear. It was like music to Namjoon's ears and he knew Jin was close. "Let go, Baby..." Namjoon said and Jin gave a high pitched moan before he came and his body tensed. "There you go..." Namjoon said and leaned his head back with a moan as he came inside of Jin. 

They stayed there for a few moments, letting the water hit and run down them. Jin whimpered slightly in overstimulation when Namjoon thrusted a few more times then grunted when he pulled out. "Thank you, Joonie..." Jin said and pulled back to kiss Namjoon softly. "Jin... You don't have to thank me for something I enjoy... Now let's get cleaned up and dressed and let Jimin look at your leg..." Namjoon said and Jin nodded before beginning to get up. He flinched and whimpered slightly when he tried to put pressure on his leg. If any other type of shot in his leg he would push them rough it, but this went clean through his thigh so it was more painful. Namjoon helped him up and cleaned them off before turning the shower off and drying them both off. He got boxers on Jin and a T-shirt and put on sweatpants and a T-shirt on himself. 

"Jimin, let's get to the medical room! Hosoek! Yoongi! Can you clean the body upstairs! And Tae can you identify him." Namjoon said and with no questions asked they all set to their jobs. Namjoon carries Jin to the medical room and Jimin already has a few things out. "What's wrong?" He asked and Namjoon helped Jin into the bed. "That... It went clean through.." He said and Jimin gasped when he saw the bullet wound. He immediately got stuff to clean and stitch it. "This is gonna Hirt.." He said and before Jin could react he grunted and leaned his head back with the sting that came when Jimin poured alcohol on the wound. He soon was stitching it and soon was done. "Be easy on your leg please.." He said and smiled as Jin chuckled and hugged him. "Thanks Jiminie.." He said and they all went to hang out in the living room and Jin was happy, even though he had a funeral in two days of his mother, he was happy because of the other six members that were always there to help comfort and lift him up as he was there for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to get this caught up on here to the same about as Wattpad so I am update this the same time and chapter number according to when I publish


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||NOT EDITED||

Jin was rushing around the Seoul Mafia House since that was where the funeral would be held. His sister came up to him. "Seokjinnie..." It's been so long..." she said and Jin turned around and saw his little sister. She was his only sibling and he loved her dearly. Namjoon and the others were getting things ready. Jin sobbed softly as his sister grabbed onto him and hey hugged tightly. Namjoon looked over and he honestly thought he would cry. Jin's sister held him tightly. "we need to be careful... At this funeral.. I've set up many guards and I need you to get more...Father had many men working with him..." She said and Jin nodded. "Okay... Oh... By the way.. You need to meet Namjoon and the others..." He said and took her to them. "Joonie... guys this is my younger sister... Kumi.. Kumi, meet Namjoon, Yoongi, Jimin, Jungkook, Tae, and Hoseok.." He said and pointed to each one. "Nice to meet you.." She said and smiled at them. "Now... Let's go get ready for the visitation..." Jin said and fixed his black suit as they walked out into the hall where the ceremony would be held. 

Jin was standing first in line next to his mothers coffin, then his sister, then his mothers siblings. He greeted people as they came and Namjoon and the others sat on the front row of chairs. One lady walked up and said something snarky. Jin growled and made a face, he felt his sisters hand grab his arm and he looked at her before trying to calm down. Namjoon was watching, ready to do something if he needed to. He knew Jin was touchy about this and if anyone or anything that was slightly negative about his mother, he knew Jin would pounce. Jin took a deep breath and once everyone had seated, it was time for his mother's siblings to say their goodbye. They weren't having a long service, just what they were doing then Jin and five other men of the family were going to carry the coffin to the car and go to the burial site. 

Jin's sister went up to their mother and said her goodbyes, placing a keepsake in the coffin with her. Jin had tears in his eyes and he sniffled as he walked up to the coffin. He reached down and gently caressed his mother's cheek before leaning down and placing a kiss to her forehead. Jin was crying and as the other men came up, Jin was in front on one sode and he glanced at Namjoon, who smiled softly and nodded. The coffin was closed and Jin helped carry it to the car. The all went to the burial sight and when they slowly began lowering the coffin into the ground, that was when Jin lost it and Kumi and Namjoon were immediately by his side. They both knew how it hurt Jin and how much she meant to him. Jin was sobbing and he felt his sister hold his hand and Namjoon was pressing his lips to the side of Jin's head. 

Jin was practically zoned out the whole ride back to the Bangtan House. He wanted to cry more, but there were no tears left. His mother's death fucked him up more than he let on and he knew he'd be having problems later, but he didn't say anything in fear of worrying Namjoon. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his back. "Baby, You okay?" Namjoon asked and Jin nodded, turning to snuggle against him. They were on the couch, snuggling. Namjoon hopes jin would be okay and he was gonna try everything he could to help Jin.

Jin took a deep breath and got up, going to the kitchen and getting stuff ready for dinner. He hadn't spoken since the funeral, but he was going to go with Namjoon to the company the next day. Namjoon had been asked to and since he hadn't been in a while he decided with Jin he should. "J-Joonie-ah.... Can you help me... I can't reach something.." He said and Namjoon came and chuckled at the sight of seeing Jin reaching with all his might and being only an inch away. "Sure.." He said and came up behind Jin, putting his hand on his waist and reaching for him. He grabbed it and handed it to Jin, giving him a small peck. "Thank you.." Jin said and smiled softly, the action of Namjoon kissing him making him feel better.   
Jin continued to make food and he was trying to drain the noodles. "Joon, help me drain these.." He said and Namjoon came over and reached into the pot, suddenly pulling out and yelling get he did it again. "Joon! Use a spoon and chopsticks.." He said as he tried not to laugh at him. Namjoon grabbed a knife and chopsticks and tried to help. "Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot hot hot hot.." Jin said and suddenly tried to move and set the pot back on the stove. He yanked his hands away and looked at Namjoon before they both began to laugh. "You grabbed a knife.." Jin laughed and doubled over with laughter. "I couldn't see a spoon..." Namjoon said as he laughed as well. "Well... Let's finish this and eat so we can go to bed.." Jin said and took a few deep, uneven breaths as he tried to calm down. 

They finished the noodles together and they all ate, cracked jokes, and talked. "Yah! Namjoon stuck his hands in the boiling water trying to help drain the noodles.." Jin said and they all laughed. Jin and Namjoon finished eating and he quickly took Jin's plate when he saw him flinch standing up. "Be easy on your leg, Baby.." He said and took the plates to the kitchen. Jimin gave Jin a look and Jin sat back down. He hid much of the pain that his wound gave him, especially when he knows how bad Namjoon feels about it. Jin stood up, but Hoseok helped him. "Hyung.. Seriously.. Please be easy on your leg... The muscle needs time to heal.." He said and Jin nodded with a smile. "I am... If only I had a man who would carry me to our room.." He said jokingly, smiling at Hosoek. "Mmmm... He's right here.." Namjoon said and suddenly picked Jin up. He had already been standing behind Jin. Hosoek and the others laughed when Jin yelped. "Joonie!" He yelled and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Well.. Goodnight guys.. We'll see you later tomorrow since we're going to the Company.." Namjoon said as he walked off to his and Jin's room. 

Jin smiled and kissed at Namjoon's neck, who bit his lip and glanced at Jin before laying him on the bed. They were already in comfortable clothes. "Mmmm.... Joonie... Come here..." Jin said and reached out to where Namjoon was standing beside the bed and grabbed him by the hips, pulling him closer. Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows and followed Jin's commands until he was sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard. "Jin, wha are yo-" He was cut off by the sensation of his member being stroked. "J-Jin.." He moaned and bit his lip as Jin replaces his hand with his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the top before taking him in all the way. Namjoon's hand went to Jin's hair and bucked his hips. Jin hummed and closed his eyes as he bobbed his head and pleasures Namjoon. He had his hand on Namjoon's thigh, squeezing it through the fabric of his sweats. 

"Jin... I'm close.." Namjoon warned and Jin just glanced up at him, still bobbing his head and sucking. "Jin..." He moaned as he came into Jin's mouth. Jin swallowed everything and pulled Namjoon's pants back up then grabbed Namjoon's arm and began to turn so his back was facing Namjoon. "Mmmm now I'm happy.." Jin said and pulled Namjoon behind him so they were spooning. "Jin... What was that for.." Namjoon asked as he licked his lips and buried his face into Jin's hair. "Just wanted to... Like to do it.." He said and Namjoon chuckled softly. "I love you.." He said and Jin smiled. "Love you too, Joonie.." He said and they both soon fell asleep.

Jin woke up the next morning screaming. He threw himself to the other side of the bed and didn't even realize Namjoon had grabbed him until he took a few breaths to calm down. He looked around and realized that Namjoon had just stopped him from falling off the bed. "You okay baby? Seemed like you were having a nightmare so I was trying to wake you up.." Namjoon said and Jin nodded, taking a deep breath. "Thank you... Can you do me a favor... And just kiss my forehead and hold there..." he asked and closed his eyes when Namjoon did just that. He gave a comforted sigh and felt his heart rate begin to slow back down to normal. "My mother would do that to calm me down... And it worked every time.." He said and snuggled closer to Namjoon as they were laying facing each other. "Ahhh... So that's why it calmed you down.. I've done it a few times.. But I never knew why it was so affective..." Namjoon said and rubbed Jin's back. "Thanks Joonie..." Jin said and gently pressed his lips to Namjoon's collarbone. "We have to get up in about thirty minutes..." Namjoon said and Jin sighed but sat up. 

"Let's go ahead so we're ready.." Jin said and got up to begin getting dressed. Namjoon watched as Jin limped around and he felt terrible knowing he caused the pain. Jin turned and saw the sad look on Namjoon's face. "What's wrong, Baby?" He asked as he pulled on a shirt. "I just... I feel terrible that you're hurting because of something I did.." He said and sat on the edge of the bed. Jin was still in his boxers and he frowned and walked over to stand in front of Namjoon. "Baby... You didn't know it would happen... Don't blame yourself.." He said and as he stood between Namjoon's legs, he smiled when Namjoon leaned forward and rested his forehead against Jin's stomach and grabbed Jin's thighs, being extra careful with Jin's hurt leg. He caressed the skin that was just above the bandage and sighed. "I know... But still... The gun was in my hands and I pulled the trigger.. If it meant that man living I wouldn't have ever shot you.." He said and Jin gently grabbed Namjoon's head to make him look up at him. "Baby... I love you... I'm not mad at you.. Now stand up and kiss me you sappy, sexy man.." Jin said and Namjoon chuckled as he stood up and gently grabbed Jin's chin and kissed him.

Jin smirked when Namjoon deepened the kiss and when he finally pulled away Jin sighed. "That's what I'm talking about... Now let's get dressed so we're not late.." He said and let his hand run down Namjoon's chest as he turned to walk away. He and Namjoon got dressed and told who was up that they would be back home around 3 or 4pm. They left and as they walked into the company, they were instantly greeted by the assistant. "Oh Mr Namjoon.. Mr Seokjin! Good to see you! Can I get you anything?" She asked and smiled. "Two coffees... both black.." Namjoon said and then him and Jin went to Namjoon's office. Jin was slower that he would want to be, but tried not to show his pain as he knew it bothered Namjoon. "Jin, you know that when decision are to be made.. You have just as much a say as me. So if you have an opinion on something tell me.. or if you want something to happen.. Someone fired.. tell me.." Namjoon said and Jin smiled at him as he sat on the couch in the office. "Of course... Now... come here.." he said as he leaned back against the couch with his arms held out. 

Namjoon chuckled and got up, going over to Jin and sitting on the couch. He didn't expect for Jin to pull him so his head was in Jin's lap and he was facing Jin's stomach. "Mmmm... I like this..." Jin said softly and ran his fingers through Namjoon's hair and smiled as he felt Namjoon's arm wrap around his waist. He smiled and snuggled his face into Jin's stomach. The assistant came in and practically melted. "Awww! You guys are so adorable like that!" She said and set the coffees on the small coffee table in front of the couch. Jin smiled at her, "Thank you.. Why don't you go get yourself a snack.. or a coffee.." He said and she raised her eyebrows. "But I'm not on break yet." She said. "It's okay.. You do a lot for me and Joon.. Get yourself something.. Just send a message through the desk phone when you're done.." He said and she almost didn't know what to say. "Thank you!" She said and excused herself. Namjoon smiled and hummed. "I like her... She's a good assistant Namjoon..." Jin said and Namjoon nodded. "Yes She is..." He said and snuggled his face closer to Jin. 

Namjoon heard his desk phone beep. "Sir, An employee wants to speak with you.." He heard his assistant say and he sighed and sat up then went and pushed the button to speak to her. "Let him up.." he said and soon there was a knock on the door. "Come in..." He said and put the look on his face that he did when employees and clients were there. He knew it scared them. "Sir, may I speak with you for a moment?" The man asked and Namjoon nodded. "Make it quick.." He said and the man nodded. "Umm... It's about the pay.." He said with slight fear rising in his voice. He gulped when Namjoon's gaze darkened. "What about it?" He asked and glanced at Jin. The man straightened himself and tried to look intimidating. "We deserve a raise..." He said and Namjoon's assistant almost gasped as her eyes widened. 

Namjoon tilted his head to the side. "Am I not paying you enough at 14 per hour?" He asked and the man gulped again. "We work hard.." he said and Namjoon almost growled. "Unlike my assistant...all I see you doing is complaining and from what I hear.. All you do all day is sit in your office and sleep.." Namjoon said, his voice dark. Jin as watching intently, giving a death glare. "Well.. at least I'm here.. You haven't even showed up in the last two weeks." He had the nerve to say and Jin lost it and took three steps to the man, grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him against the wall, the assistant just did move out of the way. "How dare you speak to your boss like that! Do you even know who he is or what he'll do?" Jin growled and Namjoon smirked, looking as the man shook with fear. The assistant watched as well. "Y-yes..." He said and Jin growled. "Then you know damn well what he's capable of... Not to mention you just spoke to him like that in front of me.. And for your information he's been out because he had to take care of me.. So try again. What were you saying?" Jin growled and squeezed extra hard before letting go. "I-" the man was going to speak but Jin punches him square in the jaw.

"Next time.. You don't even wanna know what will happen next time.." Jin said as he turned his back and began to walk back to the couch, with his painful-looking limp. "You're hurt.." The man said and Jin looked at him. "Duh.." Jin said. "But just think... You maid end mad and I did that with a hurt leg.. Imagine if I wasn't hurt.." He said and smiled when the man gulped again. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to cause problems.." He said, now in fear. "Well... Shoulda thought about that before. Joonie...I wonder if there's any other jobs hat will pay a worthless bitch as much as we do... Why don't we find out?" Jin said and Namjoon smiled, knowing what that implied. "Mr. Zang... You're fired." Namjoon said and Mr. Zang gasped. "No no im sorry please." He said and Jin chuckled. "Think... We could have done worse.." He said and Mr. Zang quickly nodded. "Okay.. I'm sorry... Goodbye.." He said and went to gather his stuff. "Wow.. You guys are awesome.. He was one of the meanest employees..." Namjoon's assistant said and Namjoon chuckled. "Well... If anyone else treats any of you like he does then tell me or Jin.." He said and she nodded before leaving.

Jin and Namjoon finished the day at the company and went back home. "Mmmm.... Feels good to be home.." Jin said and plopped down on the couch, wincing slightly. "Baby, are you okay? Does your leg hurt?" Namjoon asked and Jin nodded as he laid on the couch. "You should let Jimin look at it.." He said and came over, taking a bite of some chocolate. He gently laid down so that he was supporting himself with his elbows on either side of Jin's head and his body was on Jin's. "I will... But right now I wanna taste that chocolate.." Jin said with his eyes closed and he opened his mouth expecting Namjoon to give him some. He gasped when suddenly Namjoon's lips were on his and Namjoon's tongue was in his mouth. He moaned softly and kissed back, letting his tongue slid with Namjoon's. He ran his hands up Namjoon's sides. "Mmmm... Tastes good.." Jin said once Namjoon pulled away. "Oh, you're home! And by the way.. You have chocolate on your mouth.." Tae said as he walked into the living room. "Me?" Namjoon asked and Tae chuckled. "Both of you.." He said and Jin laughed softly. "Hey, Where's Jimin?" He asked and Tae hummed. "Ummm... I think he's in the medical room.." Tae said and sat in one of the recliners. Jin began to get up, "I'll be right back.." He said and kissed Namjoon then licked the chocolate off of Namjoon's mouth. Namjoon chuckled and began to get up with Jin. "No it's okay.." Jin said and kissed Namjoon softly before he began to walk off. 

Tae saw how bad Jin was limping and he looked at Namjoon, seeing that he was frowning. Everyone knew what had happened and they knew how upset about it Namjoon was. "Hey... it wasn't your fault.." Tae said, trying to help out. Namjoon leaned back. "I know... But still.." He said and they began to talk. Jin limped to the medical room and saw Jimin cleaning some stuff. "Hey... Do you think you could look at my leg... I.. Think there's something going on.. It hurts worse every day.." He said and Jimin turned and nodded. "Of course! What type of pain is it?" He asked as Jin got on the table and pulled the leg of his sweatpants up. "It hurts all the time, but it's light electric when I move... I try to his most of it when I'm around Joonie though..." He said and Jimin began to take the bandage off. "Ahh.. Well, I'll see what I can do.. Is it just on the wound or does it radiate?" Jimin asked as he looked at the stitches. "Radiates..." Jin said and wince slightly when Jimin touched it. "I'll take an X-ray... It could be possible that the bullet hit your femur and either the bullet chipped or the bone did and the chip is still in there.." He said and went to get the X-ray machine and covered the upper half of Jin's body with a blanket to only X-ray the leg. He went out of the room and pushed the button.

Jimin came back in and put the stuff up. "Looks like what I said is right... The bone was chipped.. and it's digging into your muscles..." He said and Jin nodded. "Do you want me to numb you? It would be easier and less pain, but the shots will hurt.." Jimin said and Jin nodded. "Yeah... Seems better.." He said and chuckled softly. "The chip is closer to the back but I need to numb the whole thing... You will feel a few pinches.." Jimin said as he got the needle and medicine. "1.....2.....3.." He said before giving the first one Jin yelled, feeling the sting and pinch. "Jimin you said just a pinch!" He said and Jimin shrugged. "More like a hornet sting.." He said and Jin whimpered. "Okay... this side is done.. can you roll over? This side will hurt a bit more.. I have to numb his side better and cut the stitches out which I have to do first..." Jimin said and got the scissors used to cut stitches. 

Jin rolled over and right about that time, Namjoon came in with a worried look. "Jin Wh- Is everything okay?" He asked when he saw Jimin get near Jin's leg with the scissors. "Everything's fi- Yah! Warn me next time!" Jin said feeling Jimin begin to cut and pull out the stitches. "Baby... You could have told me..." Namjoon said and walked up to Jin, resting his hand on Jin's lower back and he sat on the bed next to Jin. It was Jin's left leg that was hurt, so Namjoon sat on his right side. "It's okay Joonie... nothing too serious..." Jin said and turned to look at Namjoon with a smile. Jimin got to doing the numbing and every now and then Jin would make a noise of pain. Namjoon was right there to comfort him, but soon Jin was just laying there and smiling at Namjoon because his wound was all numbed up. "Okay.. Now that you're numbed it won't take long... Ten minutes at most then time for bed because you guys need rest... You've had a long day.. And tomorrow we don't have much but we have a mission to plan.." Jimin said as he began to work on Jin's leg. "Okay... Yeah we do have a mission to plan.." Namjoon said as he rubbed Jin's back.

Once Jimin was finished, he bandaged Jin's leg up and helped him to his feet. "Hyung, you need to take it easy. Let it heal because things could get bad if you don't let it heal properly.." Jimin said and Jin nodded and Namjoon helped him to the couch where they both laid there and watched tv. "Joonie... Have I ever told you how comfy you are?" Jin asked and smiled as he pushed Namjoon back and snuggled up to him. Namjoon laughed softly, "no... But I got the feeling you like it.." He said and wrapped his arms around Jin as they all just had a lazy day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||NOT EDITED||

Jin took a deep breath and stretched as he realized he and Namjoon had fallen asleep on the couch, along with the others in the recliners and love seat. He smiled and laid his head back down onto Namjoon's chest, gently rubbed Namjoon's side. He moved up slightly, enough so he could lay his head in the crook of Namjoon's. He smiled and loved the way he felt same even though Namjoon was asleep. The only other person Jin felt this safe with was his mother. He took in a deep breath, breathing in the way Namjoon smelled and just relaxing. He had his head between Namjoon's and the back of the couch, and he was comfortable. He didn't know that Hoseok was awake and was practically melting at how cute they were. Jin chuckled when Namjoon would let out the slightest bit of a snore. He bright his hand up to gently caress Namjoon's cheek as he slept. "I love you.." He whispered so quietly Hoseok didn't hear it. 

Hoseok had Yoongi laying on him almost the same way Jin was except his head was on his chest. He rubbed Yoongi's back and looked at the way Jin was being affectionate to Namjoon even though he was still asleep. Namjoon's arms were lazily draped over Jin. He smiled, happy to see how loving they were even when the other wasn't awake. Jin closed his eyes as he laid there and listened to Namjoon's heartbeat and the way his breaths were even and calm. He laid like that for who knows how long and when Namjoon moves slightly and tightened his arms around him, he lifted his head and looked at Namjoon. He didn't want him to wake up yet because he was so peaceful. Namjoon turned his head slightly but he didn't wake up yet. 

Jin smiled and gently kissed Namjoon's cheek, laying his head back down. About an hour and a half later, Jin was caressing Namjoon's cheek and he heard a small noise. He began to rub Jin's back and he smiled. "Morning baby.." Jin whispered and lifted his head. Namjoon smiled with his 'just waking up' look. "Morning.." He whispered back and closed his eyes when Jin presses his lips to his own in a long, closed mouth kiss. When Jin pulled back, he smiled and looked into his eyes with such love. "Did you sleep good?" Namjoon asked and gently lifted his hand up to brush Jin's hair out of his face. "Good... I've been awake for a while.." He said and propped himself up with an elbow on each side of Namjoon's head. 

Namjoon rested his hands on Jin's waist and smiled, "mmm... I slept good too..." he said and smiled, thinking about how he woke up to Jin caressing his face. "Kiss me.." He said and Jin didn't even hesitate to press his lips firmly against Namjoon's, their mouths moving together smoothly. Jin's hand tangled into Namjoon's hair and they kissed for a bit longer before Jin pulled away and then tucked his head next to Namjoon's. "I love you..." He said and played with Namjoon's hair. "Mmm I love you too, Jin... So much.." Namjoon said and he wrapped his arms around Jin. 

Hoseok smiled, "Hey.. Namjoon... Don't we have that mission today?" He called out, quiet so he wouldn't wake the others. Namjoon looked over and so did Jin, sort of surprised not to be the only ones awake. Namjoon thought for a minute. "Oh shit... Yeah I forgot.." he said and Jin and himself began to sit up. "We need to get ready and form the plan.." he said and stretched. He stood up and walked over to where Jimin was wrapped up in Tae's arms spooning, and Jungkook was facing Jimin with his arms around him. "Hey! Time to get up. We have a mission today.." Namjoon said and shook Jungkook, then Tae, then Jimin. 

They all slowly began to get up, groaning and not wanting to. "Okay... So let's go get dressed.. then we'll plan.." Namjoon said and he helped Jin to their room. He didn't want Jin to go due to his leg, but Jin wouldn't have it. He dressed in black jeans and a dark grey button up. Namjoon dressed in dress pants and a black button up. Yoongi dressed in the same thing as Namjoon as well as Hoseok. Jungkook dressed in white washed jeans and a light blue button up. Jimin wore a black tank top and white washed jeans. Tae dressed in blue jeans and a white T-shirt. They got the plan situated. Jin, Jimin, and Jungkook would pair up. Yoongi and Tae together. Hoseok, Jin, and Namjoon would pair. 

They began the drive, everyone getting their weapons ready. "Jungkook... bring your sword.." Namjoon said and Jungkook nodded as he got it out of the back of the van. They put on their ear pieces and got into their groups before going and beginning. Jimin walked with his medical bag on his back, just in case. Everyone's gun had a silencer on it as not to alert people they were hear. As they walked Jimin heard footsteps and suddenly pulled his gun, turned, and shot. Jungkook and Jin looked back and chucked. "Nice shot.." Jin whispered and they kept going.

Jimin stopped at the door to keep watch and fight off anyone who tried to come in. Jin followed Jungkook onto the room that they knew was the co leaders room. Jungkook heard something and told Jin to stand back and he pulled out his sword. Suddenly he had to dodge a sword being swiped at him and a man ran out to begin fighting Jin while the man who swiped and Jungkook began to fight him. They swung swords at each other and Jungkook yelped slightly when his arm was cut. Jimin was fighting off guards. All three were fighting and it was tense because Jungkook was beginning to get overpowered. He was cut in a few places, some deep some not. The other man was just as bad. "Need some help over here.." he grunted, but soon cried out as the blade was sliced across his chest. "I'm trying Kook... these guys are so well trained.." Jin said and was too busy in hand to hand combat to even think about pulling his gun out. 

Jin began to gain the upper hand in his fight and Jimin came running in, but right as it all happened, Jimin froze and Jin stabbed the man he was fighting right as the man Jungkook fought pushed the tip of the sword into the right side of his chest just under his nipple, but Jungkook had pulled back far enough for it not to go too deep. He grunted and swiped his blade, catching the mans cheek as he held the spot where he was stabbed. Jimin had come in just in time to see it, but froze at the next incident. The man growled and swiped his blade, cutting right into Jungkook's throat. Jimin yelled out, "Jungkook!!" He cried as he watched the man he loved(one of them) drop his sword and glance over at them. Jin yelled out, running at the man and stabbing him in the chest over twenty times. Jimin rushed to Jungkook's side as he began to fall and caught him, easing him down. He grabbed his medical bag and got stuff he needed. "Guys! Come quick! Third floor! Room eight! Jungkook's hurt!" Jin yelled and rushed to Jimin's side to help. 

Jimin was crying, unable to stop. "Baby, stay with me.. Stay with me.. It's okay.. I've got you. You're gonna be okay." He said and quickly found where Jungkook was bleeding, clamping it so it would stop. "Jimin, what do you need? I'll get it." Jin said, trying to stop the tears forming in his own eyes. Soon, Hoseok and Tae came rushing in, Tae ahead of him. "Namjoon and Yoongi are taking down the leader.." Hoseok said. Tae gasped and immediately when to Jungkook, sitting above him and holding his head. Tears ran down his cheeks, but he stayed strong as Jungkook looked up at him while he choked on his own blood. "I'm here baby.. We've got you.." He said. "I-I need an air tube and the balloon.. He can't breathe.." Jimin said through his tears. Jin immediately grabbed what Jimin needed and Tae and Jimin switched places. Hoseok stepped in to hold the flashlight for Jimin to see. He tried to put the tube down Jungkook's throat, but he couldn't due to his tears and sobs. "Jimin, you gotta get yourself together okay.. Jungkook needs you.. You gotta do this.. You can do this.." Jin said and rubbed his back. 

Jimin nodded and wiped his tears with his shirt and leaned down. He didn't like the sound of Jungkook choking and gasping as he tried to breathe. "Jungkook, this is gonna be uncomfortable... I have to put the tube down your throat so you can breathe.." Jimin said as he rubbed Jungkook's cheek. He did his best to nod and blinked his eyes slowly. Jimin had Jin hold Jungkook's mouth open and tilt his head back, despite his sound of pain. "It's okay baby.." He said and slowly began to insert the tube, hated the way Jungkook coughed and his body contracted in a gag. He saw Jungkook squeeze his eyes shut and he made such a pitiful noise. "I know baby... I almost got it.." He said and suddenly leaned back. "Got it! Okay, Baby, can you breath with the tube in just like this? If you can then I don't need to attach the ballon to squeeze it.." Jimin said as he hooked the halter like thing around Jungkook's head and onto the tube to hold it in place. 

"Blink twice for yes and once for no.. Can you breathe like this?" Jimin asked, his hand on Jungkook's shoulder. He blinked twice and Jimin nodded. "Good.. Okay, Baby.. I have to stitch the artery right now in order for it not to bleed... I have it clamped, but I can't do that for too long.. I'm so sorry if it hurts baby.. I gotta save you.." Jimin said and Jungkook looked at him, his eyes telling Jimin it was okay and that he understood. Jimin got the needle and the stitches ready to begin. "Tae, can you look at the stab site and clean it out? I need to know how bad it is.." Jimin asked and Tae got right to it. Jin watched as they worked and when Jimin asked him to be above Jungkook's head to try and keep him calm, he didn't hesitate. Jin liked to consider himself the mom of the whole group(except Namjoon), and when one was hurt, he was definitely gonna be there to help. He held Jungkook's head comfortably and frowned when Jungkook closed his eyes. "Jungkook, stay awake.. Look at me.." he said and gave a small smile when Jungkook opened his eyes slightly. "There you go.. Keep looking at me... Focus on me.. Not the pain.. Or how uncomfortable everything is.." He said and Jimin smiled at how natural it was for Jin to comfort. 

Jimin began to stitch up the artery and once he was finished he put the bloody stuff in a ziplock bag. "Okay! We need to get him back home! Quick! I can't proceed here.. I need to have the right stuff.." Jimin said and pulled out a neck brace to keep Jungkook's neck stable as they would have to move him. "I'll carry him.. I'm bigger then all of you and one of you needs to run ahead and get the van ready.. Lay down the back seats.." Jin said and Jimin frowned. "Hyung, your leg.." He said but Jin shook his head. "Right now Jungkook is more important than my leg.. One of you run and go get the others.. Tell them to hurry.." Jin said and the others had no choice but to listen, not like they wouldn't anyway, but since Jin was co-leader with Namjoon the others had to follow when Jin gave orders. Jimin held Jungkook's head as Jin picked him up. 

Hoseok ran to get the van ready and Tae ran to get the other two. Jungkook closed his eyes again and as Jin carried him bridal style Jimin walked, carrying his medical bag. "Look at me, Kook.. Look at me.." Jin said and Jungkook's eyes fluttered open again and he kept his eyes on Jin, trying to focus. He let out a small groan as he felt the tube in his throat. Tae had cleaned up the stab wound and sealed up Jungkook's lung so blood wasn't entering. Jin felt like Jungkook was so small in his arms. He was so use to seeing Jungkook act all funny and it hurt him to see him so helpless. He could feel Jungkook's breath hit his neck and face as he breathed through the tube and that help ground Jin. He had forgotten all about his own pain to help Jungkook and he didn't regret it at all. Jimin saw Jungkook staring at Jin, blinking every so often. "Just breathe normally, Baby.." Jimin said and gently placed a kiss to Jungkook's forehead. 

They got out to the van and Jimin laid out a blanket and pillow. Jin had turned to face the building so when he got into the van it would be easier according to how Jimin was setting it up. Tae came out with Namjoon and Yoongi following and the pained look Namjoon made when he saw Jungkook was all Jungkook needed to see how upset he was, and Yoongi as well. Namjoon quickly ran to them and brushed Jungkook's hair out of his face. "Hey, Kook... How ya feeling.. I know stupid question.." Namjoon said and Jungkook's eyes crinkled slightly as he tried to smile. Namjoon acted this way when he was trying not to cry, and all the members knew that all too well. Jungkook was like Namjoon's son. The only reason Jungkook stayed with Bangtan was because of Namjoon. Of course, later, because of how he grew close to the others. 

"Hey, Hey.. Keep your eyes open.. Look at us.." Namjoon said and smiled when Jungkook looked at him. "There you go... Alright let's move! We gotta get home quick!" Namjoon said and they all began to get in. Jin got into the van and gently laid Jungkook down, staying back there with him. Namjoon got int eh passenger seat to tell the driver a shorter way home. Jimin was on the opposite side of Jungkook as Jin. "Okay.. Baby, you're doing great.." He said and grabbed scissors to begin cutting off Jungkook's blood soaked shirt. Once off, he began to clean up the other wounds. Jin played with Jungkook's hair to help keep him calm. He slowly began to close his eyes. "Hey, Baby, open your eyes.." Jimin said and when Jungkook's eyes fluttered, but closed again, he felt is own heart rate speed up. "Baby.. Open your eyes.. Look at me." Jimin said and grabbed Jungkook's wrist to feel his pulse. Jungkook still didn't open his eyes. "Namjoon! We need to hurry!" Jimin said and kept his fingers on Jungkook's pulse and the other brushing back his hair. Jin leaned down and felt Jungkook's breath still coming from the tube. "Kook, open your eyes.. Come on.. Listen you your Hyung." He said, fighting tears. He and Jimin watched as Jungkook slowly blinked his eyes open. "Ah.. That's it... Just focus on me and Jimin." He said and Jimin smiled when Jungkook blinked twice, remembering that meant yes. 

Tae looked back and saw how Jungkook was focusing and smiled, reaching back to ruffle his hair. Jimin saw Jungkook's body contract as he gagged and he gently took Jungkook's hand as he gagged a few times. There wasn't anything he could do about it because it was just his body reacting to the tube. Jungkook's eyes squeezed shut and bit down on the hard plastic of the tube as he gagged. "It's okay..." he said softly as he wiped the tears from Jungkook's eyes. Soon, Jungkook's body stopped contracting and his chest was rising and falling as he caught his breath. "There you go, Baby... We're almost home.." Jimin said and leaned against the seat Tae was sitting in. "Okay, we're here.." Namjoon said and Tae kissed Jimin's cheek before getting out. 

Tae opened the back and Jimin got out first then helped Jin get Jungkook out. He carried him bridal style and made sure his head was stable before even moving. Jungkook squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling again of the tube. Jimin hates this. He hated seeing his boyfriend in pain and pretty much on the brink of death. It scared him. "I'm gonna run ahead and get the bed set and ready.. I will immediately prep him and do the surgery.. I can't risk him... I can't.." Jimin's voice became uneven and Hoseok gently squeezed his shoulder. "I can't risk him g-going.. Until he's stable I can't have him sleep.. H-he could.. Something could happen to him.. I can numb him.. But I need someone to keep him awake..." Jimin said as they went to the medical room and he fixed up the bed. Jin gently laid Jungkook on the bed and made sure he was comfortable. "Jungkook, Tae's gonna be right here with you.. We will be in the living room to give Jimin space.. Jungkook, you fight for us.." Jin said and gave a small smile before he walked out into the living room and sat on the couch with Namjoon. He sighed, "That shouldn't have happened to Jungkook.." he said and Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jin. "I know..." he said.

Jimin took a deep breath and washed his hands, scrubbing and then put a mask on. Tae did the same and they both put on a surgical robe. Jimin laid out what he would need on a rolling stand to have next to him. "Baby, the shots will hurt.. But you're numb after... And as soon as I'm done.. What I'm gonna do is put you to sleep so your body can rest.. I can't let that happen right now because you're not stable.. First I've got to get rid of the bad and dead tissue.. I've got to close up your esophagus, then I'll close up the surrounding tissue and then your skin.. I'm gonna have Tae stitch your other deep wounds.. there are only three.. But you won't be numb for that.. So I'm gonna hell him with it to get it done quicker.. an you handle that first?" Jimin asked and Jungkook blinked twice. "Okay.. We'll be quick.. Tae, let's get started on it.." Jimin said and Tae started on the one on Jungkook's hip, and Jimin started in the one on Jungkook's shoulder. Once done with all the cuts, Tae cleaned up and Jimin got a shot. "Okay... This is the hard part.. I'm sorry baby.." Jimin said and clinched his jaw as he began the shots, holding his breath every time Jungkook would make a small noise. "Done.. I'll give it a few seconds..." he said and caressed Jungkook's cheek. "I love you.." Jimin said and then after a few more seconds he touched an area on Jungkook's neck. "Do you feel that?" He asked and Jungkook blinked once.

Jimin nodded, "okay... I'll get started.." He said and grabbed the surgical scissors to remove dead tissue. He then began to up Jungkook's esophagus. That would heal the quickest which was good so he could breathe and eat. Tae held Jungkook's hand, "Baby open your eyes.. Squeeze my hand.." He said and Jungkook did what he was told to show he was still aware of them. "I'm almost done.. one... More... Done... You did so good, Baby.." Jimin said and got rid of the dirty equipment. He fixed up the IV's and made sure Jungkook was stable. He knew it was safe now and felt like he could breathe without worrying about Jungkook going to sleep. "Baby, I'm gonna give he medicine to help you sleep okay.. As soon as you wake up I'll take out the tube, but for now you need to rest okay.. I'll be here the whole time.." Jimin said and kissed Jungkook's forehead, Tae doing the same. He hooked the tube up to the machine and slowly inserted the medicine into the IV. Jungkook's eyes slowly fell shut and Jimin watched the heart monitor as it evened out and Jungkook was asleep. Tae smiled, "You did such a good job, Baby.." He said and Jimin smiled. "He did didn't he.." He said as he looked at Jungkook. "Baby, I'm talking about you.." He said and Jimin looked at him. "You did so good.." He said and leaned over to kiss Jimin. " Now.. Get the other bed and lay down.. I'll go tell the others he's doing fine.. And I'll tell them that they can go to bed.. I'll come back and lay with you.." Tae said and Jimin nodded, getting the other bed and piling it up next to Jungkook's. Tae told the others how everything went and that they don't need to worry anymore. He also went and got clothes for him and Jimin to change into them went back, changed, and laid with Jimin. He spooned him as they both faced Jungkook's bed. "I love you.." He said and kissed the back of Jimin's head. 

(Okay I'm ending this with something nice to gladden you guys btw we discussed this in the last chapter for those of you who commented) 

Jin and Namjoon went up to their room and Jin sighed. He needed something to relive his stress and apparently Namjoon thought the same thing as they both began a heated make out session. Jin began to remove Namjoon's shirt as well as his own and Namjoon pulled away slightly. "Jin... I.. Have a question.." he said and blushed ever so slightly. Jin rested his hands on Namjoon's hips and played with the hem of his jeans. "What is it, Joonie?" He asked and looked up at him. "Can.. Can we.. Try something.. New?" He asked and looked away, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "Sure.. What is it that you wanna try?" He asked and ran a hand up Namjoon's back, causing him to shiver slightly at the touch. "Could I... Maybe... Bottom this time?" Namjoon asked and finally looked at Jin, his face as red as a fire truck. Jin smiled and nodded, "Of course.. I'm willing to try it if you want to.." He said and cupped Namjoon's cheeks. "Really? Okay.. How do yo-" Namjoon was cut off by Jin kissing him and beginning to push him back towards the bed. 

Namjoon made a surprised noise when the backs of his knees hit the bed and he fell back onto the bed. Jin took off the rest of his clothes and climbed onto the bed, doing the same to Namjoon. From here on, He was slow and loving. Jin gently cupped Namjoon's cheek with one hand as he kissed him and the other caressed down his body. He knew it was Namjoon's first time bottoming(having been told earlier) so he was nice and slow. He reached into the nightstand and pulls out the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers. Namjoon took a deep breath and spread his legs for Jin, furrowing his eyebrows together at the feeling of Jin's finger rubbing at his entrance. "Ready?" Jin asked and waited until Namjoon's nodded before gently pushing a finger in. He rubbed the inside of Namjoon's thigh as he slowly began to work that finger in and out of Namjoon, letting him get use to the feeling. "I think you can add another.." Namjoon said and blushed darkly as he looked at Jin. He suddenly go the erge to kiss him so he leaned up and hooked his hand on the back on Jin's neck, pulling him down and kissing him. Jin took this opportunity to add the second finger. 

Jin swallowed up the gasp and whimper Namjoon gave at the stretch of two fingers. Jin gently scissored and worked Namjoon's open until he was moaning and squirming slightly. After the third, Jin lubed himself up. "Ready... It's gonna hurt at first.." He said and Namjoon nodded, wrapped his legs around Jin's hips and his arms around his shoulders. Jin lined himself up with Namjoon and slowly began to push in. Namjoon took in a sharp breath and leaned his head back. Jin leaned forward and kissed Namjoon's neck as a distraction. "You can move, Baby.." Namjoon said and felt his heart speed up as Jin's hips began rolling, pulling back, then snapping forward. He moaned and arched his back. Jin grunted and thrusted a bit harder at the sounds spilling from Namjoon's mouth. He caressed Namjoon's body and soon stroked his member. "M'close..." Namjoon moaned and pulled Jin down to kiss him. 

Jin felt Namjoon clench around him and his body tense. He felt the moan Namjoon let out rumble in his chest long before he heard it and that tipped him over the edge. They came together with low pants and Jin grinder his hips slightly, but grunted and tried not to make a noise of pain. He soon pulled out and looked at Namjoon in concern when he whined. "What's wrong?" He asked and rubbed Namjoon's hip. "Now I understand why you whine when I pull out.." Namjoon said and Jin chuckled softly, knowing what Namjoon meant. The empty feeling wasn't fun. Jin was sitting up next to where Namjoon was laying. He was looking at his leg. "Jin, you okay?" He asked and sat up. "Yeah.." He said and quickly pushed Namjoon back, wrapping his arms around him. "You sure?" He asked and Jin nodded, kissing Namjoon softly. What he wouldn't tell Namjoon was that he ripped one of his stitches out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fully a Taekookmin focus and will consist of the Tae, Jimin, Jungkook relationship. The others will be in it of course but it's focused on Tae Jimin and Jungkook instead of Jin and Namjoon
> 
> ALSO
> 
> These ‘~~~’ are the signal of the start and end of flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||NOT EDITED||

It was two days after the mission and Jungkook still hadn't woken up yet. "Jiminie.. When's he gonna wake up?" Tae asked as he held Jungkook's cold, still hand. He and Jimin had been very tired and stressed due to the fact that Jungkook hadn't woken up. "Tae.. W-what if I did something wrong? What I messed up?" Jimin asked and his eyes teared up slightly. "Hey.. Don't say that.. You did great.." Tae said and held out his arms, pulling Jimin into them. "I love you.. And I have a feeling that Jungkook is gonna be just fine.." He said and kissed the top of Jimin's head. "Thanks, TaeTae.." He said and smiled up at him. "Hey.. Why don't you go get breakfast.. Jin Hyung, called saying it was ready.. I'll watch him.." Tae said and brushed Jimin's hair out of his face. Jimin nodded and looked at Jungkook before doing what Tae said. Tae sighed and gently brushed Jungkook's hair back. "Baby, you gotta wake up.. So we know you're alright.. Please.." He said and laid down softly next to him, playing with his hair. 

Jimin sat at the counter and ate what Jin made. "How's he doing?" Jin asked and Jimin sighed. "Still hasn't woken up.. His neck looks good though... No signs of infections or anything.. He needs to wake up so that we can evaluate how sore he is.." He said and suddenly heard a yell. "Jimin!" Tae's voice rang as he shot out of his chair faster than a deer. Jin followed, wanting to know what was wrong. When they entered the room, the sight surprised them. Tae was looking at Jungkook with wide eyes as he coughed and gasped, trying to breathe. His eyes were open and he was contracting and gagging around the tube. "Holy- Hold on Baby.." Jimin said and unhooked the machine, allowing Jungkook to breathe. "This is gonna be uncomfortable.." He said and unhooked the halter that held the tube in place. "Tae, Hold him down.." He said as he held Jungkook's chin. "One, two, three.." He said before pulling the tube out. 

Jin had wide eyes as he watched. "It's okay.. Just breathe.." Jimin said as Jungkook coughed and gasped for air. Jimin had his hand placed gently on Jungkook's throat where the injury was so that when he coughed it wouldn't hurt as bad. "I know.." He said and watched Jungkook's heart rate. The poor boy was still breathing heavily and coughing from the tube. It really wasn't pleasant to be awake when it was taken out. Tae stroked Jungkook's arm and smiled, "Hey Baby.." He said as he gently caressed Jungkook. "You okay?" Jimin asked and ran his thumb along Jungkook's cheek as he finally began to calm down. He nodded slightly and looked up at Jimin. He smiled slightly and gently pushed his face into Jimin's hand. "Jimin-ssi..." He said in a quiet, raspy voice, his eyes slightly closed. "Yes, Baby?" Jimin said and turned to him, smiling. Jungkook smiled and glanced at Tae. "Shoulda pulled the Uno switch card on him.." He whispered and the others couldn't help but laugh. Jungkook himself laughed, but it was short lived when he winced and reached up to his throat. 

Tae gently brushed Jungkook's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. Jimin smiled and checked Jungkook's IV's. "Don't move too much.. Baby, how much pain are you in?" He asked on a more serious level and Jungkook thought for a minute. "Bout a.. six.." He said and glanced at Jin. He remembered everything that happened, what was said. "Hyung... I listened this time.." He said and Jin furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" He asked and Jungkook smiled. "You told me to listen to you and open my eyes... I listened." He said and Jin chuckled. "Honestly... I remember most of it.." He said, remembering when the tube was going put down his throat and he had begun to reach and grab and Tae's leg and shirt. He remembers Tae having to hold his arms down because he reached to stop Jimin, but it was only instinct. "Are you hungry or thirsty?" Jimin asked and they noticed how he was suddenly acting more professional and more like a doctor to get this figured out. 

Jungkook thought for a moment, "I'm a bit thirsty.." he said and Jimin nodded before going to a different area of the medical room and came back with a cup and water in it. "Slowly... If it hurts or anything tell me.. I'm gonna place my hand of your throat gently so when you swallow so it's more comfortable." He said and handed Jungkook the cup, which he took and nodded. As he raised the cup to his lips, he felt Jimin's hand on his neck and he took a deep breath. Jungkook slowly began to drink the water and he winced slightly, but he was right, Jimin's hand in his neck did help a bit. He finished the water and smiled. He chuckled when Tae continuously began to peck his lips. "Tae.." He laughed and gently reached up to hook his hand behind Tae's head to hold him and kiss him properly. Jimin turned back to them and smiled when he saw Tae and Jungkook kissing. Jin decided to give them some time and left. 

Jimin gently reaches out and caresses Tae's cheek, smiling when he pulls away and winks. Jimin leans in and kisses Jungkook, their mouths sliding together easily. Tae watched with a smile on his face. He thought about when they all first met. 

~~~

"Hey, you did pretty good on that mission.. What's your strategy?" Taehyung asked Jungkook as he walked with him to the meeting room of the Bangtan House. He was fighting and Jungkook managed to kill most of the people in the building. "My roll is to seduce them.. Namjoon Hyung said with my looks it'd be easy for others to be distracted... I disagreed.. But he insisted so I tried it and it works every time.." Jungkook said and looked at Taehyung with a wink before opening the door to the meeting room and bowing in respect to Namjoon, Taehyung doing the same. "Boss, I finished the mission." he said as he turned in his papers. "Good, Good.." He said and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Boss... M-may I ask a question?" Tae asked and Jungkook stepped back slightly to give him his room. "Sure.." He replied and Tae took in a breath. "W-when will I be doing missions?" He asked and Namjoon smiled. Although this was years before he began to learn how to control RM, Namjoon was a good man. He was a bit harsh at first, but he learned that there was no need for it. He was kind, trustworthy, and loving, but when RM took over, he was a totally different man. The others knew this, and they were trying to help him with it since they had been learning to control themselves as well. Taehyung was a strong boy and was very good at killing, hacking, and all that good stuff, so was Jungkook, Yoongi, and Hoseok. "Ah, Yes.. I was just getting ready to talk to you about that... I've scheduled for your training.. I know you're already well trained in fighting.. But I want you to advance and be the best at it.. Is in my best interest that my members are as trained as they could be so they don't get hurt.. You will learn basics first, but once you are done with what we teach you then you can master what you feel you are best with.." 

Taehyung's face lit up as he listened to what Namjoon was telling him. "Really? Wow! That's great! When do I start?" He asked and Namjoon looked at Jungkook. "Now if you want.." He said and Tae almost jumped in happiness. "Follow me.." Jungkook said and lead Taehyung our and to a room with a bunch of equipment, vests, mats, etc... "what's this?" He asked and turned around only to quickly dodge a hit from Jungkook. "Nice job.. What are you gonna do next?" He asked and suddenly was pinned to the ground. "That.." Tae said and Jungkook raised his eyebrows. "You're good... Now.. Let's begin..." He said and that's how it began. 

Weeks and weeks of training and hanging out together had helped them to grow close. Tae and Jungkook would joke around, and now Tae was going on missions with Jungkook. "Okay.. You learned this a few weeks back.. What do you do if this happens.." Jungkook said as he went towards Tae and tried to grab him. Tae grabbed Jungkook, flipped him, and then ended up falling right on him. Their faces were mere centimeters apart and all they could do was stare. There was tension that had been building and the both knew it was gonna happen, they just didn't expect it to be in the freaking middle of a mat in the Training Room. 

The next thing Jungkook knew was that he was moaning and raking his nails down Tae's back as he pounded into him at a deadly pace. "T-Tae..." He panted with knitted eyebrows and his legs wrapped around Tae's waist. He groaned and cried out in pleasure as he came, Tae following suit. They came down from their highs and used the towel they had been using for sweat to clean their mess up. Once they both were dressed, Jungkook cleared his throat and oddly enough there was not awkwardness between them. Tae walked up and gently placed his lips to Jungkook's. "We need to do that again.." He said and Jungkook nodded. That day was the beginning of their relationship. They loved each other from the start. 

Suddenly they were called to a meeting. "Boys, we have a new member of our group.. His name is Park Jimin. He's got a Master's Degree in medicine and has taken on the roll to be the doctor in our group.. He also will help with missions since he's got experience fighting and taking people down. Of course, he will require the training you all did, but this time Hoseok has volunteered. Tae, I want you to show him around.. Jungkook, I want you to help him take his equipment to the new medical room of the House.. It is the first room on the right down the hall from Yours and Tae's room. Yoongi, you can help him get use to everything.." Namjoon said and all the members seemed to be happy about the fact that he was a doctor.

Namjoon smiled and opened the door. "Everyone, meet Mr. Park Jimin.." He said and the boy walked in and they saw the innocence he had, yet how intimidating he was. "Jimin, this is Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung, and Jeon Jungkook." He said and pointed to them as he said their name. "Hello.." Jimin said and when his eyes landed on Tae and Jungkook, who were cuddled on each other, he for some reason couldn't tear his eyes away from them. Jungkook looked at Tae and saw the way Tae was looking at Jimin. He didn't mind though, because honestly he was sorta checking the boy out too. 

Jimin went through this training just as Tae did and was soon on missions as well. He cleaned everyone up when they were hurt and on one particular night, Tae had gotten cut pretty bad on his thigh and had to take his jeans off for Jimin to get to it, only being in his boxers and T-shirt. Jungkook was right there with him. The cut started at Tae's upper thigh at the front and went around to his inner thigh. Tae winced when Jimin began to rub it with an alcohol wipe. Jungkook stood by Tae and had his hand on his other thigh. "We gonna do this?" He whispered into Tae's ear and then gently bit it. Tae shivered slightly and nodded, then winced again as Jimin began stitching him up. 

Jimin did have feelings towards the two, yes, but he was afraid to even come in contact with them since they were already together. "Jimin-Ah... There's blood running down my leg.." Tae said and Jimin nodded. "I'll clean it when I finish stitching.. Can you spread your legs a bit more so I can get the the rest.." He asked and Tae smirked. "Of course.." He said and spread his legs a bit wider than necessary, and he noticed how Jimin's eyes raked across his thighs but quickly stopped. He looked at Jungkook and smiled. "Kiss me.. Let's see how he acts.." He whispered to Jungkook and there was other sounds in the room that were the cause of Jimin not hearing them. Jungkook nodded and gently cupped Tae's cheek. "Let me take your mind off the pain.." He said and glanced at Jimin before kissing Tae, their tongues sliding together. He peeked an eye open just enough to see how Jimin looked up at them kissing. 

When he pulled away, Jungkook smirked at Tae and licked his lips. "Okay... I've finished stitching.. I just gotta clean up the blood.." Jimin said as he grabbed a few wipes. He began to wipe up the blood and didn't realize that it had pooled slightly and went up his leg. He lifted Tae's leg slightly to get the rest cleaned. He tensed slightly when he felt a hand on his lower back and it slowly began to run up towards his neck, where it hooked and pulled him to look at Tae. Jimin gulped and took in a sharp breath when his lips were suddenly pressed to Tae's. He tried to pull away, "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked as he looked at Jungkook and Tae. "I know you want it, Jimin... it's okay... We do too.." Tae said and cupped the side of Jimin's face, pulling him in again, this time Jimin didn't resist. He was still unsure, but when he was being undressed he knew it was mutual as to how he felt towards them. 

Jimin allowed Tae to pull him up into his lap once the two were undressed and Jungkook smiled as he let his hands roam Jimin's body. Tae kissed Jimin's neck and chest, leaving marks. "Kookie.. Mind opening him up for me?" He asked and Jungkook smirked as he spit on his fingers and slowly pushed one into Jimin's right hole. Jimin whined and gripped Tae's shoulders as he rocked his ass back against Jungkook's fingers. Once Jungkook believed Jimin was open enough, he moved to stand beside them again and kissed Jimin. He lifted him up and lowered him into Tae's member. When Jimin let out a small pained noise, Jungkook kissed him and rubbed his as cheeks to try and distract him. All the while, Tae watched and groaned at the tightness surrounding him. 

Soon, Jimin began to roll and grind his hips down onto Tae and he moaned into Jungkook's mouth. "That's it, Baby.... Just like that.." Tae mumbled and gripped Jimin's hips as their hips moved. Jungkook strikes himself as he kissed Jimin and Tae kissed at his neck. "Gonna cum.." He mumbled and Tae smirked. "Go ahead baby..." He said and as Jungkook moaned with his climax, Jimin came as well, crying out in pleasure. Tae followed them both with a deep groan. After a few minutes of panting and coming down, Tae was the first to break the silence. "Jimin... Jungkook and I were wondering if you wanted to be a part of our relationship... we really like you and want to continue this.." Tae said as he stroked the bad of Jimin's head and played with his hair. Jimin gave a small, cute smile and nodded. "Sure.." He said. "I'd love to.." 

Jimin, Tae, and Jungkook's relationship wasn't hard at all. They love each other equally and treated each other that way. Tae was the dominant one of the three, next was Jungkook who was sort of a switch, then there was Jimin, the all submissive one. Some would think he was a switch, but he enjoyed being submissive and being dominated. Jungkook looked to dominate, but also to be dominated. Tae liked being dominant. They have been together since, and yes there are hard times. They argue, but most of the time they get along. The were the maknae line of the group and were pretty crazy. 

~~~

Tae chuckled, "Jungkook... Remember when we first met... And you trained me... I always had a way to somehow end up on top of you.." He said with a laugh and Jungkook laughed as well. "Yeah..." he said. "Jimin... Do you remember when we all did that mission and we ended up walking home singing and acting crazy?" He asked as Jimin laughed at the memory. They all laughed at different memories they had together. Jungkook slowly got better. It took about three weeks before he was able to finally eat and drink without it hurting and he was getting better with his coughing. The healing process may not be fun, but it wasn't long for Jungkook because he had the two loves of his life with him every step of the way. He truly loved them and thanked God every day for them. He didn't know where he'd be without them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses mainly on the Yoonseok duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||NOT EDITED||

Hoseok came bursting into the bangtan house, yelling and crying as he carrying the limp body of his boyfriend. Namjoon ran to the medical room and Jin hurried with him. "Jimin!" Hoseok yelled as he carried Yoongi to the medical room. Jimin came out and gasped at the sight of Yoongi's limp, bloody body in Hoseok's arms. "Oh my God! Come on!" He said and quickly ran to get a bed ready. He gathered IV's, breathing equipment, and many more things he would need. Tae gasped and quickly began to help hook Yoongi up to numerous different things. Hoseok was crying and it hurt everyone to see the happiest member out of them all crying his eyes out. He was stroking Yoongi's hair. "Hobi, what happened?" Jimin asked as he quickly hooked a blood bag up to Yoongi due to the amount of blood loss. Hoseok looked up at him and shook his head before beginning to tell what had happened. 

•AN HOUR EARLIER• 

Namjoon, Jin, Hoseok, and Yoongi walked into a building and put away their umbrellas since it was raining out and followed a guard to a room. They were meeting with another Mafia group of South Korea. Yoongi walked in before them all with Hoseok behind him since the two were the main body guards of Bangtan. Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the way Yoongi's eyes widened as he and the other Mafia members looked at each other. Yoongi glanced at Hoseok and hid the way he acted. The leader of the other mafia noticed and laughed. "Well... I see how it is... I am leader Sheng of this Mafia.. This is my wife, Mi-sung... These are my body guards, Mou and Dai.. and This is my right hand man, Jang.." Sheng said and Yoongi and Jang shared a tense glance at each other. After about twenty minutes of talking and tense air, Sheng decided to break the ice. "RM... I bet you didn't know Suga here.. Use to be one of my best men..." he said and Yoongi looked down as they stood. "He and Jang were partners.." He added and Namjoon looked at Yoongi, but he didn't say anything. "Well... If he left your group.. He must have had a good reason.. So if you don't mind.. We'll be leaving.." Namjoon said as the began to make their way out.

Once they opened the door, they weren't even able to get their umbrellas open. Hoseok was hit and Yoongi turned to see Jang attacking. He growled and ran over, jumping in the way before Hoseok could get hurt. Hoseok cried out as he witnessed Jang plunge the knife into Yoongi's chest. "Yoongi!" He yelled as Yoongi fell but he caught him. Jin and Namjoon began shooting, killing everyone who dared to fight. As the rain poured, Hoseok held Yoongi in his arms. "I promised... I'd keep you safe, Sunshine.." Yoongi coughed as he looked up at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry.. I had to protect you...." Yoongi Gabe a pained laugh and frowned. "Gleam, haven't I told you that crying doesn't suit you.." He said and gave a weak smile as his eyes fell shut. "No... Nooo... Yoongi... Baby.. Stay awake.." Hoseok cried and it seemed that the harder Hoseok began to cry, the harder the rain fell. "Come on hoseok! Let's get him to Jimin!" Namjoon said as Jin pulled up in the van. He helped Hoseok pick up Yoongi and he applied pressure with a rag to Yoongi's chest. Yoongi reached up with a bloody hand and gently caressed Hoseok's cheek and smiled weekly as his eyes slowly closed. "Yoongi!" Hoseok yelled and before he knew it, he was running Yoongi into the Bangtan House and he was standing by Yoongi's head as he watched him. 

Jimin was literally all doctor mode as he worked on Yoongi. "Everyone back up. I need space." He said as he put the tube down Yoongi's throat and hooked up a heart monitor. After a few minutes of working on him, the beeping suddenly turned into a continuous ring. Hoseok's heart stopped at he looked up at the monitor which began to flat line. "Okay! Clear him!" Jimin said and Tae got everything ready. "All clear!" He said and Jimin shocked Yoongi, watching the heart monitor. He waited and did it again, still hearing the flat line. "Okay! Again!" He yelled and waited until Tae called it. He shocked him again...

•SEVEN YEARS EARLIER•

"Hobi! Open up! I wanna see my sunshine!" Yoongi yelled as he knocked on the door of Hoseok home. "I'm coming, Baby.." He said as he quickly came to the door and opened it. "Baby, what happened to your lip?" Hoseok asked in worry at the sight of Yoongi's busted lip. "Oh.. Nothing.. I accidentally ran into my door frame.. You know how that is.." He lies, although it wasn't a lie that he runs into his door frame, especially when he's just waking up. Hoseok gave one more concerned look before he accepted Yoongi's reason and pulled him inside, closing the door but pinning Yoongi against it. He held Yoongi's hips, "mmm... S'been... What.. Two days since you've stayed over.." Hoseok said, his lips right at Yoongi's, brushing them as he spoke. Yoongi hummed and ran his hands up Hoseok's sides and smirked, "too long right... I brought clothes.." He said as their lips attached and he moaned softly into the kiss. He hadn't seen Hoseok's in two days but he would tell him the real reason. 

Yoongi kept his real job a secret from Hoseok, mainly because it was too dangerous. He was a member of The Underground Mafia, his partners name was Jang. He was one of the best men in the group and he tried his best to get his missions done as quickly as possible so he could come back home to his Sunshine, Jung Hoseok, an innocent day of Sunshine. He was literally the sun to Yoongi. The boy was always smiling, in a happy mood, and playing around. "Sunshine.. come lay with me." Yoongi said as he laid back on the couch and smiled when Hoseok didn't hesitate to come lay with him. Yoongi wrapped his arms around Hoseok's neck and kissed him softly. "I've missed you, Sunshine.." Yoongi said as their lips slid together. "Mm me too... I wish your job didn't make you leave like that.." Hoseok said, clueless as to what Yoongi's job truly was. 

Yoongi pulled back slightly and looked at Hoseok for a few seconds before he cupped Hoseok's lips hungrily. He never knew when he'd have another mission to do, or if one mission could be his last. All he did it for was because he got paid and it's what he'd been into since he was little. Their makeout session got heated as Hoseok began to remove their clothes. He leaned back and looked down at Yoongi's body. He ran his hands up Yoongi's sides and frowned when he saw a few bruises. "Baby, what happened here?" He asked and leaned down to kiss them softly. "I may have fallen out of bed.." Yoongi said with a fake laugh and ran his fingers through Hoseok's hair. He saw how he squinted his eyes, "Please be more careful.." Hoseok said and removed the rest of their clothes. 

Yoongi hates keeping it from Hoseok, but he did it to keep him safe. He groaned as Hoseok took his time to open him up. "Hobi... Hurry.." He said, wanting to just be closer to him again. He honestly was scared, not to have sex because this definitely wasn't their first time, but because he already had another mission to do. He had to leave tomorrow and he just wanted to spend his time close to Hoseok, scared he wouldn't see him again. Hoseok chuckled and got ready, but made a noise of surprise when Yoongi's legs wrapped around him and pulled him closer. He didn't know why Yoongi was rushing so much. "What's wrong.." he asked and leaned down. "Hobi... I've already got another job to do... I gotta go tomorrow... And I wanted to spend as much time with you as I could because they want me for at least three days.." He said and looked away, sad he would have to be gone.

Hoseok smiled and leaned down to capture Yoongi's lips with his own. "Baby... It's okay.. I'll be here when you get back." He said and loved the way Yoongi smiled at him. "I love you so much.." Yoongi said and let out a long drawn out moan as Hoseok pushed into him. "Love you too.." Hoseok said and leaned his head down to kiss and nip at Yoongi's neck. They moaned and their bodies slid together as Hoseok's hips grinded into Yoongi's. Yoongi's hand on Hoseok's back, it was one of Yoongi's kinks you could say. He loved to feel Hoseok's muscles move and this was a perfect time to feel them. Yes, Yoongi had a muscle kink, and yes, it turned him on when he could see and feel them. 

Hoseok panted against Yoongi's skin and moaned as he thrusted a bit harder. He was getting close, and by the way Yoongi was moaning, he could tell he was close too. "Cum, Baby.." He said and pulled back only to lean down and kiss Yoongi. He moaned loudly as Hoseok thrusted into him and came as he arched his back. Hoseok soon following after. This happened for a while, weeks, months. Yoongi would come and spend days with Hoseok then leave for his 'job' but Hoseok was getting worried. He would show up with cuts, bruises, stitches, and Yoongi always had an excuse. 

Hoseok believed it for a while, but a curtain night had him scared, mad, and confused. It was late and he heard a desperate knock on his door. He groaned and got up from sitting on the couch, but stopped in his tracks when he heard his boyfriends voice. "Wait! Don't.. Hold on.." He said and Hoseok just got scared and rushed to the door, opening it only to see Yoongi pulling a knife out of his leg.Yoongi had blood on him and was panting. "Gleam, I told you to wait.." Yoongi said and gave a small, tired smile. "Yoongi!? What happened?!" Hoseok asked and was frozen in shock as Yoongi dropped the blade to the ground. He quickly reacted to help Yoongi inside his home. "Yoongi, you gotta tell me what happened. I'm serious.." He said worried as he set Yoongi down in the bathroom and helped him to strip so he could see his wounds. 

A few hours later, Yoongi had explained that he was part of a Mafia group and that he had missions that would keep him away. He explained everything to Hoseok, not leaving anything out. "Yoongi... You know how scary that is... Not only for you, but for me.. What if you didn't come home... what if-" He was cut off by Yoongi's soft lips against his own. "Sunshine... I'll leave the group.. Js that what you want.. So.. I'll be safe?" He asked and gently cupped Hoseok's face. He nodded and had a sad look. "What if you didn't come home.. Yoongi, I wouldn't know what to do.." Hoseok said and Yoongi frowned. "I know... I'm sorry... I'll stop.. I promise." He said and pulled Hoseok up into a soft kiss. 

They went to Hoseok's room and he gave Yoongi some clothes to wear(not like Yoongi didn't have clothes he practically lived there), and went to bed. Hoseok and Yoongi were happy together and it was very clear how much they meant to each other. Yoongi called the Mafia he was with and told them he wasn't going to do it anymore, although they tried to bribe him he still declined. He and Hoseok spent a lot of time together. "Thank you for doing what you did.. I was so scared that one day I wouldn't see you again.." Hoseok said one night while they were walking home and Yoongi smiled and leaned his head on Hoseok's shoulder as they held hands. "I love you too, Sunshine.." He said and as they went inside, he thought about how happy Hoseok was. 

It had been a year since then. Hoseok and Yoongi were just getting home from being out all day. While Yoongi went to the bathroom, he had left his phone on the counter. Hoseok put stuff up and laughed as he and Yoongi talked. He furrowed his eyebrows when Yoongi's phone buzzed multiple times. He went over and picked it up, seeing a message from a person labeled 'RM'

RM:  
Hey  
I need your help  
I've got another mission 

Hoseok's heart dropped, "Yoongi... What's this?" He asked and as Yoongi walked out of the bathroom, he saw Hoseok holding his phone. Hoseok wasn't the type to check his boyfriends phone, but he was only gonna pick it up to take it to Yoongi, but saw that the message mentioned a mission. Yoongi froze and Hoseok looked at him with a sort of hurt expression. "Does this mean what I think it means.. Yoongi... You promised.." He said and set Yoongi's phone down. Yoongi's heart dropped at the hurt on Hoseok's face. "Sunshine, It's not-" "Yoongi, I know what mission means... Are you still in it?" He asked and tried to stop his tears at the hurt he felt. "Hobi, this is different.. This Mafia is different.." He tried and took a few steps closer to Hoseok, but when Hoseok backed up he stopped. "Yoongi, you promised... You... how am I suppose to feel?" He asked as tears began to roll down his face. He didn't want to lose Yoongi, and it hurt that Yoongi had went back on his word. 

"Sunshine... I.. Please don't cry.." Yoongi said and couldn't help himself from walking up and gently cupping Hoseok's face, using his thumb to wipe away the tears. Hoseok just cried harder, "Yoongi.... I... I need space... I can't..." his body shook with a son at the thought. He was afraid and wanted to think. Yoongi froze and looked up at Hoseok, still cupping his face. "I need space... To think..." Hoseok repeated and wouldn't meet Yoongi's eyes. "Okay, Sunshine.." Yoongi said softly, hiding his emotions. He let go of Hoseok's face and grabbed his stuff, gently kissing Hoseok's cheek before leaving. As he walked down the sidewalk, he cried. They both did. Hoseok right there in the middle of his kitchen, and Yoongi as he walked. Yoongi only wanted to be able to keep Hoseok safe, and that was an agreement he had with this new Mafia he joined. It was only him and a man named Kim Namjoon. He agreed that he'd only join if he helped keep his Sunshine safe. 

Yoongi was the first member to join and stay this long with the Bangtan Mafia. There was something different about this one. He felt as if he was safer with Namjoon compared to his other mafia. Hoseok didn't want to do what he did. He wished Yoongi would have stayed, but in all he knew he needed to think. Yoongi wiped his eyes as he walked and pulled his hood up to cover his face and put on a mask that covered his nose and mouth. He walked all the way to the Bangtan House and knocked on the door. "Oh, Yoongi! I thought you were spending time with your boyfriend.." Namjoon said and let Yoongi in. "I was... but.. He found out.." Yoongi said and Namjoon made and 'O' shape with his mouth, knowing exactly what happened. "I'm sure it'll be okay.." He said and Yoongi sat on the couch. He was trying his best to hide everything, but he loved hoseok. They had been together now for three years. 

It had been a few weeks since Hoseok found out and Yoongi had called, texted, and tried to talk to Hoseok. He missed him and all he wanted was to know how Hoseok was doing. Honestly, Hoseok missed Yoongi and wanted to see him, touch him, kiss him, but he was scared. He was scared that if he continued with Yoongi he'd lose him and that, that would break him. He was walking home when he began to get harassed by some dude. He tried to get him to leave, but it didn't work. Yoongi and Namjoon were walking on the sidewalk, it with masks on and they saw a man get pulled into an alley and they guy getting pulled was struggling to get away. Yoongi frowned and ran over, seeing the man being slammed into the alley wall then hit. He had this new found rage when he saw that it was Hoseok. Namjoon had seen pictures of Hoseok and of course had seen him due to the fact that he helped to protect him. 

Yoongi growled and charged, grabbing the man by the shirt and yanking him back to hit him. After a few blows, he suddenly stumbled back as he himself was hit and his mask came off in the process. Yoongi slowly turned his head up to look at the man, then spit the blood that had pooled in his mouth from a busted lip. He glanced at Hoseok, seeing the surprise on his face, but suddenly growled and charged again, throwing his fists at the man's face until he fell. Hoseok watched with fear, yet surprise and noticed that Yoongi wasn't stopping, even when the man was unconscious. "Y-Yoongi.." He said, honestly trying to hold back his tears. Yoongi immediately stopped and turned to Hoseok, gasping slightly when the boy threw himself on Yoongi and began crying. He wrapped his arms around Hoseok and glanced at Namjoon. "I'm sorry, Yoongi.. I shouldn't have done that.." Hoseok said as he buried his face in Yoongi's neck. "Sunshine... Please don't blame yourself.. I went back on my word.. I shouldn't have done that.. I'm sorry.. I want you to know I love you.." Yoongi said and when Hoseok pulled back, he smiled at him, but raised his eyebrows when Hoseok grabbed his face and kissed him. He kissed back happily and had his hands on Hoseok's hips. 

Hoseok pulled back and glanced over, seeing Namjoon. "Oh.. Hoseok... This is Namjoon... He's my boss.." Yoongi said and Hoseok nodded, reaching out to shake Namjoon's hand. "Hoseok, I've been helping Yoongi here to protect you... He said he wouldn't join me unless I could help make sure you're safe.." Namjoon said and smiled slightly as Hoseok looked at Yoongi. "I told you, Sunshine... I'll always protect you..." Yoongi said and Hoseok smiled and though for a minute. "Could I... Maybe... Join too?" He asked and Yoongi gave a surprised expression as he looked at Namjoon. "I'm sure.. Once you're trained and taught about the rules of mafia business and how I work then you could.." Namjoon said after a few moments. 

That was how Hoseok and Yoongi joined the Bangtan Mafia. Hoseok didn't realize he even had a darker side until he did his first mission. He had killed over half the men in the mission, more than Yoongi and Namjoon. "Hoseok... You know how fucking hot you are?" Yoongi growled as they were in the very back of the van on the way to the Bangtan House. They had moved in about two weeks after Hoseok joined. Hoseok was practically on Yoongi as they were getting pretty nasty in the back of the van. Namjoon was in the front seat while they were being driven. "Hey! Hey! Guys..." He whined as he noticed them having an extremely heated make out session. Yoongi just glanced at Namjoon ready to send a curse his way while Hoseok began kissing his neck, but he suddenly moaned and the two disappeared behind the seats. It was a long drive back to the Bangtan House, maybe two hours. 

After Hoseok's dark side had been revealed on his first mission, he and Yoongi were very shameless. Just like now, in the back of the van, on the long trip home. Namjoon glanced back and saw a shirt come off. He sighed, "Damn it, guys!" He said and heard the sound of moaning. He turned the radio on and cranked it up. He turned to the driver and sighed, "Sorry.." He said and blushed darkly. There were many times he would walk into the living room and find them having sex on the couch but they wouldn't even slow down at the sight of him. Yoongi and Hoseok flipped so now he was riding Hoseok. He gripped the seat and grinded down, moaning loudly. He leaned down and growled, clawing at Hoseok's chest. Later, they calmed down and Namjoon was finally able to turn the radio off without hearing skin slapping or moaning. 

Yoongi and Hoseok were like animals when it came to their sex lie, not caring who was watching or where they were. But they had began to calm down when Jungkook, Tae, and Jimin joined. Yes, they still had wild sex, but not in the middle of the freaking living room any more. Honestly it was something that Yoongi had missed and hoped he could eventually get Hoseok back into.

Hoseok walked into his and Yoongi's room at the Bangtan House and smiled seeing his lover asleep on the bed. He walked up and gently sat next to where the boy was laying and shook him. "Yoongi... Wake up, Baby.. Yoongi..." He grabbed Yoongi's hand and kissed it. "Yoongs.." He said once more before he opened his eyes and smiled. 

•PRESENT•

Hoseok sat there at the edge of Yoongi's bed holding his hand and kissing the back of it gently. "Yoongi.. You've gotta wake up... Please.." He said and looked over to the heart monitor, seeing it still beating steadily. Yoongi was able to breathe on his own now. Hoseok sighed and stood to place a gentle kiss to Yoongi's forehead before sitting back down and kissing the back of his hand. "Baby, it's been nearly two months... You've gotta wake up... Yoongs...." He said and laid his head down as he stroked the back of Yoongi's hand with his thumb. Hoseok had been with Yoongi the whole time, only leaving to use the bathroom. When Yoongi was being operated on and began to flatline, Hoseok felt as if his world had ended, but Jimin didn't give up and when the monitor started beeping again they all rejoiced. 

Hoseok knew how intense this was since the blade had pierced Yoongi's heart, and it was a miracle that Yoongi had survived, but he wasn't out of the woods. Jimin had to put him under an induced coma due to the blood loss, trauma, and to just help him heal and recover easier. He had assumed Yoongi would wake up within two weeks, but it turned into two months. He was keeping a close eye on Yoongi, and had even noticed that he was indeed improving, but they needed him to wake up. Jimin had done almost three hours of surgery on Yoongi, but while doing that he had asked Tae to get a blood bag to hook up to Yoongi because he had lost too much blood. Yes, Yoongi was badly injured, and he would need much much more time, but bu now he should be awake and it was worrying Hoseok to no end. 

Jimin came in and began his routine check up on Yoongi's condition and smiled. "Hyung.. He seems to be doing better than when I checked him earlier... But now you need to eat and shower... because I'm sure that when Hyung wakes up he'll want you to smell good and not like you haven't showered in days.... Come on.. You know where to go.. You can use the shower in here like the other times if you'd like.. I'll stay so I can watch him and call you if he wakes up.. I promise.." He said and rubbed Hoseok's back as he took a deep breath and stood. Jimin frowned when he watched Hoseok gently brushed Yoongi's hair back and kissed his head. He felt bad for Hoseok because not only did he know how he felt, but he knew that Yoongi and Hoseok have been together longer than anyone in this House. They have been together for almost nine years now. 

Hoseok went to shower and Jin brought in the food for him and checked on Yoongi. They all took turns going in to see how he was doing every now and then, but Jimin and Hoseok were in there pretty much 24/7. Hoseok came out of the shower with fresh clothes on and nice smelling hair. He sat down and ate the food Jin brought for him, giving a nice thanks and smiling. When he finished, he leaned over and grabbed Yoongi's hand, kissing it. Jimin and Jin had walked out and now it was just him. "Yoongi..." He said softly and laid his head down on the bed next to where he was holding Yoongi's hand. "Yoongs... I love you.." He said and smiled softly as he kissed Yoongi's hand again. 

There was a small groan that made Hoseok jump slightly then mumbling. He looked up and saw Yoongi's eyebrows furrowed and he stood, leaning over and looking at him. "Yoongi?" He asked and gasped when the man mumbled again. "What was that?" He asked softly and cupped Yoongi's cheek with one hand. "I said.. I love you too.." Yoongi said as his eyes slowly fluttered open. Hoseok's face lit up as he let out a joyful noise and kissed Yoongi softly. "Baby, you're awake! Oh my God..." Hoseok said and practically climbed in the bed with him, snuggling close. Yoongi smiled softly and took in a deep breath. "Glad to see you too, Sunshine.... Now... Where's food?" He asked and Hoseok giggled, getting up and quickly going to get Jimin and the others. He came back and the others were right behind him. "Hyung! You're awake! That's awesome!" Jimin said as he checked Yoongi's Vidal's and Jin quickly walked in with a bowl of the dinner he had made and Hoseok helped sit the bed up so Yoongi could eat. 

"How long was I out?" He asked as he ate, looking around at the boys, seeing that Jungkook was up and moving around and that the only thing left of his wound was a small scratch. "Hyung, you were out for almost two months.." Jimin said as he unhooked an IV that Yoongi only needed for while in the coma. "What? Really?" He asked with a surprised yet sad expression. "Yeah... I guess you're body needed more time to heal than I thought.. But you did so much better than we expected.." Jimin said and smiled when he saw Hoseok helping Yoongi eat. Hoseok wiped Yoongi's mouth when he was done and set the bowl down. He then got in the bed with Yoongi and snuggled up to him. Yoongi smiled and reached to run his fingers through Hoseok's hair, they all knew how happy Hoseok was and it would be nearly impossible to separate them now. Not like it was before, but even more so now. 

"Well, we'll give you two some time.. If you need one of us just call." Jin said and they walked out. Yoongi smiled to himself, but furrowed his eyebrows when he felt something wet on his shoulder. The bed was still sitting up and Hoseok had his head on Yoongi's shoulder. He reached and cupped Hoseok's face, bringing it into his view and he frowned when he saw Hoseok crying. "What's wrong, Sunshine?" He asked and wiped Hoseok's tears with his thumbs. "I- Just... I almost lost you, Yoongi... So you understand how scared I was?" He said as tears rolled down his face. Yoongi took a deep breath, "I know... But I was protecting you.. And if I could go back I would still do it again.. I told you I'd always protect you and I wasn't lying.." Yoongi said as he kissed Hoseok's forehead. He smiled when Hoseok gave a small smile. 

"I know you would.. But please don't scare me like that again.. I don't know if I could handle it.." He said and Yoongi kissed him then, their lips sliding together like they were made for each other. Yoongi pulled away with a smirk, "Why don't we do things like the old times... Wild sex... I've missed it.." Yoongi said and he watched as Hoseok's eyes darkened with lust. "Sounds good to me.." He said and got up to go close and lock the door. When he got back to the bed, Yoongi already had it laid back and he smirked as Hoseok crawled onto the bed. "Let's make this heart monitor go crazy, Yeah?" Yoongi said and Hoseok gave a lustful smirked before capturing Yoongi's lips in a heated kiss. Was it good that they were doing this while Yoongi was just waking up, maybe not, but that's what they liked about the thrill of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so guy from this point forward I have an author with me to help me write this story 
> 
> Not all credit is mine anymore  
Me and @Lea_Asahi are writing this so please credit her as well <3<3 she is amazing!!!  
I tried to ad her as a co creator but it won’t let me so please go look her up and read her stories she’s amazing


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||NOT EDITED||

Jin ran and ran finding no end to this room of emptiness. It was dark and he couldn't find a light. He was scared, no terrified. "You can run... But I will always find you.." He heard the voice say. He let out a sob as he ran. He came to a stop when he felt liquid running down his hands and he almost screamed at the sight of blood. His hands were covered in blood and he didn't know who's it was. "Jin, you are weak compared to me. You are no match.. You will never win." The dark voice said and Jin sobbed as he fell to his knees, but it was right then that he woke up terrified. He was shaking and almost hyperventilating, but managed to calm himself. He turned to see that Namjoon was still asleep and didn't wake him in fear that Namjoon would get worried. He just laid down again and stayed awake the rest of the night. 

This wasn't the first nightmare he'd had, and they were all the same. He knew who it was and he tried so hard not to let it happen. The next morning he was very on edge, jumping at little things like a door closing, or something like that. He was up and trying to make breakfast for everyone, but jumped terribly when Namjoon came in and wrapped his arms around Jin's waist. "Yah! Don't sneak up on me!" Jin said and panted at the shock. Namjoon raised his eyebrows and put his hands up, "Sorry, Baby.." He said and kissed him. Jin gave a smile and calmed himself before finishing breakfast. They all sat at the table and ate. "Guys.. We have a Mafia meet today at 3pm.." Namjoon said while they ate. Afterwards, they all got ready and got in the van. 

While on the way there, Namjoon explained that it was to discuss different things. It was only a simple Mafia and he warned that they were violent and didn't hold their tongue. They all had weapons hidden for safety precautions. Yoongi and Jimin were the only two not there mainly because Jimin needed to keep an eye on Yoongi since he had just woken up the day before. Hoseok hadn't wanted to leave, but he needed to because this was an important thing. 

After they got there, they walked inside and were greeted by the Mafia members. "Ahhh.. So it's true.. Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin.. You two make quite a duo from what I've heard and seen on the mafia news.. Tell me, Jin... Is he good in bed?" The leader asked and Jin growled slightly, already feeling himself getting angry. "Ahh now you know I'm just joking.. I know how good he is in bed... By the way I'm Sung-woe.. And I already know who you are.." Sung-woe said and Jin just nodded once. They discussed different things, of course Sung-woe being snarky and an asshole. "Well.. I think we're done here.. We'll be seeing you next time.." Namjoon said and each member from both Mafias bowed respectfully. 

As the walked out, Jin was the last one to the door but stopped when he heard a remark from Sung-woe. He snapped. Jin slammed the door once he was the only one left and locked it, turning around with his signature dagger in his hand. It had KS engraved into the base of the blade on both sides. A lot of people knew this blade. 

Jin flopped it in his hand. "What was that you said?" He asked, his eyes dark and angry. "I said that you are just like your mother... Weak." Sung-woe said with an evil grin and Jin snapped, WH taking over. He began slaughtering everyone in the room and didn't stop until the leader was left. He heard Namjoon banging on the door, but he didn't care. He was holding Sung-woe by the collar of his shirt and the bloody dagger to his throat. He smiled at the fear in his eyes and plunged the knife through, cutting everything but his spine. Jin wiped his dagger off and right at he put it up and stood was when Namjoon had finally kicked the door in. "Jin!? What the hell happened!?" He asked with wide eyes and the other did as well when they saw that Jin butchered everyone. 

Jin didn't say a word, just walked past them and they followed. Namjoon asked questions and tried to figure things out, but Jin wouldn't talk or look at him. The ride home was long and tense, and Namjoon kept sending and worried glance to Jin every now and then. When the got home, they got out and began o walk in. Once Jin was inside it was like he snapped out of whatever daze he was in and stumbled. "Whoa! Where the hell-What happened!?" He asked, looking around frantically and then gripping onto Namjoon when he saw him. "Jin? What do you mean? I've been trying to ask you that the whole time!" Namjoon said and suddenly realized Jin truly didn't know what happened. "What's the last thing you remember?" He asked, wanting to know what happened as well. Jin thought for a moment, "Sung-woe... He insulted me.. And my mother.." Jin said and Namjoon saw the anger rise in Jin again and he held his shoulders to calm him. "Okay, Okay.. Ummm... Jin.. You butchered them... Every one of them.." He said and Jin's eyes widened. "What?" He asked with fear in his eyes. He kept telling the others he didn't remember any of it, but little did they know he remembered every detail. 

Later that night, more like 2am, Jin woke up due to another nightmare and was panting. He whined softly and ran his hand down his face. He decided to go the the bathroom connected to his and Namjoon's room to rinse his face. He made sure he didn't wake Namjoon before he went. Jin splashes his face with the cold water and plants his hands on either side of the sink, looking up at himself in the mirror. His eyes widen when the reflection of himself seems to not be mirroring him anymore. "You are weak." His refection says and he knows it's WH. "Vulnerable. Weak. Scared. You aren't worth it, Seokjin." WH says and Jin gets angry. "Leave me alone!" He yells and splashes his face again in hopes to get rid of WH. "You. Will. Never. Win." WH says and Jin breaks. He shouts and punches the mirror, more than once and begins sobbing. His knuckles were bloody and he was terrified. "Jin!? What happened? Baby, are you okay?" Namjoon runs in, dropping to his knees in front of where Jin had also fallen. 

Jin sobbed and began to breathe quickly. "No... He's.. He won't stop.. Joonie, I'm scared... He wants... Oh God.." Jin said and gripped Namjoon's shirt tightly as he felt a panic attack coming on. He squeezed his eyes shut. "I haven't been having panic attacks... I knew it was going to happen... I should have told you.. Joon-" Jin babbles but then passes out from hyperventilating. "Jin! Baby, wake up!" Namjoon said as he held him in his arms and gently rocked them. Soon, Jin began to wake up and he pushed out of Namjoon's arms. He looked at Namjoon and seemed pretty calm. "Are you okay, Jin?" Namjoon asked with worry and Jin thought for a moment and nodded. They both went and laid in bed and went to sleep. 

The next morning Jin was up first, but he wasn't doing anything, just cleaning his dagger and guns. It was a weird day, the others thought. Jin was very quiet and kept to himself, only speaking when talked too. He seemed off, but no one said anything. Namjoon was his usually self towards Jin, being affectionate and clingy. Jin ignored it, which was very odd. 

This went on for a few days, Jin being very off and acting odd. He was very violent when the had missions and meetings and the others questioned it, but he just blew it off. One night, Jin was walking into his and Namjoon's room and was immediately confronted by Namjoon kissing him. He kissed back, but didn't really put anything into it. Namjoon pulled back and rested his hands on Jin's hips and leaned down to kiss him again. It was clear what Namjoon was intending to do and when he slid his hands up Jin's shirt. Jin pulled away and turned from Namjoon. "Jin? What's wrong?" He asked and furrowed his eyebrows. "Nothing... I just.. Don't feel like doing that right now.." He said before going into the bathroom. Namjoon frowned. Jin was never one to turn down sex in any situation or time. He sat on the bed and thought, trying to figure out what could be wrong with Jin.

Jin stayed in the bathroom for a while. When he came out, Namjoon was asleep on the bed and he sigh before laying down with him but not cuddling him like he usually would. The next morning, Namjoon woke up first and called a meeting. "We have a very important mission today... This is a mafia that has information about our attackers.. We need to interrogate them before any killing.. Got that?" Namjoon asked and they all nodded, except Jin was sitting there just staring. "Alright lets go!" He said and they all got up and grabbed their stuff. Jin was quiet, but Namjoon didn't question it. Soon, they were getting in the van but Yoongi and Jimin were staying back for obvious reasons. Jin sat in the back with Jungkook, who he was paired with. The usual pairings were Jungkook and Jin, Yoongi and Tae, Jimin and Hoseok, and Namjoon either with one of the pairs or on his own. In this case he was with Hoseok since Jimin wasn't there and Tae was with them as well since Yoongi wasn't there. Jungkook and Jin would just be the two of them. 

They got to the place and Namjoon stood in front of them. "Remember, no killing at first.. Interrogate then kill." He said and then the went in. Jungkook and Jin were quiet as they walked the halls. "Hyung, behind you!" Jungkook said and Jin quickly pulled his knife, hit the guy and stabbed it into the side of the man's neck. Jungkook frowned, "Hyung! We're supposed to interrogate." He said and Jin shrugged, but didn't say anything as he pulled the knife out and continued walking. Jungkook sighed as they both walked and when he saw three me walking their way he halted and signaled jin, who got ready. When they got there, Jin immediately killed one and Jungkook began beating the other. It was a tense fight until the man was suddenly stabbed and Jungkook was looking at Jin wide-eyed. "Hyung! What was that!? We aren't suppose to kill until we talk with them." He said and Jin just huffed and then walked off, leaving Jungkook to stand there still processing what happened.

Jungkook pulled out his Walkie-talkie and contacted the others. "Hey... Keep an eye out... Jin's not going by the plan..." He said and then went off to try and find him. In the end, they all met up and were mad because everywhere they turned they saw dead bodies. "Jin, what did you do?! You were suppose to interrogate first! But no you killed! What was that about? You knew the plan." Namjoon said as they went out to the van, but Jin ignored him. The whole ride home was filled with everyone nagging on Jin and asking him what the reason was and why he didn't go with the plan. They were mad because it was very important that they got information about this. When they walked into the Bangtan House, Jin snapped. "I'm calling a meeting! Let's go to Yoongi's room..." He said with a growl and the other didn't have a choice but to listen since he was Namjoon's husband. 

They all gathered in Yoongi's room, Jimin looking at them and Yoongi as well. "Jin-Hyung called a meeting.." Tae whispered to Jimin and Yoongi, standing next to Jimin and Jungkook. Jin growled slightly, "Namjoon, you keep asking me why I did what I did. It's because this good for nothing, who by no surprise in a hospital bed, was not there so somebody had to get the job done." He said in a harsh tone pointing at Yoongi. "He's weak! Why else would he be in this bed?" Jin said and Hoseok snapped. "Don't talk about him like that! You have no room!" He said and the others back up slightly at the sight of Hoseok's anger. He was the scariest when mad.

"Maybe you cou-" Hoseok was suddenly cut off by Jin. "You!? Don't even try to talk! If you even knew elementary defense you wouldn't need this embarrassment of a bodyguard to defend someone who is even more weak than him. Now I understand why you guys are together.. You're so much alike!" Jin yelled and took in a breath. "You can't even defend each other.. Let alone yourselves. Can someone tell how these flies even got here and why they are not dead yet?" Jin says and everyone is looking at him in horror. He turned to Jungkook and narrowed his eyes. "You.. You are nothing but a cow waiting to be slaughtered! The way you engage yourself in fights... Are you even trained?" He growled and Namjoon got angry and grabbed Jin's arm. "Jin, you should apologize! Do you know how rude that was?" He yells and Jin huffed with a smirk. He looked at Tae, "You would never survive.. without your cow you're nothing.. You will never be able to man up and defend yourself. You.." He turned to Jimin. "I have nothing to say to you.. I have nothing against you.. honestly, you should leave these two asshats. You deserve better." 

"I don't understand why any of you are together... All you do is drag each other down and cause trouble. Couples in this line of business tear apart the second you decide to be together." Jin said with an evil-like look in his eye. Namjoon growled, "How could you say that!? You and I are married!" He yelled and Jin smirked and leaned closer, looking Namjoon in the eyes. "Are you sure I am the one you married?" He asked and Namjoon's jaw dropped, astonished at what Jin was saying. Jin continues, "I wouldn't even consider a relationship with a wimp like you." He says and Namjoon looked at him, hurt evident in his eyes. Jin yanked his arm out of Namjoon's grasp and kept the tense eye contact with him. Namjoon frowned and narrowed his eyes. He had never seen this type of look in his lovers eyes, only when he was- Oh no.. Namjoon thought and his eyes widened when the realization hit him. "WH.." He whispered and didn't miss the smirk Jin gave. "Bout time.." WH mumbled and glanced at Yoongi before running and jumping through the window, covering his face as he crashed through the glass and when he landed, he ran, leaving all the others in the room astonished, hurt, and confused.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember ‘~~~’ = Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||NOT EDITED||

Jimin came walking down the stairs from Namjoon's room and was immediately greeted by Jungkook and Hoseok. "How is he? Did he eat?" Hoseok asked and Jimin just sighed and looked down. "Is he gonna be okay?" Jungkook asked quietly, hope and hurt both evident. "I don't know, Kook.... Let's talk in there with Yoongi... All of you deserve to be updated.." He said and the two eagerly followed Jimin to where Tae and Yoongi were in the 'hospital room'. "Guys... So, Namjoon-Hyung is depressed... and it seems to be a serious case..." Jimin said and sighed. "He won't eat.. Won't get out of bed.. he hasn't shaved.. he looks rough and he doesn't want anyone else to come in.. He doesn't want anyone to see him like this." Jimin said and Jungkook pouted. "He finally talked to me though..." Jimin said and they all perked up. "What did he say?" Tae asked and Jimin pressed his lips together in a thin line before telling them how Namjoon had reacted and spoke about the whole incident. 

~~~

Jimin walked into Namjoon's room yet again to see if he would eat, shower, or just do something other then lay in bed. He was happy to see he sitting up, but frowned when he saw him crying. "Hyung, what's wrong?" He asked and sat next to Namjoon, rubbing his back. "I'm a terrible husband... Jin was struggling... and I couldn't see it... I couldn't help him..." Namjoon let out a sob that shook his body. "Hyung, you didn't know.." Jimin said and frowned. "But I should have.. He... He was suffering and I didn't know.. I was too clueless to see... and that ended in him being controlled by the part of him he hates the most. I should have been able to tell." Namjoon said and plopped himself back down onto the bed, covering his face as he cried. Jimin sighed and patted Namjoon's thigh. "Hyung, you should eat.." He said and Namjoon whined. "I'm not hungry.." he said and Jimin stood up with a sigh. "Hyung... I'll be back in here later with food.. You need to eat.." He said and patted Namjoon's thigh again before leaving. 

~~~

Hoseok frowned as Jimin told them how Namjoon acted. "I'll go get him his favorite noodles... Maybe he'll eat... He hasn't since Jin-Hyung left right?" He asked and Jimin nodded. "Okay... he's got to be hungry.. I'll bring back all of us food too.." He said before kissing Yoongi then grabbing they keys and leaving to get food. Jungkook sat there quietly. They never talked about what Jin... Or WH had told them, and how mean he was. "D-.." Jungkook started, but stopped midbreath and pressed his lips together. Yoongi looked at him and cocked his head to the side. He was still bedridden until his heart was completely healed and his sternum as well. "What is it, Kook?" He asked, using a soft tone. Yoongi, out of the group, was one of the best ones at solving problems like is one was upset, mad, or anything like that. Jungkook looked at him, hurt and confusion in his eyes. "D-did Jin-Hyung mean what he said? I mean... I know it wasn't him but... Could WH have been saying things Hyung was thinking?" He asked and Yoongi frowned, "no... Hyung isn't that type of person... WH was just trying to get to us.. remember what RM did.. he hurt us or people close to Namjoon to push them away so Namjoon wouldn't have anyone.. Thats what my bad side did as well.. Just wasn't as bad.. I think that's what WH was doing.. But Jin Hyung didn't think that way of us.." Yoongi said and gave a small smile at the young boy. "Really.... I was worried.." Jungkook said, now more calm and relieved with Yoongi's theory. He smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Hyung.." He said and Yoongi smiled. 

Almost an hour later, Hoseok came back with the food and they all got ready to eat. Jimin grabbed Namjoon's and bright it up to him, hopeful that he would eat. During the week, there had been mission offers and meetings, but Namjoon turned them down and didn't want to go. Jungkook watched as Jimin took the plate and went upstairs. He sighed and ate his own food. "Oh... There's another meeting being called.. But they said this one is highly important.. It's about a job/mission offer." Hoseok said and the others looked at him. "I don't know anything other than that.. we won't know more unless Namjoon accepts and we go.." He said and they sighed, going back to eating. 

When Jimin came back with the box of Namjoon's food not even opened, Jungkook sighed and stood. He took the plate, "I'll be back.." He said and went up to Namjoon's room. Jimin raised his eyebrows but didn't question the boy. He sat down and ate his food. Namjoon groaned when he heard the door open and then close before footsteps made their way to his bed. "Jimin... I don't wanna eat.." He whined but looked up when he heard a small 'Hyung' but it wasn't Jimin's voice. He saw Jungkook standing there holding the food Jimin had tried to bring him. "Hyung.. Please eat.." He plead and Namjoon stared up at the boy and saw how concerned and upset he was. He sat up and when Jungkook sat down next to him he wouldn't look at him. "Jungkook... I... I'm not hungry.." He said, his stomach protesting with a rumble at the smell of the food. "Yes you are... Hyung.. You need to eat.. It's not healthy for you to just lay here and not eat.." Jungkook said, comforting but firmly. He may be the youngest, but he had always been good at persuading. Not to mention Namjoon definitely had a soft spot for the boy. 

Namjoon looked at where Jungkook was opening the box of Korean knife noodles and gripping the chop sticks. "Hyung.. eat..." He said as he held some noodles with the chop sticks up to Namjoon's mouth. That was how he fed him. Slow bites until there was none left. Jungkook smiled and put the empty box and chop sticks aside. "Hyung.. There's an important meeting we have been invited to.. For an offer.." Jungkook said and Namjoon pouted. "I don't wanna go.. I..." He stopped himself as he looked at Jungkook. "Hyung, I know it's hard... But.. You know Jin-hyung is still out there.. He would want you to keep fighting.. He needs you to.. After all... Jin's still there.. He's just... WH is controlling him... And we can't just sit here can we? We gotta do something.." Jungkook said and smiled when Namjoon lit up a bit. "Thank you Jungkook.... I appreciate this.." He said, proud of how Jungkook tried to help and cheer him up to keep going. "You can go now.." He said and Jungkook nodded, hiding his frown as he though Namjoon was gonna lay back down. He got up and took up the trash from feeding Namjoon and left. 

Jungkook went to Yoongi's hospital room where everyone tended to hang out now and they all looked at him. "I got him to eat... And I told him about the meeting and the offer.." He said and they looked at him with happiness about getting him to eat. "What did he say about the meeting?" Hoseok asked and Jungkook just sighed and shrugged. They all sat there for a few minutes talking about the meeting when Namjoon came into the room, all cleaned up and freshly shaved. He gave a small smile to the group. "I set up the meeting for tomorrow around 11am..." He said and Jungkook's eyes lit up and he jumped up to hug his Hyung, who hugged back. "Thanks, Jungkook." He said and smiled at the rest of the members. "Can I go?" Yoongi asked and Hoseok glared, not wanting him to overwork. "Well... If you start moving around today and with how much you've already healed.. I don't think it would be too much on you.. Plus it'll tell me if you are actually healing well enough.." Jimin said and nodded at Hoseok, who still seemed unsure. 

Namjoon and the others talked about different things. He felt as if he owed it to them to talk to them about that day. That all discussed everything and figured things out. Yoongi had gotten up and walked around, not really having any problems. He had to keep telling Hoseok he didn't need help. They were all talking and didn't realize how late it was until Tae looked over and saw Namjoon passed out on the couch. He chuckled, "Guess its time for bed.." He said and began to go to his, Jimin, and Jungkook's room. Yoongi and Hoseok went to theirs. Namjoon was sprawled out on the couch and Jimin said he looked peaceful compared to the last few days so they left him there to sleep. The next morning, they were all getting ready to go to this meeting. They knew it was important, but that intrigued them as to what it was about. When they got there, they were greeted by Mafia that was practically next in line with Bangtan on the most feared and respected. Got7. Jackson looked at Namjoon and smiled. "Hey, Namjoon-Ah... Been a while.." He said and hugged him, as well as the others. They were close friends, and Namjoon wouldn't hesitate to say that Got7 was one of the best. 

Jackson sighed, "so we all know we didn't come for a reunion.. This is.. Actually pretty big and serious." He sighed and they all took a seat. "So.. There's this new 'assassin' and he seems to be pretty good. He calls himself RJ.." Jackson said and Namjoon nodded as he listened. "But the thing is.. He's been killing the best hitmen from other mafias.. and leaves limbs.. As a warning.. He's taking down hitmen from the following so far." He said and handed a list to Namjoon. 

1) IKon  
2)Exo  
3)Red Velvet  
4) Twice

Namjoon frowned, those were some of the best hitmen/women out there. "Do we know much about this RJ?" He asked and Jackson frowned and shook his head. "Sadly.. no.. We only know that his 'name' is RJ, he won't show his face, and he's really good... Plus the fact that he only kills the hitmen of the group.." He said and Namjoon hummed. "We were offering the job of hiring you, Bangtan, since you are the best of the best.. To track and take RJ down.. Others so far have tried.. But no success in even finding him.." Jackson continued. "Would you take the job?" He asked and Namjoon thought for a minute. He remembered Jin. He was out there, and he happened to be, and he is called, South Korea's best assassin. Namjoon remembered what Jungkook had told him. He nodded, "We'll do it.." He said, wanting to make sure that if they took down RJ, he didn't have to worry about Jin getting hurt. "Can you gather as much information as you can and send it to me?" Namjoon asked and Jackson nodded. "Of course! Thank you, Namjoon-ah!" He said and they were dismissed s the first thing Namjoon did when they got back home was get Taehyung to begin going through the information Jackson was able to gather and send them. 

About two days later, they got a call. "Namjoon-ah... A close Mafia of mine.. They were threatened by RJ.. I told him I'd call you.." He said when Namjoon answered. "Okay.. Umm.. Hold on.. I'm gonna get everyone together to form a plan.. This has to get done quick." He said and called the other five members into the meeting room and put the phone on speaker. "Okay so.. I was thinking. Tell them to formulate a meeting with RJ.. We will be there but in disguise so he won't recognize us. And if he tries anything we can help.. This needs to be very well planned." He said and the other members nodded. "Yeah.. Lets talked over it over the next few days.. I'll let you know when the meeting will be.. RJ said he's calling the shots and frankly no one seems to mind that considering how he reacts when he doesn't get his way." Jackson said and gave a small fake chuckle. "Okay then.. I'll let you go.. Talk to the other Mafia for me and let's get this planned." Namjoon sis dan salon hung up the phone. 

The next two days were spent planning and getting things together, not knowing how this whole thing would turn out. It was now time to be on the way to the place. They were gonna get there at least two hour early to get ready. They all wore a disguise, all wearing black. They each had different face masks on and different items to hide their identity. When they got to the place, they talked about the plan and told the other mafia how it was gonna go. "If it gets bad, you take your members and leave. We will take care of it.. We will be in this room watching the live tape and if anything happens out of order with this RJ.. We will interfere.." Namjoon told the leader of this group, who nodded and thanked him. They now had about thirty minutes until the meeting was supposed to start. The Bangtan group went into their little room and watched and listened. 

They were just sitting there staring off until someone walked in. He was wearing all black, skin tight long sleeve shirt that fit his frame well and black skinny jeans with rips in the knees. He had on a mask that covered his mouth and nose as well as came down around his neck and hid it. He of course was equipped with a knife, from what Namjoon could see, but he couldn't see anything else. His hair was straightened and dyed a lighter, ash-like brown that came down and almost covered his eyes. Namjoon noticed how the members other the former Mafia tensed and greeted RJ with utmost respect. He listened carefully, as well as his other members. "So.. You called the meeting.. Are you willing to listen to what I have to say though?" RJ asked, his voice was deep and raspy, almost seeming to be or ed to sound that way. He walked around in front of where the Mafia members were sitting at the table. "Y-yes.. All ears as to what you have to say.." The leader said, fear in his voice. Everyone was scared of RJ after his warnings and attacks on other Mafias. 

After a while of talking, RJ seemed to get angry with something the leader of the group said. "What do you mean you won't?" RJ growled and there was much authority and anger in his words. "You're asking me to track and kill innocent people just for your warning signs.. I can't do that." The leader said and RJ sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose through his mask. "You know.. I'm not really asking.. But if you really think so.." He said and pulled a gun, pointing it at the leader. Namjoon's eyes widened and motioned for his members to follow as they slowly and quietly went into the room, standing behind where RJ stood. "I could show you innocent killing.." RJ said and he just about pulled the trigger when he heard someone call him. He turned and saw Bangtan, of course now knowing who it was because of their disguise. He tilted his head. "Aww.. Mafias helping each other? Cute." He said and Namjoon smirked before removing his mask. His members followed suit. He didn't miss the way RJ seemed to recognize them. "Mmmm.. Bangtan... how very nice to see you.. You know.. You've got some good ties with people.. I could use you." RJ said and Namjoon frowned before telling the other Mafia to leave. As they did, RJ growled. "How dare you interfere with my meeting! Must not be very smart.." He said and winked. 

Namjoon huffed and motioned at Jungkook. They had a plan, and it was time to put it into play. Jungkook walked around and then Tae walked around to the other side. RJ noticed they were trying to trap him in and his huffed a laugh before acting as if he was going to attack Jungkook, who reacted as if to fight back. "Oooo... Someone's ready.." RJ said and then attacked. Jungkook fought back the best he could, but he had to admit that this RJ was good. He was really good, because the next thing Jungkook knew he was on the floor almost passed out. Tar attacked and ended up the same way. Namjoon growled and then they all began to fight. RJ laughed as he grabbed Jimin by the throat and slammed him against the wall hard before punching him and throwing him to the floor. He coughed and gasped. "Come on, man.. This is easy." He said and then was hit in the face by Hoseok. He growled and this was a bit more of a fight then the others he thought, but soon Hoseok was hitting the floor too. 

Yoongi knew he should've been fighting, but he couldn't stand watching his friends and boyfriend getting hurt. He approached RJ and landed a few good hits before suddenly he was hit in the chest and fell back with a loud thud and was coughing and gasping. Yep, shouldn't have done that, he thought and held his chest. Hoseok went to him quickly and now wasn't even paying attention to the fighting. Namjoon was astonished at how quickly RJ had dropped all his members, as well as they were trained, he dropped them like nothing. He was filled with anger and charged RJ. This was an intense fight. He was landing blows here and there, receiving them too. He hit one good time that had RJ bent over holding his mouth through the mask. When he straightened up, he was mad, really mad. He began swinging and fighting harder than before and Namjoon was struggling to keep up. 

He suddenly reached ad grabbed, ripping something. When he looked in his hand, he saw the cloth of RJ's mask. When he looked up it was like his world stopped. There, standing in front of him was Jin, no it's WH, he told himself. He was frozen with shock. WH looked at him with a smirk on his bloodied lips. "What's the matter? To much of a wimp to hit you're husband?" WH asked and then began hitting Namjoon. He wouldn't hit back, not matter how hard he was hit. He wouldn't to do it. In the middle of WH hitting Namjoon, and in the shock of the moment, Jin took over and when realization hit, he screamed. And right as Namjoon reached up to grab his wrist, he pulled away and WH took over again and panicked. Namjoon tried to grab him, but WH pulled away and ran. He was out of sight now and probably out of the building. 

"Hyung... Was that.... Jin Hyung?" Jungkook asked slowly as he went over it him. He helped Namjoon up from where he had gone to his knees and wiped blood from his face. Namjoon was till in shock. "Hyung.. It wasn't him.. It was WH.. You know that.." He said and Namjoon nodded. "Guys... We need to get Yoongi back to the House... He needs to be put on oxygen." Jimin said and Namjoon quickly turned, immediately putting his attention on the members to keep himself from getting upset, depressed, or anything like that. "Let's go! We all need to get cleaned and fixed up. Hoseok, I'll carry him.. You're hurt.." He said and they were quick to get into motion. Namjoon gently picked up Yoongi, who was holding his chest and gasping, and carried him out to the van. They got home soon and Namjoon carries him to the medical room, laying him down as easy as he could. Jimin immediately put oxygen on him and listened to his heart. 

Namjoon walked out of the room, shock taking over him again. He stood in the middle of the living room and pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a hand grip his shoulder and he didn't even get a chance to look at who it was before the person pulled him in for a tight hug. "Hyung.. We gotta get him.. TaeTae, already started looking into this.." The voice said and Namjoon knew it was Jungkook. He hugged back and took in a deep shaker breath. "I-I didn't know it was gonna be him.. I was hitting him.." He said and tried not to cry. "Hyung, you didn't know.. Thats Okay.. I'm sure Jin Hyung would understand.." Jungkook said and rubbed his Hyung's back. "Thank you, Jungkook.. Really.." Namjoon said and pulled back, looking at him. He frowned when he saw that he had a busted lip and bruises on his face. Jimin peeked his head out, "Come on. Let me clean you guys up.." He said and he two chuckled softly before walking into the medical room. They saw that a Yoongi was doing better and wasn't gasping as bad as before. "How are you doing?" Namjoon asked, forcing himself to put his shock aside and care for him members. "Good.. that just really ducking hurt.." Yoongi shrugged and then looked st him seriously. "So it was Jin?" He asked and Namjoon nodded, but felt as if he should correct him. "WH.." He said and they all nodded, knowing that this was WH. 

Jimin had already cleaned up Hoseok, Tae, himself, and Yoongi. Jimin had Jungkook sit down and he cleaned up his face. "Namjoon Hyung.. Yours is pretty bad.. Come sit here.." Jimin said and patted the edge of the hospital bed at Yoongi's feet. As Jimin gathered the stuff to clean up Namjoon's face, he noticed that Jin.. No.. WH had beaten him up pretty bad. He instinctively reached up and cupped Namjoon's face with one hand and began to wipe the blood from it. He had a busted lip, cuts on his nose and where his cheekbones were. He had bruises all over, and more cuts where his jawline was. Jimin frowned when Namjoon winced. He happened to looked at his expressions and saw that he was looking away, but he saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Hyung... I've already started research on this.." Tae said as he looked at his laptop. Namjoon glanced at him, "Thanks Tae..." He stood and looked at everyone. "Is everyone okay? I know physically we are all hurt.. But.. That's not just what I mean.. This was 'Jin' that we saw.. Yes, WH was the one controlling.. But it's Jin's faces.. I'll be the first to admit that.. I'm not okay.. After that." he said and they understood what he meant. It hurt although they knew it wasn't Jin hurting them. "Yeah.. It does hurt a little.. I mean.. I know it was Jin, but seeing his face as WH was hurting us makes it worse." Hoseok said and it got quiet, until Tae broke the silence. "Hyung, I got something.." He said and Namjoon went over and looked at the computer as Tae searched. "So, it seems like the Mafias WH is targeting all had ties with Seoul Mafia. His father must have had agreement with them.. Some even show that they were close.. He's getting rid of the mafias his father had ties with.. But why.. No one knew how his father really was. Only The members of Seoul Mafia.. and Now us.." Tae said to Namjoon. 

"That does yet doesn't make sense.. Jin never had anything against them.. How many Mafias had ties with Seoul?" He asked and Tae looked. "Here it says that there are six known mafias that had agreement with Seoul.. Four of which WH already hit." Tae said and it click in Namjoon's mind. "Hoseok.. Here's the number of One if the two mafias remaining.. Can you call them? We have to get in contact with with. I'll call the other." Namjoon said and gave the information of he Mafia to Hoseok. "Monsta X? Wow.." He said and walked out of the room to call. Namjoon wanted to wait until Hoseok finished his call to call the other Mafia, NCT. "Guys.. They've already been hit.." Hoseok said as he walked back in. Namjoon groaned and called the last Mafia remaining. "Hello? This is RM of Bangtan Mafia.. My group had been hired to take down a new assassin named RJ. We've come to the realization that your group is next. He takes out the best hitmen.. or bodyguards of the group and leaves the Ugh.. He leaves the head as a warning.... Yes.. We would like to meet up.. And we can discuss our plans from then... Tomorrow?.. That works.. Thank you." Namjoon hung up quickly. "We have to be there around 9am tomorrow. We don't want to waist any time because we don't know when WH will attack. He said he would keep his members together." Namjoon said and the others nodded. "Let's get ready then.. We are pretty much over the initial shock of it so it shouldn't be too hard." Yoongi said as he got up, ignoring Hoseok's protests. 

"Namjoon... My question is.. How are we gonna get Jin back.. We know how strong WH is.. But what would cause him to falter?" Yoongi asked and Namjoon thought for a minute. "I.. I don't know.. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.. But for now let's get ready and we'll discuss more tomorrow at the meeting.." Namjoon said and walked out and up to his room. When he got to his room, he changed and plopped down into his bed. He was missing Jin, and he knew this wasn't going to be easy. He looked over to where Jin usually slept and groaned before getting up and digging through Jin's clothes, smiling when he found one of his big giddies. He slipped it on and crawled back into bed, cuddling up in Jin's spot and drifting off to sleep. 

The next morning, Tae was waking everyone up. He had already gotten the other up and now was on the way up to Namjoon's room. He opened the door and awed at how Namjoon was curled up. Tae wasn't dumb. He knew Namjoon was in Jin's spot and that he was wearing Jin's hoodie. He walked over and gently shook him. "Hyung.. It's time to get up.." He said and when Namjoon groaned and stretched, he chuckled. "We have an hour.." He said and Namjoon looked at him before he began to get up and get the clothes he was gonna wear. "I'll go and get dressed.." Tae said before walking out and letting Namjoon be. After they were all ready, Namjoon sighed as he grabbed a gun. "Let's do this.." He said and they all went out to the van. Namjoon was driving this time and he let Jungkook sit in the passenger seat. They had discussed their part of the plan, but still needed to talk with this mafia. 

"Alright.. We'll be pulling in in about five minutes get your stuff ready." Namjoon said and they did as told, grabbing their knifes and guns. "Hyung.. We can do this.." Jungkook said softly and squeezed Namjoon's shoulder. He gave a small smile and Namjoon returned it before they got out. Namjoon called the Mafias leader to let him know they were there and they were let in. After being taken to the meeting room, Namjoon sighed. "So.. I was thinking.. We would stay here until he decides to make his attack.. Set up security cameras everywhere if you already haven't and we will watch them.. We don't know when his next attack will be.. But we have to make sure we get this done.. When he shows up.. We can have decoys set up so make him think he is safe.. but when he gets to your hitmen... We will close him in and fight if we gave to.. But you will need to leave for we don't know what he will do.." Namjoon said first off and the other Mafia listened intently, knowing Namjoon's judgement is probably the best to go by. "What if we set up a speaker to make him think they are in the room.. But in reality they are safe somewhere else?" Jungkook spoke up and Namjoon nodded. "I like that better.. So we brought different equipment and V will be the one to help set up everything." Namjoon said and they all agreed on everything. 

After a few hours of setting stuff up and getting everything ready, they all acted as if nothing was going on so when RJ came it would seem as if all was normal. "Hyung.. What time is it?" Jimin asked as he watched the security cameras. The had been taking turns or shifts as you would say. "3:04am.." Namjoon whispered and Jimin nodded as he watched the camera. After a bit longer, Jimin began to nod off not even realizing it until he opened his eyes and saw a figure walking through the halls, already inside the building. "Oh my God.. Hyung! He's here! Hyung!" Jimin said and violently patted on Namjoon, who groaned and opened his eyes, looking at the screen. His eyes widened and he started waking the others. "Get up! We gotta get ready!" He said and they all rushed to get ready, yet were being quiet. The room they had set up for WH to go into had all the lights off. Their plan was to get him in the room and then come out from their hiding and trap him in. From then, they could only guess. The only one who wouldn't go would be Yoongi, who would stay back and was told that when they have WH to hit a button that will lock the doors so no one can come in our out unless the button is hit again. Yoongi would be able to hear everything going on, so he will know when he can open the doors. 

They watched the cameras and watched as WH walked quietly through the building. He looked into other rooms, until there was a sound. He looked towards the sound and slowly began to make his way towards the room it came from. As he opened the door, he was met by darkness and hummed, but froze when he heard the sound of snoring. He smirked and quietly walked in, but when the door shut behind him, he quickly turned around and when the lights cut on he didn't expect to see the face of Hoseok, who's fist met his jaw. He stumbled back and that was when he realized that the other members all but Yoongi were in the room with him. He chuckled darkly and looked around. "Guess I don't need this.." He said and took off his mask and hat. Even his voice was different when he was WH. 

Namjoon took in a breath and signaled to Hoseok, who nodded and kicked WH in the back causing him to fall forwards. They hated having to do this and it was already known that Namjoon under no circumstances would hit Jin, and the others didn't want to either but they had no choice. They wouldn't be able to win this without a fight and they knew that. "Now.. That's not how you treat your Hyung is it?" WH asked in a lighter voice to seem like he was Jin. When he turned to Hoseok, he gave a soft look. Hoseok froze, unable to do anything. He didn't expect this and the next thing he knew, he was being pinned down and beaten up. Hoseok didn't want to and he dreaded it, but he pulled his arm back and swung as hard as he could, landing a hit to WH's jaw. The blow made him fall back a bit, allowing Hoseok to have the upper hand. He tried to pin him down, but WH pushed Hoseok back then kicked him. Jimin and Tae came up and tried to help. The fight lasted a while and they all tried to gain the upper hand, and they all had bloody noses and cuts and bruises, even Namjoon. He had tried to help, but wouldn't fight. 

Just when it seemed as if they were losing, WH laughed. "You can't do it.. Yes.. You've fought me.. and bloodied me up, but let's face it.. You won't really hurt me.. You love him too much.. But guess what.. He can see and hear everything.. And he's gonna watch me skin you all alive.. Even you.." He said and looked at Namjoon. They didn't know what to do. It was hard, knowing that Jin was conscious. "Hyung.. You have to take control.. Please.." Jungkook said as he approached him. He knew it was risky, but he was trying. WH laughed and acted like he wasn't gonna do anything until Jungkook got close enough and he grabbed him by the throat and yanked him closer. He just gave a dark smile before he began squeezing Jungkook's neck tighter and tighter. The boy grabbed WH's wrists and gasped, trying to get him to stop. Namjoon gasped and quickly went up. He grabbed WH and pulled him, causing him to let go of Jungkook who fell to his knees and gasped as he caught his breath. 

WH turned and faced Namjoon, a dark look in his eye. "I was gonna save you for last but I guess we'll start here first." He mumbled and swung at Namjoon, who quickly dodged it. "Jin, I know you can see this! Please fight! Come back!" He said as he blocked WH's blows. He was getting desperate as he was now centered in the room while trying to hold off WH. "Jin!" He yelled and stumbled as he was hit in the face a few times. Tae began to come up behind them and when he grabbed onto WH, he growled and elbowed Tae in the nose. Namjoon whimpered and tried to think. It suddenly came to him like a light bulb. He wasn't sure it would work, but he would try. When WH turned to face him again, Namjoon grabbed his face and pulled him in, ignoring how WH immediately gripped Namjoon's wrists. 

Namjoon presser his lips to Jin's forehead and held him there. He remembered that Jin told him his mother use to do it to him to calm him down or after a mission it always helped and he remembered that a few times he had down it it had calmed Jin down. It was worth a shot. WH growled and tried to push Namjoon away, but when he felt the kiss on his forehead it was like something switched. His eyes closed and his grip on Namjoon's arms loosened. Suddenly, he fell to his knees and Namjoon followed. "J-Joonie.." Jin whimpered as he slumped down. "Jin?" Namjoon asked softly and excitedly. When Jin nodded slowly, Namjoon took him into his arms and held him tightly. Jin cried, hating what had happened. He was awake for everything and it hurt him to know that he was the one doing it. "It's okay.. I've got you.." Namjoon said and kissed the top of Jin's head. The others came over and smiled softly, Yoongi now walking into the room. Jungkook leaned down and rubbed Jin's back. "Hey Hyung." He said and Jin looked at them all with tears in his eyes and smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||NOT EDITED||

It was hard after this whole situation. At first for the first few hours Jin wouldn't talk. They respected that of course, knowing that it was hard. But soon, he spoke. "I'm sorry.." He said in the quietest voice that it was almost unheard. "What, Baby?" Namjoon asked and gently rubbed Jin's shoulder. "I'm... Sorry.. For what I did.." He repeated and looked up at everyone with tears in his eyes. "I hurt you all... And.. I won't be able to forgive myself for that.. I.. Told you things and insulted you all.. I didn't mean any of it I just hope that you know that.." He said and wiped his tears. "Hyung, we know that you didn't mean it. And we all forgive you right everyone?" Tae said and everyone nodded in agreement. "We knew it wasn't you.. So please don't beat yourself up about it.." Jimin said and Jin smiled softly. They all motioned for him to stand and they all had a group hug. "Hyungs.. I was thinking.. and Jiminie and I talked about it.. But maybe we could like go on a vacation for about a week.. To like get away from the mafia life.." Jungkook suggested, glancing between Namjoon and Jin. 

Jin looked at Namjoon, "That sounds nice.." He said and smiled at the thought of getting away for a bit. He needed it, plus, he was gonna need Namjoon close for the next few days. "Okay then.. I'll call and get it set up for us and we can then begin to get ready.." Jimin said and they decided to go to their rooms and call it a night, but not with out each member giving Jin a hug. Jungkook was first, wrapping his arms around Jin and holding him tightly. Then it went down the line to Yoongi, who gave a gummy smile. "Hyung, don't blame yourself for what happened.." He said and Jin smiled and nodded. He did want to blame himself, he remembered how he had hit Yoongi in the chest and knew what it would do. "Come here.." Yoongi said and pulled the bigger into a nice hug, Jin then engulfed him in a hug as well but was careful not to squeeze him. After Yoongi was Hoseok, who always gave good hugs and was able to cheer up someone just with a hug. "Thank you.." He said to them all and then they all separated to their rooms. 

Jin walked behind Namjoon up to their room, his hand gripping Namjoon's shirt as he followed. He felt small, but he didn't mind because he knew it was okay now. "Thank you, Joonie.." He said when they got to their room, and they both changed into night clothes. "For what?" Namjoon asked and walked over to Jin, who was standing beside the bed. "You.. Saved me.. And possibly many people.. And you didn't give up on me.." Jin replied with a small smile and looked at Namjoon with the most loving look. "I love you so much.. You truly don't know.." He said and suddenly was attacked by the biggest bear hug ever. He didn't mind though. Jin hugged back, wrapping his arms around Namjoon's neck and nuzzling his face in his neck as well. "I love you too, Jin..." He said quietly and just hugged him, putting all his emotion into it. He missed Jin so much and didn't want to let him go.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help any sooner.. I should have known that you were struggling, but I couldn't see it and I can't forgive myself for it.." Namjoon said as he hugged his husband, only pulling away to look st him. "Joon... Please don't do that to yourself.. I.. I'm the one that didn't tell you about how I was feeling.. But I won't make that mistake again.. You're my husband and I should come to you and tell you things like that.. I love you.. I never want that to happen again.. I won't let it happen again.." He said and gently pulled Namjoon onto the bed so they could lie down. Jin let Namjoon position them. He ended up on his back and Namjoon cuddled into his side with his head on his chest and an arm draped over him. It was dark since they had turned off the lights, but yet soothing. "Joonie.. I-I'm.. a bit scared.." Jin admitted, but it wasn't a lie. He was afraid that if he fell asleep he'd lose control again. Namjoon propped himself up and smiled down at Jin, caressing his cheek. "It's okay, Baby... I'll be here.. If something happens and I'm not awake it won't take much to wake me.." He said and Jin nodded softly before leaning up and attaching their lips in a soft kiss. Their lips were soft together and fit like puzzle pieces. "I love you so much.." Namjoon whispered as he pulled away and nuzzled his face into the crook of Jin's neck. "I love you too, Joonie... More than words can say.." Jin replied and soon found himself yawning. He wrapped his arms tightly around Namjoon and they laid there in each other's warm embrace until both were asleep. 

The next morning, Jin woke up and smiled at the way Namjoon was cuddling him. They were both on their side facing each other and Namjoon had his head nuzzled into Jin's chest with his arms around his body. Jin kissed the top of Namjoon's head and gently pulled himself to be out of his embrace to go downstairs to begin making breakfast. He began to cook and hummed to himself as he did so. He'd missed being able to cook for the others and he knew they missed it too so he was making a really nice breakfast. After a bit, he heard footsteps and turned to see Jimin sit at the bar. "Morning!" He said and smiled at the sleepy boy. "Morning, Hyung.. I called about he reservations.." He said and Jin hummed, handing him a price of bacon. "When are we going?" He asked and Jimin smiled as he chewed the piece of bacon. "We leave Saturday and come back that next Thursday.." He said and Jin nodded, happy with the reservation time. "Okay that's great! I'll tell Joonie.." He said and finished up cooking. 

"Hey, can you wake up Tae and Kook? I'll wake up the others.." Jin said and Jimin nodded. They both went to wake the others. Jin got to Yoongi and Hoseok's room and opened the door. He walked over to the bed and chuckled. The two were spooning with Yoongi the little spoon. "Wake up! I made breakfast.." he said and shook them. He noticed that the blanket was only covering from the waist down. He smirked and grabbed it, yanking it off of them. "Yah! Get up!" He said and went to get sweatpants and threw it onto the two who were now up due to the fact that Jin had pulled the blanket to reveal them naked. "Okay okay... we're up.." Hoseok said and Jin chuckled before leaving. He went upstairs to his and Namjoon's room. "Joonie.." He said softly and walked over to the edge of the bed. He smiled and gently pushed Namjoon's hair out of his face before leaning down and pressing his lips to his. 

Jin went to pull away, but suddenly arms wrapped around him and pulled him into the bed. Namjoon hummed and kissed Jin, "Wake me up like that every morning and I'll be a happy man.." He mumbled and looked at Jin. "As you wish.. But right now breakfast is ready.." Jin said and smiled down at his husband. "I've missed your cooking.." Namjoon said and quickly got up, pulling Jin down to the kitchen. Everyone was there, not completely awake, but they were there. "Okay.. I'll get the plates.." Jin said and made the plates for everyone then served them. They all ate happily knowing that their Hyung was back. It had hurt them when he left, but they knew eventually he would be back because they knew Jin was strong and would be able to do it. 

Jimin told everyone about the reservations and they all agreed on the timing. So the next two days were spent getting ready, and then the day of, they all packed up into the van and left. It was a nice hotel, like for rich people. There were the nicest pools, hot tubs, and bars. There were other things tied to the hotel reserve like activities, restaurants, and other nice things. There were bars by the pools, and food stands as well. As they got out of the van, they were met by a man. "May I lead you inside?" He asked and they nodded and bowed before following the man inside. They were lead to the front desk and first Namjoon and Jin got the key to their room, then Yoongi and Hoseok. Now Jimin, Tae, and Jungkook were getting their key. The lady at the desk handed a small folder with two keys to Jimin and then one to Tae. He frowned after looking at the room number on his then Jimin and Jungkook's. "Hey.. Why don't we have the same number on our key?" He asked and the lady spoke up. "Oh, that's because you have separate rooms." She said then proceeded to help the next people in line. "What? Wait.. We're suppose to be in the same room." He said to Jimin, who looked just as surprised. "I-I did.. I said told her on the phone.. ask kook.. I said is three would be in the same room.." He said and Jungkook nodded. They were all surprised and upset.

"I wanna be with you guys.." Tae pouted as they all walked, "Wait.. and it's on a different floor.." He said and whined like a child who didn't get what they wanted. "I'm sorry, Baby... Maybe we can figure this out tomorrow.." Jimin said and reached up to cup his cheek. It was dark and they needed to go to their rooms, the only problem why Tae couldn't just bunk int Jimin and Jungkook's room was that if the hotel doesn't see that you are checking into your room and staying there then they will kick you out. "It'll be okay.." He said to Tae and leaned up to kiss him softly, Jungkook doing the same. "Okay..." Tae said, a pout still on his face. They all went to their rooms, Tae more like sulked to his own. 

Jimin and Jungkook went to their room and changed, being tired after the long drive. "I wish TaeTae was with us.." Jimin said and laid down, Jungkook pulling him into his arms. "Me too.. But hopefully we can get this situated.." He said and they fell asleep on that note. The next morning, Jimin called Tae asking if they could come up to his room then walk out to the pool. He and Jungkook were now on the way up to tase room. "What number did he say?" Jungkook asked as they walked the halls. "342.." Jimin said and saw that they were passing room 339. Right as they saw Tae come out of his room, they heard a scream coming from room 340. "Jungkook, can you kick the door in?" Jimin asked at hearing the pain in the woman's scream. Tae ran up, worry on his face. Jungkook was quick, stepping back then lunging forward with all his might and kicking in the door. Jimin ran in and saw a woman, and very pregnant one at that, laying in the middle of the floor whining and panting. 

"Oh my God! Miss, are you okay?" Jimin asked and rushed to her side. She whined, "No, I'm in labor!" She said and Jimin's eyes widened. "Where's your husband.. or boyfriend?" He asked and she shook her head. "He left me when he found out I was pregnant.. I don't have anyone here with me.." She said and Jimin nodded. "Okay.. Tae, call an ambulance!" He said and quickly went to get a wet rag and placed it to her forehead to help cool her down. "They said it could take up to an hour to get here." Tae said as he ran back into the room. "Okay. Okay.. Miss, I'm a doctor.. Do you mind if I help you deliver your baby?" He asked sweetly, worried about her. He also quickly pulled out his wallet to show her his license tat showed he was certified as a doctor. She shook her head, "No.. But please help!" She said and Jimin nodded. "Okay.. I'm gonna remove your pants.." He said and she nodded and he did as he said he would do. "Jungkook, go get a towel!" He said, now in complete doctor mode. 

Tae came over to her and helped to support her, "You van hold my hand if you'd like.." He said and she smiled at him before grabbing his hand. "Okay.. When you feel contractions.. Push as hard as you can.. The baby is already in the birth canal so it shouldn't be too long." Jimin said and Jungkook came back with the towel. "Thanks.. When the baby is delivered I will hand it to you and wrap it up in the towel.." He said and began to work on delivering the baby. Almost twenty minutes and a lot of screaming later, the baby was born and Jimin handed it to Jungkook who wrapped it in the towel. "It's a girl!" Jimin said and draped another towel over the ladies private area. The paramedics arrived soon after and Jimin told them everything that had happened and showed that he was a doctor. He was thanked for acting quickly and the lady called for him. "Hey.. Thank you so much.. I didn't know what to do I was lost.. But thanks to you this happened smoothly.. I want to give you my room.. I can call and change over the name and have it cleaned almost immediately too. I'm the CEO of Busan Industries that helps to produce with production of the country." She said and Jimin's eyes widened. "Wow.. That's really kind of you.. I really don't know how to thank you." He smiled and she chuckled softly. "No need.. You helped me deliver my baby.. Thats all I needed.. And tell your friends I said thank you as well." She said then both said goodbye and Jimin walked to Jimin and Jungkook. 

"I'm so proud of you!" Tae said immediately and began placing kisses to Jimin's face. "You did so well! That was amazing!" Jungkook said and ran his fingers through Jimin's hair. "Come on.. Don't you think he should receive an award for how well he did, Kook?" Tae said and Jungkook nodded, both grabbing one of Jimin's hands and leading him. Tae took them to his hotel room and they sat Jimin down onto the bed. "I really can't tell you how proud I am.. Did so well.. didn't even think twice about helping her.. such a good boy.." Tae said, caressing Jimin's face and Jungkook began to help remove clothes. "Gonna give you what you deserve so well.." Jungkook said as his hands ran over Jimin's now bare body. They were giving Jimin so much love and praise for how well he did and how proud they were. When it came to the Taekookmin couple, Tae was the dominant, always topped and was the one in the relationship that made the decisions. Jungkook was in the middle; he was a switch. He could be dominant yet submissive. Jimin was submissive of the group and always was a bottom. If it were set in ranks, Tae was Alpha, Jungkook was Beta, and Jimin the Omega. It was the best way to describe their personalities. (No this is not an omegaverse au just to be sure you don't get confused I just used the terms to better describe a three person relationship) 

"Jungkook, why don't you do the honors of prepping and you are allowed to take him today.." Tae said as he laid Jimin back and spread his legs. Jungkook nodded and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Jimin's lips before he began to open him up. Tae smiled and left kisses and marks all over Jimin's neck and chest. The whole moment was loving and the two spent the time just showing Jimin their love until they all decided to take a nap. They got up later in the day to go swimming and get the whole thing situated with the room the lady had given to them. Their time was spent laughing, loving, and just having fun. 

—

Yoongi and Hoseok decided to go to the pool and spend time relaxing. It felt nice not having to worry about the Mafia business although their instincts were still telling them to watch the others since the two were the body guards of the group. Yoongi and Hoseok were laying out in the lounge chairs by the pool. Yoongi had been a bit in a bad mood, but Hoseok didn't question I thinking that Yoongi would be fine in a while. They were just laying out and Yoongi and Hoseok bit had taken off the shirt they were wearing with their swim trunks because it had gotten hot. "I'm gonna go get us something to drink.." He said and began getting up, but Hoseok stopped him. "No I can get it.." He said and Yoongi seemed as if he almost blew up. "No, Hoseok. See this is why I've been in a bad mood. I can't do anything on my own.. You do everything for me as if you don't trust me. Do you not trust me?" Yoongi asked and he was upset and Hoseok just sat there dumbfounded. "So no.. I'm getting the drinks." He said and got up, going to get the drinks. 

When Yoongi go to the little Tiki Bar, he ordered two cocktails and stood and waited as they were made. "Hey.. You here alone? Cause it's sure be a shame." A man said as he walked up to Yoongi and checked him out. He had a few friends with him doing the same. "Mmmm... Wouldn't you like to know." Yoongi said with a fake smile and leaned against the counter. "Awh.. You're a tease.. You'd be so good.." The man said and Yoongi tilted his head and winked. As his drinks were set in front of him, he smirked and reached over to the guy. "See.." He said as he ran his hand down the guys bare chest then arm. "You done look very strong or like you could wreck me the way that I like.." He said and the man furrowed his eyebrows. "Look over there.." He said and pointed over to Hoseok, who was, at the moment, stretching his arms. "That's who I'm here with.. If you want me... Go through him.. But I wouldn't try that because he has years of combat training in him.. But thank you anyway." Yoongi said, took the drinks, and began his walk back over to Hoseok. "Awh! You broke my heart!" The guys kept saying and Yoongi just chuckled as he sat down and handed Hoseok his drink. 

Hoseok looked at Yoongi with a pout. "I'm sorry I treated you like you couldn't do anything on your own.." He said and moved to sit next to Yoongi. "It's okay, Sunshine.. I know you were just looking out for me.." He replied and took a sip of his drink. They ended up cuddling until the sun went down, then went back up to their room and ordered food to be delivered. "Hey.. I saw those guys approach you at the bar.. What did they want?" Hoseok asked as he threw away their leftovers. "They were just looking for a quick fuck.. I told them they couldn't please me the way I like then showed them I was with you.." Yoongi said and shrugged it off, but smiled sweetly when Hoseok suddenly came up and wrapped his arms around Yoongi. "Whats this about?" He asked and let Hoseok pick him up to take them to the room. "Can I just show you how much I love you?" He asked and laid Yoongi down gently on the bed. Hoseok spent the time just being gentle and making love to Yoongi. 

—

Namjoon and Jin planned a lot of things to do. First, they went swimming and enjoyed the nice pools and hot tubs. Then, they ate multiple different foods from different places in the area. And now they were trying to pick an activity to do. "Hyung.. Why do you not wanna go hiking? It's a bike riding hike.. It'll be fun!" Namjoon whined and chuckled as Jin acted all funny and extra about not wanting to. "Because it's not my thing.." He said and yelled when Namjoon tackled him down. "Hyung, you were just telling me how much you love outside activities.. Hiking being one of them.." He said and Jin huffed. "Well I didn't know it would be bike riding.." he said with a laugh and Namjoon tickled him. "Tell me why!" Namjoon smiled as Jin squirmed. "No! Stop! I beg you!" Jin said as he laughed and struggled to stop Namjoon's tickling. "Not until you tell me.." He said and continued his attack on Jin's sides. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" Jin said and tried to catch his breath when Namjoon finally stopped. 

Namjoon listened intently as he waited for Jin's explanation. "I... Don't know how to ride a bike.." Jin admitted, sighing. Namjoon just smiled, "Great! I'll teach you!" Namjoon said and leaned down, leaving pecks all over Jin's face. "Awh! Joon!" Jin said and laughed as he and Namjoon finally got up and made the reservation to go on the bike riding hike. Namjoon planned on spending the time teaching Jin to ride. "This is gonna be fun!" He said, slapping Jin's ass. The two then left to go on their set activity. Jin was still hesitant, but knew that Namjoon wanted to try and teach him so he went. After they got there, they got there bikes and walked them to a good spot. "Okay, Hyung.. Watch.." Namjoon said and rode his bike a little ways. "It takes balance.." He said and walked up to Jin, smiling. "It looks easier than it is.." Jin said as he got on his bike. "You better catch me." He said and Namjoon nodded, holding his arms out. "Alright.. If you feel like you're gonna fall then turn the wheel towards that direction.." He said and Jin began. He got a little ways before he lost his balance, screamed, then fell. Namjoon was there to catch him though. "You did good, Hyung." Namjoon said and chuckled at the expression in Jin's face. "Yah! How do you make it look so easy!?" He said and squinted his eyes. He wasn't made, just being his funny, extra ass. 

Namjoon laughed and shrugged, "Come on.. Let's try again.." Namjoon said and helped Jin to pick the bike up. "Remember what I said.." He told Jin and held his hips as he walked behind him on the bike. After about three hours of falling, laughing, then trying again. "Yah! Joonie! I got it!" Jin yelled as he pedaled the trail without falling. "Yah! You did it!" Namjoon said and got on his bike to catch up. They rode the rest of the trail and turned in the bikes and went to their rooms. "I'm so proud of you, Hyung.. You did it.." Namjoon said and wrapped his arms around him and kissing him. "Let me show you how proud I am..." He said and Jin smiled as their lips connected again and they went to the room and Namjoon just showed Jin his love and affection.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||NOT EDITED||

Jin sighed as he got out of bed. Namjoon had decided to go in to the company today and do some work there. "Yah! Jungkook! Get you ass out here!" He yelled as he walked into the kitchen. The boy came running and furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes?" He asked and Jin looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Clean up your mess.." He said and pointed to the multiple cartons of banana milk on the counter. "Oh.. Sorry.." He said and laughed before cleaning it up. Jin smiled and began to get stuff out to cook. "Hyung, are you gonna go see Namjoon later?" Jungkook asked and Jin nodded. "Okay.. Can I come?" He asked and Jin cracked a few eggs. "Sure.." He said and Jungkook smiled and went to wake the others. After they ate breakfast, Jin and Jungkook went to the company. 

As they walked into the doors, Jin's posture changed and he made himself look more intimidating. The lady at the front desk smiled and waved, more in fear knowing how Jin was if she wasn't. "She scared of you or something?" Jungkook asked as they stepped into the elevator. "Yeah... Damn she makes me mad just looking at her.." Jin said and pushed the button to the floor Namjoon's office was on. As they went up, there was a few stops and people kept getting on the elevator. Jin sighed and as the doors opened finally on the right floor. He began to step off with Jungkook. He noticed how people looked at each other and he knew what they were thinking and also heard a few mutters. 'They're getting off on his floor?' 'They must be brave' he heard and chuckled as he walked. "Oh my God!" He said as some one stoped them. He noticed it as a guard. "Why!? Have any of you not learned what happens?" He called out and pushed the guard, opening Namjoon's office door and walking in. 

Jungkook raised his eyebrows, not realizing Jin had this type of problem when he came. "Yah get back here!" The guess yelled as Jungkook and Jin walked into Namjoon's office. He froze and stared at what he saw. Jin was plopped down bridal style in Namjoon's lap with his head laying on his shoulder. Namjoon's arms were wrapped protectively around Jin's torso, but what scared him was the way Namjoon was looking at him. "I'm.. I'm so sorry.. I didn't know.." He said and Namjoon growled. "That's right.. That's what keeps getting you guys into deep trouble.. I'm letting you off this time, But make your You go and tell everyone not to stop the people I have pictures.. Liter picture of.. Get a free pass to come to my office whenever they want." Namjoon said with a harsh tone. The guard was trembling and he nodded. "Of course. I will go right now. I'm so sorry." He said and bowed before he left, knowing Namjoon didn't want him in there anymore. 

Jin sighed and relaxed in Namjoon's arms. "Do they do this every time, Hyung?" Jungkook asked as he sat on the couch. "Yeah.." He replied and Namjoon growled. "I have a meeting.. But you are coming with me because these dumbasses need to know that you are just as high above them as I am.. You too Kook.." Namjoon said as he and Jin got up. Jungkook too. They went to the room where meetings were held and the people already there bowed and welcomed Namjoon. "Kook, you sit next to me on the left.." Namjoon said and then sat in his chair and before Jin could sit in the chair next to Namjoon, he pulled him to sit in his lap. He heard the gasps and smirked. "This is Seokjin, my husband.. And you this is Jungkook and he's like a brother to me.. Treat them like you treat me. Or you all could be fired.. Or worse.. So I suggest to tell everyone too." Namjoon said as he wrapped his arms around Jin's body, holding him close. 

They all nodded and took their seats, "Shall we get this meeting started?" A man asked and Namjoon nodded, gently pressing his cheek to Jin's head. He didn't really pay attention to what was said, keeping his attention on Jin and Jungkook. He wanted them to know that they had it over everyone in the room. Namjoon's breath hitched when he felt Jin's lips on his neck. He didn't mind it though. If Jin wanted to do it, he would let him. Now he really wasn't paying attention, until someone called him. "Mr. Kim, how do you feel about it?" He heard and snapped out of his daze. "Explain more.." He said, not really knowing what they were talking about. "We got a call asking if we could help another company.. like join them.." The man said and Namjoon huffed. "We don't join.. That puts us under them.. We are the biggest company in Seoul and if anyone wants that then they join us." He said and clenched his jaw when he felt Jin nip his earlobe. 

"Okay... do you want me to tell them that?" He asked and cringed as he noticed what Jin was doing. "Yes. Tell them that if they want anything to do with us then they join us.. We join no one.." Namjoon said and frowned when he saw the cringes and grimaces coming from some people. He decided to show them how much he cares about their opinions. Namjoon leaned to the side and gripped Jin's jaw, leaning in and kissing him. The room went silent and he smirked against Jin's lips but didn't stop. Jungkook smirked and chuckled, then proceeded to glare at the other people. They saw how Jungkook looked at them and took it as a sign to continue speaking about different things. Namjoon silently thanked Jungkook for showing his power. As Jin and Namjoon shamelessly has a nice make out session, the others continued the meeting. 

Jin slowly pulled away and winked at Namjoon, licking his lips. They turned their heads to look at the people who were having their meeting. "Is this almost over?" Namjoon asked, getting bored. A man, that had called the meeting, looked at him and picked up quietly that Namjoon didn't want to hear any of this. "Ummm.. Uhh.. Yeah.. We're done here.." he said and bowed as Namjoon, Jin, and Jungkook got up. "Let's go home.." He said and told the man to tell his assistant he was going home. "Hyung! You really went there.." Jungkook said and began laughing in the car. "Yeah.. They pissed me off... they've tried to cross my path too many times, but now they will know who I truly am.." He said and Jungkook laughed softly and patted his Hyungs shoulder. 

After they got home, Jin got a call and he answered it. "Hello?" He said and his face contorted into panic when his sister answered. "Jinnie! Help!.. I- Oh my God!" She said and Jin frowned, "What's wrong!? Tell me!" He said as he stood. He face was filled with worry and anger and Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows. "Jinnie! Ugh!.. He.... He's here.. I'm so scared.." she said and Jin was already heading up to his and Namjoon's room and hanging into his signature outfit. He was now mad. "Who? Stay where you are. I'm on my way." He said as he strapped his dagger to his thigh. "Namjoon, can we get the ear pieces?" He asked and Namjoon nodded, getting Tae. "Only me and Namjoon are going.. I don't know what I'm walking into but my sister is in danger. You guys can listen to the audio on the ear pieces because if I need you I will tell you.." Jin said after Tae helped them get the earpiece set up. "Let's go.." He said and grabbed Namjoon's hand. 

"Jin, who is it?" Namjoon asked as he and Jin went to the Seoul House. Jin's sister was the one keeping it in check since he was with Namjoon. "I don't know... She sounded so scared.." Jin said and growled, his jaw dropping when he saw that there was broken windows and the door was kicked in to the building. "Joon... stay behind me.." He said as he turned to enter the building. He saw dead people and it hurt him. These were people he knew and some he grew up with. "Joon... Can see if any are alive while I scope the place.." Jin said and pulled out his gun, ready to go. "Sure.." Namjoon said and began what Jin asked him to do. "Gosh..." Jin whispered as he walked down halls and saw blood. There was a room that was the only one with the door shut, so he checked it out. 

Jin went in and remembered this as his sisters room. "Noona(I'm sorry I suck at making Korean names but I try please don't take offense I really I'm sorry)... Are you here?" He whisper-shouted as he walked around in her room. "Jinnie! Over here!" He heard so he ran and saw her on the floor in the bathroom bloody. "Oh my God... Are you okay!? Are you hurt!?" He asked and she shook her head. "I just have a few scratches... please, Jin.. Get me outta here.. I'm scared.." She said as she cried. "I am.. Hold on.." He said and put his gun in it's holster and picked her up bridal style. "Who is it?" He asked and she shook her head. "I don't know.." She said as she held on to her brother. 

Jin carried her down stairs and when he saw Namjoon he called him over. "Joonie.. Were there any living?" He asked and Namjoon shook his head. Suddenly, Leewo screamed and pointed behind Jin, who put her down to stand up and turned. He saw a tall man wearing all black with his face covered. "Joonie, take her.. and go out!" He said as the man ran over and they began a fight. Jin grunted as he realized how skilled this man was. "Who the fuck-" he growled as he swung his fists, but when he was grabbed by the throat and pinned to a wall all he could think about was getting his hand away to breathe again. "I'm here to take back what's mine!" The man growled with a deep voice, and slid Jin up a bit so he was standing on his tip toes. Jin choked out a gasp as he gripped the man's wrist. He reached with one hand to grab the man's mask and rip it off. He'd hoped to recognize the man, and he did get something. This man had features similar to his father's. 

Jin choked out a sound when the hand around his throat tightened. He scratched at the man's wrist, but began to feel weak. "Jo-" Jin tried, but his vision began to go black and he felt himself get weaker. Panic filled him, but he couldn't do anything. He chest was flexing as he tried to breathe, but he couldn't get any air. He closed his eyes, and his body went limp as he felt himself slip out of consciousness. "Seokjin!" Namjoon yelled as he ran in, Leewo behind him. He saw this man holding Jin's limp body still pinned to the wall choking him. He panicked when he noticed Jin was not moving or fighting. "Jin!!" He yelled and slammed his fist into the back of the man's head, causing him to drop. Namjoon pushes the man away and quickly went to Jin, feeling for a pulse. He whined when he felt a faint one, but Jin wasn't breathing. "Leewo, can you do chest compressions and I'll do mouth to mouth.." he said and she nodded quickly, fear of losing her brother taking over. 

"Okay... do five then I'll do two breaths and then keep going as I tell you to.." Namjoon said and signaled for her to start. After she did five, he leaned down and did mouth to mouth, pulling back and waiting for any type of response. "Again..." he said and they repeated. Namjoon felt for Jin's pulse. "Come on.. come on.." he said and just before he thought he'd lost his husband, Jin suddenly gasped for air and began coughing as Namjoon sat him up. "Oh my God.. Jin.. I thought you were gone.." Namjoon said as he pulled Jin into his arms and buried his face in Jin's neck. "Don't do that.." He said and pulled away as he noticed Jin's heavy breathing. "Who the hell was that!?" Jin asked, looking at his sister then leaning on Namjoon. 

"We'll talk later.. but right now.. let's get you back to Bangtan.." Leewo said and squeezed her younger brothers shoulder. "I have a lot to explain.." She said and Jin gave her a confused look. Namjoon then stood and picked Jin up bridal style, carrying him the whole way back. Leewo couldn't help but admire how well the two had grown to each other. After all, she hadn't seen them since the day Jin left. She was happy they worked out and could see how in live the two were. "This may be weird timing to say this... but you two are like adorable together..." She said, immediately beginning to ship them even more. "Like... adorable.." she giggled and Jin sighed, laying his head on Namjoon shoulder as he was carried.

After they got to the house, Namjoon set Jin on the couch and Leewo sat next to him, examining his neck. "It's sorta bruised.." She said and then began to tease him after she saw something. "Oh wait... It kinda blends in with your hickies.." She said as he touched one and laughed when Jin tried to swat her hand away. Namjoon smiled and crossed his arms arms he watched the two siblings. "Yah! Hands to yourself." Jin said and then flinched when Leewo wacked him. "Don't talk to your Noona like that.. I raised you better." She said and Jin narrowed his eyes, but listened because she is his older sister. "That's what I thought... Now.. Tell me.. How's it been?" She asked and sat ready to listen. Jin furrowed his eyebrows, but complied. "It's been good... Mafia business is rough as always.. But good..." He said and Namjoon decided to let them have some time to catch up. "Jinnie... I'm serious... Tell me everything.. tell me about him.." She said, referring to Namjoon. 

Jin smiled and leaned back, thinking. "He's amazing... Really... At first it was rough... I didn't know any of these people, but they took me in with no problem and they truly are amazing... But Joonie... He's... I can't tell you how much I love him... Noona.. He's so perfect.. and I know that sounds corny, but really..." He stopped and sighed, messing with his wedding band. "I love him... He's saved my life countless times... And has helped me in ways no one else has ever been able to.. Not even Eomma.." He said and looked up to see his sister smiling proudly. "Jinnie... I knew he was special.. Appa had me talk to him before you met him.. He was very polite and said he wished it didn't have to be this way.. He wanted you to have a choice... But he told me Appa threatened him..." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "So.. Tell me more.. Tell me about you're relationship.. When you got the wedding band.." She said and grabbed Jin's hand to look at the ring. 

"Oh... Yeah.. We had talked about getting married officially and when that day finally came.. It was beautiful... I wish you could have been there.. But when I called.. Father said you couldn't come.." He said and shook his head. "I knew it was a lie and I tried again but couldn't get you..." He said and she nodded, "enough about that.. What's he like?" She asked and Jin chuckled. "He... So he really likes crabs.. And doesn't like seafood... It's funny... He's very smart and is very good with what we do here... But he can't cook.." Jin laughed as he remembered s time. "One time he tried cooking rice.. But he burned the pan and didn't even cook the rice.." He said and hey both laughed. "But he's so good.. I am so happy with where I'm at and even though there's been many rough patches... We've all been there for each other.." He said and looked over as Jungkook walked into the room. "Hyung.. Oh is this... Your sister?" He asked with a smile, walking over and holding his hand out to shake hers. "I'm Jungkook.." he said and Leewo smiled shaking his hand. "I'm Leewo.. And taking the fact that you call Jinnie Hyung.. You call me Noona.." she said and smiled brightly. 

"Okay, Noona!" Jungkook said happily and smiled before he glanced at Jin. "Hyung, let's show her around." He said and bounced slightly in excitement. Jin chuckled and nodded, "Okay... Come on.." He said and pulled his sister up and began showing her around. He got to Yoongi and Hoseok's room and knocked, "Yah! Open up! Meet my sister." He said and when they didn't answer he opened the door, but saw no one was in there. "Ahh.. We'll find them.." He said and Jungkook pulled them to his room. "Tae.. Jimin.. We're coming in.." He said and opened the door. Leewo smiled at the two sitting on the bed. "Guys.. This is Jin Hyung's sister, Leewo.. Noona this is Jimin-ssi and Taehyung-ssi..." Jungkook said as he sat on the bed. "Hello.. Jin told me a lot about you all.. Thank you for taking him in.. my little brother can be a brat.." She said jokingly and he whined when the three laughed. 

"Let's show her the pool.." Jungkook said and stood, dragging the two. Jin got in front and when he opened the door and stepped out on to the patio he immediately turned around and wouldn't let Jungkook or Leewo out. "What? Let me see." She said and Jin stopped her. "No.. Uhh..." He looked at Jungkook and nodded for him to peek. When he did, he looked at Jin with a knowing look. "Yoongi and Hoseok are out there.." He said and she smiled. "Oh good I can meet them.." She said and tried to push past Jin. "No.. Uhh. They're.. Uhh.." He made a face and she chuckled. "Ohhhh... I don't care.. I'm still gonna meet them.. Sex won't stop me.." She said and finally pushed past Jin and went out. Jungkook and Jin looked at each other before watching. Leewo walked up to the two who were on one of the lounge chairs. both had robes on so they were covered, but it was still obvious that they were having sex. She tapped Hoseok's shoulder and when he turned and saw her, he froze and Yoongi looked at her with wide eyes. "Hi, I'm Leewo.. Jin's older sister." She said and Hoseok looked over and saw Jin and Jungkook shrug. 

"Name?" She asked and Hoseok sputtered before looking at Yoongi then to her. "I'm Hoseok... This is Yoongi.." He said and she nodded. "Nice meeting you!" She said and skipped off back inside, Jin laughing and following her and Jungkook. Hoseok chuckled and continued what he was doing with Yoongi before she came out. Jin chuckled, "Damn.. That's where I got it from.." Jin said and lead her up to his and Namjoon's room. "This is mine and Joonie's room.." He said and opened the door. He noticed that the bathroom door was shut and the shower was going. "Aww.. He took a shower without me.." Jin whined and went over to the bed. "You're staying here by the way.. Until I can find that guy.." He said and Leewo chuckled. "Okay.." She said and sat on the bed. "No no.. Let me change the sheets first.." Jin said and she jumped up, causing Jin to laugh. He began to change the sheets. "You can sleep in here.. Me and Joon will sleep on the couch.." He said and she shook her head. "Uhh no.. I'm smaller and I'll fit the couch better.." She said and Jin chuckled as he finished with making the bed. 

"No.. You get a day in everything when we do stuff.. This time you don't.. You in our house now.. You sleep in our bed." Jin said and she sighed, "Fine." Jin chuckled and thought for a minute. "By the way.. You still have to tell me who that was.." He said and she swallowed thickly. "Ummm... Okay... Jin.. I'm not your only sibling..." She said and Jin furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" He asked and sat on the bed. "I mean... That guy.. is our brother... His name is Junsu.. Appa never told you about him because of who he became.." She said and Jin's jaw dropped. "What?!" He asked and she sat down. "The reason you never knew.. Appa trained him.. The same way he trained you.. But something went wrong.. He was different.. Appa said that he went wild and he couldn't control him... Like he could you.. He told me that he is very well trained.. Almost as trained as you.. But because of him breaking and going wild he couldn't learn anymore.. Which is why you are more trained.." She said and Jin felt anger rise within him.

"Father never cared about me! He abused me! And he forced me into things I didn't want to do! He never told me about our brother probably because he knew I'd kill him! Father turned me into something I didn't want to be!" Jin yelled, now standing. WH was rising in anger and Jin was trying to control. Leewo wasn't afraid because she knew he was right, although Jungkook was standing with wide eyes. "There's a monster in me! And I can't control it! You remember all that talk about the assassin RJ!? Yeah! That was me! I lost my grip and killed multiple people and I almost killed my husband! And possibly the other members!" He yelled and about that time Namjoon came out of the bathroom with raised eyebrows. He was only wearing sweatpants. "What's going on?" He asked but was ignored. Jin growled, "I never got to choose my life because he always chose for me! Forcing me to- Ahh!" He yelled and made fists before going into the bathroom and slamming the door. He locked it. "What happened?" Namjoon asked as he looked at the bathroom door and sat on the bed. "Jin, just found out that he has an older brother that Appa kept away from telling him about.." Leewo said and also explained every hint else that had happened.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||NOT EDITED||

Anger. That's what Jin felt as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was angry at his father, but he knew he needed to calm down. So when he began to feel WH, he looked at the mirror and growled. "You will not take control ever again!" He yelled and slammed his fist into the mirror multiple times until it was nothing but shattered glass and his knuckles were dripping blood. He heard a knock on the door, then the soothing voice of Namjoon. "Jin, please open the door.." he said and Jin sighed, looking at his knuckles. At least he had calmed down now. He wasn't mad anymore, but he was taken over by a complete different emotion. Sadness. He now realized how much he'd let his father control and use him. He now knew what his father had done to him. It hurt. A father was suppose to love, protect, teach, and raise you, not abuse and make a monster out of you. Jin now punched the wall, causing his other hand to be bloody. 

Jin decided to come out of the bathroom. He knew Namjoon was standing there, and that was who he wanted and needed in this moment. He was sobbing as he opened the door and saw Namjoon. He practically threw himself into Namjoon's arms and buried his face in the man's chest. He didn't care that Namjoon still wasn't wearing a shirt. "It's okay... I've got you.." Namjoon said so only Jin could hear as he kissed the top of his head. He saw the busted mirror and the hole in the wall. "Let's sit on the bed yeah? Get your hands cleaned up.. Then we can get some sleep and talk more tomorrow.." Namjoon said as he pulled back and cupped Jin's face, using his thumb to wipe Jin's tears. Jin nodded and let Namjoon lead him. 

Leewo smiled at the two, seeing how Namjoon knew just how to help Jin. She let him handle it, knowing he could do a better job. "I'll clean up your hands.." She said and went to the bathroom to get stuff to clean up the cuts on Jin's knuckles. Jin was mostly calmed down now as he let Leewo clean his hands and he watched Namjoon put on a hoodie. "Thank you.." He said and smiled at his Noona. "No problem.. Now you and Namjoon should go to bed.. I'm gonna make breakfast in the morning and I don't want to two waking up until I wake you up. You deserve to sleep in." She said and grabbed a pillow and blanket out o the closet. "I'm sleeping on the couch tonight then if you want we switch tomorrow.." She said and Jin nodded. He didn't feel like fighting her on it. She smiled and went to them. "Namjoon-ah... one thing he likes..." She said and looked straight into Jin's eyes. "Is being able to hear your heartbeat... And snuggling real close." She said and chuckled when Jin's face turned red. 

"Noona~" Jin whined, hiding his face. "No use in hiding.. You're ears are red too." She said and laughed when Jin whined and his under the blanket. "When we were little... father would get.. say.. '-angry' and Eomma would tell me to sleep with Jinnie... He wouldn't sleep unless he could hear my heart and he was snuggled close." She said and smiled at the way Namjoon patted Jin's figure through where he was laying under the covers. "It continued until Appa wouldn't let him sleep with me anymore.. I was a protector it seemed and Appa found out... it wasn't until about six years ago that he stopped letting him sleep with me. I know other may think it was weird, but he's my little brother and I wanted to protect him." She said and walked over, pulling the blankets back. "Now he's got someone to snuggle up to." She said and smiled when Jin looked at her, his face as red as a tomato. "Alright alright... I'll let you live Jin... I'm gonna go to bed then.." she said and flipped the covers back over Jin and began her way to the door of the bedroom. "Goodnight!" She said, turning out the lights and closing the door. 

Namjoon sighed and laid down, pulling the covers back to look at Jin. He smiled when Jin looked at him. "Is it true?.. that you like hearing my heart.." He asked and gently caressed Jin's cheek. He already knew him liked snuggling close and he thought it was cute, in fact, he liked that Jin wanted to be able to hear his heart beat to feel calm. Jin slowly nodded and looked away. "Hey... I think it's cute.. C'mere.." Namjoon said, pulling Jin to himself. "I love you.." He said as he let him snuggle up to him. They were both facing each other, Jin's arm draped ove Namjoon's side. Namjoon had his chin resting against the top of Jin's head and his arms wrapped around him. "I love you too.." Jin said as he nuzzled his face into Namjoon neck. 

"Here.." Namjoon said before he moved to lay on his back, pulling Jin to lay on top of him. They settled and got comfortable. Namjoon realized that Jin had laid his head right over his heart. "Goodnight, Hyung..." He said and smiled when Jin snuggled up closer. "Night, Joonie.." He replied and soon fell asleep. Namjoon snarled brightly as he rubbed Jin's back, soon falling asleep himself. The next morning, they were laying all cuddled up with Namjoon spooning Jin. "Yah! I made breakfast! Get up or I'll jump on you!" Leewo said as she walked over to the two sleeping. Namjoon jumped awake and fell off the bed with a thud. She immediately began laughing and Jin sat up with a whine. "Why'd you scare him?" He whined as he looked over at Namjoon, who was laying on the floor. "Joon.. You Okay?" He asked and giggled softly when Namjoon gave a thumbs up. "I made your favorite Jinnie..." Leewo said and ruffled his hair. 

The latter jumped up, "Waffles!" He yelled as he ran downstairs. Namjoon chuckled and got up, going as well. He loved seeing him happy and energetic like this. "Noona! Go wake up Yoongi... he's the scary one." Jin said as he sat at the table. "You're sending her to wake him? Strong move Hyung.." Jimin said as he sat down. "Oh.. we'll see about that.." Leewo winked and hopped off, passing Hoseok on the way. "She's waking him up?" He asked and rubbed his eyes, sitting down. "Yep.. Lets see how brave she is now." Jin said, all six other members watching the door curiously as they waited. All jaws dropped when a blond man came running out, a terrified look on his face. "Who the he'll?! Not even I like to wake him up and I'm his boyfriend.. but also has been his boyfriend for almost nine freaking years!" Hoseok said as Yoongi sat down next to him. Leewo came walking with a smile and laughed. "Well... what can I say?" She shrugged and began to serve plates of waffles. 

"Well then... Not even Min Yoongi can stand against Kim Leewo.." Namjoon laughed as they ate. Yoongi sent him a death glare and just continued eating. "I was wondering f you guys could help me.." Jin asked and soon all eyes were on him. "With what hyung?" Jungkook asked, smiling. "Well.... I have a new mission to do if you want in... My sister is in danger and possibly myself until I can get rid of umm... my brother..." Jin said, not liking to mention his newly known sibling. He didn't even know his. name and he hates him. This was what their father was worried for and otherwise would have told Jin about him. Jin surpassed his brother in every area of training Mr. Kim put him through, but his brother still had skill. He was trained as Jin was. Only difference being he dropped out before he could reach even close to Jin's level of expertise. 

"Kim Jwanje... First son of our Appa... He was being trained and put the light the same things as Jin.. But.. he couldn't control what it was making him into as Jin could. Jinnie was only nine years of age by the time Jwanje was eighteen and that's when he cracked. He let The Monster out and control him. Appa, kicked him out and put threats on him.. He then began training Jinnie... Think about it... Jin's been trained since ten years old.. it's why he's so good and it's why Appa liked him.." Leewo said, cleaning up the plates. Jin growled at the last sentence that left his sister's mouth. "I know.. What I mean is.. He liked your skill and.. w-what he had made... But.. As we know.. He only cared about WH.." She said sadly and put dishes in the sink. "Is that enough background to know who and what you are up against?" She asked and Jin nodded. 

"So what's the mission?" Yoongi asked, now leaning against Hoseok. "The mission is to get rid of him... He's killed too many people already.. Plus.. he reminds me too much of my father.." Jin said and growled the last part. "I'm in.." Hoseok said and so did the others. They wanted to help their Hyung because they knew how much this meant to Jin. "Thanks guys.." Jin said and sighed, thinking. "I have to formulate my plan.. But if I'm right.. He said he was going to take back what's his.. So that means he's gonna be at Seoul House.. which is where we need to be.." He said and they stood. It was time to take action since they didn't know how much time they had. "I'm going." Leewo said and ignored the way Jin huffed. He protested, but she won the battle. "Noona... Do you know how to fight?" Jin asked, worried she wouldn't be able to help herself. "Jin... Come at with with your best shot." She said, standing as if she was bored. "Come on.. Don't be a pussy.." She said and Jin sighed. He wasn't going to hit her, but quickly reach and grab her to hold her immobilized. 

As soon as he made his move, he found himself held in the chokehold he planned on putting her in. "The answer is yes.. I know how to fight.." She said and let hide go. "Fine then.." He huffed, straightening out his shirt and grabbing his dagger and gun. "Let's go then.." He said and they all headed out to go. Jin had already discussed their plan with them. As they were on the way, Jin prepared for what he was going to do. He didn't care that this was his brother. He'd killed too many people that he knew and wasn't going to anymore. "Alright.. we don't know if he's here or not so be careful and stay alert.. keep a weapon ready at all times." Jin said, loading his gun and putting it in his holster. "We go with the normal line up. Yoongi with Tae.. Me with Jungkook. Jimin with Hoseok-" "I'm with Namjoon." Leewo suddenly said and looked at Jin. "What? I was gonna tell you to stay in the car." Jin said and frowned. "No.. Besides.. Someone needs to protect your man.." She chuckled and Namjoon blushed darkly. "Ughh... Fine.. But please.. both of you stay safe.." Jin said and finished getting his stuff ready and they were now at the building. 

"Alright Let's now wander too far from each other.. if something happens we need to be close.. Tae, are the earpieces on?" Jin asked and Tae nodded. "Everything's ready." He said and they got with their partners. "Let's go.." Jin said and they began to go inside. "So.. Namjoon.. How's he been?" Leewo asked once out of Jin's sight. "Ughhh... What do you mean?" Namjoon asked, wanted to understand what she meant before answering. "You know.. with his control and stuff.. so know he's had a hard time ever since Appa began training him.. he seems better with you.." She said as she held her blade and Namjoon held his gun. "Oh uhh... He's had some problems.. Like.. Uhh he'd been having panic attacks but then they stopped and Jin said he thought it was okay but.. He lost hisself.. that's when RJ was being announced.. But I found a way to get him back... He told me that my way is the way his mother did.. I kiss him on the forehead.. He calms down as soon as I do it.." Namjoon said and Leewo has a bright smile on her face. "I'm so happy for my brother.. Namjoon, you have no idea as to how much better Jin is with you guys.. When he was home.. he had from five to ten panic attacks a day.. and he lost his temper very easily especially with Appa.. I assume it was WH... But with you guys... Hess's Hes normal.. Like.. He isn't having that many problems.." She said and Namjoon looked at her with his jaw dropped. "Five to ten? Wow.. I'd say the whole time he's been here and that's been what... a little over a year.. he's only had like ten or eleven.." He said and she gasped. "Oh my! That's really good! I'm so happy for him..." She said and bounced slightly.

Namjoon and Leewo walked around quietly as they talked. She told Namjoon about Jwanje and how she'd seen his temper break and it was scary. Suddenly they heard the click of someone loading a gun. "Leewo, get behind me.." Namjoon said but before they could move, her body jerked and she yelled before she fell to the floor. "Leewo!" Namjoon yelled and yelled out as the man suddenly stabbed him in the arm. He fired his gun at who he guessed was Jwanje. "Joon.." She coughed and gripped him as she fell. "No no.. It's okay.. it's okay.. Keep your eyes on me." Namjoon said and gently kneeled with her in his arms. "Yah! Jin! Anyone! I need someone here quick!" He yelled while he'd turned on the speaker to the earpiece. He pulled his phone out, dialing Jin's number and putting it on speaker. "No no.. Open your eyes. You're gonna be okay.." He said to Leewo, applying pressure to her stomach where she'd been shot. "Seokjin!" He yelled and when Leewo grabbed his shirt and groaned, he whimpered. His phone went to Jin's voice mail. "Leewo.. Please.. Please.. You'll be okay.." He said as he held her in his arms. The earpiece speaker was on, feeding everything to the others.

"Namjoon... I.. I n-need you to promise.. Me this.." She said and coughed blood up, grimacing at the pain. He furrowed his eyebrows but listened. "Take care of Jinnie.. please.." She said and gave a bloody smile to Namjoon. "Please... pl- Jin! Seokjin!" He yelled again as panic set in when Leewo began to go limp. "Leewo.. Wake up.." Namjoon said and tried his best, but he soon realized that she was gone. Right at that moment, Jin came running in. "No!!" He yelled as he slid on his knees to them and pulled his sister's body into his arms. The other members came running in and Jimin rushed over. He checked her, but frowned and they all looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry.. I... I.. She's gone.." He said and Jin let out a scream that had nothing but pain, sadness, and anger in it. He held his sisters body against his own, not caring about the blood soaking his clothes. Namjoon had tears in his eyes,wishing he could have saved her or done something. The others stood in shock at what they'd witnessed, and sad that this happened. 

Jin suddenly growled, his eyes dark. He gently laid down his sister and stood. This was not just Jin. Namjoon stood as well, he knew that Jin was pissed. "That fucker has taken everything from me. He will not get away with this." Jin yelled and pulled out his dagger. Namjoon noticed this was WH, but it was also Jin. He was confused. "Jin.." He fried, but Jin turned to him and growled. "It's okay.. I've got this under control.." He said and when he looked down to his sister, he looked back up to Namjoon as a tear rolled down his cheek. Jin growled and began to walk throughout the building. "Tae, can you stay with her please.. the rest of us follow Jin.. I don't want anything to happen to him." Namjoon said and they followed while Tae stayed with Leewo's body. He took off his jacket and laid it over her before gently picking her body up and carrying it to the car. He decided it was better. 

Jin walked through the building with his dagger in hand. "Come our you bastard! Face me like a man!" He yelled, turning and telling the others to stop when he heard something. "Don't interfere unless something happens to me.." Jin said and the all nodded, knowing Jin wanted to handle this once and for all. Even though it wasn't his father who had killed Leewo, his father did cause it. "Mmmmm... Seokjin..." A raspy voice said as a man rounded a corner. "So your the one who surpassed all of father's.... Tests and training.." Jwanje said as he looked at Jin. "Do you have the same bloodthirst? Hm? What about the monster inside?" He asked in a teasing manner as he stepped up to Jin, flicking his own dagger along Jin's jawline. The two were the same high, yet Jin's frame was bigger. "Tell me... Does he want out?" He asked and Jin gave a deep growl, "He already is.." He said before plunging his fist into Jwanje's jaw then his stomach. 

Jin grabbed Jwanje by the hair, "Why did you do it!? Why did you kill her!?" He yelled, kicking the man in the balls. "To... To take back what belongs to me.." Jwanje said as he lay on the floor trying to regain hisself. "And what would that be? This building? The ownership of Seoul's city Mafia? Because guess what... the moment you left.. it already belonged to me!" Jin said and swung his fist, but it was grabbed and his arm was bent back. "Oh believe me.. I know... But see... You're weak... You can't run a mafia... you'd crumble.. Just like you do every time you try something.." Jwanje said, bringing his dagger up to Jin's cheek, slicing the skin slightly. Jin growled and reached up, gripping Jwanje's throat and quickly slamming him to the wall. "Call me weak all you want... But when you have what I have.. It makes you strong.." in said, twisting Jwanje's arm in a way that broke it, causing him to yell in pain. "As what might that be.." He growled at Jin. "Control." He said before he put Jwanje on his knees, held him in a choke hold, then pressed his dagger to the dip in his throat. 

"I'm going to count to three... Then im going to push this into your throat so slow that you'll feel the blade cut your arteries before your dead." Jin said and tilted Jwanje's head back. "One..." he positioned his dagger to the man's throat. "Two.." he whispered and then began. "Three.." He said and did exactly what he said. Jimin turned away from watching as Jwanje's screams became gurgling. The others stood and watched as the man got what he deserved. Jin moves to look Jwanje in the eyes, "this is what happens when you kill or hurt those who I love." Jin said, having seen an earpiece in Jwanje's ear. He didn't know who it was linked to, but he didn't care. "So long." He said and practically ripped Jwanje's throat open with his dagger, finishing the job. When Jin stood, he wiped off his dagger and put it away. "Let's go.." He said and walked over to Namjoon and the others. "Joonie, you're hurt.." He said as he saw the blood on Namjoon arm and checked it out. "I'll fix it up when we get back.." Jimin said, seeing the stab wound. 

As they went home, Jin held his sisters body and thanked everyone for helping. "Hyung... Are you okay?" Jungkook asked, using a wipe to clean the cut on Jin's cheek. "I am... For once I actually feel like I'm at peace.. I don't know why... Because obviously I should be crying.. and I do want to... But.. I just.. Feel like I've completed something I've been after my whole life..." Jin said and smiled softly at the youngest. "Hyung... You did... Not only that... But you controlled yourself... I could see it... It was like me and RM... You were still in control, but WH was there as well." Namjoon said, brushing Jin's hair back. Jin sighed, leaning on Namjoon. They had gotten back to the Bangtan House and were sitting on the couch. They also had taken Leewo to the mafia funeral home to get her ready. "Thank you... for everything..." He said, teaching to caress Namjoon's cheek. "I love you.." Namjoon said and they shared a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there guys


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||NOT EDITED||

It had been hard after Jin's sister was killed. He mourned her death more than his mothers, but he stayed strong knowing that she'd want him to. "Hyung, why don't we go to bed?" Namjoon said as he lifted his head up from where it was rested on Jin's chest. They were laying on the couch watching some show about being fiancé's for ninety days, but they weren't too into it. Jin had been playing with Namjoon's hair and just focusing on him, while Namjoon was gently tracing his fingers on Jin's sides. "That sounds nice.." Jin said, a yawn causing him to mumble. Namjoon smiled and sat up, gently directing Jin to do the same. Jin was more tired than he looked. "Carry me.." He said and held his arms out as he stood in front of Namjoon. Namjoon chuckled and pulled Jin to his chest, his hands sliding down to grip the backs of Jin's thighs and hoisted him up. Jin wrapped his legs around Namjoon's waist and laid his head on his shoulder, making a happy sound.

Namjoon smiled as he carried Jin to their room. He gently laid him on the bed and went to turn off the light before climbing in with Jin. "Come here.." He said softly as he pulled Jin onto himself, wrapping his arms around him lovingly. "I've got to leave early in the morning for a shift of all day meetings at the company.." He said and sighed, not wanting to leave. He pouted and snuggled himself to Jin. "It's okay... I'll be here waiting.." Jin said with a smile as he closed his eyes and got comfortable. They both went to sleep soon after, snuggled close. The next morning, Namjoon groaned as he got up and dressed himself for the long day. He pulled on a pair of black suit pants and a light blue button up. He grabbed a tie and sighed as he began to try and tie it. He had always had trouble tying a tie. Namjoon was about to take it off and throw it before he felt someone come up behind him and reach around. "What would you do without me?" He heard Jin's sweet voice say, as he began tying the tie for him. "Mmm Thanks, Jinnie.." He said and turned to kiss him. "I love you so much.." he said softly and hugged him. 

"I love you too... Now leave before you're late.." Jin said with a smile and pecked Namjoon's lips before climbing back into bed. Namjoon smiled and walked over to kiss Jin's forehead before he left. The day he had set before him was long and he knew it. He just wanted to stay in bed with his husband, but no, with this life he's got a lot to do. So as he walked through the sliding glass doors of the company he put on his poker face that he'd perfected through the years of being a Mafia leader. He had the power over many many things being the leader over the mafia at the top of the list. Even the government knew not to mess with him. Namjoon knee how to make people tremble with fear just with a look, and that was the look he kept when he dealt with people who didn't deserve or need to know his nice side. 

Namjoon spared one glance at the front desk lady as he made his way up to his office to gather his paperwork and schedules. He sighed as he left his office and headed to the first destination on meetings. After what seemed like days of meetings and stuff he had to figure out and settle, Namjoon was in his office sorting his papers and getting ready to leave. He had called Jin after every meeting to let him know how the day was going, and he'd also called him when he was finishing up. He looked at the time. "Damn..." He mumbled, seeing it was past 9pm. He loosened his tie and clicked the button that immediately let his assistant know he was leaving and began walking out. 

As he walked out to his car, he glanced around him and sighed. Nobody was out this late around this area of town and it was like a ghost town. Namjoon got into his car, but he didn't crank it right away. He fumbled with his phone for a few minutes, typing out a message to send to Jin. But suddenly, Namjoon had a hand come around from behind his seat and cover his mouth, another putting a gun to his head. He had dropped his phone in the process of trying to defend himself before the gun was included. "Crank up and drive where I tell you..." The voice said and Namjoon swore he knew it. It sound familiar, too familiar. "I said drive!" The man said before wacking the handle of the gun into the side of Namjoon's head hard enough to hurt, but not enough to make him delirious. Namjoon grunted and began to drive, turning where told and when he was told to stop the car, he tried to think of a game plan. "Hand me the keys." The man said and when Namjoon didn't comply, he hit him with the gun again. "Hand me the damn keys!" The guy ordered and Namjoon growled before doing so. 

The man got out, but kept the gun to Namjoon as he opened the door and dragged him out of the car. Two men came up and bound Namjoon's arms so he couldn't do anything. He grunted as he was shoved forward and lead into an old, broken down building. As he was lead, he felt the men pat him down and take all his weapons off of him. "What's the matter.. Don't trust me?" He asked with a smirk and chuckled deeply when one man looked at him with his eyebrows raised. He was brought to a room where he was shoved into a chair and tied up. Then, he was left alone for what seemed like a few hours, but soon enough a man came in rolling a small table you would say is what a doctor used to lay his tools on while getting ready for surgery. Namjoon tried to hide the fear he felt when he saw what was laying on the table. A scalpel, a dagger, a few different sized needles, and a surgical blowtorch. Namjoon bit his lip as he looked at the man, noticing how tall he was.

"Now... I'm a bit upset you didn't recognize me." The man said and Namjoon growled. The man took off his mask and Namjoon's heart stopped. "Let's get started, Son.." He said and picked of the scalpel, turning and ripping Namjoon's shirt open. "Now, what do you say to your father... Last time we saw each other you left me hanging." Namjoon's father said. "You're not my father... A father would never do to their son what you've done to me." Namjoon hissed, looking him in the eye. He gasped and placed his hand on his chest, "Oh~ I'm hurt... Because of me you are the top mafia leader in South Korea.." Mr.Kim(we're calling Namjoon's father Mr Kim since Jin's father isn't in the picture anymore) said and drug the scalpel down Namjoon's jawline, leaving a bleeding slice in the skin. "You did not cause me to be that successful. It was hard work, and sweat, and blood. You didn't have anything to do with it except for the fact that you turned me into a monster." Namjoon growled as he looked at his father. 

"Mmm... Such a shame... Guess I'll have to show you who controls you.." Mr. Km said before he sliced the scalpel into the back of Namjoon's forearm and carved his skin. Namjoon held his screams in as he felt the blade cut deep into his the skin of his arms. His father was the only person who scared him and it took all he had to keep that hidden. "Aww come on... Hurts don't it? The burn... the sting... You know what I want, Namjoon." Mr. Kim said and moved to grab the dagger. It wasn't as sharp as the scalpel, making the cutting hurt worse. "I won't give in." Namjoon said as he panted through the burn of the cuts. "Oh you won't have to... I'm gonna make you..." Mr.Kim said before he began his work. 

—

Jin paced the kitchen. It was around 1am and Namjoon was home yet. He was worried that he'd maybe fallen asleep in his office at work. "Hyung? He's still not home?" Jimin asked as he came into the kitchen to get a glass of water. "No... He hasn't texted or called.. I'm worried.." Jin said as he turned to face Jimin. "I'm sure he's okay.. He may have gotten so tired he crashed on the couch and forgot.." Jimin shrugged, trying to cheer Jin up. "Yeah.. Yeah.. Maybe I'm overthinking..." Jin said and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You should get some rest.. call the office in the morning.." Jimin said and patted Jin's shoulder. He smiled, hoping Jin would listen instead of staying up all night. "Okay... Thanks.." Jin said and rubbed his hand down his face nodded he squeezed Jimin's shoulder and walked up to his and Namjoon's room, changing into comfy sleeping clothes and climbed in bed. He fell asleep soon after he laid his head on Namjoon's pillow. 

The next morning, Jin was dialing the number to the office but Namjoon's assistant answered. "Hello?" She said as Jin furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey... Is Joonie there?" He asked and he heard her fumble. "Umm.. U-uh no Sir.. He clocked out last night around... 9pm." She sad and Jin's heart dropped. "So he's not there.." He said and she hummed as an answer. "Okay then... Umm.. Do me a favor and let me know if he comes in please.." He said and she quickly voiced her okay. Jin was nice to her, in fact he thought she was the only one in the company that he didn't have something against. Jin hung up and sighed, panic rising. "She said Joonie left last night around 9... But... He didn't come home..." Jin said as he stood in the kitchen and stared at his phone. He had called Namjoon's phone more than once already and texted him. "If you don't hear from him in a bit we can begin to make the calls if you want." Yoongi said, referring to Mafia calls. 

—

Namjoon whimper as he hung his head in defeat. He was being pulled apart and built back up into what he hated to be. He was terrified, not of the pain, but of his father. And that man was right here, in front of him, torturing him. He was losing himself. There were cuts, pricks, and a few burns on him by his father. "Come on.. I know you wanna give up.." Mr.Kim said and Namjoon whined as he felt another tear in his flesh form from the dagger. He squeezed his eyes shut as Mr.Kim began yelling at him and beating him. "Such a pussy! I control you! Get ahold of who you truly are!" He yelled and slammed his fists into Namjoon's head. Namjoon was so afraid that he didn't know what to do. He wanted to get away, but what he didn't mean to do was let his control slip from his grasp. He found himself being locked away in his own mind as the hated part of himself laughed at gain control of the wheel. He quickly looked up at his father and yelled. "Stop!" He looked his father in the eye and Mr.Kim smirked, knowing he'd finally done it. 

"Ahh... It's about time.." He said and stopped his attack. "You ready for what I have planned?" He asked and RM bit his lip before slowly nodding. Mr.Kim untied Namjoon and let him stand and stretch. "I need you to get rid of Bangtan." He said as he wiped his tools clean. "Mmm... I could get that done. How you want me to do it?" Namjoon said as he stripped of his shirt. "I'm gonna need new clothes and a plan." He said and Mr.Kim nodded. "I've got the clothes.. Now the plan.. Hopefully we can have that done in a day or two.. We need to make sure we have this well planned." He said and Namjoon nodded. "Let's get started then." He said and sent an evil smirk to his father. 

—

Jin growled as he stood in front of yet another mafia leader. "I'm sorry, but no one has heard from RM since the last mafia meet." The leader said and Jin sighed, this being the fifth mafia they'd talked to about Namjoon's disappearance. Jin was having a hard time with this. It had been two days, and no sign of Namjoon. He was worried, scared, upset, but most of all he missed him. He didn't know where he was or what was happening to him and that was the worst part about it. Hoseok walked up and squeezed Jin's shoulder. "We gotta Head back and get ready for the next meet tomorrow." He said and Jin nodded. Since Namjoon was there to lead, Jin had to. Being co-leader not only meant that the leader went to him about all decisions to agree on, but it also meant he took lead when the leader wasn't able. 

Jin sighed, "sorry for taking your time.. But let me know if you hear anything.. And I mean anything." He said and the leader of the mafia nodded before two guards escorted them out. They went back to Bangtan House and began preparing for the next meeting. It was late and they were all tired. "Jungkook, can you help me with dinner?" Jin asked and got out the ingredients needed for the food he was making. "Sure, Hyung!" Jungkook said and jumped to work helping Jin. They all sat around and ate, an odd silence taking over. Hoseok glanced over at Jin and saw that he was just pushing his food around instead of eating. "Hyung? What's wrong?" He asked, already having an idea. It was proved correct when Jin sighed and put down his chop sticks. "Nothing I just.... Hope he's okay.." Jin said in a quiet voice, one that no one was use to hearing. "I'm scared that he's hurt.." He added, looking up at them with an expression they'd never seen. They knew how it was taking a toll on Jin, but the look that he gave was broken. Tae frowned, "Hyung, we'll find him. I'm sure of it. And he's most likely going to be okay.." He said with a reassuring smile. Jin took in a deep breath and nodded, "Thank you guys.." He said with a small smile and finally ate. 

Late that night, Jin woke up to the sound of rumbling, but it wasn't thunder. It sounded like a motor, but not just like a loud muffler but a motorcycle. Jin rubbed his eyes as he heard commotion coming from downstairs. As he made his way down he heard a yell. "Hyung!" Jungkook's voice sounded out and Jin sped up, running to the maknae's voice. He froze when he saw a man wearing black jeans, a black tee, topped with a black leather biking jacket. Jungkook was pinned against the wall by his throat. Jin saw the fear in Jungkook's eyes and the first thing he did was grab the back of the collar of the leather jacket and yank the man back, then landing a punch to his jaw. "H-Hyung.. It's him.." Hoseok came running from his and Yoongi's room and gasped. Jin turned and when he saw who it was, he was frozen in place. He knew this was his Namjoon, this was RM. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Namjoon said and charged for Jin, but Hoseok stepped in and tried to help. It got scary when all Namjoon did was laugh. "Mm... Though you know what will happen if you fight me.. You still try.." He said as he reached out and took a hold of Hoseok's jaw. "Namjoon, come on I know you're in there." Hoseok said, trying to break through and get him back. "Shhhh... He's locked away.. No getting him back this time.. I have orders.. And I'd expect you to stay out of the way.." Namjoon said pointedly at the members. 

Namjoon laid a hard hit to Hoseok's face before turning and heading for the kitchen. Yoongi growled and followed him, but when he got there Namjoon was already gone. He ran off to find him, knowing he wasn't gone due to the rumble of a motorcycle outside still idle. "Namjoon!" He yelled, but was taken off guard when he rounded a corner and ran into him. It was like hitting a brick wall. "Won't you learn.." Namjoon said and slammed Yoongi into the wall. "I will destroy this place.." He growled as he choked Yoongi with one hand, the other pulling out a match. "And you all... Will watch.." He said before dragging the match quickly along the wall so it would ignite. Right as he tossed it to the side onto the carpet, Tae came running towards them. "Yoongi!" He said and Namjoon let go and walked off. Tae glanced at Namjoon, but wanted to get to Yoongi. He helped him up. "The fire.." Yoongi said, glancing over at where the match was igniting fire on the carpet. Tae gasped and tried to put it out, but all that happened was it got bigger. 

They began to try and get to the others, but were already being heated by the growing flames. "Yah! Yoongi! Tae!" They heard Jin's voice say. He came around the corner frantic. "He's.. He's lighting the place on fire.. We gotta get outta here!" He said and helped Tae get Yoongi out. "Come on.. the others are gathering things that we can get.." As they came into the living room, they gasped in fear and shock. There was fire everywhere. They saw Hoseok and Namjoon, but Hoseok was grabbing at Namjoon. Jin ran over and grabbed the jacket, yanking it as ripping it slightly. Namjoon growled and turned to look at the rip. "What a shame.. I liked this jacket.." He said as he began to take it off. Jin gasped when he saw the long, deep cuts lining Namjoon's arms. Jin didn't have time to react before Namjoon punched him in the jaw. He looked around, seeing that the place was burning in the huge flames consuming the building and chuckled darkly before he began to make his way to the door. He went out to the his motorcycle and pulled out a file of papers he had tucked away in his clothes. It was documents on Bangtan Mafia. He smirked and hopped onto the motorcycle and left. 

Jin was frantically trying to gather everybody. "Tae, Yoongi! Go get the van! We gotta get outta here!" He said and the two nodded, going to do what he said. Hoseok ran out with a duffle bag to put in the van and came back. "Hyung, we gotta go.." He said, looking at the flames. "I gotta get something.." he said before running up the stairs to his and Namjoon's room. Hoseok tried to stop him, scared he'd get hurt but it wasn't a success. "Ah! Jin Hyung!" He yelled and Jungkook grunted. He came towards Hoseok right as a board fell and hit him in the arm. He yelled and held his arm where it hit him. "Okay.. Kook, get out to the van, you got a duffle bag?" He asked and Jungkook nodded, picking it up. "Good.. Go.. get you arm looked at by Tae till Jimin gets out there.." He said and patted Jungkook's back as he walked out. 

Jin came running down with a duffle bag and he was also holding something. Hoseok took a deep breath. His bodyguard self was wanting to keep everyone safe. He saw Jimin and sighed in relief. "Come on let's get out.. This place is going down.." He said and they looked around with sad eyes before making their way out. The smoke was thick and the flames were strong as they left and went to the car. "Everyone here?" Jin asked and did a head count. He nodded and got in. Jungkook sat between Jin and Jimin, letting Jimin check out his arm. Tae sat in the seat in front of those three. Yoongi drove and Hoseok sat in the passenger seat. Jin was holding what he had grabbed and Jungkook looked over at him. It was the picture Jin had framed from his and Namjoon's wedding. He always kept it on his nightstand. Jin looked back at the burning building behind them and wiped a tear that rolled down his cheek. He knew it wasn't his Namjoon, and he wanted him back.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the ‘~~~’ means Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||NOT EDITED||

The group decided to sleep in the van that night. "Is everyone doing okay?" Jin asked after they all had woken up. "Kook.. Hows the burn?" He asked, turning to the boy. "It's not as bad.. But Jimin ssi said he needs proper equipment.." Jungkook said and sighed. "Does anyone have any idea where we're going?" Hoseok asked, looking back at Jin. "Ummm I don't know... Do we go to like a hotel or something?" Jin asked, not really sure as to what to do. Their home had just been burnt down. They were sad and trying to figure this out. "Hyung... We need to go into hiding.. If he went as far as to burn the building down, he knew we would be looking for somewhere to stay.. He could be tracking us.." Jimin said, thinking. "Yeah.. He's right... There could be trackers.. we need to get rid of our phones just in case.." Hoseok said, agreeing with Jimin. 

"Where would we go? I don't know where we could hide out at?" Tae said as he stroked his fingers through Jungkook's hair, who was laying his head in his lap. "I have an idea.. Can I drive?" Jimin asked, looking at Jin then Yoongi, who was driving. "Yeah..." Yoongi said and Jimin moved to get in the driver seat and began to drive. They were all trying to come to terms with what happened. Jin was sitting against the window, Tae at the other with Jungkook laying across them. As they rode in the car, they thought about what had happened. "We're almost there.." Jimin soon said, sighing slightly. "Where exactly are we going?" Yoongi asked, sitting forward as the car pulled into a parking lot at a big building that looked like it'd been closed down for a while. 

"I Umm.... I used to work here... Back before I was part of the Mafia world.." Jimin said as he parked and they all began to get out. "What? What is this place?" Tae asked, looking up at the building. They all grabbed their duffle bags and followed Jimin. "I... It's the clinic I worked at..." Jimin said as he lead them to a back door. It took some work but he got it open. "When I was in med school I got a job here..." He said and the others furrowed their eyebrows seeing an almost.. sad look come over Jimin as they entered and he looked around. "Jimin, what's wrong?" Hoseok asked, rubbing the boy's back. "I just.... I have.. a lot of memories here... It's.. I big part of my past.. I haven't told anyone..." Jimin said as he lead them through the building. He knew they wanted to know. "But.. I feel like I need to get it out.. because if I don't then I'll be keeping in something that will distract me..." He said and the others all gathered to listen while Jimin went and grabbed things he could find and use. He had wounds and burns to treat so he figured he'd talk about it while he did that. "Let me start at the beginning.. When I was about 21. I was in need school and getting ready to graduate in about a year and a half.  
(Here we go!!XD)

~~~

"Mr. Park, can you take this client please? I have two others I need to take care of.." A doctor said as she looked at the boy. "Of course!" He said and smiled softly. "Now, Jimin, don't do it if it's too much.. I don't want you to think you have to do everything I ask of you." She said, smiling sweetly at the younger. "It's okay.. The more I do the more I learn.." Jimin replied as he grabbed the papers on the client he was getting ready to check out. He went into the room. "Okay... Mr. Lee... So you need some work done.. Tell me.. What happened?" Jimin asked, always trying to strike up a friendly conversation with his clients. He was an intern at Seoul Hospital and was soon to be a graduate at Seoul University Med School. He had started out with just simple backing up on clients before the real doctor would come in and do the work, but now he was trusted and qualified to do real work now. He had assisted in many surgeries and even had to take over some due to the surgeon not able to finish. He was very skilled in what he did and it seemed that many patients liked him for they always asked about if he was in or if he would be there for whatever they got done. 

Jimin quickly became a popular and well known intern at the hospital and was always first pick if there was another doctor needed, even though he wasn't completely certified yet. "So.. Lee Jeongwo.. I'm you're doctor, Park Jimin.. Let's see here.. So I see you're in for a few lacerations.. Can I see them?" Jimin asked, looking at the man sitting in medical table. He looked tired and had bags under his eyes, but Jimin had to admit that this man was very attractive. "Sure.." The man said and began to roll up the sleeves of his black T-shirt. He also lifted the side of his shirt to show a laceration on his side. "Ooh, these look like they hurt... So what I'm gonna do is get some local anesthetic and I'll inject it around the area of the lacerations before I stitch them up.. Sound good?" Jimin said, giving an eye smile. Jeongwo nodded and smiled slightly himself, noting how cute and innocent this doctor looked. 

That was only the beginning. Jimin and Jeongwo began going out and had now been together for about three months. He was one of Jimin's regular patients and Jimin always took care of him. "Now... You gotta be careful... Working in the branches and shit like that can be dangerous.." Jimin said as he ran his fingers through Jeongwo's hair. "I am, Jimin... Just... Wish I could be more careful.." He said, avoiding telling Jimin something, but Jimin didn't notice. "Okay... let's see here.." Jimin said and before he could look at his boyfriends wounds, a man walked up. He looked a bit angry. "Jeongwo... Can I... Talk to you?" The man asked and when Jeongwo looked at him he seemed to get surprised and glanced at Jimin. "Uhh.. Yeah... Jimin, can I have a moment?" He asked and Jimin furrowed his eyebrows but nodded and walked it for a minute. "Dude, why are you here? I don't want this to get out.." Jeoungwo said as he stood. "You didn't give me what I asked for now I want it." The man said and jeongwo flinched. 

Jimin frowned when he heard a yell and then a crash. He ran back into the room to see Jeongwo picking himself back up and he gasped. "Babe?! What happened?" He asked as he helped him back onto the medical table. "Jimin... He... I have to tell you something.." Jeongwo said and Jimin frowned. "What is it? Are you breaking up with me?" Jimin asked, worried. "No, no..." Jeongwo said and took Jimin's hand in his own. "Jimin, I'm not who you think I am.." He said and sighed, "I... I'm part of a big drug dealing gang... It's... it's why I always show up with wounds.." He said and bowed his head slightly, expecting Jimin to hate him, turn him into the laws, and slap him. Instead, he felt Jimin's hand cup his face. "Jeong... Look at me.." Jimin's soft voice rang in his ears and he looked at him. "I love you.. Now.. If you're saying all thing thinking I'm gonna hate you then you're wrong.." He said and leaned up to gently press his lips to Jeongwo's. "Jimin... I want you to know what you're getting yourself into.. I get into some pretty bad places.. and.. I don't want you to be worried.." Jeongwo said and Jimin smiled. "That okay... because I'll take care of you... come to me when you're hurt.. I'll fix it... physically or mentally..." He said and gently caressed Jeongwo's face. "Thank you, Jimin.." Jeongwo said and wrapped his arms around the smaller. 

This was how Jimin was known for his quick intervention. He had been use to taking quick action because of Jeongwo and his gang friends. As Jimin talked about his past with the others, he smiled at certain areas but also teared up. He began to talk about how when shit began to get real.

Jimin was in the hospital checking with a patient that had had surgery the day before and it was late. He was one of the only doctors that stayed in at night. "Jimin... I need help.." He heard his boyfriend's voice say and he turned to see his boyfriend bloody and in pain. "Oh my God! Jeong! What happened!?" He asked and lead him quickly to an empty medical room. "Jimin, I got caught... In a deal.." Jeongwo said and coughed. "It didn't turn out too well.." He said as he pulled up his shirt to show a bullet wound. "Oh my God.. Okay.. I can handle this..." Jimin said and quickly began to gather things he knew he needed. He quickly locked the door and made sure no one knew they were in the room. 

Ever since he had found out about what Jeongwo does, he'd been keeping his treatments a secret, as well as his friends. He knew it was illegal, but he didn't care. He began to prep Jeongwo. "Okay... So I need you to keep this oxygen mask on.. Don't move.. I'll numb you up, but tap me if you feel any pain with what I'm doing." Jimin said and laid Jeongwo back on the medical table. Jimi was good at what he did, some even said he succeeded the talent of a student and was more like a doctor who had been doing this for over ten years. Jimin wasn't registered for anesthetics, but he knew how to do them. He didn't want to risk messing up with Jeounwo, which was the reason he wasn't putting him under. "This will hurt, but it won't last long.." Jimin said as he cleaned himself up and got the proper things and items he needed set out and ready. He turned on the oxygen machine and flicked the syringe and gently began to stick it into different places, deep and shallow, around the wound. "Okay... Feel any of this?" He asked as he touched different areas. When Jeongwo shook his head, Jimin began his work to remove the bullet and finish up. 

Jimin had suggested Jeongwo stay a few days so Jimin could watch if there was any problems or infections that happen. So Jeongwo's regular visitor was Jimin while he was in the hospital bed for two days. "You're discharged today.. But shhhh... I'm the only one who knows..." Jimin said with a chuckle and pecked Jeongwo's lips. "Thanks, Babe.. I think imma come in and visit you at work more.." He said and Jimin smiled. "You better.. I get lonely without seeing you.." Jimin said and smiled, caressing Jeongwo's face. "Don't worry, Baby.. I promise you'll see me every day from now on.." Jeongwo said and kissed Jimin softly as he stood. This was how life began to get a bit rocky. 

Jimin was working one day a few months later and he was suddenly taken aback when police came barreling into the room he was in. They had Jeongwo. "Park Jimin?" One asked and Jimin nodded. "That's me. Why is ther- argh.." He huffed as he was grabbed and his arms were cuffed behind his back. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the name of the law." The police said and Jimin glanced at Jeongwo, who had a sad face. "What's this about?" He asked quietly and Jeongwo took a deep breath. "They found me... and found out that I as dealing here... and that you were helping.." he said sadly as they were took to the police cars and Jimin got in, full of shock. "I-I didn't do-" "it'll be used against you Mr.Park..." The police said as he drove. Jimin sat with sad eyes as he was taken to the police station. 

Jimin had to be put through trial although the penalty for helping assist in dealing drugs was being locked up, but they did this just to get the amount of time. Jimin hadn't seen his boyfriend since he was arrested, which was about two days ago. He sat in the chair with his lawyer and his parents on either side. "Park Jimin, please come up to the stand." The judge said and as Jimin made his way, he saw his boyfriend being brought in to sit since he was part of the trial as well. "Mr. Park, you understand why you are here don't you? You were assisting a drug dealer." The attorney said and Jimin nodded, staring at the floor with a sad, innocent look. "Now.. I understand that Mr. Lee Jeongwo is your.. Boyfriend.. Correct?" He asked and Jimin flinched, glancing at his parents. He looked at Jeongwo, who was staring at him. "Now.. You know that the time you must spend is two years in prison.." The attorney said and Jimin nodded. "Yes.." He sunk down a little to seem smaller. Jimin whimpered as the trial continued and he was taken out. The last thing he saw before being moved to the cells was his parents disappointed faces. 

Here he was now, about four weeks later, in his jail cell waiting for food. He thought to himself about all the things that had happened and he began to think differently about a lot of things. He had gotten into many prison fights, even became friends with a few cell mates. He changed, yes, a lot in fact. He was no longer afraid of this type of thing and he actually began to get into a lot of the stuff that his boyfriend had been into. He didn't do drugs no, but he still carried on with his ways. When cell mates got hurt in a fight, he helped the best way he could and became known inside and outside of jail. He was the emotionless doctor that may only be 5 foot 8, but he was fierce when it came to defending himself or the friends he made. People were actually scared of him. And no, Jimin hasn't seen or heard from Jeongwo since they both were put in jail. He had hoped he'd see him, but he was out of luck. 

Jimin had gotten the news about the clinic shutting down and it had saddened him. He also got a letter from med school saying he couldn't get his degree or graduate unless he cleaned up and fixed everything. He doubted he'd be able to fix everything, in fact, Jimin lost everything. His family, his job, getting his medical license, his boyfriend, and his innocence. He wasn't the same after everything that had happened to him. Now he was waiting, he'd been in for about one and a half years. His time spent in prison was almost up and he was happy he was getting closer to being released. He had a new plan for his life and he couldn't wait to begin it. 

[Time skip to the day Jimin is released]

Jimin pulled on his clothes as he gathered the things he was returned when being released. "Mr. Park, are you ready?" The police asked. He would be taking Jimin to where he wanted to go and then that would be it. Jimin was going to be free. He was excited and couldn't wait to go and do what he wanted to. "Yes I am.. Thank you." He said as he followed the officer with a smile. He was taken to a motel, where he booked two nights and began his new life. 

Jimin's plan. He began doing business for dealers and gangs that had gotten hurt. You could say he was an underground doctor. Jimin's place was well known and even mafias would come to him instead of going to a real hospital. He was currently working on a man who had gotten shot twice and needed medical attention. It was pretty serious, but Jimin could handle it. He'd seen a lot of bad shit doing the business he does. One of the worse things he'd seen was a man that had gotten into some deep shit and was literally using his hands to hold in his intestines. Jimin miraculously fixed him up and the guy was doing great a month later. "I need your name.." Jimin said, getting paperwork. "Kim Namjoon.." The man mumbled, groaning in pain as he moved to lay on the medical bed. "Kim Namjoon? As in RM Kim Namjoon?" Jimin asked, eyebrows raised. "Ahhh... the mafia leader... I've heard about you.. What shit got you in my office?" He asked as he began working on the bullet wounds in Namjoon's arm and leg. "Ah~! Meeting didn't go well... ended up killing them..." He said and winced, glancing at where Jimin was digging the bullet from his leg. "Yeah.. Well.. I hear you are recruiting members..." Jimin said, looking at Namjoon seriously. "Yeah.. I've got some good people.." he said and as Jimin worked on him, he soon felt the injections to numb him up. The work was done in no time and Namjoon was getting ready to leave. He pulled out a slip of paper. "This is the address... If want.. I would like to have you as a member of my group.. You're skilled and trustworthy.. I like that.. all the number if you want to.." Namjoon said and walked out. 

~~~

Jimin sighed as he finished the story. "So that's my story.." He said and patted on Jungkook's back. "Let's go over here so I can look at the burn, Baby.." He said and brought Jungkook over to sit on a medical table. Jimin was a bit down and gloomy, but also stressed. He began to gather things for fixing up the burn on Jungkook's arm. 

"Jungkook, can you lift up the sleeve.. Yoongi Hyung, can you get me the bandages out of the draw over there?" Jimin asked, getting alcohol wipes and cleaning around the burn. "What?" Yoongi asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He didn't understand the phrases and ways Jimin was speaking. "He wants you to go and get the bandages out of the drawer over there." Jungkook said and pointed. "He's using satoori.. Both of us are from Busan so I understand.." He said and Yoongi nodded in acknowledgment. He understood now. The rest of the night was spent with Jimin fixing everybody up and getting mats for them to sleep on since the hospital bed were not clean. It was gonna be a long time here.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||NOT EDITED||

"Arghh!~ Okay... O- Ah!" Namjoon yelled as his father duh into him with a needle. "Enough... Enough.." He said, panting. He was nearing his limit on what he could take at the moment. "Need a minute?" He father asked, pulling the needle away. Namjoon...RM nodded and hung his head, grunting. "I think we should be done for now.." His father said and put away the things he'd used to torture. "You've dome good.. You need to rest.." He said and unstrapped Namjoon. From the chair. "Thank you.." RM said and sighed as he slowly moved. RM looked up at his father and gave an evil grin. He wasn't going to do anything to his father though, RM was loyal to him but no one else. Even though he was torturing him, he was loyal. Now if his father did something to betray him or choose sides with someone other that RM, that would end badly for Mr. Kim. 

"Let's go talk about the next raid... Got7... They are one of the strongest alliances Bangtan has... The closest... The next in line is BlackPink.." Mr.Kim said and handed the documents of Bangtan Mafia. RM took them and read. "Ahh yes... he formed the alliance to bring the two together and the two leaders are close friends... What do want to do?" RM asked, setting the documents down. "Let's take 'em down... Show our power... We've already burned the Bangtan building.. Let's take their allies. Have you heard the mafia talk lately?.... They don't know where the other members of Bangtan are... Haven't seen, heard, or even caught a glimpse of them since the building burned.. They think they are dead.. or just giving up.." Mr. Kim spoke, glancing at the documents and back to Namjoon. "We've done good... s'time to show who the real leaders of the mafia world are.." He said and gave an evil smile. RM glared as he listened, smiling. He could feel Namjoon trying so hard to take back control and get to Jin. He could feel the want and need that was clawing at him to get Jin and the others back. "Let's do this." He said and grabbed his dagger and followed his father out. 

"What's going on!? The member of Got7, nicknamed BamBam asked as he ran to Jackson who had called an emergency meeting. "We are under attack... See this?" He asked, pointing to a screen that showed a man wandering around, turning off things and breaking cameras. "Get everyone together! Now! Move!" The leader of the group said and they scurried to get their weapons, protections, and other things they knew they'd need. "Let's do this!" The leader yelled and they began their stealthy attack on the intruder. ...... Not even two hours later, they found themselves being run out of their own home. They'd lost the battle to one man. One man who's name and face they didn't know or see. One man who they couldn't identify. They were scared and realized this was it. They were done. They had nothing else to do. "I'm sorry guys... I let you down.." The leader said and BamBam came to him. "No... Don't be... We all tried.. Let's find somewhere and figure this out.." He said and they all nodded as they went away, their heads hung low.

"Nice job, Son... You did good.." Mr. Kim said to Namjoon as he walked in, taking off his mask and gloves. "They were so scared... But I gotta admit.. They were braver than I thought... Fought well.." RM said, wiping the blood from his hands and arms. He cleared his throat and set his knife down. "So.. What's next?" He asked, looking at Mr.Kim "Well... I still have to test you.." Mr. Kim said and RM looked a bit like he wasn't really looking forward to it. This was the part he hated, but he'd let it happen if it was his father. He followed his father to the basement of the building they were in. "You know what to do... But I'm trying something new.." Mr. Kim said and Namjoon nodded before sitting in the chair. As Mr. Kim strapped him to the chair, RM took a deep breath as he prepared. "Let's find out what makes him tick.." Mr. Kim said, picking up a knife. 

A few hours later, Namjoon was yelling as he tried to take over. The pain and suffering was too much. "Stop!" He yelled but knew it was no good. He sobbed as he sat in chains in his own mind. RM was yelling in pin as well, but he knew it was for a good cause(good in his eyes but oh well lol). "Now... Namjoon... Picture this.." Mr. Kim said as he dug a needle into his arm. "Picture it as I'm doing this that it could be Jin... The pain I'm inflicting is on mom not you.. Because guess what.. He's next.." Mr. Kim said and that was what sparked the reaction he wanted. That comment made Namjoon mad enough and worried enough about Jin to let RM's anger take over and rule. "There you go. That's what I wanted.." His father said and pulled away all the torturing devices. "Now... RM, I'll let you calm down and then I'll come in here and let you go.." Mr. Kim said and patted RM's shoulder before he left. RM was left there panting and clenching his jaw trying to recover.

A few hours later, Mr. Kim came back in holding a bag. "RM... I'm back.." He said and the said man looked at him. "I'll unstrap you now.." He said and set the bag down, walking over to do as he said. "How are you?" He asked, pulling out a water bottle for RM. "I am good... He's not fighting anymore.." RM said, referring to Namjoon. "He's... Calm..." He said and picked up the water bottle, opening it, and chugging it. "Good... that's what we want.." Mr. Kim said, an evil smile displaying on his face. "I also have another mission for you... but you must eat first.." He said and laid down some documents. "Blackpink.... A close ally to Bangtan... They're next.. and you know what to do.." His father said and RM gave a dark grin before nodding and going to get food to eat. 

"Is there any certain things you need me to get?" RM asked as he geared up and got ready. "Documents.." Was all Mr. Kim said and nRM nodded. "Done.. I'll be back soon.." He said and put his mask on before heading out. He made his way down to where Blackpink was in under an hour. "Mmm... Not too big of a building.. Shouldn't take long.." He said to himself and began his mission. Soon wonoigh, he was walking out with a cold laugh on his lips. He'd taken down he whole building from the inside and now the members were fleeing. He had the documents and was now on his at back to his father. 

"Ahh! You did it!" Mr. Kim said and smiled, reaching and taking the documents as RM handed them to him. "I told you it wouldn't take long... They didn't have a big building Ike the others.." he said and frowned when a familiar voice piped up. 'The others!? How many have you taken down!?' Namjoon's voice said, causing RM to groan. "What is it?" Mr. Kim asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Namjoon again.... He's piped up and awake.." RM replied. "Mmmm... You know what's next then... Go ahead and get ready, Son.." Mr. Kim said and RM nodded. 

That was how it went, everyday of the week. Mr. Kim would torture RM, make him scream in pain until finally he broke and Namjoon would be gone for a while. Each time took long for Namjoon to pipe up again, but that was the goal. To get Namjoon to go permanently.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||NOT EDITED||

The members were frantic as they heard the news. "Got7... And Blackpink?.... They're down.." Jin said as he looked at the old tv playing in the room. Tae had gotten it tuned into the mafias channel. "Hyung... I-I don't feel like... we're safe here.." Jungkook said quietly as he looked at Jin. He looked scared and as Jin looked at the others, he noticed that they were uneasy as well. "I...I'm sorry.. I-I..." Jin stuttered, clenching his jaw. He didn't like not being able to do anything. He looked to floor and sighed, but Jimin spoke up. "I have an idea..." He said and pulled out his phone. "I know who can get us somewhere safe... and will keep us safe.. But.. We have to left Korea.." He said and everyone looked at him with wide eyes. "Who is it?" Yoongi asked, curious. 

Jimin fiddled with his fingers. "Jeongwo... He's one of the top members of Hong Kong Mafia... He could get us there and keep us safe.." He said, looking at the floor. "Wait.. I thought you hadn't heard of him since prison." Hoseok asked, confused. Jimin sighed, "I lied... I've known for a while... I saw him on the news and it said that he was in that mafia.." He said and held up his phone. "He told me the last time I saw him that if I ever needed him.. No matter if we were broken up that I could call him.. He'd promised me that... I don't know if he'll answer because I int think his number still works but it's worth a shot.." Jungkook tilted his head. "I... I honestly don't see a problem.. If it's true that he can keep us all safe then it's worth a shot.. Hyung?" He looked at Jin, wanting to know what he thought. 

Jin shrugged, "Honestly, I don't either... We need to be safe.. Because... We don't know.. What's gonna happen.." He said and sighed, nodding at Jimin. "See if the number works.." He said and Jimin nodded, tapping the caller ID. He took in a deep breath as it rang and he gasped when soon a familiar voice came through. "Jimin? I-it's been.. Hell, it's been almost ten years.." that voice said and Jimin's breath shook. "Umm... I-I.... You said if I needed anything.. even if we broke up.. to call..." he said and took another breath. "I have a favor to ask.." And that's how it started and his ex began to get stuff together. "You remember the old clinic? Where we met?" Jimin asked. "Of course.. How could I forget?" He said and Jimin sighed again. "That's where we're hiding... We need help.. We're not safe where we're at and you were the only one I could think of to call.." Jimin said and he heard the chuckle on the other end.

"You know I'd do anything for you.. I'll be there tomorrow around 7pm.. I'll be on a private jet so you don't have to worry about a lot of people. I'll come to the old clinic and get all of you.." he'd said and Jimin thanked him and said goodbye. "He'll be here tomorrow around 7pm.." Jimin said and took a deep breath before sitting down. "Hey.. You okay?" Tae asked as he sat next to Jimin and put his arm around him. "Yeah..." He replied and leaned over onto Tae. "Well it's late so let's sleep and we can get our stuff together tomorrow.." Jin said and they all nodded before getting ready and going to bed. They all laid on their mats and went to sleep. 

The next day they were gathering their stuff together and Jimin decided to look around the lace for things they may need. By the time 7pm came around, they were waiting around anxiously, but not as much as Jimin. He was very obviously nervous. "Jimin... What's got you so worried?" Jin asked as he came up to him. The others were making sure they got everything. "It's just.. I don't know how he's gonna act.. I'm not in love with him anymore.. But I'm scared that he might be.." He said and Jin nodded. "Don't worry.. I'm sure everything will be okay.." He said and patted Jimin shoulder. About that time, a knock came on the back door, which was where they were. "I'll get it.." Jin said and went to open it. He saw a man that looked as if he'd been through some shit, but he was undoubtedly handsome. "I'm Jeongwo..." The man said and Jin nodded, letting him in and letting go of his gun in its holster. Everyone grabbed their duffle bags and stood. 

When Jeongwo's eyes landed on Jimin, he took in a deep breath. "Well... You sure did grow up... Puberty hit nicely." He said and Jimin blushed darkly and looked away. He didn't know how to react or what to say. "Hey.. Keep to yourself.. He's not yours anymore." Tae stepped up and said, dominance and protectiveness strong in his demeanor and in his eyes. Jungkook also stepped up and stood next to Tae. Jeongwo's eyes widened, not expecting this and he nodded, stepping back. "Well... Come on then.. I'll take you to the jet and we'll be on our way to Hong Kong.. You'll be safe there... I know about the attacks happening lately.. And I knew about what happened to you guys. I thought you were dead.. Hell, everyone does.. So I suggest you where masks.." He said as he lead them out to a van and they all listened, getting and putting on their masks. "This assassin is pretty badass is t he? Taking down three of the strongest Mafias in South Korea.. He's got balls to take down you guys.." He said as he opened the door to the back of the van. 

Jin swallowed dryly and averted his eyes, not wanting to think about who was doing all of this. It hurt. He wanted his husband, his lover, the love of his life back. He missed him and all he wanted to do was hug him and kiss him. They all were in the van now and on the way to the airport, which didn't take long. They were now getting on the jet and Jeongwo let them all get on before he did. "This flight takes about two and a half hours.. So get comfy.." He said as he stepped onto the jet and the door shut. Tae sat in the area that he knew himself, Jimin, and Jungkook would be able to cuddle and that's what they did. Jimin noticed the way Jeongwo looked at them, but he didn't care. He made sure to nuzzle more into Tae's neck as he knew Jeongwo's was watching. "You okay, Jin?" Yoongi asked as Jin got up and went to the bathroom. He nodded before walking in and shutting the door. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows and sat back in his seat, smiling when Hoseok came over and nuzzled into him. A few moments later, Jimin came out of He bathroom with his hoodie up and he sat in his place and curled up, hiding his face. Yoongi caught a glimpse of red puffy eyes and he felt bad. He knew Jin was upset and torn up about this whole situation. He'd heard him crying more than once when he thought no one could hear. 

Yoongi sighed and whispered something to Hoseok, who looked over to Jin and got up. The two walked over and Hoseok sat next to him, now being between Yoongi and Jin. "Hyung.." He said and Jin didn't look at him. "I'm fine.." Was all he said and Hoseok sighed. "No you're not... Look at me.." Hoseok said and when Jin did, Hoseok's heart broke. He held an arm out and he motioned for Jin to lean on him. Jin hesitated for a few moments, but leaned into him and when he realized that Hoseok wanted to comfort him was when he broke. "It's okay, Hyung... We're here for you.. You know that.." Hoseok said and rubbed Jin's back. Yoongi smiled and leaned into Hoseok's other side. Jin was crying silently, but it felt good to be comforted instead of being alone. "Thank you..." He managed and they ended up falling asleep like that. 

"Alright! We're here! Let's get going.. get your masks on and we'll be driven to the building. The rooms are arranged already. I did it while on the flight. Seokjin.. You will share a room with Yoongi and Hoseok.. Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook share a room. You will not be bothered unless necessary. I will check on you regularly.." Jeongwo said as he lead them off the jet and to the new van they'd ride in. They all sat quietly on the ride to the building. The looked out the window at the places and areas they passed. They'd never been here before and they were nervous and didn't know how long they'd be staying. "This is it." Jeongwo said and the van stopped. They got out and looked at the big building before them. They were amazed at how big it was. "Come on.. I'll show you to your rooms.." He said and lead them in. The two rooms were right next to each other and there were two twin beds in the room Jin shared with Hoseok and Yoongi.

Jin laid his duffle bag on his bed and opened it, pulling out the picture of him and Namjoon at their wedding. He walked over and set it on his nightstand. Jin sighed and laid in the bed, curling up and facing away from the other bed that Yoongi and Hoseok had. He looked at the picture of him and Namjoon and sighed. "Guys... Do you think he'll come back?" He asked, sadness and loneliness in his voice. Hoseok and Yoongi looked at each other and then to Jin. "I think he will... I think he'll come back to us... To you.." Hoseok said and Jin rolled over and looked at him. "Thanks, Hobi.." He said and smiled softly. They decided to get some sleep and figure out things the next day. 

"Jimin.. Where you going?" Jungkook asked sleepily the next morning. He'd woken up to see Jimin getting dressed. "I'm going to find Jeongwo and ask him what we're allowed to do while we're here..." He said and looked over at Jungkook. He noticed Jungkook seemed worried. "Don't worry... Nothing will happen to me.." He said as he walked over and pecked Jungkook's lips. Tae was still asleep with Jungkook cuddled into him. Jimin leaned down and gently kissed Tae's forehead. "I'll be back later.. Won't be gone longer than an hour.." He said and kiss Jungkook again before he quietly walked out. Jimin went down the hall and looked around. He heard a familiar voice as he rounded a corner and saw Jeongwo. "Oh, Jimin! Hey.. How'd you sleep?" He asked and motioned for the man he was talking to to walk away. "I slept good... Better than the last few weeks.." He said and ran his fingers through his hair absentmindedly. 

Jeongwo watched this action and licked his lips. "Umm.. So what'd you need?" He asked, looking around. Jimin sighed, "I was wondering what all we'd be able to do here.." He said and Jeongwo nodded. "Well... I've ordered my men not to mess with or bother you and only to talk to you if spoken to first by one of you.. And it doesn't matter.. We have the kitchen.. a gym.. a swim area.. you name it.. You are not restricted from any of it." Jeongwo said and Jimin nodded. That's the information he needed. "Where's all this at?" He asked and tilted his head out of habit. "Oh! Right! I'll show you... Follow me.." Jeongwo said and began to lead Jimin through some halls. 

"This is the gym.." He said and opened the door to show a big area with a lot of equipment. "You can use it whenever you like.." He said and lead Jimin to another area. "This is the swim area.. There's a hot tub... A pool... And other things. So now let me show you the kitchen.." He said and led him out to where the kitchen was. It was a nice, big kitchen. "You can get anything you want.. as well as your friends.. If it's there it's yours.. Feel at home, Jimin.." Jeongwo said and turned to Jimin, smiling. He bit his lip as he saw Jimin look at him. "Thanks.. We really needed this..." He said and when he leaned against the counter, he accidentally knocked over the rack that held spatulas and other things like that. "Oh! I'm sorry." He said and bent to pick them up. Little did Jimin know, that this was what broke Jeongwo's self restraint. When he stood back up, he was on him, pushing him into the counter. Jimin squeaked and tried to push him away. "Hey!" He said, trying his best. 

In the room, Jungkook was still awake and now was Tae. "Where's Jimin?" Tae asked and Jungkook sat up. "He wanted to find out what we were able to do while we're here.." He said and seemed a bit uneasy. "He said he'd be back in less than an hour, but he's taking a while.." Jungkook said and Tae furrowed his eyebrows. "I'll go find him.." He said and got up, heading for the door. "Stay here.." He said as he left. Meanwhile, Jeongwo has his face next to Jimin's. "Do you understand how hard it is for me not to take you here and now.. Jimin, you make it hard. And you expect me to just let it happen?" He said and pinned him harder to the counter. Jimin whimpered and tried to push him away. "Leave me alone!" He said and kept pushing at him. Jeongwo was much stronger than Jimin, and that was making it hard for Jimin. 

Suddenly, Jeongwo was pulled back and the sound of a growl was heard. "Have I not told you to leave him be?! He's. Not. Yours." Tae's deep voice boomed and Jimin immediately stood behind him with his arms around him. Jeongwo scowled. "He was mine first.." He muttered, angry. Tae was seeping dominance, "Who is he clinging to in the moment? And who is he tryin to hide from?" He said and the cocky look disappeared. Tae never was mean unless it came to the two loves of his life. He'd also be mean if it came to the other members, but never as much so as when it came to Jimin or Jungkook. It made him act different when they were hurt, scared, or being taken advantage of.. Like in this moment. "The next time you try something like that it won't end well for you.. You may be the one that's taken ya in to keep us safe, but I won't hesitate if you touch him again." Tae said and quickly took Jimin and went back to their room. He left Jeongwo standing there stunned. 

When they got back to their room, Jimin grabbed Tae's face and began kissing him. "Whoa whoa.. What's this?" Tae asked, chuckling softly. He lead Jimin to sit on the bed. "I don't want you to feel like I let it happen.. Because I didn't... I don't love him anymore.. I love you guys.." Jimin said, looked at Tae and Jungkook. Tae told Jungkook what happened. "Jiminie.. I know you didn't.. and I know that you love us.." Tae said and gently brushed back Jimin's hair. He leaned in and kissed Jimin. "In fact.. Why don't we show Jimin how much we love him too.." He said and looked at Jungkook, who smiled and nodded. 

Jeongwo was walking down the hall and was passing Jimin, Tae, and Jungkook's room. He slowed down and when he heard moaning, it didn't take long to realize it was Jimin's. He huffed and kept going. Jealousy was a big trait of his, and it was obviously showing now.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||NOT EDITED||

It had been a few weeks since moving to Hong Kong and being hidden by the biggest mafia there. The boys had decided they needed to change their looks to stay hidden better. They all(except Namjoon of course) had dyed their hair. 

(Just go look up the hair color and styles they had in the Blood Sweat & Tears era and that is the colors they have died their hair to)

It took them a while to get use to the new look, but yet worked out perfectly fine. They were sitting around talking about what their next move would be. It was difficult since they didn't know what to to, what was next, or how they'd be able to do this. "Hey... We could just start up a new mafia.." Hoseok said as a joke and laughed, as well as Jimin and Yoongi. Jin looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. They all talked a bit more. "Guys.. Wait.. That isn't a bad idea..." Jin said, looking at Hoseok. "We could start a new mafia.. Regain ourselves.." He said and they all looked at each other. The more thought they put into it, the more they realized it really wasn't a bad idea.

"Wait... So... We're actually gonna do this?" Hoseok asked as he stood. He raised his eyebrows. "Hyung.. I was just joking.." He said and laughed slightly. Jin shook his head. "Hold on... I'm gonna go talk to Jeongwo.." He said and walked out of the room, his mind set on this. The others sat in surprise. They didn't expect this. "Nice One, Hobi.. Jin Hyung... This may be something good... I really agree with Jin on this... It's a start.. A new beginning for us.." Taehyung said and smiled a bit. They began to feel a bit excited that they'd be getting busy and doing something soon that could be a great thing. 

Jin went downstairs in search of Jeongwo, smiling a bit when he saw him. "Jeongwo.. Can I speak with you please?" He asked, looking around in a way that signaled he wanted it to be in private. When Jeongwo nodded, Jin pulled him to the conference room he knew didn't get used often. He started with asking about the place and what was around. He talked to him about the idea and possibilities of it. It took some time and talking, but Jeongwo agreed to help them and even said he'd take cases of everything. He was most likely doing this because Jimin was involved, but either way Jin was thankful. He thanked him and thanked him before going back up to the room the others were all waiting in. 

Jin steppes in the door and smiled, "He said he'd do it!" He said and the others looked at him with amazement. "That's... That's awesome!" Jimin said and smiled. "He said he'd take care of it all.. of course he'd talk to me and we'd plan it out.. But I can't believe he's gonna do it.." Jin said and sat down, rubbing his hands over his face. They all talked about how they were getting back to business and getting going again and... Honestly.. They felt good about it. But then.. they saw how Jin looked around with a sad look, and they knew it was because he missed Namjoon. Soon, Jin got up and left the room. He went out and found the shooting rage, pulled his gun and shot. He shot for hours, changing guns every now and then, and at one point he even screamed while he fired back to back. Each shot hit either dead on the had or heart of the target. 

Jin soon put the gun down and leaned against the counter of the boxed window he stood at. It was then he made up his mind. He'd decided he was going to let himself go and just... hide himself. He didn't want people to see his emotions anymore. He didn't want to hurt. He didn't was to feel alone anymore. So what did he do? He began to build up walls, keeping himself within those walls and not letting anyone see his true emotions. Kept it strictly business. 

As he planned and talked to Jeongwo about the new mafia, he was strict. At the moment, he was picking out furnishing for the two story building that Jeongwo had bought for them. He brought the other five members to help since they had the designated rooms to furnish. He had his own room and another room he'd decided would be his 'Office'. They all helped with decided rooms for what and Jin stuck to fixing the rooms for business related things. "Thanks.." He said to Jeonwgo as they finished up. They'd done a virtual set up of where things would go and which room. "I'll tell my men to get this done.. It'll be ready within two weeks.." He said and shook hands with Jeongwo before leaving with the others. 

"Hyung... I think this is going great.. You're a pretty good leader.." Jungkook said to Jin with a smile, trying to lighten him up at least a little. They'd all noticed how Jin had cut himself off except for business. He rarely spoke heart-fully and showed emotions other than anger. Jin looked at Jungkook as they walked and gave a small smile, "Thanks, Kook.." He said quietly and Jungkook busted a wide smile. It was the first time since they found out they'd be able to start up this thing. Jungkook felt accomplished and happy. "Jimin... I.. Got him to smile.." He said and smiled. Jimin smiled as well. "Good. hopefully you can make it a regular thing.." he said quietly. Jin heard them, but... didn't care. He figured he'd let them talk and he'd just mind his own business. 

When they got back to the building, Jin went straight to the gym and shooting range. The last few weeks he'd been working out and getting better with aim, not like he was getting rusty.. he just wanted.. no needed something to do. He was using these things as ways to direct his anger. He didn't want to take any of it out on the members because that was the last thing he wanted, but if he didn't do something then he knew it would happen. So until he could work mission and kill, he was working out and blasting bullets at the range. 

Yoongi was laying in the bed when Hoseok got out of the shower. He looked over at him and whistled, "If it words to for the fact that we share a room with Jin Hyung... Man.." He smirked and rolled to his side, watching as Hoseok dropped the towel and pulled on some boxer shorts. "Well... Just don't wanna find out what he'd do... You know how he's been lately.." He said, pulling on a shirt and going over to the bed. He later on the bed, pulling Yoongi into his arms. "Well... Can you blame him.. I'd probably be the same way if you were.." Yoongi stopped, not wanting to think about it. He laid his head on Hoseok's chest and snuggled up to him. "He's just... Trying to cope with it... But.. I think he needs to talk... He's keeping it and not telling anyone and that isn't going to make it any better for him.." He said and nuzzled his face into Hoseok's chest. "Yeah... Well... He knows we're here for him... So hopefully he'll come to us sooner or later.." He said and reached to turn the lamp off. 

A few hours later, Jin was back and quietly came into the room. He saw Yoongi and Hoseok were asleep, so he got his stuff and went to the bathroom to get ready so he wouldn't have to turn any other lights on. He began to wash his face and he sighed, looking in the mirror. He was... Broken... If you ever ask him the worst thing he's had to ever insure. It would not be losing his mother, no, or his sister. It would be not knowing if he'll ever get to see Namjoon again, his Namjoon. The one who is goofy and loving, but protective and an amazing leader when he needs to be. He missed him and wanted to see that goofy smile, his dimples, the awkward way his body moved when he tried to dance. He wanted to see it again. 

As Jin looked in the mirror, he began to tear up. When he looked at himself all he could see was a man trying his best to hold it together with duck tape and pins, but the tape was ripping and the pins were bending. He knew that he wasn't doing himself good by keeping it to himself, but he wanted to be strong. He wanted to be their leader. Until Joonie come back. He kept telling himself. But he knew he was saying it to make himself feel better. He didn't know if he'd see Namjoon again, and by the looks of right now... He was facing the downside... he took a deep breath and washed his face, changed into his night time clothes and turned off the light. Jin opened door and quietly went to his bed, thankful he didn't somehow wake up the Yoonseok couple. He climbed into bed, curled up and went to sleep looking at the picture he always looked at before going to bed. He fell asleep recalling the day he and Namjoon said 'I do'

Currently, in the other room Jimin, Jungkook, and Tae were all cuddled up watching some show. "Hey... Kook... When Jin Hyung smiled... Did he look happy.. Or.. Was is fake?" Jimin asked, his head on his chest. He looked at Jungkook with a small sigh. "He... I don't know honestly.. I can't tell if he was happy or just... Smiling to me me feel better.." He said and gave a sad look. Tar rolled to be spooning Jimin and Jungkook moved so that he was laying on his side facing Jimin. "Don't get too upset about it.. Hyung always pulls through..." Tae said, burying his face in Jimin's hair. Jimin sighed and just nuzzled himself close to the two of them. They ended up falling asleep like that.

_____[ Time Skip ]_____

Jin and he others carried their bags into the new building and they looked around in amazement at how nice it was. "Wow! Hyung... Look this kitchen is so nice!" Jungkook said and they all went around checking out the place. Jeongwo stood and smiled, "Now... Call me in about two or three days... By then I should have enough paper work and stuff done.. You guys will be set... Our top alliance will be with you and you're authority will be known once word gets out.." He said and Jin walked up. "Now you remember that we're are not giving our identities right... We're still staying hidden.." He said and Jeongwo nodded. "Yes.. Too dangerous to get your faces all over the news.. Don't want anything bad to happen.. But don't worry.. You guys are still under our protection and with you guys being our number one alliance you'll be under protection of our other alliances.. They won't want our anger to come in them if something happens to you guys..." he said and smiled. 

He left soon after and the boys were left to have their time looking at how everything was done. Jin went to the gym area, then the shooting range, then up to his room and the extra room he had for himself. He put his stuff away in the closet and dresser and sighed, sitting on the bed. "Get a good nights rest... You're gonna be really busy.." He told himself and and decided to take a shower, eat dinner, then go to bed. He sighed, thinking about how everything was going so far. He wished Namjoon could be here, could see that they are doing okay and that they weren't hurting.. Physically.

Jin was right. The first few weeks were extremely busy. They hardly got a break once Jeongwo's Mafia mentioned them and boy did they get a kick off start. They wore masks all the time and not just regular masks, they had different expensive ones they wore. It was viral. The Mafia That holds the highest alliance with Hong Kong Mafia. They didn't know what to call themselves, but they heard the Mafia News and people around calling them the Masked Mafia. So that's what they began to go by. The Masked Mafia was big, though they didn't hold the highest authority anymore, they were still highly respected since they were Hong Kong Mafia's most protected and closest mafia. They were surprised at how well it was going and when they got their first mission it was like seeing an old friend. They'd missed it. Missed the thrill of killing and hunting people and mafias down. 

It was currently 3am and they were working a big mission involving the selling of drugs and men that were raping and killing teens for the fun of it. They were known every time they were seen due to their unique fashion and choice of ways they did things. They'd gotten their own personalized masks and cloaks they wore on missions and at meetings, but there were times that they did just wear regular masks that just covered their mouth and nose and hoodies with that, but most of the time they wore their whole signature outfits. 

In this moment they were on their way to the underground business known as the Dragon Deals. They were big for their drug trade and selling, but there was more to it. They were also taping people and killing them, most of which being teens. Now.. Jin and his members found this out and didn't find that too appealing so they talked to Jeongwo and were given the go to take them down and raid them out. Hong Kong Mafia would get 20% of the findings and Jin's group would get the rest. 

They were sporting their signature outfits that earned them the name Masked Mafia. 

(The masks that they use are those masks that bts wore for that one fake love performance and I can’t figure out how to add pictures or change fonts so just bare with me guys XD)

They had learned and now use hand signals when working missions due to their masks, but they do keep the mics and ear pieces just in case. The pairings had been changed a bit. Jimin now goes with Hoseok, Yoongi with Jungkook, and Tae with Jin. They also now go by different names. Yoongi now goes by Agust D, Taehyung by Vante, Hoseok by Jay, Jimin by Mochi, Jungkook by JK, and Jin goes by Mono but most of the time called Boss or Leader.

As they went in, they split up in their pairings and Tae and Jin went for the boss of this group. They crept around corners, guns and daggers in hand ready to fight when needed. Another thing they'd been doing was having extra training. Yes they were already great, but they took extra trained every other day to keep up the stamina. Suddenly, Jin and Tae ran into a few guys that swung a bat at them. Jin easily dodged it and aimed his gun, tilting his head a bit before pulling the trigger. He saw the leader and shot him in the leg before he could run away. He was hit in the back by a bat and groaned turning and seeing that Tae was already taking car of he guy. He turned to see the leader coming at him with a knife and hummed, pulling out his dagger. 

He'd dropped his gun when he got hit with the bat. After a few minutes of fighting, Jin was hit in the face and his mask came off. He turned to the side and then threw his knife, hitting the leader in the shoulder. He picked up his gun and he stormed towards the man and smirked at the expression on his face. "Y-you're... You're d-dead.." he said, backing up against the wall as Jin approached him. In the background Tae finally killed the other man and now watched Jin. He groaned when Jin twisted the knife in his arm. Jin smirked and what he said next made the man shutter with fear. 

"No... I'm not dead... But you're about to be... And this is the last face you're going to see.." He said and then a loud bang was heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am now caught up to the amount of chapters I have published and written on wattpad but don’t worry chapter 32 will be out soon


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy

𝐍𝐚𝐦𝐣𝐨𝐨𝐧 𝐅𝐨𝐜𝐮𝐬

Pain. That's what Namjoon felt. All. The. Time. It didn't go away, ever since he'd lost control and his father was here. The pain got worse when his father started to give him this weird mix of medicine he'd created. He had told him... Well.. RM that it would permanently get rid of Namjoon and RM would the head honcho. It was terrible, the pain it inflicted on him. He could feel it working, could feel how it weakened him. Namjoon had screamed and banged at the door keeping him from getting out of his head at that knowledge of not being able to have control anymore, and with every dose that he was given once a day for five weeks now, he'd hear another lock get placed on the door. He was scared. He was sad... Angry. Most of all... He wanted Jin. But.. Jin.. Jin and the others.. Were they even still alive after what RM had done? It was said that the group was all killed in the fire that RM started at the Bangtan House. No one has seen, heard, or even caught a glimpse of the group since that happening. Namjoon hated himself. He hated the fact that he wasn't strong enough to take care of his members... of his husband. Even though they were said to be dead, Namjoon.... He had this feeling. This feeling that they were out there. Even if no one would believe him or no one knew. He just... he could feel it.

It's been two years. Two years of this hell. He was tired and... Honestly... he wanted to give up. He wanted to get out of this and just rest. He missed how things were. He missed his friends. He missed.. He missed Jin.. he missed the way Jin would fuss at him when he tried to cook. He missed how Yoongi grumbled and fussed when he had to do activities or get up early. He missed how Jimin was always bickering about how they needed to be more healthy and take care of themselves. He missed them all and all of their little quirks and perks. 

As he thought about it all, he felt tears prickle in his eyes. He knew that it was actually him and his body that was crying. That's when he heard it. "Stop crying you wuss.. You're crying is showing on me.." He heard his voice say, but it was RM. He chuckled and then realized something. How was this happening? Usually whatever namjoon felt was only in the head of them. It was never shown on the outside. So... This only meant that.. The hold was weak. Was it the medicine? Namjoon didn't know but he decided he'd try something. He began to work at taking over and taking control. He heard a groan and he knew RM could feel it. "Let me out!" He yelled as he kicked the door. ((Y'all this is metaphorically speaking like its not an actual door this is in his head)) he smirked and kept going, yelling each time. He heard the groaning and grunting coming out and it just motivated him more. 

It took a while, Yes. A few hours actually. RM's head rolled, and he struggled. He was losing his grip of control and he knew he was losing this fight. He yelled out loudly as that last lock broke. Namjoon smirked as the door opened and he saw light. He walked out and suddenly he opened his eyes and looked around the dark room he was in. He was tied to the chair, but not really tight. He pulled st his arms a bit to try and see what he was capable of, that was when he heard footsteps. He knew he'd be in for another hell ride if his father found out he was back. But here lately, it wasn't his father who had been coming in. It was a woman who was giving him his medicine. He'd asked why his father hadn't come and the answer he got was that his father was too busy taking care of controlling the mafia and taking others as well. He wasn't surprised even in the slightest. His father never truly cared for him, only what he wanted him for. But did RM see that? No. He was blind to the fact that all Mr Kim did was hurt him. He chose to be loyal to him. Namjoon was smarter. He saw right through his father's tactics. 

It was then that the door opened and that woman came in. She sighed and sat the medicine on the table next to Namjoon. He smirked, making himself seem as if he was RM. he decided to ask her a question. "Miss... Tell me.. What do you think of all this?" He asked, tilting his head a bit. She froze, furrowing her eyebrows. "Wh-What do you mean?" She worried. "All of this.. Everything my father is doing.. What do you think of it?" He asked and she thought for a minute. "I... Honestly.. I... It scares me.. I shouldn't be telling you.. Yo-you work for him.. You'll kill me.." She said, tearing up. He shook his head. "No no.. Listen.. I.. RM... He's bad.. I'm not.. You know what the medicine is for?" He asked and she nodded. "I'm not RM... I'm Namjoon... Listen.. If you really.. If you want out of this I can get you out.. I can help you.. But you have to help me too.." He said, giving her a sincere look. She looked scared, "A-are you sure? I... I don't want this to end bad for either of us.." She said, slowly stepping over to him. 

Namjoon smiles a bit, "I can help I promise.. You.. You have to trust me.." He said and she hesitated and then nodded. "Okay.. You've gotta help me out with finding out a way not to take this medicine.. Okay I know that should be easy with your help.." He said and she nodded again. "And I need you to convince my father that I'm okay.. In order for me to help I need to be out of here.." He said and she smiled a bit and nodded. "I think I can do that.. I can talk to him and tell him that you are doing well.. And umm.. That you aren't having to struggle anymore.." She said, thinking about what was going on and how to deal with it. "He's been thinking about letting you come out and now if I speak with him then maybe he will.." She said, smiling a bit. Yes, this was a dangerous task, but she was willing to help Namjoon. 

"Thank you so much... Also.... Umm... Have you, by chance... Heard.. Anything on Bangtan?.. The members?" Namjoon asked, hopeful. He wanted to know what was going on truly with that. He knew that the building was burned down and that the members were considered to have died in the fire, but he wasn't too sure about that. He had that feeling. She turned and thought for a minute before looking at Namjoon with a look of sadness. "I.. I'm sorry... I don't know much about that... All that was said was that they were killed in the fire.. No one has seen or heard from them since that happened so it's been believed by the whole mafia business that it is true.. Some don't believe it but a lot do.." She said and felt pity. She knew everything about Namjoon. After all she was one of the higher up in Mr. Kim's Mafia. She knew that Jin was Namjoon's husband and that every one of the members were close so she had to know that Namjoon was hurt about all this. 

Namjoon nodded and then looked away. He took in a deep breath. "So what do the ones think that don't think they are.. Um.. Dead?" He asked and she gave a small smile. "They think they are just in hiding.. Keeping it low.. I believe that too... I.. I always thought that you guys were good.. You weren't wild or.. Brutal like the other mafias.." She said, shrugging slightly. "I just... I hope you can find them.. I can help you if we can get out of here.." She said and Namjoon smiled, nodding. 

It was about a week later that she came back in, but wasn't alone. Namjoon's father was with her. Namjoon immediately changed his composure to seem like RM and he smirked a bit. "Father.." He said, even though to Namjoon, the term made him cringe. He didn't like to call him by that bit RM did so that's the big thing to use to keep hiding that he was no longer RM. "I hear that you're ready to get out and help..." He said and walked around a bit, Miss Lee here tells me you've been doing good..." He said and Miss Lee gave a small smile. "I don't have any missions for now but you can come out and get back into it.. I'll have something soon but that soon may be a few weeks.." He said and pulled a key out of his pocket, handing it to Miss Lee. "Keep an eye on his for me... Let me know what happens and I'll take care of anything that we don't want.." He said and walked out, leaving Namjoon and Lee alone. 

After a few minutes, Miss Lee smiles and walked over, putting the key on the locks that kept Namjoon on the chair. "Thank you.." He said and smiled widely at her, showing his dimples. "So you are suppose to baby sit me?" He asked and chuckled softly. She nodded, "He wants me to report to him.. But anything you do that he doesn't need to know about I won't tell him... And if he asks then I have my ways..." She said and helped to brush Namjoon off as he stood up and stretched. "I'm sorry you had to be in that chair... This whole time.. He could have at least tied you to a bed.." She said, getting cream to put on Namjoon's raw wrists. "It's okay... I'm just happy I'm finally able to get out of this room... And fix my hair.. Sadly I'll have to keep this hair style until so he doesn't suspect anything.." He said and began to follow her out. 

"The Mohawk doesn't look that bad... Maybe refresh the blond though.." Miss Lee chuckled as she lead Namjoon to a room. "This is where you stay.. I'm across the hall.. But for right now I'm in here... He wants me watch every move you make but of course that doesn't mean every single move.. Go shower and fix yourself up.. You need to shave.." She giggled and then pointed to a dresser and then left the room so Namjoon could clean up. Namjoon chuckled and then ran his fingers through his hair, going to the dresser and grabbing clothes to put on. He went to the bathroom and groaned when he looked in the mirror. "Wow... he really kept me in there for a while.." He said, looking at how he had a beard growing in and his hair was long and his roots were growing in making the blond not look too good. He first took a shower and cleaned himself up and then got a razor, scissors, and a comb. "Here we go..."

About two hours later, Namjoon came out of the bathroom and saw Miss Lee sitting in a chair at the small desk in the room. She looked up at him. "Oh... Thats much better.." He said and smiled. "Now.. I've gotten you a computer, books and a phone.. I will help you with your information and right now I've got the files know on Bangtan.." she said and Namjoon smiled, walking over to her. He smiled as he saw Jin's picture on the first page. "Let's find out what really happened..." He said and that's how they began. 

~~~~~~~~

𝐉𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐜𝐮𝐬

Hoseok can sprinting into the room where all the others were sitting around watching the news. "I have good news!" He said and smiled at them all. It had been a bit... boring and empty lately. They weren't getting many missions or calls, but they'd been trying. And now, Hoseok has finally got something. "Okay okay... So as you know I've been trying to get meetings with other mafias and other stuff.. Well.. One finally responded. They know our group and they said they want to meet and discuss an alliance. Said that it be good to have an alliance with us." He said and the others in the room all gasped and smiled. "Ah that's breath Hobi Hyung!" Jimin said and then Hoseok nodded and suddenly was taken by surprise. 

Yoongi came up and grabbed his face, kissing Hoseok. After a few seconds he pulled away and saw that everyone was staring. "What.. I was proud of him.." He said and smiled, sitting back down. "When do they want to meet?" Jin asked, walking over. Hoseok thought for a minute. "In a week exactly.. But Hyung.. We can't be like normal.. This is a big mafia too.." He said, knowing how Jin gets. The man had been so closed off and cold lately that he literally will and had killed on the drop of a pen. If they thought he was cold before... Even more so now. They were worried for him and they hoped that Jim would one day be the Jin Hyung they knew. They know that after everything that had happened, leaving their home, living in an old abandoned clinic, but then... What hurt the most was having to leave their own country and live in another. It wasn't too far but still. Jin was broken. He didn't know what to do so he closed himself off from everyone. He missed Namjoon and he was trying his best to deal wit everything. It hurt. Everything hurt. From the fact that he was working himself hard physically and mentally he was tired. He was keeping himself together by thread that was snapping. 

Jin nodded, "I know... As long as they don't piss me off I won't hurt them.." He said and then walked off to get everything planned out and ready. The others all sat there and sighed. "Well at least he considered..." Taehyung said as he pulled Jungkook to snuggle in his lap. Jimin was already leaned onto and nuzzled against Tae so now the trio was happy and comfy. "Yeah but he can't just kill like he's been doing.. This Mafia is a big one.." Hoseok said and sat down with Yoongi. 

It was now time to be meeting the mafia and they were getting out of the big van they got driven in. They all had nice outfits on, but each had face masks coving the whole bottom half of their faces. Jin lead the way as they went inside and were told where to go to meet them. "This place is nice.." Jungkook said as they walked and of course all of them had their weapons just in case something went down, and if something happened and Jin got mad they needed to protect him. Jin kept a hard and cold look on his face as they entered the room where the other Mafia was. "Mmm... The Masked boy's..." The leader said and smirked. Jin just gave him a glare and they stood there. 

"Let's get started then shall we?" The leader said and that how they began their discussions. They talked about the different strategies they would need to take and use to be good alliances. Then, shit went down. As they began to get things ready to go, the leader smirked. "Now We're gonna be it.. Those masks don't do anything for them but make them look like a bunch of circus bitches.." He said, and snickered a bit. He didn't realize Jin had turned around and was giving him the darkest, coldest look he'd ever seen until he noticed his men were looked behind him terrified. 

Jin held his dagger in his hand and growled, "Would you like to repeat that?" He asked, watching as the leader turned around and looked at him. "I... ugh.." He stammered and took a shaky breath. "That's what I thought.." Jin said, turning to leave, but the leader just wouldn't let his cockiness die. "See.. He wouldn't do anything..." He said and then it happened. So quick. Jim turned, plunging the dagger into the man's chest and then dragging it down, ripping it through his abdomen. The leaders men tried to attack but the rest of Jin's members stood in and protected him. 

Jin growled, "This is what happened if you underestimate us... You were too stupid to understand but maybe your men will be a bit smarter.." He said, looking around at them and then pulling the knife out. He huffed, "Let's go... Maybe they'll learn to keep us on a higher respect.." He said and then lead his members out. He smirked when he didn't hear anyone coming after them. The others must have been taught a lesson then. "Lets get back to our home.. A better offer will come.. Maybe they'll be smarter.." He said as they all got into the van and went to their building. Hoseok looked at the others, seeming to be a bit upset. They all knew why. Jin broke and killed yet another person all because he said something not so nice. There wasn't much they could do but it wasn't like they would get in trouble. They were in fact growing higher and higher in the ranking. They may be growing, but they all had a void in their hearts that they couldn't seem to fill no matter what they did. It was their goofy, clumsy, dimpled-smile leader that could be a total badass but if he saw a crab he turned into a total softie. Every single one of them missed Namjoon and they all had there ways of coping. They knew this was Jin's way, even if it wasn't all that healthy for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry it took so damn long to update this. I do feel bad about it but here's the update 
> 
> Also it's Valentine's Day but you know.. ya girl is single but that's okay I just spend the day watching movies and listening to bts music XD ㅋㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> Anyway I will try to get out the next chapter soon and I promise I will try to get it done quicker than I have been 
> 
> Love you guys <3<3<3


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!   
I’m back again!

Jin and the others focus 

It was just like all the other days, weeks, months, even years. Three years actually. Three years since Jin has seen his love. He hates this and in his head he knows that he will never see him again. He knows that Namjoon's father has a tight grip and that RM is too strong. It's hard knowing you wonder ever see the love of your life again, but Jin doesn't show it. He doesn't let the others see his pain. He only lets them see the leader side of him. It's when he's alone, in the dark that he lets it all out. But what he doesn't know is how many times they've heard him in his room at night crying. They want so bad to go in and hug him and be there for him, but even when they try he shuts them out. Doesn't let them show their desire to be there. Because he knows it he does let them see, he won't be able to hold back the wall that's only staying up by a few pieces of tape. 

All he can do is fight and kill those he don't deserve to see the light of day. They work together on their missions. They know that no matter what they have to work as a team and if they don't then they themselves could get killed. As days pass, they get bigger and bigger as a group. More known around the world. More feared. Their identities are not known to the world, but that's why many fear them the most. In the blink of an eye you could be in the same room as them yet never know.

Jeongwo has been of great help to them and it always they're if needed. He held get them jobs and medical attention even though Jimin is trained. He never fails to be of help. Just recently he tagged them a job in the darker parts of Hong Kong. A group that sells illegal drugs and is in the sex trafficking business. Those are very prominent here, but since the Masked Mafia, their numbers have been going down. 

At the moment, Jin and the others are all in the meeting room with Jeongwo discussing the plan of this next job they have to do. They got the files on the members of this gang and information pertaining to the group. Each pairing(Tae:Jin, Jimin:Hoseok, Yoongi:Jungkook) took time to figure out which areas of the mission would best suit them and then they began to plan. They were good at this. Figuring out what to do, how to do it, and what to do if the first plan doesn't work. They always had a back up plan and that's why they always make it out alive. 

After hours of talking and planning, they all go home to get rest. The job was in two days so they had a lot of training to do and resting to catch up on. As they went inside and all took off their masks, Hoseok come up to Jin and then tilted his head. "Wanna come and train with me?" He asked and gave a daring smile. Jin looked at him and thought for a moment. He did have some things to work on and Hoseok was their trainer. So why not? "Yeah.. Let me get changed and then I'll meet you there..." He said and with that, Hoseok gave a smile and a nod before walking off. He himself went and changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt and then went to the gym room. 

This room was nice. It had a huge area with gym equipment, an area for stretching and warming up, and a whole area dedicated to hand-to-hand combat training. They used each area a good bit and each member had been getting more fit. Jin was even more muscular and fit than he use to be as well. As Hoseok stood there and waited, he stretched and moved around to warm up, smiling when the door opened and Jin walked into the room. "Hey.. I'm still warming up so you can join me.." He said and then watched as Jin came over to him. "So what do you plan on working on tonight?" Jin asked as he went over and began stretching and warming up. He was wearing gym shorts with a tank top. With a small hum, Hoseok moved over and grabbed the boxing gloves. "Boxing... It's been a while since we've worked on those techniques.. And in He next two day we all will be in here working out and training for this next job.." He sighed as he handed Jin the punching gloves.

Jin took the gloves and smirked. He use to play around with Jungkook boxing. He smiled softly as he remembered it and then took his stance as Hoseok got ready. "Oh is that a smile I see? Someone ready to kick ass in the training room.." Hoseok said and chuckled as he put on his flat gloves to train Jin. He had seen the little smile that appeared on Jin's face and even though he didn't know what caused it, he still felt good to see a smile on Jimin's face. Hoseok though, he understood why Jin was the way he was. He would probably be the same way if it were Yoongi. 

Jin hummed and then began to swing at the gloves Hoseok used, taking form and using the techniques. This training helped to learn quick movement and reaction timing. Jin always found it helpful for his reflexes and how quickly he could hit and dodge. Each form of training they used helped them to learn different techniques and what they were more stronger in. And one-on-one training was far more helpful in learning those things than it would be if they all did it together and tried to do the same things at the same time. 

Three hours were spent training that night and then the two went to their rooms. Hoseok went in Nd showered, "You know Yoongi... He's still the same Jin Hyung... he just... he doesn't know what to do with his emotions and he doesn't want to seem weak... But I really and truly understand... If it were me in his shoes I would feel and be the same way... So there's nothing I can say to speak down on the way he's being and handling this... Sure, he might would be doing better if he would talk to us but I wouldn't want to talk about it either..." Hoseok said as he dried himself off and walked out. He saw Yoongi sitting on the bed listening to him talk. "He knows we're here for him... And he will come to us eventually... But he needs to take time... I feel the same way you do about this... if it were you I'd be broken and wouldn't speak to anyone bout how I feel.." Yoongi spoke up, moving in and laying his head on his boyfriend's chest when he got into the bed. They both went silent as they thought about the situation. It's been three years and Jin still only shows them his rough and bossy side. But they do understand why. Not to the extent, but they know why Jin was this way. After all, if they were in his shoes then they would most likely be the same way. 

As Hoseok has told Jin, those next two day were very full. One member would take turns training with Hoseok while the others did their own work outs and training and they would alternate that cycle. Hours spent working and pushing themselves to the fullest, while also taking generous breaks so they didn't over do anything. They had to be top shape for this mission. These guys they were gonna go up against weren't that easy. Hoseok was taking his time with each member to help them learn different skills and perfect them too. 

"Okay, take a break! Get some water! Cool down.. After this break we'll do one more round of reflex workouts and then we're done for the night... Tomorrow is the job and we have to get good rest tonight." Hoseok said as he went to grab a bottle of water. The others did as he said and he hummed softly as he walked around a bit. The room they were in had become stuffy and humid because of how much they'd been working, but they were almost done for the night. They all took some time and stood in front of the fans before Hoseok called time and they went into the last bit of training for the night. Soon enough they all finished and went to shower and get ready for bed. Even Jin knew that he needed to sleep tonight so he didn't stay behind or go somewhere else. He went to his room and took a nice warm shower to release tense muscles. He went to sleep later and even though it wasn't a peaceful sleep, he did sleep. 

The next day, they all got up around noon time because it was easier to do jobs later in the day or in the night. Yoongi was the first to wake up, groaning and stretching. He sighed and nuzzled his face into Hoseok's chest, "We should get up and begin getting ready..." He said and then patted his boyfriend's chest, who was awake too. "Mm.... yeah.. let's go wake up the others..." He said and then sighed a bit, rubbing Yoongi's back. They both sat up and then got out of bed, both stretching and sighing as they opened the door and went out. "I'll get Jin Hyung you get the others..." Hoseok said as he ran his fingers through his hair and then went over and up to where Jin's room was. He hummed softly and carefully went in, seeing Jin still asleep on the bed. 

Hoseok went over and then gently shook Jin, leaning back when Jin made a noise. "Mm.. I'm up..." He said and then sighed, pushing his blanket down and stretching. He had taken some pills to help himself sleep because he knew he needed it, but he couldn't sleep on his own. It was bad. He was resorting to this. Sometimes they still affected him into the day. "I'm gonna make some coffee for you Okay..." Hoseok said and then patted Jin's head before walking out. He saw the others all getting something to eat, most were eating cereal. He smiled and then began to make some coffee. Once it was done, he made it just his Jin liked it and then went back to the leaders room. He hummed and then set it down on the night stand. "Hyung.." He said and then sighed as Jin groaned and rolled. "Hyung I brought you coffee..." He said and then helped Jin sit up. He sometimes wished Jin didn't take the sleeping pills because they really affected him and it worried Hoseok sometimes. 

Jin took a sip of his coffee as Hoseok handed it to him and then sighed. "Thank you.." He said and then rubbed his eyes. "You can go now.. I'm awake.." He said and then began to get up. Sure he was sluggish and didn't want to, but he had to and he knew it. Hoseok sighed and nodded, "I'm right out in the kitchen if you need me.." He said before walking out of Jin's room to give him privacy to change and get ready. 

About an hour later they were all dressed and waiting at the door. They had their masks and cloaks on and were ready to get this job done. As the made it out to the car, they all filed in and the driver knew where they were going. He was one of Jeongwo's men, sent to drive Jin and the others to their job's destination and then back home. They discussed the plan again on the ride there and then when they got there they all went in through their designated plan. This one was a bit different. This gang had close to one hundred men and Jin and the others had to be very careful and quiet. They had to make sure that when they killed, as little people as possible heard it. Jimin and Hoseok went in through the back way. They were taking out as many guard men as possible and their job was to get to the security room and keep an eye out. From there they could tell the others where people were, where they needed to go, and if they needed to hide at any points. 

Jimin and Hoseok were the ones best as being light and quiet on their feet, that's why they were assigned this part. It really didn't take too much to get to the security room. They had gotten access to a blueprint of the layout of the building so they knew where everything was. When they got their, they began their job and killed anyone who came into the security room with them while they were there. 

Jungkook and Yoongi were working on clearing out all the rooms. They were listening to what and where Hoseok and Jimin told them to go. It was easy for them to take out and get rid of men as they went and they would go into rooms and lock them then take out all the men in that room. In no time, there was less then thirty members of this gang left and that's when Jin and Taehyung came in. They were told where to go and took out men as they went. Not too long after that, only less than fifteen were left and they were all headed to the leaders room to protect him. That's when Hoseok and Jimin went out to go help the others. All six members teamed up and began fighting and taking out men to get to the leader. 

When they were told this gang was good, they weren't joking. It was taking a lot to get through and take out these men even though there weren't many left. At one point during the fight, Jin's cloak had been torn, but when he didn't know that it was right over and revealed his tattoo. The bulletproof vest that was a symbol that he was a member of the Bangtan mafia. He didn't think too much about it and neither did the other members because now they only had one person left to kill, or so they thought. There was one man. He had hidden himself among others fighting and made his way out. But before he did, he saw something that shook the life out of him. He'd seen the revealed tattoo on Jin's shoulder. It had rocked him to the core, but now it all made sense to him. He ran, for away while the Masked members were still fighting other men. He got out of the building and kept going. 

It all made sense to him. Bangtan Mafia disappears because their building is burnt to the ground. The members except for one were thought to be dead. A year later in Hong Kong, a new mafia rises. They rise to the tops quickly with their skill and precision, but their identity is never know. No one has seen their faces. There's six of them. It clicked in his head as he thought on it. This was the lost members of the Bangtan Mafia. It all made sense. He he couldn't tell anyone. He knew he couldn't. So for now he ran. He needed to be sure they couldn't catch him. 

Back at the building, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jungkook and Taehyung were finishing the property sweep. "No ones left alive..." Tae said as he approached Jin, who hummed and nodded. "Let's take care of the place and go home." He said and then nodded. Jimin smiled and then as they left he lit a match. They were known for burning up the places they've hit. They always take information and files on the gangs and mafias they've taken out and brought them to Jeongwo. They all filed into the van, Jimin up front, Tae and Yoongi in the middle, and Jungkook Jin and Hoseok in the back with Jin sitting between them. Jin was exhausted, the pills he'd taken the night before still affecting him. The reason behind this was because they were very strong pills and he always took more than needed. As they were driven, he found himself nodded off asleep with his head over on Jungkook's shoulder. The maknae didn't move him or wake him because he knew Jin needed sleep and he knew Jin didn't get much rest. When they got back, Jungkook ended up carrying Jin inside and to his room and laid him down. "Goodnight, Hyung..." He'd whispered before turning off the light and walking out.

~~~

It had been about a month now and the same guy who had seen and figured out that Bangtan mafia has survived was in South Korea. He spent his time thinking and doing research. He came to realize that Rm, the member that had been the only one thought to survive was actually the one who caused the fire and tried to kill the other six members. He came to a conclusion on what he wanted to do. He wanted to get revenge on his mafia, and become known in Korea. So, what was a better idea than going to the person who started it all and telling him all that he'd witnessed so he can finish it. 

Yes, he was in South Korea, in a private bar, waiting for none other than Rm to show up so the could talk. When he did, he smirked and then hummed. Little did he know that this was not RM, it was Namjoon pretending to be Rm. He didn't know that Namjoon was being controlled by his alter ego when he'd done all of that. So as he sat here, he started off the conversation. "I have some information that you may want to have... Maybe you can finish a job you started a little over three years ago.. and help me get revenge on my group..." He said and Namjoon tilted his head. He had no idea what words were about to come from this man's mouth. He sure as hell was not expecting what he said. 

The man leaned forward and smirked as he looked Namjoon in the eye. "The lost members of the Bangtan mafia are alive... Doing well..." He said, causing Namjoon's world to stop. His Jin. His husband. And the others that were family to him. They were really alive. 

~~~~~~~

Hey!!!! I'm so sorry it took me forever to write this.   
The last few months have been rough and I was very very very busy.   
And when I finally started to right this, I ended up staying a week with some friends and I wasn't able to write.   
But here I am finally   
I really and trying to stay on a schedule with this but it's hard and I try to update as much as I can and I'm gonna try harder I promise   
Thank you guys for being patient and I hope you like this chapter


End file.
